The Protector's Temptation
by Sedor
Summary: On the eve of his 17th birthday, a powerless Ichigo is given a chance to regain his powers once again, but with a completely different twist. AU from after the Winter War. Chapter 21 Revised. Please check the note for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**The Protector's Temptation**

Revised chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Inner speech/thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto Attacks/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 1:**

Nine months. Nine months since the end of the Winter War. Nine months since he had defeated the traitor Sosuke Aizen. Nine months since he had sacrificed his powers, his purpose. Nine months of hell in his opinion. Walking home from school, he drew his jacket around him tighter as the rain started to pour down on him. It just had to be raining today, this one day out of all the others, July 15th. Seventeen years old and honestly, what was so great about today?

Sure his father hadn't attacked him since he lost his powers. Sure his sisters were glad that he was safe and relieved that he would no longer carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. His friends were also glad to have him back, feeling that the pressure of being the 'Saviour of the Spiritual World'; was a burden a teenager like him shouldn't have to bear. Everyone was glad, but him.

He tried to ignore when Uryu, Chad or Orihime would tense up because of a hollow being near them. He tried to brush it off when they made some excuse to hurry off and cleanse it. He tried to ignore the ache in his heart when they might sometimes come back with a scratch or bruise. He tried to do a lot of things that he just couldn't do.

Looking up at the area in front of him, he could see the clinic drawing nearer. Despite the fact that they had tried to keep it a surprise for him, he had noticed the party decorations and invitations they had been making and sending out over the week. He hoped that he could at least keep a friendly mask on while they were all here and watching him. Sighing to himself, he twisted the door knob and entered calling out, "I'm home."

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled out, watching as he faked a surprised expression at seeing them all there. Looking around the room, he could make out his father and sisters, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro. Smiling slightly, his mind inwardly slumped at the fact that none of the soul reapers he knew were here.

"Thanks guys," he said with a half-smile, walking in as his sisters hugged him and several people either clapped him on the back or punched him playfully. No prizes for guessing who did what.

"I made you a cake Onii-chan!" Yuzu said cheerfully, dragging him by his arm and forcing him into the seat at the head of the table, where a large double layered chocolate cake with seventeen candles, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, waited for him.

"It looks great Yuzu," he said, seeing that she wanted his opinion on it and smiled once again, as he reached out to ruffle her hair. Hearing them start to sing, he tuned it out since his father and Keigo's off-key singing, was really making his ears bleed so to speak. Once he could see that they had stopped singing, he took a deep breath and blew out his candles in one fell swoop. Cheers abounded in the room as everyone started clapping, their smiles stretching across their faces. Reaching for the knife, he paused while Yuzu and Orihime hopped up and down in excitement so they could take a photo and sliced into the chocolate slab.

Slicing pieces for everyone, they passed the plates around and the conversation dropped into a soft murmur as they all savoured Yuzu's creation. The peaceful atmosphere was disrupted though, when Uryu's cell phone went off, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Hello?" he answered tentatively, his expression darkening as whoever was on the phone replied. "Can't it wait Urahara?" he shot back, his eyes widening at whatever the eccentric shopkeeper wanted. "Of course I haven't!" he shouted suddenly, a hint of anger entering his tone. "Fine we'll deal with it," he grumbled and hung up, sharing a look with Chad and Orihime. "Sorry Kurosaki, but something's come up and we need to leave."

Seeing the saddened looks on everyone's face, he surprised them all by smiling at them. "That's okay Ishida; just make sure you guys stay safe okay. All of you," he added looking at each of them. Nodding they all thanked Yuzu quickly and left, heading out into the pouring rain again.

"GAME TIME!" Isshin yelled, jumping up and down as he tried to bring back the light-hearted atmosphere.

"Shut up old man!" Karin yelled, elbowing him in the gut. "What kind of seventeen year old do you know that still plays those childish games," she said, pointing to where he had a piñata and 'Pin the tail on the Donkey' all lined up. "Let them decide what they want to do."

Chuckling, Ichigo and the others sprawled themselves out on the couches and floor in the lounge, starting up his PS3 as they did so. Seeing that Soul Calibur 5 was already in, they began pummelling each other into oblivion, with Ichigo and Tatsuki dominating everyone else, while Keigo bawled his eyes out at them being mean and always winning. After a while they switched to Gran Turismo 5 and proved that no matter what game they played, Keigo would still be the loser.

"Aww we're all out of drinks," Yuzu said sadly as she looked in the fridge, making Ichigo's ears prick up at her distress.

"I'll go out and get us some more Yuzu," he said, standing to his feet and grabbing his jacket and wallet.

"But Onii-chan it's your birthday," she whined, making him smirk at her.

"Relax Yuzu, it'll only take me a few minutes anyway, plus those guys back there could do with some practice before I get back," he said with a grin.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tatsuki and Keigo yelled back at him, while Mizuiro chuckled.

Waving at them one last time, he headed out into the pouring rain once again, armed with an umbrella this time. The store was only ten minutes away and once he picked up a few soft drinks, he started to make his way back home. Unknown to him though, several shadows had grown interested in him and had begun to stalk him. Drool dripped from their jaws, as they closed in on him. When one of them knocked over a trash can in its pursuit, he paused and looked back. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary except for a knocked over bin, Ichigo couldn't quite help but feel that today just really wasn't his day.

XXX

Back at the Kurosaki household, Isshin stiffened as he felt several hollows approaching his son. Knowing the boy was powerless, he found himself hurtling towards the door, fumbling for the Soul Candy he kept in his pocket, as he ran.

'_Please not him, he's been through enough as it is,' _he thought, agony flowing through his veins as he ran.

XXX

A sudden whoosh and Ichigo grunted in pain as he was knocked back into an alley, spots flashing in front of his eyes as his head connected with cold, hard, unforgiving stone. Staring up at his unseen foe, he grimaced as he could just barely see the silhouette of the hollows, the rain falling down over their heads, shoulders and backs.

'_Figures that a hollow would get me on my birthday,' _he thought as he tried to stand, finding that all he could do was lean heavily against the wall behind him. Staring back at his attackers, he could just make out that they were now fighting over who got to devour him. _'Anytime you're ready now Ishida,'_ he thought. _'Hell, I'll even be glad if it's old Hat-and-Clogs.'_

XXX

At the Urahara shop, Kisuke was monitoring the almost constant inflow of hollows, sending a message to Chad, Uryu or Orihime when necessary, while Yoruichi tried to contact Soul Society for aid. Both former Captains felt their blood run cold though, when what little reiatsu Ichigo had, started to fade slowly.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled, dashing off in the direction of where she felt the fading signature, Kisuke hot on her heels.

XXX

Seeing a break in how the rain fell, Ichigo could just make out a hollow raising its arm to cleave him in two.

'_Here's to hoping that it's a soul reaper that kills this thing and not Ishida,' _Ichigo thought. _'Funny…there are no last minute flashes of my life before my eyes. No bitter wishes about lost opportunities. Nothing…'_

As he closed his eyes in preparation for the blow that would end him, he heard the patter of rain fade away and felt his body fall back into an abyss. Opening his eyes, he found himself opening them to a strangely familiar sight. Looking around, he found himself in the underwater version of Karakura Town, the place he remembered as his inner world.

"You know I've been wishing almost every day and night to see this place again for over nine months," he grumbled, "and now that I'm about to die, I get to see it again."

"**Strange…since this place is all I've been able to see these last nine months," **an unknown female voice said behind him, startling him as he spun to face it. Standing before him, he was shocked to see Tatsuki walking towards him, clad in her typical summer uniform.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked in shock, turning around to face her fully. The Tatsuki before him only sighed and looked at him in exasperation.

"**I am not Tatsuki, Ichigo Kurosaki," **the Tatsuki-doppelganger said as she approached him. **"We have met before, or rather I have crossed with your blade once before. Tell me, where is Zangetsu? I've been searching for him ever since I woke up here, but I have not been able to find him."**

His face gained a pained expression as he remembered Tensa Zangetsu fading away into the depths of his soul, his face in tears as he gave Ichigo the knowledge to face Aizen. Supressing his sorrow, he turned to the doppelganger, surprised to see Orihime in her place now.

"Who are you?" he asked, his mind reeling.

"**I guess I can understand why you haven't figured it out yet since we have never been introduced before," **the shape-shifter said, changing form once again as she took on Yuzu's appearance and curtsied. **"You might remember me as Kyoka Suigetsu, a pleasure to meet you at last."**

Out of all the things that she could've possibly said to him, this was the most earth-shattering, mind-blowing thing she could've uttered. Aizen's zanpakuto was in his inner world…speaking to him.

"H-How?" he stuttered, his hands shaking as he looked down at the image of his sister.

"**I don't know really," **she said with a shrug of her shoulders and walked past him to stand at the edge of the building. His protective instincts took hold and he instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Seeing her look at his hand though, he remembered who she was and quickly let go. **"All I can remember is feeling like my entire being was being ripped apart and floating in an empty space. In my desperation for something, anything, I awoke and found myself here. A place I recognised as your inner world once you woke up yourself."**

"Torn apart?" he repeated, his mind flashing back to when he fought Aizen. "Wait you mean that the Hogyoku tried to destroy you?"

"**I'm guessing so," **she said shifting to look like Rukia. **"Like I said, I found myself in unimaginable pain and then reached out for something to anchor me. Are you going to tell me what happened to Zangetsu though? I feel like I'm intruding here at the moment."**

"Zangetsu…" he answered, his voice breaking with each word, "I don't know where Zangetsu is." This seemed to surprise her, evidenced by the fact that her eyes widened and she acquired a sad look on her face.

"**My apologies then," **she said, her head bowed. **"Trust me when I say I know what it's like to feel like you've had a piece of your soul torn away."**

"Sorry, but do you have a permanent form?" he asked as she shifted once again, resembling Yoruichi now.

"**Oh this? Sorry but I do find myself changing to whatever I've seen before," **she said, tossing her purple hair back similar to how Yoruichi would. **"It's that part of me that loves being in someone else's skin, figuratively speaking of course."**

Sighing at her antics, he walked over to the side of the building and sat down, his legs swinging below him as he looked out over the city. Seeing her join him, he took a deep breath and brought up what would probably be the worst news possible at the moment.

"You know we're both about to die right?" he asked looking at her, seeing her eyes stare at him curiously. "There's a bunch of hollow about to eat me and well…I don't think anyone's going to get here in time"

"**Perhaps not," **she said with a nod of her head, resting it on her knee as she sat down. **"But what would you do if you could fight back?" **Not hearing an answer from him, she turned to look at him, seeing his eyes narrowed and a grimace on his face as he looked at her.

"If I could fight back I would," he began, looking out over the town once again. "But how am I supposed to do that without any soul reaper powers of my own."

"**I could give them to you…" **she whispered softly, causing his head to snap around to face her.

"Why?" he asked, this whole event sounding more and more like a twisted dream to him by the second.

"**I just…I just don't want to die," **she said hugging her arms around her tighter, her frightened form making it all the more worrying for him. **"Would you rather die than be given my power?" **she asked, fixing him with a curious look.

"I…" he cut himself off before he said something he would regret. Looking back at how his death would affect his friends and family, he couldn't in good conscience just give up when he was given a chance like this. Thinking back on his encounter with Muramasa, he couldn't hold her to blame for what Aizen did, she was just another tool to that madman anyway. Moreover, this was giving him the chance to protect everyone again, to regain that sense of purpose in his life. What kind of fool would he be, if he declined it? "I would seize the chance to fight again without a second thought," he answered her, a smile on his face.

Smiling back at him, she stood and gestured for him to do the same.

"**This is the point of no return, for both of us," **she said, a devilish grin on her face similar to Yoruichi's own. **"We do this, we're stuck together with one another no matter what…can you accept that?"**

"Quit your jabbering and tell me what to do," he grumbled at her.

"**It's simple," **she said holding out her hand to her side, her sealed state forming in it and proceeding to offer it to him. **"Take it. Take it knowing that our separate souls meld together with one another. That we abandon all hope at ever being reunited with our old partner. That we stay together, no matter what fate deigns to throw at us."**

"That simple huh?" he asked sarcastically, seeing her nod. All things considered though, it was hardly a simple choice. If he accepted her now, he was truly abandoning any chance he had to be with Zangetsu ever again. To his mind though, he was going to die if he didn't make this choice. Remembering the creed that Zangetsu had drilled into him, Ichigo reached out and gripped the hilt of the katana, feeling a sudden warmth rush through him, while a shockwave pulsed from him, shattering the windows in his inner world and churning the waters around them.

XXX

Arriving at the scene, Isshin panted heavily as he stared down the narrow alleyway, his heart heavy at what he might find. From the opposite side of the alley, Yoruichi and Kisuke arrived, their eyes widening at the scene before them.

Several hollows of varying sizes were currently fighting amongst each other, while Ichigo's body lay slumped against a wall on the far side. A lone hollow had broken off from the group and had now raised its arm to impale Ichigo through his heart.

"Ichigo!" Isshin screamed, just as Yoruichi and Kisuke charged forward. At that moment though, a wave of reiatsu crashed down on the three exiles and the hollows, causing them all to freeze in place. The hollow, that had been about to kill him, now fell back, its body cleaved in two from head to groin. Staring at his son, Isshin could see his body enveloped in light purple reiatsu, pulses of it running across his skin and turning him into a shining beacon in the dark alley. In his hand was a standard sized katana, with a green hilt, inlaid with gold diamonds and a hexagonal guard. His limbs shaking at the blade in his son's hands, Isshin watched as Ichigo turned to face the remaining hollows.

"You know this wasn't a really nice surprise for my birthday," he said with a grin. "But this gift makes up for it all. Would you like me to show you what it does?"

Seeing their meal turn into a perceived threat, the remaining hollows banded together, charging at the newly returned soul reaper.

"_Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!" _Ichigo called out, scaring his mentors and father far more than they had ever been before. To their amazed eyes, the horde of charging hollows burst into a shower of gore, their limbs severed with ease and their blood painting the walls around them. Amidst all the carnage, Ichigo slashed his blade to the side, ridding it off all the blood dripping from it and slipped it into its sheath in his left hand.

"Ichi…go…" Isshin stuttered walking towards his son, Kisuke and Yoruichi following suit.

"Ah so you finally made it here Dad," Ichigo said with a smirk. "And I see you're here too Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. You know you're kinda late to do anything," he joked, gesturing to the dissolving corpses around him.

"Ichigo…what are you doing with that?" Yoruichi asked him, pointing to his left hand which held the sheath of Kyoka Suigetsu.

"What does it look like I'm doing Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said with a grin. "I'm protecting myself and others again."

"But Ichigo," Kisuke began, his tone completely serious as he looked at the boy. "Do you even remember who that…'thing' belongs to?"

At the shopkeeper's words, Ichigo lost his smirk, his eyes narrowing in anger as he gritted his teeth.

"Her name is Kyoka Suigetsu…" he spat venomously at Kisuke, "…and she's mine!"

XXX

End of revision. Let me know what you thought please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Protector's Temptation.**

Wow, just wow. Considering all the reviews, favourites, follows etc. that the last chapter received, I think it's safe to say that I will continue with this story. Looking back at all my current projects, I've picked three that I will try to cycle through and finish before going back to the others. These are;

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

When the Heavens Fail

The Protector's Temptation

These are the three that I have the most planned out for, so I will continue with them, while developing an outline for the others. Rating on this was also brought up to M for safety. Enjoy the chapter.

PS. I gave up on trying having a writing free holiday. My mind just refuses to stop thinking about it and work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but oh how I wish I did.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 2:**

In the dark alleyway, the wind swept through, rustling the scattered rubbish and debris around the three adults and lone teenager. Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi didn't dare to breathe after hearing those words come from Ichigo's mouth, their minds trying vehemently to deny hearing them at all.

"W-What are you saying Ichigo?" Yoruichi stuttered. "That's not your zanpakuto, Zangetsu is your zanpakuto."

"He was Yoruichi," Ichigo answered in a solemn voice, his eyes staring at the ground while his hand tightened around the sheath in his hands. "And I lost him in order to stop Aizen from destroying everything I held dear."

"And how did you gain his zanpakuto then?" Kisuke asked curiously, the scientist in him winning out over the worried mentor.

"She's been with me ever since that day when I defeated Aizen, Urahara-san," Ichigo replied, looking up at the man. "When the Hogyoku attempted to kill her, she latched on to the closest thing she could find to survive. She ended up with me."

"And why hasn't she shown up before now?" Kisuke queried, his eyes examining the sword once again.

"I don't know," Ichigo said as he gripped the blade of the hilt again, feeling that same warmth flow through him once again. "It's like you said before, zanpakuto know when the time has come and their soul reaper has the greatest need for them." Swaying slightly on his feet, he grabbed his head, as a wave of exhaustion washed over him, his body feeling as if he had just gone through an extended sparring match with Kenpachi. "I've got to get back home and get some sleep."

Stumbling past his father, the blade and sheath vanished into thin air and he bent over to grab the unattended soft drink bottles. Turning to face them again, he saw a hint of worry in their eyes still. "Look there's no need to worry about me," he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "All that's happened is that I've found a new power, one that might have been used for ill means in the past, but in no way does that mean that it will continue like that when I use it." Stumbling away, he still had a grin on his face, his posture showing that he was more confident than he ever was before.

Watching the boy disappear down the street, Yoruichi and Kisuke turned to Isshin with worried expressions on their faces, while he seemed like he had just aged a decade over the last ten minutes.

"What do you want us to do now Isshin?" Kisuke asked. "Soul Society probably won't know that he has regained some measure of power tonight, but who knows what they'll do once they find out he has that zanpakuto in particular. Not to mention what might happen with him learning how to use that blade."

"I, I don't know what to do," Isshin said with a sigh, a hand dragging over his face. "We'll keep an eye on him for now and if anything happens, then we'll intervene before it's too late."

"How can you be so sure of that Isshin?" Yoruichi asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "We've all seen its release now and you know what that means. How are we supposed to know what is and isn't real when it comes to him?"

"Surely you're not implying that he could've already learnt how to control its powers Yoruichi?" Isshin said in shock, staring at the Flash Goddess with something akin to disbelief.

"Maybe not yet Isshin," she answered looking down the road where Ichigo had disappeared. "But he will learn how to and knowing him, it won't take him very long to get the hang of it."

"We'll just have to trust Ichigo then," Kisuke spoke up, tilting his hat to the side. "Trust in the fact that he won't misuse such power."

XXX

Back at the Kurosaki household, Ichigo collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to change or slip under the covers. When he had stepped through the door, dead on his feet and bleary eyed, this had naturally worried his younger sister Yuzu, who had then called out to everyone that was still in the house. Brushing off their concerns, he cited that nothing had happened and that he was just dead tired from the day and was going to call it a night. He barely registered their farewells as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, ending up in the position he was in now.

'_What the hell happened,' _he thought to himself. _'One second I feel like I'm on the top of the world, next second I feel like gravity's increased by 100 times its normal force.'_

"**Relax Ichigo, it's just the reiatsu exhaustion from killing those hollows," **Kyoka Suigetsu spoke from within his mind. **"Despite the fact that you had power before, you've been living without it for nine months; it's natural for it to take time to build itself up again."**

'_Wait you mean I'm stuck having to train myself all over again?' _he asked, his mind dreading having to start from scratch.

"**Well not completely from scratch since your reserves are still intact, you just didn't have any way to replenish those stores. It'll take some time, but eventually I will be able to replenish it all," **she answered him, providing some measure of relief. **"Don't think that I'm just going to let you sit on your ass while I do all the work though, come tomorrow morning, you and I are going to have a serious chat."**

Wincing at the tone of her voice, Ichigo grumbled something about demanding zanpakuto's and slipped into a blissful slumber.

XXX

The following morning, Ichigo woke several hours before dawn, shooting up out of bed and wondering if everything from last night was just a dream. Staring down at his hand, he could feel the slightest pulse of power in him, making him grin at the confirmation that it wasn't. Lying back down, he closed his eyes and focused on heading into his inner world. When he slipped into his inner sanctum, he found his body falling until it impacted with a hard, wet surface. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his bruised back and turning to look at what he hit. What he saw made him freeze in shock.

He found himself sitting on a clear glass surface, covered with about an inch of water, its surface crystal clear. What surprised him though, was the replica of Karakura Town underneath the glass. From what he could see, everything was exactly the same. Turning to look at his surroundings, he found that on this side of the glass, there was nothing for miles around him, except an old fashioned wooden cottage in the distance. Standing up, he made his way slowly towards it, his steps slow and unsteady as he felt that he was about to fall through the glass with each step. About to knock on the front door, he paused and cursed his foolishness. This was his inner world after all, or at least he thought it was.

Entering the home, he found what looked like an exact replica of the living area and kitchen from his home. Off to the side there was also an exact replica of what looked like his room, with an empty room across from it. Hearing a voice coming from the back of the house, he walked over to the sliding door and stepped out.

What he found waiting for him outside, was a woman in her late teens, early twenties, bathing herself in what was a private outdoor bath, private that is until he walked out. Blushing up a storm, he took in her silver hair done up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her pale skin that made her almost seem to shimmer as the light fell on her. While her bust was certainly not the size of Rangiku and Orihime, she would certainly rival Yoruichi in that aspect. He watched mesmerised as her slim hands roamed over her body, one caressing her breast while one slid lower to her womanhood. Choking at the sight before him, the woman became alerted to his presence, her piercing green eyes zeroing in on him and fixing him with a look of shock and outrage.

"**ICHIGO YOU PERVERT GET OUT OF HERE!" **she yelled at him, startling him as he came to realise that this was probably Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Sorry, sorry," he sputtered out, turning around in haste and rushing back inside where he collapsed onto one of the couches in the room.

A few minutes later, he could hear a set of soft footsteps as they walked towards him. Turning to face her, he felt the blush return at the sight of her. She wore a light green silk robe tied loosely at the waist and was cut off a few inches above her knees, leaving little to the imagination as to what it concealed.

"**Humph, barging in on a girl's private time," **she grumbled and sat down on the opposite couch, crossing her legs over each other.

"Look I'm really sorry about that," he began, "but how the hell was I supposed to know that you were having a bath back there?"

"**Eh, I guess not," **she answered with a shrug, obviously not being too bothered by it now. **"Plus I get to see you naked without you noticing, so it's a fair trade."**

"H-Hang on," he stuttered, his mind freezing up at her words. "What do you mean exactly?"

"**Well I get to see the world through your eyes and well I get to see you taking a bath or shower too you know," **she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, making his jaw drop and hit the ground.

"W-W-Wait, so you mean you watch me…well you know," he trailed off, his mind thinking that he had been violated without him knowing.

"**Well yeah, I mean what else, do you think I do all day?" **she asked incredulously. **"It's not like you have anything to be ashamed off though."**

"Oh god," he said, placing his head in his hands in disbelief, his mind being shaken enough in the last twelve hours that it was a miracle that he wasn't running up walls or muttering incomprehensibly.

"**Okay enough being shocked for now Ichigo," **she said, a grin on her face as he looked up at her. **"We're here to talk about what you're going to be doing while I begin the restoration of your powers." **Hearing this Ichigo's ears pricked up and he gave her his full attention. **"First things first, while you have almost no power, you're going to learn how to control your reiatsu. I will not have you leaking your power constantly like you used too." **Hearing this, he stared at her in shock, thinking of several other things that she might've wanted to teach him instead, like using her for example.

"Any particular reason why you want me to learn that first?" he asked, seeing her turn her gaze away from him.

"**Well it will help me teach you how to use other techniques, not to mention to give you a control over your power that you previously lacked. And because I…" **she trailed off, mumbling the last part.

"Sorry what was that last part? I didn't quite catch it," he asked, quailing when she turned to glare at him.

"**I said that I don't want to be a big, bulky blade like you used to use," **she grumbled. Hearing her reason, he couldn't help but burst out into laughter, falling silent only when she walked over to him, her sealed state materialising and being held to his neck. **"Something you find amusing Ichigo?" **she asked with some steel to her voice.

"No, of course not," he gulped, breathing a sigh of relief when she withdrew her blade from his neck and strode back to the couch. His eyes trailed after her, watching mesmerised as her hips swayed from side to side and her long legs slid gracefully across the floor. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he rubbed at where the blade had nicked him slightly. _'What's going on with me, I've never been this bothered by a woman's body before.'_

"**As I was saying, learning reiatsu control will not only help with other aspects of your training," **she said, drawing his attention once again,** "but it will also make it easier for us to avoid unwanted attention, which we will no doubt attract if yesterday's meeting was any indication."**

Remembering his argument with his father and mentors, Ichigo could only imagine what some of the more…hard-headed soul reapers would do to him if they found out.

"I'm willing to learn it if that is what it takes," he began, looking her dead in the eye, "but who is supposed to teach me all these things. I doubt that Urahara-san or Yoruichi-san is feeling willing to right now and I don't even want to think about going to the Visoreds." A pained look flashed across her face, before being replaced with a gentle smile.

"**Sosuke was many things Ichigo, monster, power-hungry, delusional, sick, twisted, megalomaniac and so on," **she said, her eyes reflecting sorrow as she remembered her old master. **"But he was also an excellent teacher. Using what I remember of his, own personal techniques, I can teach you to do the same. It is the same way that I will help you improve your Zanjutsu, Hoho and Kido, as well as improving your mental faculties enough to use me to my full potential."**

He understood now why she was going to train him in control since in order to learn kido in the first place, one had to have adequate control over their own power and while he was indeed a skilled swordsman, he would have to learn to fight with a shorter blade, since she was nowhere near as large as Zangetsu in either of his forms.

"Hang on what about Hakuda, I mean are you saying that I have enough mastery of it, or…" he trailed off as she held her hand up to silence him.

"**Correct I will not be teaching you Hakuda, since I want you to learn from a more…entertaining teacher," **she said with a grin, making him shudder at what she thought of as entertaining.

"You're not talking about Yoruichi are you?" he asked carefully, seeing her chuckle in response.

"**Oh please, of course not Ichigo, I meant your friend Tatsuki," **she said with a grin.

"Tatsuki? What the hell are you on about?" he asked in surprise.

"**Well if you go back to learn karate in a more…professional environment, we can use that as a reason to explain why you suddenly feel slightly more tired or ache a little bit more," **she answered. **"After all, you're not going to get away without some bruises or burns from Kido and Zanjutsu."**

"I see," he said, rubbing his chin in contemplation, before holding his head and groaning. "Why do we have to learn so much?"

Feeling a weight sink into the couch next to him, he turned his head to see Kyoka Suigetsu sitting next to him, her hand reaching out to rest on his thigh, making his face heat up.

"**You're not going to be able to brute force your way with me Ichigo," **she said in a soft voice. **"I can be just as strong as Zangetsu was when it comes to cutting down regular hollows and maybe even Gillian-class Menos and eventually against the toughest hierro you encounter, but against a foe of any considerable skill you will need to have more than just power to help you." **

As she smiled at him, Ichigo couldn't help but feel cowed by her words. His old Bankai had increased his speed and strength beyond what others his level could achieve and it was further enhanced with his mask. Now though, he was going to have to become that balanced fighter since his zanpakuto was a kido-type and not a melee-type.

"I understand," he whispered, looking into her forest-green eyes once again and feeling as if he was being drawn into them.

"**Well now that, that's all sorted," **she said clapping her hands together and jumping to her feet, her robe rising just a little bit higher, "**it's time you get back and get ready for the day. After all I'm expecting a decent show to repay me for mine earlier," **she said with a mischievous grin, making him groan at the memory.

XXX

Once he returned to his body, the sun had just passed over the horizon, bathing the area in light. Remembering that it was a Saturday and that Tatsuki would be attending the morning classes at her dojo, he got out of bed and stretched, before gathering his clothes for the day and reluctantly walking towards the bathroom, his mind conscious of the fact that his new zanpakuto would be watching him.

Walking out of the house 30 minutes later, he started towards the dojo slowly, his mind elsewhere as he passed by people on the street.

'_She's probably going to challenge me to a match the minute I walk in there,' _he grumbled inwardly to Kyoka Suigetsu. _'Remind me why I'm doing this again?'_

"**Because I want you to learn a more refined form of hand-to-hand combat than simply your street fighting style," **she shot back, her mood unsurprisingly pleasant since she 'enjoyed' her show.

'_Damn perverted zanpakuto,' _he grumbled, hearing her laugh in response. When he finally reached the dojo, he slid the door back and entered. Looking around, he could see some of the people that had been here all those years ago. Unsurprisingly those that did remember him paused in their sparring and stared at him.

"What are you guys all staring at? Get back to practice," a voice shouted, pushing through the ranks of stunned martial artists. When she finally made her way through the crowd, Tatsuki froze at who was standing before her.

"Hey Tatsuki," Ichigo said with a smirk on his face. "I was wondering if you'd be up for a match, maybe more in the future."

XXX

Within a darkened room, a figure sat in front of a glowing screen, pouring over an immense list of figures and calculations, barely reacting when a door behind him slid open.

"Forgive me master," the newcomer spoke, bowing their head towards the man, "but the report on Ichigo Kurosaki just arrived."

"Good, was he eliminated?" the man asked, not turning away from his work.

"Forgive me master, but it seems that he is still very much alive," the servant spoke, stilling when his master's hands froze from their typing.

"How?" he asked, his tone filled with curiosity.

"It seems that former Captains Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara were able to get to him in time. We don't know the exact details since our scanners were destroyed in the ensuing fight," the servant replied, feeling as if they were about to be killed on the spot.

"Hmm very well then, we'll forgo any further attempts for the moment," the master said as he resumed his work. "We'll try again once the rest of my plans have moved ahead."

XXX

And we come to an end. I wonder who that mysterious figure is… ah who cares, I want to know what Ichigo was so embarrassed about (Or do I? Hmm). This is shorter than what my other stories normally are, but I covered everything I wanted to so I'm not going to go into the material for the next chapter.

So what did you think? I'm feeling a bit…iffy about the title of the story. I mean I feel it fits, but maybe in the long run it should be changed. Let me know what you think about it and the chapter please.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Protector's Temptation.**

Welcome back once again. And this story has a new title, thanks to those that sent in suggestions, but this one will make sense in the long run. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and some of them need to be addressed;

The pairing: At first I was going to say no there will be no romance, but then I found my mind wandering down an interesting path. For now I'll say that their relationship will extend beyond just master and zanpakuto, but not lovers or whatever you want to call it. More on this as the story develops. Also Kyoka Suigetsu is too long to repeatedly use, what should her nickname be? Kyoka or Suigetsu or even Kyo or Sui?

Lemons: I don't know, highly unlikely though.

Kageroza Inaba/ Oko Yushima's shikai: From what I remember, only two people actually used their bankai against him, Ichigo and Renji. The rest of the Captains just used their shikai. Let's not forget that Aizen took on three bankai and seven shikai at the same time, before transforming and didn't even get scratched.

Rant over, read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 3:**

Staring back at the tall figure in front of her, Tatsuki was pretty sure that she needed to have her ears checked, because Ichigo Kurosaki surely did not just ask her to spar with him once again, nor did he ask to have further matches with her in the future.

"Uh Tatsuki, you still in there?" Ichigo asked, poking her on the forehead, only to have her slap his hand away.

"Of course I'm still here," she said with a glare on her face. "And what the hell are you doing here? What happened to 'you wouldn't be coming back here'?"

"Well, I just thought," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "…I just thought it's time I sort of got back into it, as something to keep my mind off you know…" trailing off with a pointed look so that she would understand.

"Oh," she muttered, understanding that he wanted something to get his mind off of his old hollow hunting days. "Well I'm sure we can get you signed up again, but that can wait until after practice. For now get your ass back there and change into a gi so that I can kick your ass," she finished with a wicked grin, pointing to the locker room in the back of the room.

"Now, now Tatsuki, don't let your mouth go writing a check that your fists can't cash," he said with a smirk, backing away as she lashed out at him with a punch. Chuckling at getting a rise out of her, he made his way to the back, getting a uniform his size from the woman at the counter before heading into the locker room. Changing quickly, he headed back out to see Tatsuki tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him.

"Took you long enough, I was beginning to think you chickened out," she said with a grin, seeing him scowl in response.

"As if Tatsuki," he scoffed, "but are you sure you want to test me yourself? I'd hate to embarrass you in front of everyone here." Cracking a grin at her, he could see that his words had struck a nerve, as she stomped over to him, grabbed him by the top of his gi and dragged him over to an empty space so that they could begin. Bowing to one another, they took their stances and watched the other, neither wanting to make the first move.

Just as it seemed that nothing would happen, Tatsuki charged into Ichigo, a fist aimed for his gut, which he deflected with an open palm. Quickly moving into her next attack, she brought a leg in from the side, aiming at his now vulnerable ribs. Her blow was halted when he had the presence of mind to lift his knee up and block the blow, retaliating by grabbing the extended leg and sweeping out her remaining limb faster than her body could react. Once she was down on the ground, he sent a straight fist at her face, stopping a finger's breath away from her nose.

"My point Tatsuki," he said with a smirk, flicking her on her nose, before holding his hand out to help her up.

"Since when did you get so good?" she grumbled as she stood, rubbing the bruise that was forming on her back.

"Well you know," he said half-heartedly, shrugging his shoulders at her, "you can't help but learn a thing or two when people actively seek you out for a fight." In his mind though, he was recalling his encounters with hollows, arrancar and other soul reapers and the enhanced strength, speed and reflexes he retained from his training. Even now after so long without his powers, he was still physically superior to most other humans.

"Best out of three!" Tatsuki shouted at him, breaking him out of his reverie and bringing him back to reality. Seeing that she was already in her stance again, he smirked and settled back down again.

Fifteen minutes later and Tatsuki was grumbling to herself, as she found herself face up on the floor once again.

"Best out of seven Tatsuki?" Ichigo taunted her, standing on either side of her head and smirking down at her.

Not bothering to reply, she forced herself to her feet again and took a few steps back. As she engaged him once again, with a cross aimed at his chest, he bent his legs so that he could twist his body and toss her over him. Just as he was about to grab her though, her gi abruptly vanished before his stunned eyes, making him falter just enough for her to hit him and follow up with a throw of her own. As she tossed him over her shoulder, he felt the wind knocked out of him as he was slammed into the floor. Staring back at her, he rubbed his eyes as her gi reappeared once again.

"Ha, not so cocky now are you!" she said with glee, pinning him to the ground with her knee.

"Uh yeah, good one," he muttered, his mind still reeling over what he thought he had seen. Taking his stance warily, he started the fight this time, rushing at her with a fist at the ready, dodging to the side just as she lashed out with a kick.

Before he could take advantage of the opening and counter, he was stunned once again as her uniform vanished, torturing his mind with images of her nude body, drops of sweat sliding down her curves with excruciating slowness. Just like last time, he faltered long enough for her to recover and pin him again.

'_KYOKA SUIGETSU!' _he yelled inwardly, hearing his zanpakuto chuckle in response. _'Explain what the fuck you're doing right now, or so help me…'_ he threatened.

"**Relax Ichigo. Watching you dominate her was obviously not helping train you, so I'm making it a little more…interesting," **Kyoka Suigetsu said in a mischievous tone. **"So here's your options, get over her body, or face defeat as she pins you over and over again."**

Grumbling inwardly, Ichigo could say no more as Tatsuki was on the offensive once again, a barrage of kicks, punches and elbows being thrown his way. Each time he would try and mount an offense, Kyoka Suigetsu would again strip her down, forcing him onto the defensive, as his mind faltered.

He was just thankful that he was able to explain his red face as simply being a result of exertion and not because he was struggling not to blush like a strawberry. During a particularly intense set of blows, he found that he zeroed in on one strange feature.

While Tatsuki normally had dark brown eyes, what was staring back at him was a pair of cerulean eyes. Startled at the change, he watched as the illusion seemed to shatter before his eyes, allowing him to duck in and knee her in the gut, winding her and giving him the opening he needed to pin her.

Huffing deeply, he held a hand out to help Tatsuki up, while he could hear Kyoka Suigetsu applauding him from within his inner world.

"**Well done Ichigo," **she said with a smile. **"You've taken the first step in improving your mind and concentration. If you truly want to use my power effectively, you need to be able to look past what is in front of you and exploit every weakness of your enemy."**

'_And using the nude image of their friends is supposed to do that?' _he asked in disbelief.

"**Not unless they're a massive pervert," **she replied her tone serious for once. **"But I did it simply to help you get over your prudish ways when it comes to naked or immodestly dressed women."**

'_THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HAVING RESPECT FOR A WOMAN'S BODY!' _he yelled back at her, a tick mark forming on his head at her perverted methods.

"**The way you react around Yoruichi and Rangiku would suggest otherwise. Although, the way you stared at me this morning, I can't help but feel that maybe they're just not your type" **she chuckled, watching as his mind remembered their encounter that morning.

'_Okay not listening anymore,' _he shot back, trying to supress her image in his mind.

He was spared any further matches with Tatsuki as the sensei called a halt to the sparring and had them run through their various katas for the remainder of the session. After he had changed back into his casual clothes, he found a sombre looking Tatsuki waiting outside for him.

"Something wrong Tatsuki?" he asked, seeing her look up at him, some hesitance in her eyes.

"Were you serious about getting back into this again Ichigo?" she asked, her tone filled with equal amounts of hope and fear.

"What?" he said in shock. "Of course I meant it, since when have I made a decision and not stood by it?"

"You're right, it'll be a cold day in hell before that happens," she answered with a smile. "See you at practice tomorrow right?"

"Yeah…" he muttered, watching her disappear out the entrance, before making his own way home.

XXX

As he lay back on his bed, Ichigo sighed in content, his mind and body relaxed after his eventful morning. When he returned, Yuzu and Karin were surprised that he had actually gone back to the dojo to practice, but neither thought too much of it. Karin brushed it off as him simply needing a new punching bag, while Yuzu thought it was wonderful that he was at least getting more involved in extracurricular activities again.

Closing his eyes, he could feel himself dragged into his inner world, fumbling to right himself in mid-air so that he wouldn't land on his back again. To his surprise, his feet landed on the soft grass that covered the back of the cottage he had found Kyoka Suigetsu in. The zanpakuto in question was reclined back on a deck chair, her eyes closed and wearing a green bikini, sunbathing under the bright sun that shone overhead. Averting his eyes, he walked over and sunk into the chair next to her.

"A little warning would be nice next time," he grumbled, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned back.

"**And you should be prepared for anything to happen to you, at any given moment," **she answered, not bothering to look at him. **"Now, we're going to continue with control like I said. First off, what do you see around you at the moment?"**

"Um," he muttered, looking around at their surroundings. "Grass, sun, you and the house behind us," he replied, only to get whacked on the top of his head by her sheathed sword.

"**I meant radiating off of you, you idiot!" **she yelled at him, her arm outstretched, while her eyes were still closed. Calming herself with a sigh, she continued, **"You're leaking reiatsu again, it's making you glow slightly right now."**

Looking down at his body, he could see the truth of her words, since all around him; he could see the faint traces of purple energy he was giving off.

"**Now then," **she picked up again, reaching down to the side of her and brining up a sketchpad and pencil with her.

'_Oh god please don't let her drawings be as crappy as Rukia's, just please god no,' _he thought, cringing when she turned to glare at him.

"**I heard that," **she said, her tone slightly angry and affronted at his assumptions, while her hands stroked gracefully across the page. Once she was done, she turned the page towards him so that he could see. On it was the outline of two human bodies; one that was completely shaded in and was surrounded by flares of, what he assumed was reiatsu. The other meanwhile was mostly blank and only had a small circle in its chest shaded in. **"This is what you are at the moment," **she said pointing at the completely shaded figure. **"While this is what we want you to become," **she said pointing at the mostly blank figure.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" he asked, remembering that he was just told to try and force his power down before and had been told nothing different since then.

"**I'm getting to that," **she answered, flipping the page over and beginning anew. A few minutes later and she showed him the next slide. The figure with only a circle in its chest was back, but this time linked to the circle was a line linking it to the image of a dam. **"Imagine in your mind an empty dam. Now the contents of that dam will be your power. As you grow stronger, that dam's level will rise higher and higher. What's important about this is that you never let your power spill over the walls of said dam," **as she said this, she began to slowly trace her pencil up from the bottom of the dam, all the way to the top.

"I see," he said, reaching out for the sketchpad, which she handed over. "And this is common knowledge then is it?"

"**I don't know about that Ichigo, most soul reapers find a method that works for them and then pass that on to others," **she replied, shrugging her shoulders. **"While Sosuke didn't teach his students this technique, he used it for the greater part of 150 years. I won't lie it will get complicated as we go on, but the control it offers is amongst the best out there."**

Grimacing at the idea of already having to use one of Aizen's own techniques, Ichigo nodded his head at her. "So how do I get started with this exactly?" he asked, only to be whacked over the head once again. "Dammit Kyoka, what the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"**I've given you the framework, now figure it out for yourself," **she spat back, returning to her sunbathing position, while he grumbled next to her.

Thinking back on her words, he stood from the chair and moved off to another corner of the grassy space. Sitting down in a position similar to Jinzen, he took several calming breaths to steady himself, before visualising the empty dam like she told him too. Once he was satisfied with the basic shape and size of it, he began to reach out for his power, channelling it like he remembered doing so with his zanpakuto, except this time, he poured it into the dam. To his chagrin, he barely managed to fill it more than a metre and from what he could feel; it was just barely a seated officer's level. His control was abruptly shattered when he felt a pair of hands begin to run through his hair. Opening his eyes, he found himself at eye level with Kyoka Suigetsu's bikini bottoms. Sputtering incomprehensibly, he fell over backwards and rolled to his feet, glaring at his zanpakuto.

"Don't do that!" he shouted at her, fuming as she smirked at him.

"**You need to be able to hold that power in even if you're distracted Ichigo, especially while in combat," **she said crossing her arms over her ample chest, making his mind dip into the gutter for a moment before he caught himself. **"If me simply touching you was enough to cause it to slip, what happens when you meet someone unexpected or need to concentrate on more than one task?"**

"Just…ARGH, what did I do to get such a perverted zanpakuto," he groaned. "Were you always this bad with Aizen?" he asked.

When she failed to respond, he turned to see a sombre look on her face. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought him up."

"**That's okay," **she said with a sad smile. **"Truth be told, he detested that aspect of me. It was just as fun to tease him, but that meant that he eventually stopped visiting me simply to stop those moments."**

Unsure of what to do in this situation, Ichigo slowly walked up to her and clasped her on the shoulder. Looking up at him, she could see a feigned look of disinterest from him, the only give away being the light blush to his cheeks.

"Well I'm not going to be like him," he began slowly. "Just don't take it too far, okay?" he asked, turning to face her once again, falling back on his ass as she tackled him in a hug, her breasts rubbing up against him uncomfortably. "THIS WOULD BE CLASSED AS TOO FAR!" he shouted, hearing her chuckle in response.

"**Sorry it had to be done," **she said standing and dragging him to his feet. **"You should go now; your sister just entered the room to call you down for lunch."**

Giving her one last look, he nodded at her and pulled himself out of his inner world, his mind still lingering on the hug.

XXX

"Uh, onii-chan it's time for lunch," Yuzu said tentatively, poking her brother on the shoulder and jumping back when his eyes snapped open.

"Oh hey Yuzu, I'll be right down," he said, swinging his legs over the bed.

Once she had left the room, he focused on trying to supress his power again, struggling mentally to keep it in check and go about his daily life.

The next day he kept to his promise and showed up at the dojo once again, warming up in a spar with Tatsuki, before going over more advanced forms with her. Kyoka Suigetsu picked up where she left off and worked to distract and force him to see through her illusions, but unlike yesterday, he wasn't as affected by them and managed to notice the differences, whether it was a change of eye colour, a birth mark on her neck or even that she had painted nails. He was also forced to keep his power under control, a task he was failing miserably at while under attack, but was manageable enough while flowing through several katas.

After practice, Tatsuki surprised him when she hung around afterwards waiting for him and the pair of them walked the majority of the way home together, idly chatting about his newfound interest again or some movie that was due to come out next week that she wanted to see. When they reached the crossroads, they split up calling out their farewells to one another. Unknown to either of them though, a raven haired soul reaper with violet eyes was watching them from her perch on a roof above them. Watching them disappear, Rukia then made her way back to the Urahara shop, her mind vaguely settled at seeing him once again.

XXX

"Ah Kuchiki-san what can I do for you today?" Kisuke asked in his jovial tone, whipping out his fan as he greeted her.

"I came to discuss the outbreak of hollows that you had here the other day and inform you of the reasons behind it," she replied in a crisp tone. "It seems as if some of the seals we placed to contain the lingering reiatsu in the area, were damaged and inadvertently leaked out enough to attract them here. The situation has been resolved and I'm told that the Twelfth Division will be monitoring the rest of the seals more closely so that we can repair them before something like that happens again."

"I see," he replied, tilting his hat to the side slightly. "Did you visit anyone while you were here?"

"No, there isn't really much time to do that," she said with a sad smile. "I have several more seals to check before I head back tomorrow."

"Not even Kurosaki-san?" he asked again, his eyes watching her like a hawk.

"He…he seems to be doing well enough without us," she said softly. "I saw him walking home with Tatsuki from what I assume was some sort of practice. He's moved on with his life and we shouldn't interfere with that."

"I see, well if you're sure then," he said, his tone returning to its playfulness, while his mind digested Ichigo's actions.

XXX

The end of another chapter, it's always a sad moment in my eyes.

Longer than normal AN below, but it is crucial to explain some of the changes that will happen in the future.

For the purposes of my story, these assumptions will be used.

Ichigo and Kyoka Suigetsu will begin influencing each other's personality; this effect will grow stronger as their powers grow stronger. I am not rewriting them completely, but I will add little bits here and there to help this story go in a certain direction.

When a soul reaper learns the shikai of their zanpakuto they gain access to their zanpakuto's own reserves of power. In the beginning they might only gain about 10% of that power, while with training, time and understanding that number could rise to as much as 50% or more. While their bankai would not only increase their own power by 5-10 times, it bumps the power gained up to 60% at the start and closer to 100% as they learn to master it.

Again even if these assumptions are not canon, they will hold for this story. My thanks to quietreaper, Genericrandom, DarkJason, Lucas Bane and Maverick14th for their opinions.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Protector's Temptation.**

Welcome back one and all. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Not much I want to address right now, since the story will explain it far better than me just saying it outright.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 4:**

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled as he dived in, feet first, through Ichigo's open window and bounced off the mattress to hit the roof. Grumbling to himself, he looked around curiously for his son, finding no trace of the boy anywhere in the room. Keeping in line with his theatrics, he ran downstairs sobbing and flew through the air towards the poster of Masaki.

"Oh Masaki-chan, our little boy's gone and run away," he wailed. "Was it something I did, or is this simply a phase in his teenage life?!"

"Shut up you old goat!" Karin yelled, tossing her ball at him, striking the man on the back of his skull and sending him face first into the wall. "If you'd been more awake this morning, you would have seen him leaving to go for a run with Tatsuki before school."

"What?" her father asked in shock. "But he's never been one to get up and do something like that. Could it be that he's finally showing interest in granting me grandchildren? OH MASAKI-CHAN HAPPY DAYS ARE SOON TO COME!" he yelled, only to be silenced by Karin's foot this time.

"They only went for a run, because their sensei told them to dad," Yuzu said as she set the table for breakfast. "Even Tatsuki-chan said that they're only friends after all."

"But, but…" Isshin said with tears in his eyes, before rapidly wiping them away and complaining to the poster about how Ichigo would never become a man.

"Geez, just give it a rest already," Karin said with a sigh, sitting at the table and trying to enjoy her breakfast.

XXX

As their feet pounded down the hard ground, Ichigo was vaguely aware of the stares that he and Tatsuki were getting as they ran, his mind focused solely on his stride and the lucid tones from his iPod. Both he and Tatsuki were kitted out in a pair of shorts, a tank top and trainers, their bodies glistening with a fine layer of sweat. Overall the image they presented was quite alluring to several other early risers they passed.

When they had left his place at 6am, their course had led them past the dojo, along the river for a few miles, before finally heading past the school and towards Tatsuki's house. Not slowing down as they neared her home, he pulled one of his headphones out to hear her.

"See you at practice after school right?" she asked slightly breathlessly.

"Yeah of course, someone needs to kick your ass to keep you in line," he said with a smirk, ducking as she tried to swipe the back of his head.

"Yeah and I need to make sure your head doesn't grow any bigger!" she shouted at him, as he rounded the corner to head home.

As he neared the front gate, he slowed to a walk and took several deep breaths to slow his racing heart down.

"I'm home," he called as he stepped through the front door, slipping out of his trainers and pulling his headphones out of his ears.

"And just where do you think you're going?!" Isshin yelled at him, flying towards him with a kick aimed at his face. "You missed daddy's bitter suicide bomb this morning, but you won't dodge my sup-mrgph," he choked out, unable to finish as Ichigo's fist connected with his face, sending him rolling backwards across the ground, until he hit the wall.

"Even when I'm not here you're still trying to deliver your wake-up call? Geez get a life already," Ichigo berated him, as he walked to his room to grab his uniform. Once he had it, he headed to the bathroom, relishing the thought of a hot shower to both soothe his muscles and wash away the stench of sweat.

From his position on the ground, Isshin winced and rubbed his bruised jaw. _'I know that he's regained some form of power,'_ he thought, standing up and making his way to the table, _'but he shouldn't have been able to send me flying like that so soon. Even though he's restrained by his body, it felt more akin to the times we fought just after he returned from rescuing Rukia.'_ Accepting his plate from Yuzu, he made a mental note to talk with Kisuke about it when he had the time.

XXX

As the hot water washed over him, Ichigo let loose an involuntary groan at the feeling and reached over for the shampoo bottle when he remembered that his time was limited.

"**I must say that, that groan was so arousing," **Kyoka said, startling him to the point where the bottle slid from his loose grip and to the shower floor.

Turning his head to the side, he could see the ghostly image of his zanpakuto, her green silk robe tied loosely at the waist and her hair tousled as if she had just woken up. Covering himself as best he could, he watched her chuckled at his actions.

"**Relax Ichigo, like I said before, I've seen it already," **she said with a yawn and leaned back against the sink.

"What the hell are you doing here Kyoka?!" he almost yelled at her, but remembered that it would sound weird to his sisters if he was talking to thin air.

"**What? I'm just saying good morning," **she answered as she pouted and crossed her arms over her ample chest, making her breasts jiggle slightly. Blushing crimson, Ichigo cursed the clear glass door, but relented that she would see him like this regardless of what he did and continued washing himself as quickly as possible.

"Why do you look so tired, did you just get up or something?" he asked, not looking in her direction.

"**As a matter of fact, yes I did," **she replied, fixing her hair in the mirror above the sink. **"I'm not much of a morning person and when I do wake up, I don't like interruptions. Remember that the next time you visit me."**

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" he asked, guessing her answer already.

"**Nope," **she said with a grin.** "It's not like you don't want another chance to see these anyway," **she teased him, her smile diminishing somewhat when he pointedly looked the opposite way.

"Can you please just let me finish showering, I really don't want to be late," he whined, hearing her sigh and feeling her reappear in his inner world.

"**Fine, but you're making up for this later today," **she said mischievously, making him groan in exasperation.

XXX

As he left his house, Ichigo felt a familiar reiatsu at the edge of his senses. Looking in the general direction of it, he almost smiled when he could see Rukia standing on the roof of one of the neighbours' homes, her shihakusho fluttering in the morning breeze. Before he could say anything to her, she disappeared in a flash, leaving him frowning at her actions. Looking at his watch, he sighed and started walking towards his school at a brisk pace, his mind in turmoil at her return.

XXX

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun," Orihime called out to him as he entered the classroom with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Morning Inoue," he replied, barely noticing when she came over to his desk.

"I just wanted to apologise again for having to miss out on the rest of your party," she said with a slight bow, making him sigh at her politeness.

"Look Inoue its fine," he said with a small smile. "I know that you guys had a lot of hollows to deal with, so what kind of friend would I be if I held a grudge for it? Just relax okay?" he asked, seeing her nod her head in understanding.

"Okay you guys quiet down now," Mss Ochi said as she entered the room, causing everyone to head for their respective desks.

As she walked back to her own though, Orihime couldn't help but shake the uneasy feeling she got from Ichigo. If she didn't know any better, it was as if his reiatsu was simultaneously trying to comfort yet distance her from him, but that couldn't be right, especially since he had given up his powers hadn't he? Brushing it off as her imagination, she took her seat as roll call was taken.

XXX

By the time lunch rolled around, Orihime had completely forgotten about the strange feeling from Ichigo and was currently trying to get Tatsuki to try her custard, rhubarb, wasabi, red bean paste and pickle desert, a dish that led to several confused looks from her friends as usual.

Off in the distance, Tatsuki could see Tetsuo approaching Ichigo and the others, probably to ask him to join the guy's karate team. Sighing, she wasn't surprised since word had gotten back to the school that he was indeed training again, which led to Tetsuo's renewed effort to recruit him.

"I'm guessing it's true then," Ryo said as she peered over her book at Tetsuo. "I had heard that Ichigo was getting back into it, but rumours can always be so misleading. Your reaction though, at least confirms it," she said as she turned to Tatsuki.

"Yeah, guess it was only a matter of time before he tried again," she answered with a shrug. "Any bets on how quickly Ichigo shoots him down?"

"Tatsuki-chan, you didn't tell me that Ichigo was training again," Orihime pouted, making her friend slightly uncomfortable.

"It's not like I was trying to hide it Orihime," she said in a calm voice. "I was just as surprised when he showed up at the dojo on Saturday."

"But wasn't he, a strong fighter already?" Michiru asked timidly, prompting Tatsuki to turn to face her.

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of him?" she asked, seeing the smaller girl shift uncomfortably in her seat. "And yeah he was good, but there's always room for improvement."

Turning back to Ichigo and Tetsuo, they could see the latter trudge away, a crestfallen look on his face. Hearing the bell, they also reluctantly packed up and made their way back inside.

XXX

"**You know, I think you should've given the idea more thought," **Kyoka said, her apparition appearing on the window sill in the classroom. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo turned his attention back to the class.

'_And I've already told him and you that I have no interest in it,' _he told her, furrowing his brow as his teacher continued to drone on. _'If I join the team, I'll attract even more attention. Not to mention the fact that my reiatsu amplifies my abilities, even when I am in my body, how would that be fair on others?'_

"**Maybe, but not all attention you get will be negative," **she said as she swung her legs lazily where she sat.** "Think about it Ichigo, you'll become known for being more than a delinquent if you join the team. Combined with your hard working ethic and academic record, you could earn a scholarship to do whatever you want at university. Isn't that worth pursuing? I mean you can't exactly make a living as an ex-substitute soul reaper."**

'_There's only a year and a bit left anyway Kyoka,' _he replied as he turned to face her, appearing as if he was simply staring out the window. _'What's the chances that, that would happen?'_

"**You'll never know if you don't try Ichigo," **she shot back, seeing him turn away from her again. Huffing in frustration, she hopped from her perch and moved in front of him, placing her hands on her hips and glaring down at him. **"Are you going to continue to be stubborn then?"**

'_I'm not being stubborn, just considerate,' _he replied.

"**Fine then," **she said with a wicked grin, **"enjoy the show."**

Before he could ask what she meant, he paled horribly when the members off the Soul Reaper Men's Association (SMA) danced into the room, clad in nothing but a white loin cloth and promptly started to tap dance in front of the blackboard. Being the only one that was being subjected to this torture, Ichigo glanced to the side and noticed Kyoka smirking at him.

'_THIS WON'T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND!' _he growled at her, watching as her brows furrowed. To his dismay, she perked up almost immediately and the tap dancing illusions vanished. Hearing the next illusion enter, he almost shouted a curse and leapt to his feet at the sight before him. Before his horrified eyes, Kenpachi and Captain Commander Yamamoto danced arm in arm, butt naked in front of him, their scarred and wrinkly skin making him want to retch.

'_OKAY FINE YOU WIN!' _he yelled back at her, his mind trying in vain to scrub the image from his mind. _'As soon as class is over, I'll tell him that I accept, just please stop.'_

"**I knew that you'd see it my way Ichigo," **she said with a smirk. **"In fact for being so cooperative, here's a small reward."**

Tensing up in case she did something perverted again, he winced when he felt her mind touch his. A myriad amount of thoughts swept across his mind, the core concept being the reiatsu control method she had taught him on Saturday. As he examined the memory though, he could see a change to it as she added several sluice gates to the dam.

"**This is my present to you," **she whispered in his mind. **"Each gate acts as a control to the relevant limb or tool. Some will reinforce your physical abilities, such as increasing your strength or speed," **she continued, placing the dam within his body and tracing channels to his hands and feet. **"While others will feed your reiatsu into me or kido," **she added, tracing channels between the dam and her sealed form. **"We can practice this tonight."**

Reeling from the sudden memory dump, he let out a shaky breath and jumped slightly when the bell rang signalling the end of school. Seeing Tetsuo packing up next to him, he quickly spoke up.

"I'll do it," he said in an even voice, making the other boy turn to him in shock. "You want me to join so badly, then I'll do it. Just be prepared to get your asses kicked when we spar."

"Of course, it's worth the beating if we end up improving after all," Tetsuo replied with a smile. "Still having you on the team, you have no idea how great this is. We just might make the national finals this time round." Not waiting for another second, the boy ran off, obviously thrilled to tell the coach about the newest recruit.

Sighing to himself, Ichigo remembered that he still had to meet Tatsuki at the dojo after school and made his way there.

XXX

"You're kidding me!" Tatsuki half yelled at him as she tried to sweep his legs out from under him. "You're telling me that after all these years; you've finally caved and decided that you're going to compete again?"

"Is it really that shocking," Ichigo replied as he leapt over her sweep and brought his fist down on the ground she used to be lying down on. "The guy sounded so desperate and I guess that it could help if I manage to get a scholarship to go to university, because of it."

"Well you're going to have to go all out for it then," she shot back, charging back in with a kick at his midsection. "They only take the best after all."

"If I can handle you when you when you're pissed off at me, god help the poor souls that have to go up against me," he quipped back, grabbing her outstretched foot and sweeping her leg out.

Unlike the first time he did this though, she was ready for the grab and had leapt into the air, nailing him across his ribs with her free foot. Stumbling backwards, he managed to recover just in time to duck under her haymaker and throw her over his shoulder, pinning her to the ground with his knee.

"Well done Arisawa, Kurosaki," the sensei said as he walked over to them, his eyes shining with pride. "It's been a while since it happened, but I'm glad that someone's been able to go against my star pupil like that and force her to innovate to that extent. I look forward to seeing you both improve."

"Of course sensei, thank you," they both said from their position on the ground. When the man had walked off though, Tatsuki retaliated and struck him with a palm strike to the gut, winding him.

"What the…hell Tatsuki," he wheezed, his hand massaging the spot on his gut, while she rubbed the palm of her hand.

"Just improvising like he said," she teased. "Where did I hit you though? I mean it hurt me just as much as it did you obviously."

"Heh, these abs just too much for you?" he teased her back, watching as a faint blush adorned her face.

"Shut it you!" she growled as she charged at him, her blows coming fast and hard, but to him, incredibly predictable.

XXX

Setting his bag down on his desk that evening, Ichigo let out a relieved sigh as he sunk into his desk chair. Reaching idly into his bag for his school work, he paused when he heard a wooden object hit the floor. Looking down he could see his old substitute badge on the ground, the memento evoking a strange feeling of nostalgia in him. As he reached out to pick it up though, Kyoka appeared in front of him, stalling him.

"**Don't touch it Ichigo!" **she half shouted at him. **"Look I don't know if you know this, but that badge serves another purpose besides simply expelling your soul. It…I'm sorry to say this, but it also serves as a monitoring device for the Gotei 13," **she said in sadness, half expecting him to yell at her for not saying so sooner. To her surprise, she could hear him chuckling.Looking at him, she could see his shoulders shake with laughter, while he held a hand to his mouth. **"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" **she shouted at him, making him fall from his chair in laughter.

"Sorry it's just that, I sort of already guessed that a long time ago," he answered with a smirk. "I'm guessing that if I touch it now, they'll be alerted that my powers have returned, even if I'm supressing it right?"

"**Y-Yeah," **she replied, her eyes still staring at him in shock. **"Why aren't you mad though? If not at Soul Society, I would almost expect you to be mad at me for not telling you earlier?"**

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked incredulously. "Look I don't know how Aizen treated you, but that's not me okay. I mean I had a rough start with Zangetsu, but I would still trust him with my life and now, even though we barely know each other, I know you won't do something to intentionally harm me."

Looking into his eyes, she could see the truth behind his words. Remembering that he was uncomfortable with her hugging him, she gave him a small smile.

"**Thanks Ichigo, now hurry up and finish, I have another surprise for you," **she said, disappearing back into his inner world.

Perking up at what she could have in mind, especially since she had taught him a new way to use his reiatsu, he pulled out his books and got to work.

XXX

Several hours later he cracked the joints in his arms and neck and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes to relieve the strain. Looking over at the clock as it read 21:30, he moved to his bed and sunk into a meditative pose, intent on giving Kyoka at least an hour of his time. Sinking into the empty world, shielded from Karakura Town with a pane of glass, he headed towards the cottage that Kyoka stayed in. Remembering his manners this time, he knocked before entering, finding her nowhere in sight.

"Uh Kyoka?" he called out, unwilling to try the backdoor in case she was in the bath again.

"**Right here Ichigo," **she answered him, stepping into the room with her sketchpad in her hand and sinking into one of the couches. **"Come see what I drew for you," **she said as she patted the seat next to her.

Knowing that her drawings were quite good, he ambled over and sunk into the seat next to her. Accepting the sketchpad, he felt his jaw drop at the image. On it, she had accurately sketched him along a rocky beach with her sealed state in his hand, standing tall and proud as several waves crashed on the rocks around him. What captivated him the most though, was the new outfit he was wearing.

Gone was the traditional shihakusho that most soul reapers wore and replaced with black hakama bottoms, a black top with a high collar and a green sash around his waist. Over it went a forest green overcoat with a high collar that flared out around him. Unlike his old bankai coat though, this was left open. On his feet was a pair of black sandals and white socks.

"**Do you like it?" **she asked hopefully, moving in closer until her face was mere inches away from his. **"I tried to add a bit of Zangetsu's influence in there, but I'm not sure if I got it right."**

"I…I love it," he said as he continued to stare at the image. "Is this how you see me?" he asked, turning to face her and seeing how little room there was between them.

"**It's what I expect your new soul form to look like," **she answered with a grin. **"Those shihakusho's that the others wear are just so plain. Plus this way I get to add a bit of green to your outfit."**

"You really like the colour green don't you?" he asked, seeing her pout at him.

"**Of course I do," **she huffed. **"After all so many things I like are green. You know I think Sosuke chose Hueco Mundo just to spite me, I mean there wasn't anything green there except for Ulquiorra's eyes."**

Chuckling at his zanpakuto's antics, he winced when she clubbed him with a wooden sword. Tossing it at him, he caught it by reflex and stared back at her to find her wielding a similar sword.

"**Now get up so we can start our lesson," **she said with a stern expression. **"I'm going to teach you to use your reiatsu more effectively and get you used to my length. Now come on, we're wasting time here."**

Getting to his feet, he followed her out and promptly leapt back as she swiped at him, feeling the wooden blade breeze past his face. As he leapt to counter attack, his blade missed her by inches, leaving him open for her to whack him solidly across his already sore ribs.

"**I'm not that long remember," **she berated him as he knelt on the ground wheezing. **"You can lengthen my sword form, but that tactic won't work all the time and simply makes me weaker since you need to stuff my length with your reiatsu." **Holding out her free hand, her sealed state materialised in it.

"**You can't increase my length, maintain a deadly edge and amplify your limbs at the same time, at your current level," **she explained to him, tracing the dam in the air again with a sliver of reiatsu, emptying the dam completely as it flowed through all three sluice gates.** So you must budget accordingly and only devote as much as is needed to the current task. Now get up and try again," **she ordered him.

"I will be able to do that one day won't I?" he asked as he stood and took his stance again.

"**Once I replenish your reserves, then yes I think you just might be able to," **she replied as she took her stance. **"But that won't be for days or weeks even. With your monstrous growth though, I'm thinking days."**

Nodding in understanding, he charged at her again, remembering her shorter length. After two gruelling hours, he returned to his body and winced as his bruises were transferred to his physical body. Before he fell asleep, he was just thankful that he only had a jog with Tatsuki tomorrow and not a full length training session.

XXX

Wow quite a bit longer than what I originally planned, but it was fun to write. Now a couple of things:

1 – Ichigo has been visiting his inner world in his normal clothing.

2 – His new outfit is similar to Aizen's outfit that he wore during the fake Karakura Town arc, except the colours differ.

3 – Kyoka can appear in front of him at any time in the real world, she just doesn't have a physical presence. Ichigo can feel her touch him etc. but not physically interact with her in that state.

4 – I know I'm going into his school life a bit, but remember that he doesn't really have much to do and I plan to play around with this aspect a bit later.

Can't think of anything else right now, so what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.

PS. Can you imagine the torture Aizen went through in Captain's meetings when Kyoka was mad at him? This was the spark that made me think of ways that Kyoka could, 'persuade' Ichigo into following her line of thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Protector's Temptation.**

We return once again to a story that leaves me just as giddy as I'm sure it does for some of you. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and here's the answers to some questions.

From Bunny153539:

I wouldn't call it a pairing. Isshin is attacking him again since he's got his powers back and he's in a better mood again. The badge will be a wait and see.

From xNamikazeKyuubix:

The Bleach females dancing nude in front of him is more of a reward than a punishment in my eyes.

From gster391:

I never said I was human in the first place.

Anyway read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 5:**

Grumbling to himself as he was once again pounding down the pavement, Ichigo winced as Tatsuki swatted him on his arm. Glaring at her, he could see a smirk on her face.

"So what happened to you yesterday that's left you so sensitive?" she asked curiously, watching him slow down and come to a stop outside a small park.

"Just some idiots, both on the way home and waiting inside to ambush me," he lied, stretching his arms above his head to loosen the kinks in it. "You know; the usual deal."

"Tch, you're going soft if they can leave you stiff," she teased him; slugging him again and watching him deftly catch her wrist.

"Still hard enough to put up a fight though Tatsuki," he chuckled, flicking her on her nose and dashing away as she fumed at him. As they continued to run, he had kept his senses extended to search for any hint of Rukia, but was disappointed to find not a trace of her left. Brushing his hurt aside, he left Tatsuki at her place and ran back to his own home.

XXX

A few hours later, Ichigo was listening to his science teacher drone on again about intermolecular forces, when he felt Kyoka run a finger down the back of his neck, sending a shiver of pleasure through his being.

'_Stop it!' _he yelled at her, hearing her chuckle and walk to sit on his desk, obscuring his book with her form.

"**Relax Ichigo," **she said with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head. **"I just wanted to help you relax a bit, since being so stiff all the time would lead to early wrinkles and such."**

'_Thanks for the beauty tip, now could you get off my book please?' _he mumbled, trying not to stare at her, as her robe slid up her thigh when she leaned back across the desk even more fully.

"**But I'm tired," **she moaned, tracing circles idly in the air with her finger.

'_Then go back to sleep,' _he said in frustration as he turned his attention back to his teacher. _'Hang on…it's almost noon, how can you still be tired?'_

"**Simple silly, I didn't go to sleep when you did," **she answered him, sitting up and moving to take a seat on his neighbour's desk.

'_And you didn't because?' _he asked, playing along with her for now.

"**Because I needed to work on restoring your reserves," **she replied, giving him a bored look. **"It's not a simple matter of, 'oh hey let me restore your reserves'. I need to help your soul refine your power to better match my own."**

'_Why? I thought that with our acceptance of one another, it would adjust to suit us,' _he asked, taking note of the homework that the teacher assigned them for next week, before starting to pack away his things for lunch.

"**Yes our bond helps, but your reiatsu used to be raw and heavy," **she said idly, walking next to him as he headed towards the roof with the others. **"My own reiatsu though is like my silk robe, smooth and gentle. As such I need to re-educate your soul on how to replenish your reserves. Soon I won't have to and it will restore itself much faster."**

'_Sorry that I can't do anything to help,' _he said gently, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"**Eh it's not your fault," **she said with a shrug of her shoulders. **"Anyway, do you have anything to do today?"**

'_Nothing planned really. I have practice tomorrow and Thursday, but other than that, today and Friday are my free days.'_

"**Excellent," **she crowed happily, startling him when she leapt into the air without any regard for her clothing. **"That means we can start your kido training when we get home." **Noticing him pale at the mention of kido, she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. **"Trust me; it won't be as bad as you think. You just need to listen and relax. Oh head's up, your friends seem to be calling you."**

'_What?'_ Looking around him, he could see Keigo waving his hand frantically in front of his face. "What?" he asked out loud this time.

"Have you been ignoring me this whole time?" Keigo whined pathetically. "I thought we were best friends Ichigo!"

"Who'd want to be best friends with you anyway," Ichigo grumbled at him. "Now what did you want?"

"I was asking if you wanted to swing by the arcade after school. Apparently they just got a few new games delivered to them."

"Can't, I've already got other plans," he replied, turning back to his bento and watching as Keigo comically fell to the floor after being shot down.

XXX

Later that day as Ichigo left the school grounds; Kyoka was surprised when he headed in opposite direction to the normal route he used to get home or to the dojo.

"**Where are we going Ichigo?" **she asked from within his inner world, watching the world pass by through his eyes.

'_We're going to solve the problem of being unable to use my badge Kyoka,' _he answered with a grin as he neared the Urahara shop. _'Hat-and-clogs owes me for all the times I've helped him out before.'_ Feeling her understanding, he continued the rest of the way in silence, smirking when the shop came into view.

Walking up to the front entrance, he could see Jinta bickering with Ururu about something. Feeling slightly sorry for the little girl, who had grown quite a bit since he last saw her, he lifted the red-haired boy up by the back of his shirt.

"You know you're being an awful bully right now," Ichigo chided him, while said boy struggled in his grip.

"Let me go freaking carrot-top!" Jinta yelled, trying to lash out at Ichigo unsuccessfully.

"If you say so," Ichigo smirked in reply, dropping the boy on his ass. "Is Urahara in?" he asked, turning to the door when he saw it slide open. To his utter amazement, he saw Karin walking out of the store, a bag of goods in her hand. "Karin?" he asked, startling her as she looked up at him.

"Ichi-nii, what are you doing here?" Karin asked, hiding the bag behind her and making Ichigo raise his eyebrow at her.

"I could be asking you the same question," he said, gesturing to the bag behind her, "since I don't remember you being big on candy anyway." Seeing her shift uncomfortably, he shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Look just be careful okay, I don't know what you've gotten into, but I want you to promise me that you'll stay safe, okay?"

"Heh, you're one to talk," she muttered under her breath, but nodded her head at him. "Later Ichi-nii," she yelled, rushing off back home.

Watching her disappear around the corner, Ichigo turned his attention back to the store and entered it. Seeing the shopkeeper seated on a cushion at the front of the shop, he had to guess that he heard everything and was just waiting for Ichigo to ask him about it.

"I don't want to hear about her fighting off hollows anytime soon Urahara-san," he said walking inside, stopping in front of the shopkeeper. "I don't think I'd be able to forgive you for getting her involved in this."

"You wound me Kurosaki-san, if you think that I would draw a young girl into such a world," Kisuke said in mock hurt, while his fan was clutched in his hand. "I'm just a humble shopkeeper providing her with goods that will help keep her life, spirit-free."

"Whatever Urahara, just don't cross that line," Ichigo scoffed, fixing the former Captain with a glare. "I was wondering if you had some supplies on hand I could use."

"Oh and what exactly are you looking for Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke asked, turning serious.

"Nothing that you need to worry about Urahara-san," Ichigo replied, trying to reassure him. "I'm looking for a soul removal glove and I was wondering if Kon was still around."

"Oh is that all?" the shopkeeper asked, hiding behind his fan, while his mind raced through possible explanations for why Ichigo wasn't using his badge. The most likely being that he knew of its purpose and was unwilling to reveal himself just yet.

"Well I think I have a glove in stock, but I'm afraid that I don't know where Kon is," Kisuke said as he got up from his seat and began to rummage around in the cupboard under the counter.

"Are any of the mod souls here then?" Ichigo asked again, noticing Nova's green doll form peek its head from around the corner. "Hey there Nova," he called out, waving at the doll.

"Kurosaki-san," Nova replied, walking over to greet him, while Kisuke finally returned with the glove.

"Am I to assume that you would like to ask for Nova's help then?" Kisuke asked as he handed the glove over to Ichigo.

"If you're willing Nova," Ichigo said, keeping his gaze fixed on the mod soul.

"I thought you lost your powers though?" the mod soul asked, peering up at Ichigo curiously.

"I did, but I've managed to gain them back," Ichigo replied, exchanging a look with Kisuke. "I know this is sudden, but I could really use your help in particular. The idea of Kon, Lirin or Cloud walking around in my body unsettles me."

Turning to look at his creator, he saw Kisuke give him the slightest nod.

"I'm willing to help in any way I can Kurosaki-san," Nova said, bowing to him.

"I'll consider them on loan to you for the moment Kurosaki-san," Kisuke spoke, drawing Ichigo's attention back to him. "Please take good care of them."

"Of course Urahara-san," Ichigo answered, stowing Nova away in his bag. "I'll see you guys some other time then," he called out with a wave of his hand, exiting the store. Once the teen had turned down the corner, Yoruichi slinked over to Kisuke in her feline form.

"Was that really a wise move Kisuke?" she asked, settling herself in his lap. "I don't want him in trouble with Soul Society, but they will think of this as being really suspicious if they find out."

"Better we aid him in any way we can Yoruichi-san, than risk alienating him any further," Kisuke replied, idly running his fingers along her back. "I'm hoping that if it comes to it, he will at least listen to reason when we speak to him."

XXX

Finally arriving home, Ichigo dodged his father's attack and walked upstairs to his room, intent on finishing his homework before dinner so that his evening would be free to spend practicing kido. Entering his room, he saw that his substitute badge was still in the same place on the floor.

"Hey Nova, could you do me a quick favour?" he asked, helping the mod soul out of his bag.

"What is it Kurosaki-san?" Nova asked as he peered up at him.

"For starters, please try and call me Ichigo. You're going to be in my body sometimes, so we could at least be on a first name basis with one another?" Seeing the mod soul nod his head in agreement, he then turned and pointed to his badge on the floor. "And lastly can you move that away to say…the top of my cupboard?" he asked, gesturing to the open space above the area Rukia used to sleep in.

"Of course, but why not just pick it up yourself?" Nova asked, opening a wormhole and depositing the badge away.

"Long story, I'll explain it later," Ichigo replied, sinking into his desk chair. "I don't know what you normally do to amuse yourself, but my feel free to use my laptop if you want. I know you won't do something like search for free porn sites or stuff like that," he finished, watching as Nova's head turned a vibrant red as he hastily shook his head in the negative.

XXX

A few hours later, Ichigo was done with both his work and dinner and entered his room to hear Nova chuckling to himself. Glancing over the mod souls shoulder, he had to supress a chuckle himself as an old cartoon with Bugs Bunny and Wile E. Coyote played out, with Wile E. bragging to Bugs about how he was going to catch the elusive rabbit.

Leaving before he got too caught up in the pair's antics, he sunk into his familiar meditative pose and slipped into his inner world. Landing with a soft thump in a seat, he blinked and looked around to find himself in a replica of his classroom with him seated in the front row. Hearing the door open, he felt his face rapidly turn crimson, as Kyoka walked in, clad in a tight white button-up shirt with the top two buttons left undone, revealing enough of her cleavage for perverts like Keigo and Kon to be lying on the floor in a bleeding mess had they been there, a green skirt with a matching jacket and black high heels. Stopping in front of the board, she smirked at him and began to scribble across the board.

"**Welcome to Kido 101," **she said with a smile, gesturing to where she had written the course name down. **"Now you know the basics of reiatsu control and how it can be used to augment your physical abilities," **she explained, pointing to the familiar outline of a human body with a store of reiatsu in its centre and currents of it flowing to other parts of the body.

"**We're going to take this a step further now, as each of these conduits can act as a channel for kido," **she continued, pointing to his hands and her sealed form. **"The difficulty arises from the fact that you are trying to control your reiatsu once it is outside of your body, a task that is difficult to all but the greatest of kido masters. Thankfully you have me," **she finished with a smile, placing her hand on her bosom.

"**Before we begin, I want to show you several illustrations of how your reiatsu is moulded to cast a spell." **As her hand reached into her cleavage, Ichigo had to pinch his nose shut, in an attempt to stem the nosebleed he felt coming. Pulling out a remote, she took a seat next to him and activated a projector above them. Appearing on the white screen, he could see Rukia flowing through the motions of the first spell he ever felt, namely Bakudo no. 1, Sai.

"**Here we can see that the reiatsu is being channelled through her fingers, before being focused on the area just outside the appendage," **she explained, as she stopped the demonstration and pointed towards Rukia's fingertips. **"Several other spells manipulate your reiatsu in a similar fashion. They are Bakudo's 4, 9, 10, 61 and Hado's 1, 4 and 90 to name but a few."**

As she continued, she pointed out how Hado 31, 32, 33, 63, 73 and Bakudo 63, amongst others required his reiatsu to be channelled into his palm, while others like Hado 54, required it to be channelled through his zanpakuto. That piece of information intrigued him, as his style of fighting with Zangetsu, allowed him to unleash close range Getsuga Tensho for devastating effect.

"**I see that you're already thinking of the possibilities Ichigo, that's good. Innovation in battle is key to defeating your enemy," **she lectured him, bringing up the final slide that showed Bakudo 81. **"These spells are incredibly difficult, since it requires the manipulation of reiatsu in the area in front of you, rather than from your blade or hands."**

"What are we going to start with then?" he asked, his mind acting like a sponge as he tried to absorb all the details before him.

"**I have a feeling that Bakudo no. 61, Rikujokoro will be most appropriate for you, since it has a simple incantation and only needs your reiatsu to simply flow through your fingertips." **Snapping her fingers, the walls of the classroom disappeared, leaving them at the front of a large kido range, similar in appearance to the ones used by the academy students. Looking out at the end of the range, he could see several wooden dummies arranged as targets.

"**Listen carefully now Ichigo," **she said as she walked up to him again and dragged him to the middle and manipulated his arms and legs into position. Blushing at the contact, he tried to keep his mind focused while she continued. **"The incantation is simple; Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Now repeat it, while channelling your reiatsu into your fingertips and into the space just in front of them."**

Nodding in understanding, he took a deep breath and visualised the dam in his body, opening the sluice gate to his hands and feeling his reiatsu flow into his fingertips. Opening his eyes, he began to force his reiatsu out through his fingertips, his brow furrowing as he tried to control the energy.

"_Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo no. 61, Rikujokoro!" _he chanted, only to recoil as the energy arced back into him, shocking him and sending him to his knees. Recovering from the backlash, he could see Kyoka looking down at him with a stern expression on her face.

"**When during my explanation did I tell you to force the kido to obey you?" **she asked, pulling him to his feet and bringing his face down to her level. **"When did I tell you to use all your reiatsu to fuel the spell?" **

Understanding that he had messed up and forgotten her lesson about rationing his reiatsu, he hung his head in shame. Feeling her hand cup his cheek, he looked up at her, his eyes widening as they took in his mother's caring smile.

"**Don't force it and don't overdo it Ichigo," **she said soothingly, placing her hand on his chest. **"When you want the power, allow a little bit of it to flow through you and shut it off when you know it's enough. Then when you feel it in your fingertips, let it flow away from you, acting only as a guide for it," **she explained, tracing a path from his chest, up through his shoulder and down his arm, until she finally reached his fingertips. **"Now try again."**

Feeling his body relax at her presence, Ichigo took a deep breath and tried her suggestions. Allowing a small stream to flow through the gate, he let it flow through his being, merely guiding it on its way. When he began to struggle to control it, he shut off the flow and concentrated solely on the task of guiding it.

"_Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo no. 61, Rikujokoro!"_ he whispered this time, feeling the reiatsu flow away from him. Seeing several bolts of light shoot towards the target, he watched as they slammed into its torso, pinning it in place. A minute later though, the kido dissipated in a flash, leaving him confused as to what happened. Turning back to Kyoka, he could see her back in her true form smiling at him.

"**Your concentration slipped and the spell came undone," **she explained, watching his brow furrow again. **"In time you will be able to keep the spell in place without thinking about it, but for now you need to remember that you are still feeding and controlling it. Think of it like an outpost that a country starts. Without proper governance and resources, it will fall into ruin."**

"That's a strange way of putting it," he said as he clenched and unclenched his hand repeatedly. "Guess all I can do is practice then."

Nodding in agreement, Kyoka stood back again and allowed him to practice, interfering only when she wanted him to learn to unconsciously control the kido. After two hours though, Ichigo felt his body drained off energy and a quick look at his reserves, showed that he had drained himself of energy.

"**You did well today Ichigo, I look forward to seeing how you progress once we start with more destructive spells," **she said, bringing his attention back to her.

"I'm almost dreading the consequences already," he said softly, willing himself out of his inner world. Reappearing in the Living World, he could see his laptop off and Nova sleeping across it on his desk. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, his eyes widened at seeing it was already 23:00. Changing into his sleepwear, he could feel Kyoka's presence working on refining his soul. Sending her his thanks, he slipped into a peaceful sleep, missing the wave of affection she sent back.

XXX

Wednesday came and went in pretty much the same way for Ichigo, except that it was his first day meeting the guy's karate team. Entering the gymnasium with Tatsuki and Tetsuo, he wasn't surprised that everyone zeroed in on his presence, freezing in their own practice rituals. Ignoring them, he headed off to change into his karate gi.

When he finally returned, stretching his arms and legs to warm up the muscles, it was to see Tetsuo talking to the other members of the team, their faces showing their apprehension. Joining them, he caught the last bit of the conversation where Tetsuo outlined that they were each going to go against him for five minutes each before swapping out.

'_Tch, not like they're going to be anywhere near as good as Tatsuki,' _he thought, watching as Tetsuo led him over to some padded mats with a circle drawn in the middle of it.

"**I suppose this will be more of an endurance exercise than skill training," **Kyoka remarked from his mind. **"Even if I 'helped' them, I doubt you would even flinch now."**

Keeping his face blank, Ichigo had to admit that she had a point. Other than when she spawned that illusion of Kenpachi and Yamamoto, he had been fairly competent at remaining calm in the face of what she threw at him, a fact reinforced since he had managed to strip away her illusion of Grimmjow doing cartwheels and pirouettes that morning during class with his will, an act that pleased her far more than he could imagine.

Two hours later and he was smirking down at the bruised and battered forms of the other team members. True to his word, he had not held back, although he had only retaliated when they had left him an opening to exploit, while dodging their blows the majority of the time. Off to the side, the coach was looking on in amusement and Ichigo wondered why he hadn't called the practice to a halt earlier to suggest an alternative to them. He guessed that it was simply because the man wanted to see him in action.

"Oi Ichigo!" Tatsuki called out to him, causing him to look around to find her. Looking off to the side of the stands he could see her waving her hand in the air in an attempt to get his attention.

"What Tatsuki?" he shouted back, walking over to her.

"You need to stop making it look so easy when you take on those guys. It's hard enough without you destroying what little confidence they have already," she said with a smirk. "Not to mention it served as a major distraction for the girls since they watched your every movement rather than my fists."

"They must be really desperate if they're looking my way," he chuckled, not missing her raising an eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Ichigo," she murmured, picking up her bag as he grabbed his own. "You were scary before and that kept them away. Seeing you as a high school athlete though, they're going to flock to you eventually."

"Oh really now?" he asked with a hint of amusement. "And what about you Tatsuki, are you going to be one of my admirers?" he teased her, wincing when she slugged him.

"Last time I checked, I was the last one to make you cry in a fight. So tell me why I would go after a cry-baby like you?" she shot back with a grin.

"Now that's low Tatsuki," he muttered. "Then again, you were the last one to cry between the two of us," he whispered, making her freeze in her step.

Looking back at him now, she remembered the time just after Orihime's kidnapping when she had punched him hard enough to send his head through a window and her breakdown after it.

"Yeah well you were a bit of a jerk when that happened," she muttered under her breath, drawing level with him again.

"Only because I needed to be," he replied softly. "But that's the past now."

As they continued on their way home though, they saw Uryu rushing across the rooftops above them. Ichigo was slightly surprised when the Quincy hadn't looked his way, but took it as a sign that his suppression training was paying off early dividends. Not one to rest on his laurels though, he quickly clamped down on any and all traces of reiatsu he was leaking.

Seeing him looking after the Quincy, Tatsuki nudged him to get him moving again, knowing it wasn't healthy for him to dwell on such things when he was finally getting his life back on track.

Looking back at her, Ichigo smirked and continued with her, knowing that he wasn't needed at the moment anyway. Besides he had kido practice to dread this evening, especially so since Kyoka was starting him on Hado no.33 tonight.

XXX

As the hollow he had been tracking dissolved into thin air, Uryu dismissed his bow and looked back to the strange reiatsu he had felt near the school. When he had passed it earlier, it was barely a blip on his radar, making him assume that it was a human with more reiatsu than normal. Now as he tried to search for it though, it seemed to have vanished, almost as if the owner had noticed him and worked to supress it even more. Memorising the strange texture of it, he made his way back home, making a note to watch for it more closely.

XXX

Another chapter comes to an end and I didn't get through everything I wanted to address.

The visit to Urahara and his Kido training took up most of my attention this chapter, so forgive me if it is a bit dull. Nevertheless, we are seeing that he isn't perfect at kido, but under a very special teacher, he should make rapid progress.

Now then, how did Ichigo spend his weekends before getting his powers anyway? This is something that just makes me think…how could I possibly torture him now?

Anyway, what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Protector's Temptation.**

Good to know that you're still enjoying the story and thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I have nothing I want to address this time, since most questions will be answered as we go along…that and I like to tease you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 6:**

Just as she said they would, Ichigo was conscious of the appreciative looks that he was getting from the school's female population. Honestly it was times like this that he was glad that he had greater restraint than some of his peers, since some of them would take full advantage of this increase in popularity.

'_So tell me again how this is positive attention,'_ he grumbled inwardly to Kyoka, feeling his zanpakuto spirit lounging on her bed in his inner world.

"**Well if you were the type to date a girl, then this would be very positive indeed," **she quipped back, snuggling back under her covers. **"Now leave me alone, I'm still sleepy."**

Feeling her presence withdraw from him, he sighed and went about his day, trying to ignore the stares he got.

XXX

"So…ready to admit I was right?" Tatsuki asked him, a grin plastered on her face as they walked past the small audience that they had for practice today, consisting mainly of the younger girls of the school, girls that wouldn't know much of his history.

"Zip it Tatsuki," he growled at her, fuming at the idea that he was being ogled and there really wasn't much he could do about it. All through the day he had been subject to stares and even more surprisingly to him, some of them were from people he had known for most of his high school life, like Orihime or Mahana. Hell even Ryo was looking at him over the top of her book.

As they walked out of the school grounds, a shrill voice rang out through the air. "Michiru wait!" they heard Ryo yell, causing them to stop and turn to face her direction. As they looked back, Michiru pushed past them with a haunted expression on her face, shoving the two martial artists out the way.

"Hey watch it!" Ichigo yelled after her, watching as she disappeared around the corner. Turning back once again, he and Tatsuki headed back to where Ryo stood in her track uniform with her bag in hand. Kneeling down, she picked up Michiru's discarded cell phone and bag.

"Sorry about that Mr Ogawa," she spoke into the phone, "but Michiru just dropped her stuff and ran off. What…" Watching the track star's eyes, they could see them widen in worry before softening. "Of course sir, I understand. Don't worry I'll make sure she gets home safely." Ending the call, she looked up to see Ichigo and Tatsuki in front of her.

"So what was that all about Ryo?" Tatsuki asked, watching the girl's shoulders slump.

"That was Michiru's dad," she answered hesitantly. "Her mother was in a car accident and was taken to the hospital in a critical condition." At her words, a worried look crossed Tatsuki's face, while Ichigo frowned.

"When she heard that, she just dropped everything and ran off. I can get in contact with Mahana and Chizuru, do you think you can get in contact with Orihime?" Ryo asked. "We're going to need all the help we can get if we want to find her."

"Yeah sure," Tatsuki replied, reaching for her phone. "Think you can start looking for her Ichigo?" she asked, turning to face the orange haired teen.

"Yeah, of course," he said, turning away from them and running over to the corner he had seen her disappear down. _'Just need to get far enough away from them so that I can find her ribbon and follow it,' _he thought as he ran, trying to remember what hers felt like. Finding himself in a secluded spot, he concentrated on materialising the ribbons around him, snatching the one he recognised as Michiru's out of the myriad amount of them.

"**Impressive Ichigo," **Kyoka said from within his inner world. **"To be able to use such a high level technique is quite astounding."**

'_It's an old technique to me,'_ he replied, rushing down the road after the ribbon. _'I used it to find a soul trapped in a parakeet once before.'_

As he kept running, he found himself stopping as the trail cut through one of the many parks in Karakura. Looking down, he could see shoe prints roughly the size of Michiru's in the dirt. Following it, he soon found some skid marks down a rocky embankment, as if someone had fallen. Seeing the little droplets of blood, he followed them to find his classmate clutching her knees to her chest tightly, her arms and legs bleeding from her fall.

"Michiru," he said out loud, not wanting to startle the girl by walking up to her.

Looking up at him, the girl sniffled and hastily rubbed her forearm across her face, trying to hide the evidence of her tears.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" she choked out, still struggling to stop herself from breaking down into sobs.

"I was just checking to make sure that you're okay. Your father and the others are quite worried about you," he said soothingly, taking a few hesitant steps closer.

"I…I was just trying to get to the hospital," she whispered, her hands tightening around her body even tighter. "But I slipped and got these scratches," she said showing him her torn palms and knees, making Ichigo wince at how hard she must have fallen.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere we can fix you up," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, only to have her throw it off and back away from him.

"I c-can do it myself," she stuttered, tears pouring from her eyes from the pain, as she tried and failed to get up.

"No you can't," he chided her. "And the others are still quite far away. You need to get somewhere so that we can clean those wounds and stop the bleeding. After all you're not doing anyone any favours by making them worry about you and your mother." Instead of calming her though, this seemed to make the normally timid girl all the more agitated and wrathful.

"What would you know about it?!" she shouted back at him, tears flowing freely while her voice broke under the strain. "How could you possibly know what my family's going through right now?!" she continued yelling at him, trying in vain to get past him. Making a mad dash past his left, she soon found her wrists caught in his tight grip. "LET ME GO!"

"You're feeling as if your entire world is falling apart around you," he said, pinning her arms at her side as she continued to struggle against him. "You're looking for any light in the darkness, praying beyond belief that this is all a nightmare that you're going to wake up from soon," he finished, feeling her stop struggling and look up at him again.

"I know what you're going through; because I went through something similar. When I was nine, I woke up with my mother's bleeding body on top of me and I shut out the rest of the world until someone knocked some sense into me," he whispered. "You can't run from it though, you just need to let it all out okay?"

Feeling the girl's shoulders shake, he could feel her grip his gi tighter as she let her tears fall again, her cries muffled against his body. _'God I didn't mean against me!' _he wanted to yell, but instead wrapped his arms around her in a hug, stroking her back as she cried. Slipping his arms underneath her legs, he lifted her up so that her head was resting on his shoulder, while her arms wrapped around his neck, looking like he was carrying a rather large child.

'_Please let Tatsuki be the only person we run into,' _he thought, heading back up the hill he had followed her down and emerging back in the park. Knowing his father's clinic was closer and having no idea where she lived to begin with, he started to make his way towards it, struggling to text Tatsuki his destination while supporting Michiru.

Half way there, Tatsuki ran into them, raising an eyebrow at their position. Seeing that Michiru was passed out though, she silently joined him and took his bag from him so that he could focus on carrying her.

"And this happened how?" she whispered to him, trying not to wake the girl up.

"Long story," he whispered back as Ryo and Mahana rounded the corner. "For now can we just get her to my dad's before we continue with the interrogation?"

Nodding her head in agreement, they continued on the way there, collecting Orihime and Chizuru on the way.

"**You know that bad boy image you tried to maintain?" **Kyoka asked, appearing a few feet in front of him, skipping about.

'_Yeah, what about it?' _he asked while paying little heed to the others as Tatsuki held their questions off.

"**Well you can take it, run it through a shredder. Take the scraps and put it in a blender. Take the mulch left over and set it alight and scatter the ashes to the wind, since it is beyond maintaining after every one hears about this," **she teased, watching as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

'_You're enjoying this aren't you?' _he asked.

"**Yup," **she replied with a grin, flashing him a wide smile.

'_Remind me again how you're one of the most feared zanpakuto in existence?' _he asked sarcastically, seeing her pout.

"**I don't know, my bubbly personality is just too much for them?" **she replied with her finger pressed to her lips, making him roll his eyes at her.

'_Clearly that's all it is,' _he muttered, seeing the clinic come into sight at long last. Watching as Tatsuki opened the door for him, he stepped into the clinic proper.

Looking up from where she sat at the front desk, Yuzu's eyes popped open as her brother carried in a young girl, while Tatsuki, Orihime and some others she didn't recognise trailed after him.

"What happened, Onii-chan?" she asked as Ichigo walked past her into one of the examination rooms.

"She took a nasty fall down an embankment not far from here," he replied, setting the girl down on the bed and struggling to pry her hands from his gi. Abandoning the idea of keeping it on, he shrugged his arms out of it, exposing his nude torso to the rest of the girls in the room, who, with the exception of Yuzu and Chizuru, felt their faces rapidly heat up. "Can you ask dad to come in and see her?" he asked, seeing his sister nod and disappear. Seeing the blushing faces before him though, he supressed his own blush and hastily left the room, intent on getting a shirt from his room.

When he finally returned a few minutes later, he could see his father already cleaning the wounds, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"How bad is it?" he asked, watching as his father reached for some needle and thread.

"She'll need stitches and bandages over some of these cuts, but she should be able to go home tonight," Isshin replied calmly, working with precision as he started stitching the wounds shut. "Take your friends out please; it's getting a bit crowded in here."

Nodding his head at the man, he began to usher the others out.

"So how did you get her to trust you like that Ichigo?" Mahana asked once they were all in the waiting room again. "She was always awfully timid around you from what I remember."

"I just knew what she was going through," he said with a shrug, turning away from them.

"What did he mean by that?" Mahana asked once he was gone, causing everyone to turn and face Tatsuki for an answer. Feeling Michiru's phone ring again, Ryo stepped outside to answer it.

"If you want an answer, you're going to have to ask him," Tatsuki replied, looking at the hallway he had disappeared down. "But that is the one part of him that he rarely ever shares with anyone else.

XXX

Entering the exam room again, Ichigo waited as his father finished stitching up her cuts, before tucking her under a blanket. While he cleaned up the supplies he used, Ichigo watched as the girl's chest rose and fell with steady breaths. Seeing his bloody gi in a corner, he dropped it in the bag to have it washed separately.

"I'm guessing that Ryo's already told her dad where she is, so I suspect that he might show up here sooner or later," he said as his father approached him.

"That's good. Physically, she won't even have to worry about scars along her arms and legs, so that's one good thing," Isshin replied, ushering his son out of the room again. "As for her mental state…I think you've helped that quite a bit too. So what is she, your girlfriend or something?" he joked; only to let out a pained yell as Ichigo sent him flying with a punch.

"Can't you be serious for two freaking minutes old man!" he hissed in anger, watching as the waiting girls looked at him curiously. "She'll be fine. Did her dad say anything about when he'd be here?"

"He was leaving the hospital to head here when I last spoke to him, so he should be here soon," Ryo replied.

"Alright. Do any of you want something to eat or drink?" he offered. "I'd be a poor host if I didn't at least offer you something."

"Oh Ichigo, you're finally showing interest in the opposite sex!" Isshin hollered at the top of his lungs, earning looks of disgust from Ichigo, Tatsuki and Chizuru, while Orihime, Mahana and Ryo looked uncomfortable.

"Just shut up already, she's still trying to rest after all!" Ichigo snapped, knocking him out again.

As the rest of them accepted his offer, he led them to the kitchen in the attached house and poured them some coke, while Yuzu worked on creating a quick platter of sandwiches. Twenty minutes later and they were back in the clinic with a frantic Mr Ogawa, his face deathly pale after the day he was having. Ichigo almost wanted to glare at Ryo, since after hearing that he was the one to find her and bring her back for treatment, the man had damn near taken his arm off as he shook it in thanks.

Hearing the commotion, Michiru had woken up and was now subject to a tight hug, both she and her father bawling their eyes out. Soon afterwards though, the pair of them left the exam room with Michiru being supported by her father and left with their thanks once again. The rest of the girls left soon afterwards much to Isshin's dismay, citing the need to get home before it got too dark. Before the man could offer to let them stay the night, Ichigo had once again knocked him out and dragged him back into the house.

XXX

"Thank god that's over," Ichigo sighed as he walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed later that evening.

Taking note of his exhaustion, Nova reduced the volume on his movie, trying to give the teen some quiet. It was not to last however, as he soon felt himself dragged into his inner world. Looking up, he could see Kyoka staring down at him with a blank look on her face, practice sword held ready.

"Do we have too?" he groaned, yelping as she brought her blade down where his head used to be.

"**Yes, because you're more likely to remember it if you actually feel it happen to you," **she smirked, lashing out again.

"You're a real slave driver, you know that?" he growled at her, grabbing the spare blade and clashing with her again.

Mercifully the session was kept short, with her spending just as much time taking him through the forms with slow, rigorous instruction as well as fast paced, learn as you go experience. When he returned to his body, he grimaced and turned his attention to his school work, thankful that it was relatively light load. Before he could begin though, his phone rang, showing an unknown number.

"Hello?" he answered supressing a yawn.

"Ichigo-san, it's Michiru," he heard her say; her voice stronger than when he last spoke to her.

"Oh, nice to hear from you again," he answered, surprised that the timid girl had called him, especially since he hadn't given her his number before. _'Must've gotten it from Tatsuki or Orihime,' _he thought. "So how's your mother doing?"

"She's going to be fine. They say she'll make a full recovery, but the coming weeks will be hard on her," she answered, her tone showing that while saddened, the news had given her the reassurance she desperately needed.

"That's good to hear," he said, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve it of some of the strain.

"Thank you…but that's not why I called," she replied, her tone becoming hesitant. "I…I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you did for me today. And I'm sorry for shouting at you like I did…it was rude and hurtful on my part."

"Don't worry about it. You were going through a rough time and needed someone to be there to vent at. Just remember not to bottle it up, okay?" he asked, waiting as he heard her sniffle on the other side of the line.

"I will, thank you again Ichigo. I'll see you at school tomorrow," she replied, her voice gaining some strength again.

"Yeah, see ya," he said, ending the call.

"**Some one's getting lucky soon," **Kyoka teased him again, conjuring several illusions of his female classmates all blushing and looking at him with doe-like eyes.

'_ENOUGH!' _he growled back, shattering the illusion, much to his surprise.

"**A sharp and determined mind Ichigo, that's one half of what you need to truly master my powers," **she said with a smile as she appeared in front of him.

'_And the other half?" _he asked curiously, watching as she smirked and walked up to him, bending over to reveal even more of her cleavage to him

"**That, you need to find out on your own," **she laughed, flicking him on his nose and disappearing once again.

XXX

The following morning after his jog, Ichigo found himself faced with a smirking Karin and blushing Yuzu.

"Okay, what exactly is on your minds that you're fidgeting so much around me?" he asked, settling into his chair while Yuzu set a plate of food in front of him.

"Oh nothing at all Ichi-nii," Karin said with a grin. "Yuzu and dad were simply telling me how you heroically rescued the damsel in distress, moving her so much that she absolutely refused to let go of you. Not to mention the other girls that couldn't help but drool as you stripped in front of them."

Supressing the urge to rant and rave about doing no such thing, he took a deep breath to calm himself down, before smirking back at Karin.

"Yes she refused to let go of me, but of course I couldn't blame her for that. And can you blame the others for wanting more of this," he quipped, gesturing to his torso and watching as Karin blanched at him, while Yuzu squeaked and rushed back into the kitchen.

"You need to move out of here soon," Karin mumbled at him. "Dad's beginning to rub off on you."

'_If only it was dad that was the cause of this,' _he said inwardly, noticing that Kyoka was still asleep.

XXX

Walking onto the school grounds half an hour later, he could already hear the low buzz of conversation that followed him. Not surprised that most of them had heard of what he did, he sent several heated glares at the guys as they sniggered at him and tried his best to ignore the looks of adoration he was receiving from the girls. Thankfully none of them had the courage to talk to him still, so he managed to get to class without too much hassle. Entering it though, he almost wished that he was still outside it.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo yelled at him, rushing headfirst into his arm and collapsing to the ground in a weeping heap. "Do you have any idea what you've done? All around the school girls are talking about asking you out and not anyone else. There's even some seniors interested in you!"

Looking around his class and seeing the interested looks, he scoffed and took his seat.

"Then let them, it's not like I'm interested anyway," he mumbled, flipping through a manga he had brought with him.

"Morning Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, drawing his attention to the ditsy healer. Seeing her standing with a nervous look on her face, he could only guess that it was because of his increasing fan base.

"Hey Inoue," he greeted her casually, while she continued to fidget around him. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh no, I…I was just wondering how you're doing today," she squeaked out.

"Just fine thanks. Have you spoken to Michiru today?" he asked, noticing her breath hitch at his question.

"Oh no I completely forgot!" she half shouted, grabbing her head in panic. "Do you think she'll be mad that I didn't check on her after everything that happened yesterday? What if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? Or will she give me the silent treatment for the rest of my life?!" Unknown to her, said girl in question had just walked into class.

"Good morning Orihime," she greeted her in a friendly tone, causing Orihime to nearly jump out of her skin in surprise. "Morning Ichigo," she said, turning her attention to him.

"Michiru," he replied, seeing that she was wearing a long sleeved jersey to hide the bandages. "How're you feeling today?"

"I'm better," she replied with a smile. "I…I wanted to give you this," she said, reaching into her bag and withdrawing a small box. Opening it, he saw a silver chain with a large obsidian gemstone attached to it. Looking carefully at it, he could see the kanji for protector carved into it. "My aunt runs a crafts shop and she came by last night to help keep my mind of worrying about my mother. When she heard the story, she thought that it fit you," she explained, watching as he carefully lifted it from the box.

"It's great, but are you sure that you want me to have this?" he asked as he held the silver chain between his fingers.

"It…it's just a small thank you for what you did yesterday," she said, rocking on the heels of her feet.

"**Just accept it and be done with it," **Kyoka called out to him. **"You're making her self-conscious about it, which isn't helping."**

'_Fine,' _he shot back, slipping the chain onto his wrist as Michiru watched. _'I just didn't want people to think this means something when she clearly doesn't mean anything by it.'_

"**Bit late for that now, especially since you've slipped it on in front of everyone. God, how can you be so hopeless around girls at your age?" **she asked with a sigh, while he grumbled at her.

'_Hey I didn't ask for this, remember!' _he replied, hearing the whispering die down as Ms Ochi walked into the class.

"**You didn't ask for it, but it will happen to you nonetheless," **she said with a tired yawn. **"Anyway, here's some good news for you. I should be done helping your soul refine your powers by tomorrow. Meaning that it will soon replenish your reserves just as fast, if not more so than when you wielded Zangetsu."**

'_Why do I get the feeling that, that also spells bad news for me?'_ he asked, hearing her chuckle from within his inner world.

"**Because after it's done…I'm going to focus my complete attention on you," **she said in a sultry tone, making a shiver run down his spine. **"If you thought I was bad before, you haven't seen anything yet."**

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he grimaced in anticipation of the days to come, praying that it was nothing he couldn't handle.

XXX

So, I just placed another nail in unsociable Ichigo's coffin. I don't think it's particularly out of character for him to do something like this, but I wonder whether I got the initial aftermath spot on. The action picks up in the next chapter, so look forward to that.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Protector's Temptation.**

Thanks for the continued support guys and girls. Questions asked from the last chapter will be answered below, but there is one thing I want to make clear. This is not an IchiRuki story. There are over 10k IchiRuki stories, please look for that elsewhere, since this is more focussed around Ichigo and Kyoka Suigetsu (Not going into the exact detail about their relationship yet, trust me when I say you won't see what I have planned coming). Now without further ado, read on.

PS. I do agree that while the other students are minor characters people often brush aside, that simply means that they are more open to interpretation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 7:**

As time flew by for Ichigo, he soon found himself slipping into a routine with regard to his new life. Every morning, except for Saturday and Sunday, he would go for a four mile run with Tatsuki, before getting ready for school. Formal training at the dojo took place on Saturday, Sunday and Monday, while practice with the school team took place on Wednesday and Thursday. And no matter which day it was, Kyoka would train him late into the evening in his inner world.

True to her word, as soon as his soul was replenishing his reserves on its own, she had kicked the training into a higher gear, pummelling and implanting the knowledge into his mind.

Her style of zanjutsu, hakuda and hoho left him utterly floored as she showed him a level of grace and flexibility that he knew that he would probably never achieve. From allowing the wooden practice blade to ghost along her skin, to the times she used her 'feminine charms' to demolish his defences. Despite his grumbling at the immodesty of it though, he learnt to shut away that gentlemanly side of him and use his strokes as efficiently as possible. When he parried her attack, he was already dancing in with a stab aimed at her torso. When she brought her blade down in a two-handed strike, he allowed her momentum to flow past him, coming down hard on her now unprotected back. She had teased him even further, remarking that with his new levels of stamina, she'd be jealous of the girl that managed to land him in bed. Her comment left him sputtering incomprehensibly at her, much to her amusement.

As expected, she taught him kido, hoho and zanjutsu, but she surprised him when she further educated him in the relevant history and laws of Soul Society, as well as drilling his mind through various hypothetical scenarios. These ranged from how to react to specific tactics employed by his opponent, to some of Aizen's personal views on warfare.

Despite his reluctance to learn anything from Aizen's memories, he had to admit that the man was a tactical genius and that such simple insight into him, changed his own perspective on his combat style. One such change was his newfound fondness for kido.

While he knew that it was a dangerous ability, seeing the creative process that Aizen used to devise his own personal barriers intrigued him, especially since such barriers repelled not only his attacks, but that of several other powerful soul reapers.

Under her tutelage, he soon found himself favouring Hado's 33, 63, 73 and 79* and Bakudo's 61 and 63. Despite this success though, he endeavoured to at least be able to cast Hado 90 and Bakudo 81 without harming himself, especially since he remembered his last conversation with her.

_Flashback:_

"_Kyoka," Ichigo spoke, pausing in his chain casting of Hado 33. "How close would you say I am to a Captain right now?"_

"_**At the moment?" **__she repeated with her eyebrow raised. __**"I don't know, but we can find out. Just take a seat with me and we can see." **__Puzzled at her instruction, he complied nevertheless. __**"I've told you how to visualise your power countless times already and while it may bore you, it has had the desired effect. Now close your eyes and let me guide you."**_

_Listening to her, he relaxed into his familiar meditative state and allowed his mind to drift in the direction she wanted to lead him to. Hearing a faint roaring in his ears, he felt her lead him closer to the sound, pausing once they were mere feet away from it._

"_**Open your eyes and look for yourself," **__she commanded him, stepping back._

_Looking out at the sight before him, he felt his breath hitch at the sight before him. He found his feet inches away from the edge of a hundred foot drop into the brilliant purple waters below. Drawing back from the edge, he realised that this was the dam that he had first visualised as the store for his power. Unlike the last time though, the water level was close to the three quarter mark and the energy itself was a tranquil pool._

"_**This is only a theory," **__Kyoka began as she walked over to join him, watching as he continued to be amazed at the sight before him, __**"but when you acquired the Final Getsuga Tensho; Zangetsu and your inner hollow**__**added their own reserves of power to your own, leaving you with this ever bottomless abyss."**_

"_Wait bottomless?!" he shouted at her. "This quite clearly had a bottom when I created it."_

"_**Yes it did," **__she answered with a nod of her head. __**"That technique was designed just to create the framework for your control, not as the true reflection of your power. Even now, I feel your own energy flowing through me, increasing what power I had before, just as I change yours. It has a strange feel though, a consequence of your hollow taint."**_

"_My hollow taint?" he asked in confusion. "I thought that he would disappear with Zangetsu?"_

"_**Indeed he did Ichigo, but like Zangetsu he left behind his own influence on you."**_

"_So I know about my reiryoku now," he spoke slowly. "What of my actual reiatsu?"_

_Smiling at him, she gestured for him to follow her to the edge again. Copying her as she peered over the edge, he looked down to see the sluice gate he used to control the output of his reiatsu._

"_**Before your training, these gates would fluctuate greatly on how much reiatsu you released. Now though, you are in control of this flow. Do you understand Ichigo? Coupled with your near limitless pool and control over it, you can reach levels of power similar to, if not greater than the greatest Captains that Soul Society has ever seen," **__she explained, watching him nod his head in understanding._

"_And when do you think I will be ready for your bankai?" he asked, seeing her smile at him._

"_**When we're a bit closer to one another, then we can speak about it," **__she replied, while he nodded in acceptance. There was no need to rush it this time, so why rush to that confrontation._

_End Flashback:_

Now after a week of rigorous mental and physical conditioning, they moved onto learning more of her shikai.

Being immune to her own illusions, the only way for him to understand her power of complete hypnosis, was to spar with him under the effects of it. As he fought against her and her illusion, she watched as he managed to feint out of the way of her strike and score a critical hit to her illusion. Expecting it to fade away just like Aizen's illusions did when defeated, she felt her eyes widen in horror when it acted completely unexpectedly. As the illusion shattered into several glass-like fragments, they lingered momentarily before rushing forward and slicing into his body.

Gritting his teeth in agony, he hardened his reiatsu around him as much as possible, hoping to minimise the damage he took.

When the barrage of glass finally ended, he lowered his arms to his sides and collapsed on his knees, blood pouring from his body in small streams.

Rushing to him, she grimaced at the wounds inflicted to him by the illusion, wondering how it was able to do that in the first place. Deciding to worry about that later, she helped him out of his inner world. Appearing bloody and beaten in front of Nova, he watched the mod soul jump from his spot on the desk.

"Do you think you can get me to the clinic through one of your portals Nova?" he choked out, struggling to stay standing.

As the mod soul nodded his head and placed him into the hidden dimension, he was thankful that his sisters were out for the day and wouldn't know about him or the mod soul. When he was teleported into the clinic, his father was quick to not ask questions and simply half-carried, half-dragged him into a room.

As he lay on the hospital bed, he was conscious of one of Kyoka's hands in his hair, while her other curled around his hand.

"**I'm so, so sorry Ichigo," **she whispered into his ear. **"I knew that I was changing due to our bond, but I never imagined that my powers would be changed to such an extent."**

'_You couldn't have known Kyoka,' _he whispered back, trying to reassure her. _'Neither of us really knew the full extent of the changes to our souls, so there was no way to prepare for this. What we can do is take further precautions in the future, so that this doesn't happen again.'_

Feeling her nod her head in agreement, he turned his attention to his father's questioning look.

"What happened to you Ichigo?" he asked in a quiet, serious voice.

"Training accident, I merely overextended myself," he replied nonchalantly, feeling his wounds throb slightly.

"Was this her idea?" Isshin asked, a slight bite to his tone, making Kyoka wince and Ichigo scowl.

"The training yes, but she had no idea that this would happen to me," Ichigo snapped back, his eyes narrowing at his father. "I'm thankful that you've fixed me up, but don't go jumping to such conclusions. I belong to her, just as she belongs to me and neither of us would willingly inflict such pain on the other."

Watching as his father digested his words, he had to admit that they weren't entirely true. After all, they would fight one day for him to earn her bankai, but that was unavoidable.

Swinging his feet off the bed, he gingerly made his way back to his room, thankful that he was more durable than most soul reapers or humans and collapsed into his bed.

'_Thank god that I only have practice tomorrow,' _he sighed in relief. _'After it I can just relax for a bit after this non-stop race that was training.'_ Feeling Kyoka settle down next to his pillow, he felt himself drift off to sleep, her hands stroking his cheek and hair again.

XXX

"Shit what the hell happened to you?" Tatsuki asked as she stared down at Ichigo's torso, her eyes wide in shock.

Following her gaze, he could see that his gi had opened slightly when Tatsuki grabbed him, revealing the layers of bandages beneath.

"It's nothing Tatsuki," he replied, tightening his belt so it wouldn't come undone so easily again. Seeing her determined look though, he sighed and scowled at her. "Look we both know that I've dealt with worse before, so just trust me okay."

"Yeah right," she scoffed, dropping into her stance again. "You're doing the same thing that you did back then Ichigo. You're shutting out those close to you and I don't like it!" she yelled, charging in with a fist aimed right at his injured torso.

""I'm not hiding it because I want to," he growled back, dodging her blow and retaliating with a fist of his own. "But you need to stay in the dark a little bit longer, because this time…I don't even know what's going on."

Hearing that, Tatsuki faltered in her step, allowing him the chance to pin her.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" she asked as he held his hand out to her, helping her to her feet.

"Exactly what I said Tatsuki," he muttered, heading back towards the change rooms since practice was over.

Minutes later as they walked home, Ichigo noticed Tatsuki fidgeting and stealing glances at him. Already annoyed at the looks he got at school, with some brave souls even going so far as to grope him as he walked through the crowded hallways, he gave her a look of annoyance.

"What's on your mind Tatsuki?" he asked, seeing her look away from him.

"I…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" she asked, seeing him halt mid-step. "Not as a couple or anything," she hastily amended, "but I know Orihime's been wanting to go, so why not tonight?"

"Um…yeah I guess it could be fun," he said, scratching the back of his head as he thought it over. "I'll give Chad and the others a call and meet you guys there, say about 18:30?"

"Yeah sounds great, see ya Ichigo!" she called out to him, jogging in the direction of Orihime's apartment.

"Yeah, see ya," he muttered, waving his hand in her direction.

"**He shoots…HE MISSES!" **Kyoka cheered from within his inner world. **"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, the most clueless boy ever!"**

'_Oh shut it you,' _he grumbled at her. _'God I hope Orihime and the others don't have plans.'_

XXX

Hours later, Ichigo was dressed in a dark brown jacket and dark green shirt with a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers and a black backpack. He had stowed Nova and the soul removal glove in case of an emergency. Not to mention the fact that the mod soul would appreciate a good movie.

As he had feared though, Chad was busy working late tonight, Keigo was being held prisoner by his sister and Mizuiro had plans of his own already. Hell he had even called Uryu in desperation, only for the Quincy to brush him off since he had some sewing to do.

'_I can't tell if he's a genius or not, for maintaining the image of a nerdy, sewing enthusiast,' _he thought as a pair of girls snickered and pointed in his direction. _'At least he doesn't have them molesting him.'_

"Oi Ichigo!" he heard Tatsuki call out to him, making him sigh in relief as he heard her arrive. Hopefully she had brought Orihime and this evening wouldn't get more awkward than it was already. Looking over his shoulder at her though, he felt his eyes widen at the sight before him.

Tatsuki was walking towards him with Orihime skipping along with her. She wasn't the only one though, as Ryo, Mahana, Michiru and Chizuru, trailed along behind the pair, talking animatedly with one another. Suppressing the blush that was rushing to his face, he took in their various outfits.

Tatsuki wore a red jacket over a plain black shirt, a pair of maroon shorts over black leggings and black sneakers, typical attire considering her tomboyish attitude. Orihime was not much of a surprise either in her long pink striped skirt, cream coloured sweater and a pair of light brown sandals. Timid little Michiru wore a long blue dress with a white floral pattern that trailed around her waist that came down to her knees, a black cardigan and silver sandals.

Ryo wore a pair of skinny blue jeans, light, frilly purple blouse and black sandals, the ensemble complimenting the track star's slim figure. Being one of the more outspoken members of the group, Mahana wore a simple yellow blouse with a bow on her lower back that left many a male mind heading for the gutter at her cleavage, brown skirt and brown sandals. And finally, Chizuru wore a pink sweater and cream coloured skit, obviously in an attempt to match Orihime and gold sandals.

Seeing the looks that the girls were getting, he released a low growl from his throat, while Kyoka laughed at him.

"**You know, people can either assume two things from this situation. You are either gay, or you are playboy to have all these girls to yourself this evening. Personally I'm hoping for the latter," **she chuckled as the girls finally reached him.

"Where are Chad and the others?" Tatsuki asked, looking around for them.

"They couldn't make it," he grumbled, watching as they all, with the exception of Chizuru, acquired a light blush on their faces. Seeing it, he just wanted to scream and let out his frustrations at this situation. "Come on; let's just get the tickets already."

To his dismay, the cinema was already quite packed and the only seats available for them all to sit together, had two of those 'love-birds' seats in it. Praying that he wouldn't be forced into it, he was proven wrong yet again as Tatsuki shoved Chizuru away from Orihime and her goal, placing him in it with a timid Michiru. The one thing he was grateful for was the fact that at least she wasn't intimidated by him that much anymore.

As _'Prometheus' _started to play, he carefully placed his open bag next to him so that Nova could peer out of the opening. Wondering why on earth they were watching a horror movie in the first place, he simply ignored it when Michiru would unconsciously latch onto his arm during a particularly scary scene. When the movie finally finished, he coughed politely and tugged on his arm, watching as she quickly let go of him and looked away, her face red in embarrassment.

Hearing their stomachs grumble, they made their way towards a nearby diner for a bite. Finally getting to the front of the line, Ichigo, Chizuru and Mahana ordered the crispy beef and rice, while Ryo, Tatsuki and Michiru ordered sweet and sour chicken with noodles. They all felt their eyes twitch when Orihime asked for a custom creation of pineapple, tuna, wasabi, other vegetables and finally red bean paste. To the girl's disappointment, the teller informed them that they didn't have red bean paste.

Taking a seat while they waited for their order, the conversation slipped into how they felt about the movie and what they planned to do tomorrow until finally their food arrived. As they munched on their respective meals though, Ichigo felt two Adjuchas-class hollows appear near them. Looking up as the two creatures howled, he heard the girls drop their chopsticks and look around in fear.

'_I hadn't realised that they had found out about hollows as well,' _he thought as Ryo, Mahana, Chizuru and Michiru huddled together. Orihime had pursed her lips and quickly excused herself. Watching her disappear, he turned to see a worried look on Tatsuki's face.

"I'll make sure she stays safe," he whispered to them, getting to his feet and grabbing his backpack.

"Wait Ichigo!" Tatsuki called out, grabbing his wrist. "What can you do to help?"

Seeing the look of confusion and fear on her face, he sighed and shook her off. "I'll explain later Tatsuki, I promise," he muttered and ran off.

Watching him disappear in shock, Tatsuki gave him only a minute before she disappeared after him. Left alone at the table, the four girls exchanged uneasy looks with one another, before nodding and heading off after them.

XXX

Within an alleyway not far from the diner, Orihime grunted slightly as the one hollow struck her shield with its fist, reeling back in pain when it felt its attack reflected at it. Panting slightly, she looked up at the large humanoid, noting the pig-like skull it sported. Summoning Tsubaki, she aimed at the off-balance hollow. Despite the injury though, it easily dodged the attack.

Seeing a hint of movement behind her, she summoned her shield again to block the snapping jaws of the dog-like hollow, its powerful limbs forcing the shield back slightly. Soon though, she found herself tiring and knew that they were slowly wearing her down by attrition.

'_I just need to hold them off until Sado-kun or Ishida-kun can get here,' _she thought as she leapt away from a speeding fist. _'Then we'll be able to take care of them. I wonder what they're doing here though.'_

Unfortunately in her daze, she landed near a slick oil spill, losing her footing and falling to the ground. Sensing their opening, the dog-like Adjuchas charged in, fangs gleaming in the moonlight, while Orihime sat frozen in shock. As a low hiss echoed through the area, Orihime pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

Standing before her and holding the hollow immobile with a single hand, Ichigo stood in a forest green overcoat and black top, both with a high collar, a black hakama with a green sash and a pair of black sandals with white socks. Sheathed at his waist, she saw a katana with a hexagonal guard and green hilt. What puzzled her though, was the sense of foreboding she got from the blade, a sense as if she should remember and be afraid of it. Feeling herself falling back, she yelped and found herself over twenty feet away from where she was before. Looking back, she found herself faced with another Ichigo, this one with a grim look on his face.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she whispered, watching the Ichigo closest to her turn and face her.

"I'm afraid not Inoue-san," Nova replied, "It's actually Nova."

"Nova-san? But then that means…" she trailed off, fully accepting that Ichigo was indeed back again. How she didn't know, but right now, she really didn't care.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled, causing the girl to turn and face her fully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tatsuki-chan," she replied with a smile. "Thanks to Kurosaki-kun."

Seeing everyone turn their head towards him, Nova shook his head and nodded in the direction that Ichigo was in. Following his gesture, the girls like Orihime, felt surprised that Ichigo was standing before them with a sword at his hip. Remembering Orihime and Chad's explanation though, they grouped together and watched.

Meanwhile with Ichigo, he stood his ground and watched with a blank look on his face as the dog-like hollow struggled against his vice-like grip, howling and whining to be let go.

"It's strange for two Menos to be all the way out here," he said dispassionately, watching as the hollows froze in their actions. "I know you can talk, so tell me what you're doing here."

"NEVER!" the pig-like hollow squealed, charging Ichigo with its fist pulled back.

Wincing at what he was about to do, Ichigo tossed the dog into his partner and released his reiatsu, infusing it with his anger as Kyoka had taught him. As the others watched, the wind picked up around Ichigo, while his body acquired a light purple glow, much to Orihime's surprise. Since he was controlling it, he brought the full force of his power down on the hollows, sending them to their knees before him.

"I will ask you one more time," he said in an emotionless voice. "Tell me what you hoped to achieve here?" Seeing that neither of them was about to answer him, he kept the pressure on and walked over to them, drawing Kyoka from her sheath. "You know, I was expecting it to be harder than this," he muttered, raising his blade above him. "Here's to hoping you enjoy Soul Society," he finished and brought it down, cleaving through their heads with ease. Watching as the hollows dissolved into thin air, he sheathed his zanpakuto and started to walk back towards Nova and the others.

Stopping in front of them, he saw the looks of awe and slight fear in their eyes. Ignoring it for the moment, he donned the glove and popped Nova's pill out of his body and phased back into it. Popping the pill back into the doll and removing the glove, he turned to face them again.

"So…you can see that I have my powers again. I need to ask that you keep this to yourselves though. It would cause me no small amount of agony if it was to get out before I could explain myself," he explained, watching as they nodded their heads dumbly. "Good, now I'll walk you guys home, just in case something else decides to come out tonight."

As the group walked home, Ichigo's thoughts couldn't have been happier. He was able to protect those around him again and he was powerful enough to face down any threat at the moment, all thanks to Kyoka Suigetsu.

XXX

Within his inner sanctum, the mastermind behind the hollow attack, grit his teeth in frustration. Honestly how hard was it to kill a powerless seventeen year old. Although, with those that still guarded him, he supposed that he shouldn't be too surprised by this news.

"What are your new orders, master?" his servant asked, seeing his master sigh in annoyance.

"Tell the others to begin a mass weakening of the seal in Karakura Town," the master muttered. "I have waited long enough to begin my plan and with your new 'brother' among us; we will brush the Gotei 13 aside like the wind does to the leaves.

XXX

You know what, I hate costume design. I mean just thinking of what outfits the girls should wear annoyed the hell out of me. Then again, it was worth it to see Ichigo's return, even if it was only a short slaughter.

Hado no. 79 – Kugeki Hari (Void Beam), is a personal creation of mine from my other story 'Red Sun Sets'. It is twice the size of a Byakurai and is a pale purple beam of energy. It is similar to Hado 88, but sacrifices damage in order to be able to bend around obstacles.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Protector's Temptation.**

Welcome back again guys and girls. This chapter is a bit delayed since I wrote it and then scrapped it due to the original not fitting the pacing I'm looking for. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Now before you read on, there's something that I have been dancing around and haven't really addressed, the pairing.

Honestly, I have no answer for this. There was no planned pairing at the start, since I can't see how I could convincingly bring a zanpakuto into the real world and have them function as a couple. There is still no pairing planned now or even in the future.

However, I will say that there may be occasional romantic moments in the future. Again this not a guarantee, but I like to leave my options open.

Rant over, read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 8:**

The rest of the evening passed in an uneventful fashion for Ichigo and the girls had mercifully not asked him anything about what he was doing with his powers again. This of course wasn't meant to last as Tatsuki happened to be the last one he escorted home.

"When were you planning on telling us Ichigo?" she asked bluntly, fixing him with a stern look.

"Like I said before Tatsuki, when I was ready to," he said with a sigh. "When I regained my powers…I was ecstatic about them. Then when I thought about how the Soul Society would react…I knew that I needed to keep it a secret for as long as possible."

"Why though?" she asked in confusion. "I thought that they considered you an ally?"

"Maybe back then Tatsuki, but things will be different this time," he muttered darkly, scaring her slightly. "I just don't want to risk having to fight against them again."

"Just don't get too wrapped up in the affairs of the dead okay," she told him with a concerned look on her face. "It's been nice having the old Ichigo back for a bit." Hearing him chuckling, she looked up in confusion. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing Tatsuki, I'm just wondering what old Ichigo you're talking about?" he chuckled. "I'm the Ichigo that has to deal with being groped and ogled by girls older and younger than me," he said in exasperation as he rubbed his rear absentmindedly. "My left cheek's still recovering from today."

"Too much information!" she groaned, clutching her head with both hands. Hearing him chuckle again, she growled at him.

"Fine, fine I'll stop," he said, holding his hands up in surrender as they stopped outside her gate. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

"You know it's not exactly fair, having to go up against a spiritually enhanced super soldier," she pouted.

"Hey think of it this way, you're more likely to improve sparring against me than with anyone else."

"True, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," she grumbled. Feeling her hair being ruffled, she lashed out at him, watching as he smirked and avoided the blow with ease.

"Night Tatsuki!" he called out as he headed down the road.

"Night Strawberry!" she called out after him, watching as he stopped and gave her a half-hearted glare.

XXX

Sunday and Monday passed relatively quietly for Ichigo, with there being a significant increase in the amount of hollows appearing. Thankfully Nova proved himself an apt replacement for Ichigo, whether it was during training or class. While he didn't have the raw power that Ichigo possessed, he made up for it in being a bit more skilled, a fact that Tatsuki confirmed.

Deciding that he could let one more person in on his secret, he pulled Chad over during Monday's lunch and explained the situation to him. As expected of the silent giant, he have a grunt of understanding, assuring Ichigo that he had his support regardless of the consequences. When asked when he would tell Uryu though, Ichigo smirked and said he'd wait until the Quincy figured it out on his own.

Now as they sat in their last period for the day, they were quite surprised that they had a project sprung on them unexpectedly. What made them groan even further was that their partners for the project were already chosen. Listening for his name, he inwardly hoped that he wasn't getting paired with one of his newfound fans.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Mahana Natsui," their teacher called out, causing both teens to look over at one another.

'_Well this could've gone worse,' _he thought as he exchanged a nod with her and heard the bell ring signalling the end of day. Packing up his things, he could see her approaching his desk.

"Hey, so when do you think we could get together to start on this thing?" she asked him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tatsuki and Michiru walking over to them too.

"Um…I've got a small karate tournament tomorrow, but we could probably get at least the basics sorted out after it," he replied, seeing her nod her head in agreement.

"Why don't you come along to it?" Tatsuki asked. "Michiru's going to wait for me there so we can get started after it, so she could use some company."

"Sure why not," Mahana answered her, ruffling Michiru's hair slightly. "Now we get to scout out a boyfriend for you Michiru-chan," the buxom brunette teased her, watching as the petite girl sputtered. "Unless of course you have someone in mind already," she finished with a wink, while Ichigo and Tatsuki sighed at her teasing.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Tatsuki chided her as she led the way to the door. "She's shy enough as it is."

XXX

Come Tuesday afternoon and Mahana was definitely glad that they had come after all. "Geez there's quite a few hot guys here," Mahana whistled appreciatively, while Michiru stood close to her. "Any of them look interesting to you?"

"N-No Mahana-chan. C-Can we just go find some s-seats now please?" she asked, disliking some of the looks she was receiving.

"Eh I guess so, besides Tatsuki and Ichigo's matches should be soon anyway," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

As they walked away, they found their path blocked by an arm. Looking up at the owner, they found themselves faced with a burly thug that stood at least a foot taller than them. Seeing him leering at them, Mahana sent a glare back at him.

"I've never seen you girls here before," he droned out in a husky tone. "Seen anything you like here today?"

"We have, sadly you're not on that list," Mahana snapped back as Michiru huddled behind her. "Now move!"

"Aww don't be like that," the unknown thug said. "I'd be more than willing to treat you both to dinner after the tournament today and afterwards…maybe we could have some fun with together."

"Only a pig like you would think that he could get what he wanted like that," she said as she scowled at him. Looking under his arm, her scowl quickly became a smirk. "I'd suggest that you move out of our way now."

"Oh really now, why's that?" he asked with a glare, fuming at her comments to him.

"Because if you don't move, you're going to lose that arm," Ichigo growled from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, the would-be thug found himself faced with an irate Ichigo and Tatsuki, the two of them cracking their knuckles menacingly. Smirking at them, he pushed himself of the wall and turned to face them.

"Been a while since I've seen you here Kurosaki," he sneered. "I didn't think that a pansy like you would be seen around here ever again."

"Well it seems like arrogant assholes like you need someone to show them their place, so why not me," Ichigo growled back. "Now let them pass, you and I are up next anyway."

"Are we now?" the thug asked, looking over his shoulder at the two girls behind him. "Tell you what Kurosaki, let's make this interesting and say that the winner gets a kiss from the two behind me."

Gritting his teeth in anger and revulsion at the idiot in front of him, Ichigo was about to reply until Mahana beat him to it.

"Deal!" she said smugly as she pushed past him, Michiru and Tatsuki staring at her in shock. "Have fun in the ring Ichigo."

Staring after the girls in shock, he barely paid any attention to when the thug walked away and left him there with Tatsuki.

"Now's not the time to space out Ichigo," Tatsuki said as she slapped him lightly on his cheeks. "You've got nothing to worry about…but Kami help you if you don't win this next match," she threatened him as she headed after the two girls.

Hearing his own name and his opponents called out, he snapped out of his daze and walked towards the mat. _'May as well get this over with,'_ he grumbled.

"**Oh stop sulking Ichigo," **Kyoka called out from his inner world. **"You get to beat up a thug and get two kisses as a reward, life is good."**

Ignoring her teasing, he stared at his opponent and his confident smirk. Not taking his eyes of him as he bowed, he waited with baited breath as the referee started the match. Seeing the thug charge at him, he nimbly sidestepped and sent him tripping over his own two feet. Dimly hearing the crowd laughing, he grinned at his opponent as he got up again. Dodging another reckless charge, he retaliated with a vicious roundhouse kick to his head, knocking his opponent out. The crowd of spectators and athletes stared in shock at the display before them, not uttering a sound as the dazed referee walked up to Ichigo and raised his hand in the air, before rushing over with the other trainers to attend to his unconscious opponent.

"W-Winner Kurosaki!" the announcer called out while Ichigo walked away from the mat, splitting the other athletes as he walked past. Waiting for him in by an empty part of the benches, he could see Tatsuki and Mahana smirking at him, while Michiru gave him a timid smile.

"And you just singlehandedly scared the daylights out of everyone that still has to go up against you," Tatsuki teased him, poking him in his ribs as he sat on the level above her. "I can't say that I'm surprised that you went all out on him like that."

"The bastard needed to be taken down a peg anyway," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders and leaned back with his eyes closed. Feeling two pairs of lips brush against his cheek, his eyes shot open and he stared at a blushing Michiru and Mahana as they sat behind him.

"We promised the winner a kiss after all," Mahana replied. "We're just making good on our promise."

"T-Thanks…" he muttered, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks while Tatsuki stared at him, her expression a mix of bemusement and irritation.

XXX

Several hours later and Ichigo was leaving Mahana's home after working on the outline for their project. Initially the plan had been to go to a nearby library, but since the tournament had ran later than either of them expected, he simply followed her lead back to her place. Needless to say, they weren't given much privacy considering her mother and her near constant questions and her baby sister Kaya, who found the utmost delight in his vivid hair colour.

"Sorry about everything today Ichigo," Mahana apologised as she held the gurgling toddler in her arms. "She's just a giant bundle of energy."

"No worries Mahana," he replied as he teased Kaya with his finger, "Babies will be babies after all. I'll see you tomorrow at school so that we can sort out a timeline for our work."

"Yeah, see ya Ichigo!" she said as she waved at him, chuckling as her younger sister tried to do the same.

Walking down the road to his home, his thoughts strayed back to the medal in his bag for taking the top spot at today's meet. _'None of them could even hold a candle to me, not even the guy for the finals,' _he thought with a sigh. _'If anything I'm in more danger of losing my skills if I fight against them.'_

"**Oh chin up Ichigo," **Kyoka said as she appeared next to him. **"None of them have your raw strength and speed to assist them. Besides if you keep crushing them like this, your reputation will get the attention of the big league players and then the real fun will begin."**

'_Let me guess…you want me to crush them too?' _he asked, feeling her attach herself to his arm.

"**Of course, because no one gets to harm one hair on my Strawberry's head," **she cooed, making him blush and scowl at her.

Before he could utter a retort though, he felt another hollow appear. _'There's got to be something wrong for them to be popping up like this,' _he thought as he reached for Nova's pill.

"Hold it!" a voice screamed as he was about to swallow it, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Kon?" he said in shock, watching the mod soul practically barrel out of the bushes he was walking past. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing about to swallow that?!" Kon asked in outrage. "I thought I was your mod soul, now I see you replacing me? How could you Ichigo? Especially since I hear that you've got the girls practically falling at your feet now. Just please take me back!"

"You just want to use my body to get a little action…so why the hell would I give it to you then!" Ichigo shouted back at him, kicking the mod soul off his leg. "I don't have time to deal with you now," he said as he popped the pill in his mouth and separated his soul from his body. "And don't give Nova any problems!" he shouted back at them as he disappeared with a rustle, leaving Kon to stare up at the quiet mod soul in Ichigo's body.

"And just what do you have to say for yourself!" he shouted at Nova, watching him look down at him.

"Ichigo-san required a hard-working mod soul, naturally he came to me," he replied watching Kon collapse face first.

"But you're not even doing anything with his body while he's away," the perverted mod soul whined. "This would be the perfect opportunity to score with some hot chick."

"Ichigo-san wouldn't take advantage of a girl like that and neither will I," Nova said firmly continuing on his way home. "Follow me if you like, but…" he trailed off, looking off in the distance in surprise. Breaking into a run, Kon followed after him as quickly as his tiny body could.

"H-Hey wait up!" he panted as he kept running after Nova, crashing into his leg when he stopped unexpectedly. "Just what the hell are you doing…now?" he asked, feeling his body freeze at the sight before them.

"This is not going to end well," Nova stated, wondering what Ichigo would do in this situation.

XXX

Half an hour later in Ichigo's room, the former substitute was standing in his soul form staring at Kon, Nova and a surprise guest curled under the covers of his bed.

"Explain to me again why there's a girl in my bed?" he asked as he rubbed his temples and focused on the girl in question. Looking at her as she slept, he could tell that she was slightly taller than Rukia and possibly more developed if the curves of the blanket were anything to go by. The strangest thing about her was her dark green chin-length hair and the fact that she had no discernible reiatsu.

"I found her a few blocks away after you left to go dispatch the hollow that appeared," Nova began with an almost militaristic style of precision. "She was unconscious and covered in a ragged cloth. Due to her strange reiatsu, I felt it was safer to bring her here than to take her to the clinic."

"Ragged cloth?" Ichigo asked, watching as the mod souls acquired a heavy blush to their faces. Reaching for the top of the blanket, he watched their expressions morph into horror.

"Don't!" they both yelled, but shrank away with their eyes covered as he pulled the blanket down, revealing the naked body that lay underneath it.

"So…she's naked and in my bed," Ichigo said slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose and covering the girl up again. "Okay then, let's just take a deep breath here," he muttered.

"Now hold on a second!" Kon screamed in outrage. "If I'd been the one to do this, you would have blown up on me and asked what the hell I'd done!"

"Yes, but this isn't your doing," Ichigo answered him. "Nova's explained why he did it and I know that he's not a pervert to do something like this."

"What!" Kon yelled again, only to be silenced as Nova clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You're going to wake her up," he whispered, pointing to her as she shifted under the covers.

"**Please can we keep her Ichigo?!" **Kyoka squealed, appearing at his bedside and running a hand through the girl's dark green hair. **"She's got nowhere else to go that we know of and she'll need someone to take care of her. Pretty please Ichigo?" **she asked again, shifting to Yuzu's form and giving him her signature puppy dog eyes.

Staring long and hard at her, he sighed and gave in. _'Fine we'll take care of her for now, but please don't do anything I'll regret.'_

"**Yay! Thank you Ichigo!" **she yelled, leaping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. **"You're the best master a zanpakuto could ever ask for."**

'_This is going to be a long day,'_ he thought, turning back to face Nova. Retrieving the pill from his body, he placed it back into his doll form and phased back into his body. "I need to go pick up some things for her, make sure she stays in here," he ordered the two of them. "And don't even think of getting into bed with her Kon!"

"Why are you telling me that?! She's not even my type!" Kon yelled again, only to find himself teleported into the closet.

"You're being too loud again," Nova whispered to him as he started up Ichigo's laptop and watched the sleeping girl.

XXX

Walking into the nearby mall, Ichigo was glad that it was a weekday meaning most stores were still open at this hour.

'_Kyoka, you would know what her measurements are after seeing her right?'_ Ichigo asked as he neared one of the clothing stores.

"**What makes you think I know what her sizes are?" **Kyoka asked him innocently, watching him scowl slightly at her question.

'_Considering that your illusions have been a little too…accurate, I assumed that your powers give you enough information to accurately replicate their 'features','_ he replied.

"**Well you're correct, now follow me over there for her underwear and then we'll go over there to find something for her to wear," **Kyoka said, acting like a kid in a candy store as she perused the clothing on offer.

Grumbling to himself, Ichigo tried to ignore the various looks he was getting from the women around him while Kyoka pointed out her picks for the unknown girl. At the cashier, he had to supress a glare as she gave him an odd look for his purchases. Kyoka had chosen a thigh length red dress, cream cardigan and knee-high black stockings for her, citing that the colours would go wonderfully with her hair and fair skin. She had also chosen a long purple nightgown for her to wear while she slept. After finding out that her feet were the same size as Yuzu's, he resolved to simply 'borrow' a pair of hers to tide her over until they knew more. Unknown to him though, several girls from Karakura High spotted him and his purchases and quickly began spreading the message amongst their friends.

XXX

"Thank god that's over," he said with a sigh several hours later. While he would've been content to just leave her new clothes next to her for her to find, Kyoka had overruled him, saying that they couldn't possibly leave a girl in such a state in his bed. Thus began the awkward job that was putting on the underwear and nightgown they had bought.

"**Did I mention that I'll be really jealous of whatever girl ends up marrying you? Because I will be," **she mumbled, making him chuckle slightly. **"Then again…so long as she stays I'll be fine,"** she said with a smirk as her fingers ghosted across the girl's cheek.

'_Could you get any more perverted?'_ he asked, knowing the answer already.

"**Yes," **she said with a grin. **"Besides I thought all guys liked a bit of girl-on-girl action every now and then."**

'_Apart from the fact that she looks like a minor, I've told you a million times that I'm not like that,' _he shot back at her.

"**Oh really…so this doesn't appeal to you?" **she asked as she conjured an illusion showing Rukia with her hands tangled in Orihime's hair, giving her a sensual lick across her cheek, while the healer squeezed and rubbed her petite derriere.

'_No it doesn't!' _he yelled at her, shattering the illusion. "I'm going to get dinner and I'll be back with something for her if she's up," he explained to the mod souls, leaving his room again.

XXX

"Thanks for dinner Yuzu," he said with a smile as he joined his sisters at the table. "It smells great."

"I made it since you won your first tournament in a long time Onii-chan," she explained. "Please enjoy it."

As dinner progressed though, a sudden banging from upstairs caught everyone's attention.

"Did you guys hear that too?" Karin asked while she stared at the roof with her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Uh must just be something the wind knocked over," Ichigo answered hesitantly while sweat beaded on his forehead. "Thanks for dinner Yuzu, but I think I'll finish it in my room since I have a lot of work to do," he said as he hurriedly piled a bit more food on his plate and rushed upstairs.

"You don't think he's…well you know?" Yuzu asked quietly.

"Doing what Yuzu?" Karin asked her twin, seeing her cheeks turn red. "Oh you think he has a girl upstairs. Eh he's growing up so why not," she said nonchalantly. "I just don't want to be an aunt before high school."

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu half-shouted at her, swatting her twin on her arm. "Onii-chan would never do something like that."

"Believe what you want Yuzu, but you've seen the signs just as much as I have," she said with a shrug of her shoulders, returning to her food. "More please."

XXX

Entering his room, Ichigo found his covers on the floor with the irate girl standing on them. Looking down at her feet, he could see her crushing Kon's head in.

"Okay that's enough," he said as he set the plate down and pulled the girl of, of the doll. Wincing as she nailed him in his gut with a palm strike, he grabbed her hands and pinned them to her back. "Listen to me, I said calm down."

"Get off of me you pervert!" she screamed, head-butting Ichigo's chest. Unfortunately for her though, she felt like her head struck a steel plate. Dazed and confused, she swayed on her feet and felt her body dragged down into a sitting position on the bed.

"Right…now that we're all calmed down, my names Ichigo and yours is?" he asked, staring directly into her eyes.

"**Light purple eyes and dark green hair…oh she is absolutely perfect!" **Kyoka squealed again.

Ignoring his zanpakuto, he waited for her to speak up. "I'm not letting you go until you say something," he said after waiting for a few minutes. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, he changed his approach.

"What are you doing in the Living World?" Feeling her stiffen against him, he knew that he struck home. After minutes spent in silence again, he let go of her arms and watched her crawl into the corner of his bed. "Here, eat this," he said as he offered her the plate of food.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked hesitantly, reaching out for the plate and taking a tentative bite.

"Right now you need help," he answered her. "And none of us would turn away someone that needed help without at least hearing them out first."

Watching as she looked around the room, he could see that she was puzzled by the 'us' part, until her gaze landed on Kon. "You and that pervert are friends?"

"Him? Well he's more like a tolerated acquaintance. Nova on the other hand is a friend. He's the one that found you in the first place," he said as he gestured to the turtle doll.

"Pleased to meet you," he said with a slight bow, while she stared between him and Kon.

"They're mod souls," she said, surprising them that she was able to pick up on that.

"Yes…how did you know that?" Watching as she turned away from him, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay look, you've had a rough day so far, so just get some rest and we can talk about this tomorrow." Rising from his bed, he took the empty plate from her and walked towards the door.

"Nozomi Kujo," she said as he placed his hand on the handle. "My name is Nozomi Kujo."

"A pleasure to meet you Nozomi," he said with a smile as he headed out of the door.

XXX

So now you guys can guess where I'm going with this. Just to set some of your concerns to rest, there is a reason that I'm using this particular arc and some of my readers will know how I twist arcs to suit my purposes, so don't worry about the details just yet. Also there will be major changes to the plot etc.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Protector's Temptation.**

Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out guys and girls, just been really busy and stuff. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 9:**

Stepping out of his room, Ichigo headed down towards the clinics office, the light indicating that his father was still busy working. Knocking gently on the door, he opened it and shuffled into the room.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Isshin asked him with his eyebrows raised, surprised that his son was actually coming to him in the middle of the night.

"Maybe, I don't know yet," Ichigo answered with a sigh as he sank into the chair across from Isshin's desk. "There's a girl with strange reiatsu currently in my room sleeping off her fatigue. From what I can tell, she's not an immediate danger to any of us, but she's probably running from someone. I don't know whether it's from the Gotei 13 or someone else, but for now I'm going to keep an eye on her."

"You should probably get Kisuke's opinion on the matter too. Despite his eccentricities, he generally knows what's going on around town," his father said, running a hand over his tired face. "I assume that she's going to be staying with us for a while then?"

"Unfortunately, but then again I don't think she has anywhere in Karakura to go. I'll probably head over to Urahara's now to get him started on some paperwork to get her enlisted at Karakura High. That way I can watch her without having to tail her," Ichigo replied and started to make his way to the door.

"Why did you tell me Ichigo?" Isshin asked quickly before his son disappeared. "You managed to keep Rukia a secret for several weeks when she first stayed here, yet now you're telling me the day that this new girl arrives."

"Are you saying you want me keeping secrets from you Dad?" Ichigo said as he turned around to give the man an incredulous look. "Hiding a girl from you guys was a pain; at least now the girls will be expecting someone new around the house." Leaving his father to get back to his work, Ichigo missed the thoughtful look on his face. Grabbing his jacket and shoes, he headed out towards the Urahara shop.

XXX

Seated at the dining table in his home, Kisuke absentmindedly flipped through one of his old scientific journals, reminiscing slightly about his old inventions and thoughts. Startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, he slowly made his way over to the shop door and slid it open.

"Kurosaki-san? What a pleasant surprise," he said in a jovial tone as he found the teenager outside his front door. "You've definitely improved your skills since I last saw you. Why I can barely tell you're here, yet you're standing right in front of me."

"Nice to see you too Urahara-san and stop with the pointless flattery please," Ichigo said in a tired voice, running a hand through his hair. "I need your opinion on something."

"Oh? Well come on in then," he said as he stepped back and allowed Ichigo to walk in. "I'm sure I can ask Tessai to make us some tea if you'd like."

"I'm fine thanks Urahara-san," he replied as he walked into the dining room and seated himself at the low table with Kisuke following close behind him. "I don't have much time, so I'll get straight to the point. You've seen the increase in hollow activity these last few days and while I was dispatching one hollow, Nova made an interesting discovery."

"What made it so interesting?" Kisuke asked as he looked at Ichigo with a curious expression on his face.

"He found a girl that has no reiatsu I can detect, but she has a signature that Nova was able to detect," Ichigo explained and watched as Kisuke's features lit up. "She's not a Bount though, but that's about all we know about her."

"She? So you're saying that Nova found a young girl. My, my the little guy is growing up so fast," Kisuke said as he wiped away an imaginary tear. As he looked up at Ichigo again, he yelped and fell back as Ichigo slugged him from across the table.

"This is no time for games Urahara-san," Ichigo growled at him as he leaned back again. "She seems scared and hesitant to be anywhere near people at the moment and all I can think of to do right now, is offer her what shelter I can."

"And you wanted my opinion on what exactly?" Kisuke asked as he sat back up, pinching his nose to stem the blood flow.

"I wanted you to see what you can find out from the Soul Society about any missing persons or wanted criminals that they're looking for," Ichigo said with a sigh. "That might give us some clues as to what she's doing here and who's after her."

"I see," Kisuke replied as they both slipped into a thoughtful silence. "I assume that you're also going to be keeping an eye on her and want some paperwork to allow her to attend your school too?"

"Yeah that too," Ichigo said with a nod. "It'll also make it easier to explain why I'm keeping an eye on her too. Could you make it so that she's a cousin of mine or something?"

"Cousin? Is she that unattractive that you want to have her as someone you cannot fall in love with?" Kisuke teased him, only to find himself flat on his back yet again.

"Bloody pervert. You and Kyoka would get along amazingly with your attitudes," Ichigo grumbled.

"Who's a pervert now Ichigo?" a silky voice murmured as he felt a pair of hands slide over his eyes and a pair of bare breasts pressed up against the back of his head.

"You and Urahara-san," he muttered as he sat there unmoving. "Not that I'm complaining or anything Yoruichi-san, but you're not the first person to do this and honestly…you're not going to get the reaction you want out of me."

"Oh?" Yoruichi said with a surprised expression on her face as she pulled back and took a seat next to Ichigo, watching as he remained completely unfazed by her nude body. "Someone's broken my Ichigo!" she yelled dramatically and pretended to wail as she pounded the table with her fist.

"Oh geez," Ichigo groaned as he watched her display, feeling a slight tug on his heartstrings. "Fine, fine I'll blush and do the whole screaming thing, just please stop," he pleaded, missing the predatory grin that spread across her face.

"Thank you Ichigo," she yelled enthusiastically as she tackled him to the ground, her bare breasts rubbing against his clothed chest. Across from the table, Kisuke promptly fainted again at the sight of Ichigo and Yoruichi in such a compromising position.

"Hmm, you smell nicer than normal, are you wearing a new cologne or something Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked as she purred and nuzzled deeper into his body.

"Uh no…now can you get off please, you've had your fun already," he grumbled as he forcefully extricated himself from her grasp.

"Aww, but I wasn't done yet," she pouted, watching him stand and make his way to the door.

"Done or not…you enjoyed it a little too much," he said with a smirk, confusing her as to what he meant. Feeling a bit of moisture between her legs though, she gasped and looked down at the evidence of her arousal.

"Ichigo, what did you do!" she yelled again, her voice echoing for several blocks and causing a shiver to run down Ichigo's back at what she would do in retaliation.

XXX

Within his inner world, Kyoka Suigetsu watched her master's face apprehensively and felt the storm of emotions raging within his mind.

'_**It is still too soon for you to know Ichigo,' **_she thought as the teen made his way home._** 'I only hope you can forgive me when the time comes for the truth to be revealed.'**_

XXX

Reaching his home once again, Ichigo sighed as he heard a muffled stomp coming from his room. Making his way slowly up the stairs, he braced himself for whatever lay behind his door.

"I'm back…" he said as he entered the room and paused as he took in the scene before him.

His duvet and pillows were scattered around the room with several of his books lying around haphazardly. Seated on his desk, Nova watched with a hint of worry as Nozomi repeatedly stomped on the back of Kon's face, all the while listening to the muted squeaks from the little lion doll.

"Okay what happened here?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose and caught everyone's attention.

"I was preventing Kujo-san from leaving and in the process Kon was able to…sneak-a-peek so to speak," Nova explained, while his face turned crimson. Seeing the confused look on Ichigo's face and Nozomi's grumpy expression, he retreated into his shell to escape their gaze.

Raising an eyebrow at what had happened, Ichigo turned to face Nozomi. "Why were you trying to leave?" he asked, watching as the young girl gathered up his blanket and pillow, before crawling back into the corner of his bed.

Sighing he walked over to Kon's immobile body and tossed it out his window, before seating himself on the edge of his bed. "Look I know that you're scared of whoever is after you, but I can't help you stay away from them if you don't give me just a bit of help."

"I never asked for your help," she said quietly, wrapping the blanket even tighter around her body. "Why do you care what happens to me?"

""You didn't ask for it, but that doesn't change the fact that you're running away from something. What that something is, I don't know," Ichigo explained softly. "What I do know is that I'm not about to leave you alone as you are to deal with it right now. You need a friend and right now, I'm your best bet at surviving until we have all this figured out."

"I never asked for you to be my friend," she said as she turned to look at him with a blank look on her face.

"Nope you didn't, but you're just going to have to accept that you have a friend for now, a friend that's taking you to your new school tomorrow," he said with a smirk as she groaned and let her head sink into his pillow.

XXX

Meanwhile in the Seireitei, the current Captains and Lieutenants assembled in the meeting hall in the First Division, their expressions reflecting their confusion at being summoned in the middle of the night. None of them were as nervous as Rukia though, as she tried to keep her head down and her breathing even. Not even a week had passed since she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division and it seemed that the Gotei 13 was already facing its next crisis. Hearing the doors creak open, she and the others watched as Captain Commander Yamamoto and his Lieutenant made their way further inside.

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice," Yamamoto said as he finally reached the end of the line and cleared his throat. "It has come to our attention that the seals within Karakura Town are deteriorating at an abnormal rate; as such the number of hollow attacks grows daily." Murmurs broke out amongst the assembled Captains as they all digested the news, their Lieutenants remaining silent on the matter.

"Sorry Captain Commander, but why are we only being told this now?" Ukitake asked as he stepped out of the line. "It was my understanding that we had established several means of monitoring the situation so that it could be dealt with quickly and efficiently."

"The reason for our…lack of knowledge Captain Ukitake is that, whoever is weakening the seals, is also interfering with our sensors in the Living World," Mayuri Kurotsuchi replied, causing even more whispers to break out.

Releasing a bit of his reiatsu to silence them, Yamamoto cleared his throat and continued, "I have called you all here to decide which of you will be reporting to the Living World to deal with this threat. As Head of the Science and Research Division, Captain Kurotsuchi will be sent to the Living World along with his Lieutenant. Assisting him, as well as capturing the perpetrators will be Captains Sui-Feng, Kuchiki, Komamura, Zaraki and Hitsugaya and their Lieutenants. I will also be assigning Lieutenants Kotetsu, Hinamori and Kuchiki to assist you. You leave in twelve hours, prepare yourselves and your divisions. Captain Sui-Feng, stay behind please" he ground out, smashing the end of his cane into the ground and dismissing the meeting.

As the last soul filed out, Captain Sui-Feng spoke up, "What is it you require of me Captain Commander?"

"I have a secondary reason for assigning you this deployment Captain. Reports have come in that while some of the hollows have been dealt with by our representative in town or by the former Ryoka…it seems that an unknown person or persons have been purifying hollows in the area," Yamamoto explained to her, his expression grim.

"What makes you say that sir?" she asked, watching him run a hand through his beard.

"The reiatsu signature is very faint, a fact that is not uncommon considering that both Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin make their home there," he continued, while noting the slight twitch of Sui-Feng's mouth. "However, every spiritually aware human was accounted for at the time the scan was run. As such, you are to investigate this unknown being or beings that are eliminating hollows and determine their threat level. Should they prove…hostile, you are to eliminate them."

"Understood Captain Commander," Sui-Feng said as she bowed her head and headed towards the door, her mind already considering taking several squads from the Punishment Corps with her.

XXX

"Master, the Captain Commander has ordered the Captains of the Second, Sixth, Seventh, Tenth, Eleventh and Twelfth Divisions to be sent to the Living World with their Lieutenants. He has also ordered the Fourth, Fifth and Thirteenth Divisions Lieutenants to accompany them," a shadowed figure spoke with his head bowed, his eyes reflecting his mirth at the news.

"I see…very well alert your brothers and sisters to prepare for their arrival," the overlord said as he leaned back in his chair. "You will be leaving for the Living World to assist them. Do not fail me."

"Of course master, right away," the shadowy figure said as he slipped back into the shadows and left to spread the news.

XXX

The following morning, Ichigo woke to the low beep that was his alarm, grumbling slightly as he fumbled to reach it. Yawning as he stood up from his futon on the floor, he glanced over at his bed, watching as Nozomi continued to sleep despite the disturbance. Grabbing his gear for his run with Tatsuki, he crept out of his room and made his way to the bathroom to change. Minutes later and he was stretching outside as he waited for Tatsuki to round the corner.

"Yo Ichigo!" he heard Tatsuki shout at him, causing him to turn and fall into step with her.

"Morning Tatsuki," he muttered as they ran, his mind slipping into its newfound trance-like state so that he could think about the day ahead of him. "We're going to have to cut the route in half today. Something unexpected turned up," he explained, missing the knowing gaze she gave him.

"This wouldn't happen to do with the secret girlfriend you seem to have would it?" she asked innocently as he stumbled. "You know…I never thought that you had it in you to sneak a girl on the side."

"W-What the hell Tatsuki?" he asked incredulously. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"What? You can't blame me for assuming that," she said with a shrug. "I mean the story that you were shopping for a clothes and underwear for a girl has made its way around. So are you going to tell me who the lucky girl is?" she teased him, chuckling as he glared at her.

"I don't even want to know how you found out, but for now I'll say that I'll need your help keeping an eye on her," he said in a low tone, surprising her with its authority.

"Okay now I really need to know what's going on," she said as they rounded a corner and headed towards the river. "I mean the way you talk about her; it's as if you're stalking her."

"I'm not Tatsuki," he said with a sigh as he turned to face her. "She showed up unexpectedly yesterday and something in my gut tells me that she has something to do with the spiritual world. That's why I'm keeping an eye on her, because I don't know what she's doing here, or anything else for that matter," he explained, watching as she shook her head at him.

"Argh you're doing it again Ichigo!" she groaned and held her head in her hands. "You're slipping back into the whole _'I must defend the entire world no matter the cost to myself'_ mode again."

"Maybe I am," he said as he chuckled at her expression, "but we all know how much people like it when I do," he finished with a whisper, sending chills down Tatsuki's spine. After running in silence for another fifteen minutes, he broke the silence that had settled over them, "Come on I need to head back now so I can get her a uniform and transfer papers for school."

"H-Hang on a second," Tatsuki called out as she ran after him. "So far you've told me that you've clothed her, enrolled her at our school and if I'm correct, she's staying at your place…are you sure you're not thinking of her like another sister or something?" she asked, watching as he stumbled again at her questioning.

"I…I don't know," he said as he scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "I mean it looks that way, but I'm just trying to do for her what I'd do for anyone else in such a crazy position."

"Oh really now?" she asked with a smirk. "So if I wanted to go shopping one weekend you'd happily come with me to help me pick out whatever I want right?"

As he was about to retort that he would never be caught dead shopping with girl, Kyoka spoke up from his inner world.

"**She's only baiting you along Ichigo,"** she said soothingly as she appeared at his shoulder. **"But why shouldn't we play along. After all, I'd love to play dress up with some of your friends," **she continued, whispering into his ear.

"Well…I could do you one better Tatsuki," he said with a grin, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "After all, I know everything from your cup size to the size of the shorts you love to wear so much. Knowing that means that I could plan out an entire wardrobe if I wanted to," he said and watched her blush crimson at his words.

"Y-You're bluffing," she whispered out, scowling as he just chuckled again.

"Am I? I'm more than willing to prove it by picking out something for you to wear. Though in order to prove that I was right, maybe I should be there so that you can try it on and show me," he said, causing her blush to deepen. "You mentioned this weekend? By all means let's go then."

"Ichigo…" she hissed out through gritted teeth, "You have exactly five seconds to run before I start pounding you into the ground."

Seeing her roll up her sleeves, Ichigo continued with a subtle hint from Kyoka. "Hmm, exposing even more skin now Tatsuki? That's great since you're going to need to lose those inhibitions of yours sooner or later," he said with a laugh, sprinting off in the direction of his home with an irate martial artist on his tail.

XXX

One mock pummelling and a shower later, Ichigo, Tatsuki and Nozomi were making their way towards the Urahara shop, the former hoping that the exile had managed to procure the necessary paperwork. Tatsuki was still miffed at his earlier teasing and was chatting idly with Nozomi, while the young girl gave short answers to her questions.

"We're here," he said once they reached the shop, killing the conversation between the two. Knocking on the door, he gulped as an angry and very human Yoruichi stood before him in her usual outfit, her glare making the two girls wonder what he had done to deserve it.

"You. Me. Talk. Now!" she growled, poking him with her finger as she said each word.

"Uh, you guys go in and see if Urahara-san has everything sorted. I'll just be a moment," he said as he gulped again and felt himself being dragged away by Yoruichi's firm grip. Dragging him into a secluded room, she proceeded to slam the door behind her.

"Should we be worried about him?" Nozomi asked curiously as she turned to face Tatsuki.

"Um, let's just let him field this one," she said with a sadistic grin. "He's probably use to it after all."

XXX

Poor, poor Ichigo, then again that wasn't his fault…or was it. So let's see, we had more mysterious shadowy figures, a perverted Ichigo and Kyoka Suigetsu and a dash of teasing. Ah what a wonderful way to end a chapter. Now just a reminder, please don't tell me that the characters are OOC, because that is intended and I mentioned that there would be some shifts in personality. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Protector's Temptation.**

As I write this, I have probably fallen asleep at my desk three times already…let's try for four. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I hope that this chapter answers at least some of your questions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 10:**

Leaving Urahara's shop thirty minutes later, Tatsuki was chiding Nozomi as the younger girl constantly fidgeted with her skirt.

"It's not going to grow any longer with you tugging on it like that," the martial artist scolded her, clasping the shorter girl's wrist in her hand. "And the more you play with it, the more likely you'll actually give the guys something to look at."

"Fine, I get your point," she grumbled as she wrenched her arm away from Tatsuki, "but why does the damn thing have to be so short!"

"Don't ask me, ask the perverted shopkeeper that gave it to you," she said with a shrug. "Or blame our school's uniform shop. Or we could even blame Ichigo for asking for you to be enrolled in the first place. Isn't that right _Strawberry!"_ she said with a grin, but quickly lost it as she saw him muttering to himself. "Hey Earth to Ichigo!" she shouted, trying to get his attention, only for him to continue walking ahead of them.

"Is something wrong with him?" Nozomi asked as they watched him disappear around the corner. "He seems to respond to people normally."

"Yeah, it's strange for him to just ignore me, or anyone like this," Tatsuki admitted, looking at her watch. "Come on, we need to hurry and get you to the office so that you can get your schedule and anything else you need."

XXX

Still lost in his thoughts after his encounter with Yoruichi that morning, Ichigo failed to notice how everyone parted around him as he walked, some muttering behind their hands about his recent behaviour. Reaching his classroom and tripping Keigo as he rushed at him, he sunk into his chair and stared out the window of the classroom.

_Flashback:_

"_You have five seconds to explain why you're using your zanpakuto's powers on me Ichigo!" Yoruichi growled at him, her eyes burning with anger as she pinned him to the wall of the dingy little shop._

"_What the hell are you talking about Yoruichi!" he shouted right back. "I haven't been playing with any of your senses since I gained Kyoka's power. Hell what makes you think that I'm using them on you anyway?!"_

"_Don't play dumb with me Ichigo!" she hissed at him. "Last night I quite distinctly smelt a particular odour on you, a pheromone that's emitted by male cats to attract prospective females. So tell me, how could that be, when there were no other cats in the area!"_

"_How the hell should I know Yoruichi?" he asked in exasperation. "I don't even have a fucking clue what male cat pheromones would smell like in the first place! How do you know that it wasn't some aphrodisiac that Urahara-san keeps locked up in his lab somewhere?"_

"_I don't know…yet, but if I find that you're playing around with your powers Ichigo, don't think that I won't punish you for that," she said, letting go of his shirt and storming out of the room._

_Watching her storm out of the room, he groaned and muttered, "Seriously…just fuck my life. I don't need any more hormonal woman on my case."_

_End Flashback:_

Feeling someone prod him, he jolted out of his musings and turned to face them, only to find himself face-to-face with an eyeful of Mahana's impressive cleavage. Leaning back, he found her bent over his desk, poking him on his shoulder.

"**You know…I love the view from back here," **Kyoka chuckled as she appeared behind the teen. **"I mean, she's really someone you could get 'behind', wouldn't you say Ichigo?"**

Ignoring his zanpakuto's jibes, he grabbed the girl's finger as it was about to poke him again and gave her a mild glare.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked as he let go and watched her bolt upright.

"What's up with you today Ichigo?" she asked as she peered at him inquisitively. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes and all you've done is stare off into space."

"It's nothing Mahana," he said as he shrugged. "Just got some stuff on my mind."

"Oh…do you want to talk about it. I mean she is your first girlfriend after all so I can understand," she said as she sunk down into the chair next to him, while he nearly fell over backwards.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted at her. Noticing the rest of the class staring at him, he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I don't have a girlfriend anyway, so what are you talking about?"

"Oh? Well that's the rumour since some girls found you shopping for some stuff," she said as she gave him a curious look.

"Those were things for my cousin," he explained with a sigh, repeating the cover story that they had settled on last night for Nozomi. "She lost her luggage on the train from Kyoto and needed a change of clothes. I just volunteered to go out and get it for her."

"Oh, now it all makes sense," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean it would be strange for you to go from unapproachable to whipped, in such a short amount of time anyway," she continued, missing his expression of shock. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you were free this weekend to put the rough draft of our project together, but if you want to spend some time with your cousin that's cool too."

"No this weekend is fine. I have practice Saturday morning, but maybe we can get together after that?" he asked, getting a nod from her as an answer, just as Miss Ochi walked into the classroom.

"Okay munchkins listen up!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention as they took their seats. "Today we have a new transfer student joining us, so I trust that you'll make her feel welcome. Please come in now."

The moment her foot entered the doorway, Ichigo supressed a groan as Nozomi timidly walked into the room and stood in front of the class. Hearing some of the guys whispering about her looks, he growled and sent a pointed glare at them, silencing their conversations.

"My name's Nozomi Kujo, pleased to meet you," she said quietly, bowing slightly.

"Moving on then, please take a seat next to Miss Ogawa," Ochi said, gesturing for the equally timid girl to raise her hand. Walking slowly towards her desk, she glanced briefly at Ichigo, receiving a reassuring nod and a small smile. Taking her seat, she listened to the teacher go through roll call, before tuning out the rest of the lesson in favour of wondering why she was here in the first place.

XXX

Several gruelling hours later and they finally broke for lunch, some being more enthusiastic than others.

"ICHIGOOOOO! What's say we go up to the roof and tuck in huh?" Keigo asked as he waved his arms around wildly, drawing several scathing looks from his classmates as they had to duck or dodge.

"Sorry, but I already have plans," he said, standing up and making his way over towards Nozomi, said girl having remained in her seat while everyone was getting up.

"WHAT?!" Keigo screamed loudly, drawing everyone's attention to the pair. Nodding his head at her, they walked off a mid the whispers and confused looks from their classmates, unheeding of the calculating look from Uryu or the confused look from Orihime.

XXX

"So how have you found the day so far," Ichigo asked her when they made it to a shady spot on the school grounds. Taking a seat, he calmly drew his bento and dug in, watching Nozomi do so at a more sedate pace.

"It's boring," she said emotionlessly. "I already know the majority of your science, biology and mathematics coursework and I have no interest in history or languages."

"Well sadly if you're going to be staying with me then you need to do this for now," he said in an even tone, filing away the slip about her knowledge. "Besides you can at least socialise with others now.

"We won't have anything in common," she shot back. "With nothing to relate to one another with, any social interaction will be limited to tense silences and awkward moments."

Fixing her with a curious look, he burst out laughing, startling and confusing her.

"What's so funny?" she queried, watching his shoulders shake slightly with mirth.

"Nothing, other than the fact that I know that you analyse things scientifically," he answered her with a smirk. "You're also withdrawn, giving reasons why you wouldn't be able to make friends, while ignoring any of the reasons why you could." Watching her turn away from him, he took her silence as her agreement.

Hearing someone calling him, he groaned as he watched Orihime and the others making their way over to them. He had wanted to avoid crowding Nozomi due to her reclusive nature and now she was about to have to deal with a myriad amount of unnecessary questions, that would more than likely cause her to shut down than open up.

XXX

Letting out a deep breath as they walked, Ichigo felt relieved that the day was finally over. During lunch he had simply repeated the cover story they cooked up and said that Nozomi was rather private and that he wouldn't appreciate it if they pressed her too hard. This helped to at least get the rest of the class to leave her alone, but from the looks Uryu was giving her, Ichigo guessed that it wouldn't be long before he brought the issue up.

"Why do you participate in those practice sessions when they are of no help to you?" Nozomi asked, breaking into his train of thought. Glancing over his shoulder at her, he could only see curiosity in her eyes, so he decided to give her a straight answer.

"To be honest, it would make my life a lot easier if I was awarded a scholarship for university for my martial arts prowess," he explained to her. "It's not that dad can't afford it, or that I won't work for it, but it would make my life a lot easier in the long run if all I needed to do was keep up on my studies and kick some ass now and then."

Before she could ask her next question, they both stiffened as they felt the presence of several soul reapers appear over Karakura Town, their reiatsu reverberating through the air.

"Come on, we need to get home and I need to deal with this," he whispered, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along. "I'll leave you with Nova and my dad; they'll be able to protect you long enough for me to get back to you if needed."

"What are you going to do?" she asked him as they broke out into a gentle jog, her mind trying to fight off the panic she felt at the soul reaper's presence.

"Nothing too serious. I'll probably just keep an eye on them for now and step in if I need to," he said over his shoulder, rounding the last corner to his home. Bursting in through the door, he raced upstairs and popped Nova's pill into his mouth, leaving the mod soul with strict instructions to protect Nozomi while he was out. As he was about to flash step away though, he found his arm held in Nozomi's grip.

"Your friends will be in trouble Ichigo and you need to know that you cannot trust what is in front of," she said cryptically, before she let go of him and retreated to his desk. Confused at her words, he stopped midstride and turned to question her, only for the question to fall away as he felt two of the signatures clash.

XXX

Meanwhile, Rukia and Renji were stood in a forested area near Karakura Town, the afternoon sun disappearing little by little. While Renji stood guard over her, Rukia was frowning as she examined one of the seals located in her area.

"What's the matter Rukia?" he asked. "From that look, I can tell that something's got you worried over the seals."

"It's just…I can feel some reiatsu around the seal and it probably belongs to the person that weakened it," she explained, holding her chin while she thought.

"Well that's good isn't it? I mean you have something that we can use to track the enemy with and help us to put this thing to rest once and for all," he said, watching her shake her head at him.

"That's the problem Renji, the reiatsu on this seal belongs to someone in the Gotei 13," she explained, shocking the Sixth Division Lieutenant with this new information. "I can't accurately say who it is, since their signature is tainted by something else, something I've never felt before."

"A good assumption," an unknown, female voice said from somewhere around them, causing the pair of them to reach for their blades. "It's even more noteworthy considering how little information was available to you to arrive at that conclusion. However I am disappointed that you couldn't determine who it was."

"Show yourself!" Renji shouted out into the air, while the sun finally set on the horizon, plunging the land into darkness.

"Watch where you're looking!" a rough male voice yelled, charging at Renji from the side and catching the redhead off-guard and sending him barrelling backwards, deeper into the forest.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled, glaring at her friend's attacker. When her eyes found him though, she could only gape as she could see an exact double of Renji smirking at her.

"Behind you!" the unknown female voice shouted at her, while Rukia barely managed to get her blade out in time. Taking a closer look at her attacker, she felt floored as an exact copy of herself, stared back at her with a stern expression on her face.

"It is unbecoming of a Kuchiki to act so surprised," the Rukia-clone said, forcing her blade down harder and tossing Rukia backwards into the trunk of a tree. Grunting from the impact, she was just barely able to dodge the murderous slice, as the clone attempted to behead her.

"What's going on here?!" she asked in panic as she continued to block attack, after attack from her clone, retaliating with her own strikes when she could.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," the Renji-clone said as he appeared behind her, "After all, our orders are to remove you and all witnesses," he growled, bringing his blade down to cleave her in two. Wincing in preparation for the blow, she breathed a sigh of relief as Renji's Zabimaru came hurtling out of the trees, smashing into his clone's blade and sending him flying backwards.

"Don't think one lucky shot's going to keep me down," he shouted at their attackers, before charging after his clone.

Turning her attention back to her clone, Rukia quickly leapt to the side as a Sokatsui roared past her, grimacing as the blast incinerated a clump of trees and ignited a forest fire.

"_Hado no. 58, Tenran!"_ she chanted, channelling a wave of wind to snuff out the flames, leaving the charred husks of the trees behind. _Hado no. 4, Byakurai!" _she yelled, sending repeated blasts of lightning at her opponent and watching as each was either batted away with her zanpakuto, or dodged entirely.

"You've changed," the clone commented idly, "I don't remember your spells having that much power before."

"Then clearly we are far from being equal," Rukia hissed back at her. "Only a fool would remain idle for ten months after being faced with the horrors of war."

"You're right…we're not equals," the clone whispered, forcing Rukia to strain her ears to hear her. _"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," _she called, twisting her zanpakuto in a circle and surprising Rukia with her own shikai. Stabbing the ground four times, she grinned and shouted, _"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"_

XXX

Feeling the near identical signatures clashing near Karakura Town, Ichigo grimaced at what he was feeling. Reaching out even further with his senses, he could see that similar situations had sprung up with the rest of the soul reaper as well. Unable to make sense of it, he looked over at Nozomi and watched as her hands clenched around her arms, her knuckles going white as she sat there.

"What's going on Nozomi?" he asked gently. "The fact that you're shaking tells me that you know more than you're willing to let on. Do you know why I'm feeling doubles of everyone else here?" After waiting for a few minutes with no answer, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, I'll figure this out on my own, but promise me that you'll stay here and stay safe. I don't need to be worrying about you running off and getting caught up in the middle of a fight," he said softly, seeing her nod her head in agreement. Opening his window, he took one last look at her, before leaping out of it and rushing off towards the reiatsu he had not felt in almost a year.

XXX

Back with Rukia, the petite soul reaper was panting heavily, while sweat poured down her sides from the strenuous battle. All around her trees and flowers were frozen in ice, destroyed from the back and forth assaults of the two ice/snow type zanpakutos. Ducking her head, she dodged the sweeping slice from her clone and retaliated with her own swipe, before being forced to dance away to avoid the stab aimed at her heart.

"_Hado no. 73, Soren Sokatsui!" _her clone yelled, holding both palms out towards her and firing a monstrous wave of flames at her.

"_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" _she shouted back, sending an equally large of ice back at it. As the two waves came into contact with one another, they hissed and dissipated into a large cloud of steam, shrouding their positions from one another. Reaching out with her senses, Rukia worked to supress her own reiatsu, while still searching for her clone's signature.

Hearing a whisper behind her, she flinched as a circle appeared at her feet. Slicing through the circle with her zanpakuto, she dispelled the attack, before stabbing her blade into the ground and sending a tendril of ice away from her. Feeling it touch a spirit based body, she chanted, _"Juhaku," _causing the ice to rapidly grow over the limb and attached body.

"What…what is this?" her clone gasped as her body began to freeze over, pinning her in place.

"I guess your gloating was all for nothing then," Rukia said as she stepped out of the mist and placed her blade to her clones neck. "I may not have your raw strength, speed or power, but I know more about 'my' zanpakuto than you do. Now you're going to tell me everything and anything I want to know, starting with who you are." Hearing her clone chuckle, Rukia's brow furrowed. "And just what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," she said with a smirk.

Before she could inquire any further, she was forced to leap back as a colossal wave of bluish reiatsu burst into the clearing, splitting her off from her clone. Turning to face the direction the attack had come from, her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Hey Rukia, long time no see eh?" Ichigo said as he walked into the clearing, Zangetsu on his shoulder and clad in his full shihakusho.

"What took you so long idiot?" her clone asked, grinning evilly at her and shattering the ice with her own blade and walking over to join him.

"Oh just this and that," he said nonchalantly, gesturing off in the distance. "I had to make sure that everyone was doing their job properly after all."

"I-Ichigo?! I-It can't be," Rukia whispered to herself, while the Ichigo in front of her continued to chuckle.

"Can't it Rukia? After all you haven't been to visit me for over ten months…who's to say that I wouldn't have regained my powers in that time," he said throwing an arm around her clone's waist. "Not to mention I found some new friends after all."

"B-But they're not us Ichigo!" she yelled, her heart and mind warring with one another as she stared at the scene.

"Maybe, maybe not," he answered with a shrug, "but they're a lot more fun to be around," he said, bending down and pecking her clone on her cheek.

"Stop playing around with her Ichigo. Just kill her already," her clone whispered huskily in his ear, still smirking at Rukia.

"Well you heard her didn't you? Sorry Rukia, but I really need you to disappear…permanently." Not giving her a second to respond, he charged forward and brought Zangetsu's blade down on Sode no Shirayuki, forcing her backwards with his monstrous strength. Breaking through her guard, he delivered a bone-breaking punch to her gut, causing her to scream in pain as she flew backwards into a tree.

Coughing up a mouthful of blood, Rukia looked up at the fuzzy image in front of her, vaguely aware that Ichigo was holding his blade up, pointed towards the sky, while his reiatsu began to rise steadily.

"Sayonara Rukia…_Getsuga Tensho!_" he roared, sending the full powered crescent wave at her.

Watching the wave of energy tear through the ground, Rukia couldn't help the tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, her injuries pinning her in place. _'Why…why did it have to be Ichigo of all people,'_ she thought, her heart still trying to deny that it was him in front of her, while her mind had already come to accept it. Closing her eyes as the wave drew closer; she waited for the inevitable burn and pain. Suddenly she was weightless and flying through the air, wincing as her broken bones flared in pain. _'Well it hurt less than I thought,'_ she mumbled to herself, waiting for her inevitable crash.

"You know…this really isn't the time for a nap Rukia," she heard a voice say, causing her eyes to snap open in shock. Staring back at her with a look of amusement on his face, Ichigo grinned at her expression. "Of all the times for you to give me that look, now is really not the time Rukia," he continued, setting her down gently on the ground.

Taking in his body, she barely noticed the forest green overcoat, the black gi and hakama and the green obi he wore, but focussed in on the one point she remembered about him…his warm brown eyes. Seeing them hold no malice or ill intent, she breathed a sigh of relief, her heart at last winning out over her mind. "I missed you Ichigo," she mumbled, before surrendering to the darkness and passing out.

Losing his carefree expression and tone, Ichigo stood glaring at the two that had just caught up to him. "You know…I don't really know what's going on right now, but I can promise you this. You…" he said pointing at his clone, "are not me and I'll be damned if I let you leave here alive."

XXX

So…another cliff hanger, I'm just going to run away now. *Runs off, leaving a note on the ground.*

_Note from Sedor:_

_Well here's probably the biggest change from the Gotei 13 Invasion Army Arc. I always wondered what would happen if Ichigo was cloned and well…here we go. So next time it'll be Ichigo vs. Ichigo; Zangetsu vs. Kyoka Suigetsu. It'll be fun that's for sure._

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Protector's Temptation.**

Welcome back once again, one and all. Sorry for my absence, but life goes on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 11:**

As moon rose high into the sky, a light breeze blew through the clearing Ichigo and his clone were in, the leaves rustling softly in the background. "We were wondering why the hollows sent after you were killed," the clone began, a smirk on his face as he spoke, "but I can't say that I thought that it was you killing them all along."

"Yeah well I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Ichigo quipped, placing a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, the action drawing the curious gaze of his clone.

"So who gave you your powers?" he asked, pointing towards the sealed zanpakuto that was shrouded by his overcoat.

"That shouldn't matter to a dead man," Ichigo replied with a growl, sliding a foot back and drawing his blade. Hearing his clone growl back at him, he tensed slightly as it held Zangetsu at the ready. Staring each other down, Ichigo's body was soon covered in a light purple glow, while his clone was shrouded in a familiar light blue glow. Unheeded by the battle of wills before it, a solitary leaf began its slow descent between the pair of them, floating this way and that under the influence of the breeze. As it landed on the lush grass, the pair charged forward at one another, swinging their blades in large cleaving arcs and triggering an apocalyptic shockwave on contact.

XXX

All around Karakura Town, the heads of both spiritually aware humans and soul reapers alike swung in the direction of the clash, their senses pushed to the limit as they tried to discern the new presence. Whilst the soul reapers were drawn back to their conflicts and the majority of the humans knew better than to interfere, Michiru couldn't help but shiver as she felt the continued brawl happening minutes away from her home. Breaking into a light jog, the groceries in her hands clinking together in their paper bag, she shivered and came to a halt as a particularly intense wave of pressure hit her, causing her to gasp in fear from the amount of killing intent laced within it.

XXX

Glaring at the smirk on his clone's face, Ichigo parried his blade to the side, bringing his knee up to connect with his ribs. With a sickening crunch, his clone doubled over, gasping for breath, before being sent flying into a tree from a vicious backhand. Destroying several young trees with the force of his body, he coughed up a mouthful of blood and glared back at Ichigo as he approached.

"That's for Rukia's ribs," he said in a cold tone, his eyes boring into his opponent unblinkingly.

"Bastard!" his clone growled at him, charging his reiatsu into his zanpakuto. _"GETSUGA…TENSHO!"_ he roared, sending the blue crescent tearing across the ground at Ichigo.

Holding Kyoka Suigetsu out in front of him, he caught the energy wave on the blade, holding it back as it continued to press down on him. Glimpsing his clone charging at him from the corner of his eye, he swung his blade upwards, forcing the wave to dissipate in the sky above them and locking blades with his former shikai yet again. Seeing his clone smirk at him, he tensed as he saw the blade covered in his blue reiatsu.

"_Getsuga…Tensho," _his clone whispered, engulfing him in radiant blue light, scorching the ground underneath them. Leaping into the air to escape the smoke cloud, the clone grinned in triumph as it stared down at the smouldering area.

"Behind you," Ichigo whispered in his ear, causing him to turn around in shock, his zanpakuto speeding to block the blow that he knew was coming. With barely a second to spare, Zangetsu blocked the potential deathblow, but was sent hurtling to the ground below, creating a human-sized crater on impact. Not giving him a moment to recover, he held his hand, palm outward, gathering his reiatsu to it. _"Hado no.33, Sokatsui!"_ he chanted, firing off a wall of blue flame at his opponent, fuelling the raging inferno around them as the blast exploded against his clone. Peering into the smoke and flame, Ichigo's eyes narrowed as a pillar of blue reiatsu burst through the haze, speeding towards the heavens.

"_Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu," _his clone whispered, slashing through the smoke with his blade and causing it to disperse. Standing there in his ragged over coat, his face slightly burned from the intense flames he had been trapped in. Vanishing from view, he reappeared in front of Ichigo, bringing his blade down with earth-shattering force and sending Ichigo skidding backwards through the air. Following after him, the pair of them continued to exchange blows, sparks grating off their blades and gusts of wind being thrown around from the force. Smiling sadistically, Ichigo's clone disappeared yet again, slamming his heel into his back.

Grunting in pain as he twisted in the air and ripped his hand through the air to slow himself, Ichigo quickly brought up his blade to block the barrage of blows from his clone's afterimages. _'There's no way I was this fast or strong in my Bankai alone,' _he thought with a grimace, wincing as he was cut across his cheek, but retaliated with a deep cut across the clone's ribs.

"**Don't forget what we heard Rukia say Ichigo," **Kyoka spoke up from within his inner world, her eyes narrowed in anger at the imposter in front of them. **"They are faster and stronger than their counterparts, not to mention the fact that Zangetsu amplified your strength and speed beyond others of your level."** Wincing as Ichigo received another cut, this time to his thigh, Kyoka's anger bubbled within her. **"Would you stop holding back and release me already! This is no time to be holding back. This jackass not only looks like you, but he tried to fucking kill one of your friends! Are you seriously telling me that you're not going to do everything in your power to crush this bastard?!"**

Not bothering to respond to her outburst, Ichigo grimaced and dodged another attack from his clone. _'I wasn't holding back on purpose,' _he mumbled, raising his zanpakuto to catch Tensa Zangetsu. _"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu," _he murmured, noting how the clone's eyes widened in shock. Feeling Kyoka's power flowing through him, he released his hold on his reiatsu, allowing it to empower him completely. Throwing his clone back with ease, Ichigo stared on dispassionately, his eyes having acquired a bright purple glow to them

"What did you just call your zanpakuto," his clone hissed at him through gritted teeth, his hand clenching tighter around Tensa Zangetsu's hilt until blood began to drip from the bottom of it.

"I told you before," Ichigo whispered, vanishing from sight and appearing behind him, "dead men don't need to know." Lashing out with a one-handed stroke, his increased strength flung the imposter back through the air, his feet unable to gain any traction at all. Looking around with wary eyes, the Ichigo-clone grunted as he felt the blade dig into his shoulder, spinning out of the way to avoid the blow going completely through him and lashing out with his own in retaliation.

Catching the pitch black blade inches from his face, Ichigo kept up his emotionless mask while his clone scowled back at him, neither of them noticed that they had left the sprawling forest and had entered the outskirts of Karakura Town. Growing sick of looking into his clone's face, he placed his palm to its chest. _"Hado no. 63, Raikoho," _he muttered, igniting a yellow spark in his palm that went on to envelop them both in a blinding yellow light, illuminating the suburb below them for several streets.

XXX

As Michiru continued to take on agonizing step after another, she sighed in relief as she turned the corner to enter her street. For the last few minutes she had felt near constant waves of pressure crashing down on her, making her world spin as she struggled to breathe. _'Just a few hundred feet and I'll be home,'_ she thought, glancing back over her shoulder at the flashes of light from the conflict that was raging above the town. Before her stunned eyes though, the area was suddenly illuminated by a blinding yellow flash, forcing her to shield her eyes.

As the light finally died down, she heard an earth-shattering crunch, accompanied by a grunt of pain. Cracking her eyes open and blinking at the spots before her eyes, she could just make out a figure in a black coat with vivid orange hair. "Ichigo-san?" she asked timidly, seeing the black blur turn to face her.

"You're Michiru Ogawa," the blur stated, causing her to nod her head dumbly. Surely he could at least remember her name after everything that had happened to them the last few weeks. Hearing a dull buzz in her ears, she turned to see another blackish, green blur with vivid orange hair, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. Rubbing her eyes vigorously to clear them, she blinked as her vision cleared and allowed her to take in the sight before her.

The Ichigo on the ground wielded a pitch black blade in his right hand, with a ripped black overcoat over his shoulders, while the Ichigo in the air above them stood in his forest green overcoat with a gleaming silver blade. Each of them was bruised and bleeding heavily, the one on the ground even showing several serious burns to his face, arms and chest. Remembering that the one that she had seen the night of the movie was dressed in green, she shuffled backwards as the one in black approached her.

"Looks like she figured out which one of us was the real one," the clone smirked as he stared at the shivering brown-haired girl. "Tell me Ichigo, you still have that 'protect everyone' thing right?" he asked in sadistic glee, while the original's eyes widened in fear.

Feeling her fear intensify as both of them vanished, she gasped when she felt herself suddenly hovering in the air. Looking to her left, she screamed as Ichigo held her under his right arm, his left gripped around the blade impaled in his gut.

"Michiru…" Ichigo gritted out through clenched teeth, "shut your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too." Not even bothering to see if she had complied, he charged his reiatsu into his hand once again. "I haven't had a lot of time to practice this one," he muttered as blood leaked from his mouth, "but I don't think there's a better time than now to try. _Hado no. 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" _he roared sending point-blank blast of lightning at his clone, sending blade and body barrelling backwards into the air. Feeling some of the backlash struggling to overwhelm him, he wrapped his arms around Michiru's quivering form, shielding her with his own body.

Once the blast had dissipated, Ichigo tried to look over his shoulder, but stopped as his back flared in agonising pain. Taking in the devastation to the area though, he was simply glad that he had aimed towards the forest and not the residential area behind him. The paved ground itself was nothing but smoking slag from the intense heat, while the grass and moisture had been burned away, leaving nothing but dry, cracked ground behind. Not finding a hint of his clone's presence anywhere near him, he turned back to the petite form his arms were wrapped around.

Seeing minor burns to her arms and legs he sheathed Kyoka with a sigh and scooped her up into his arms, causing her to let out a muffled squeak. "We need to get those injuries healed," he explained as she looked at him questioningly, pointing out her burns. Feeling two very familiar signatures appear behind him, he turned to see a battered Renji carrying Rukia.

"Ichi…go," Renji spoke haltingly, his eyes wide in surprise. "When did…" he tried to say, only to fall silent as Ichigo flash stepped over to him.

"Later Renji," he said as he stared back at the red-headed soul reaper emotionlessly. "For now…we all need medical attention." Heading off in the direction of the Urahara Shop, he registered Renji following close behind him.

XXX

Meanwhile at the Urahara Shop, the various members of the deployment trickled into the Shop and down into the underground training area, their injuries mostly minor cuts and bruises from their fight. While they were still unsure of the battle that had raged near Rukia and Renji's position, they had no doubt that its conclusion had been what signalled the retreat of the clones. Feeling overwhelmed at the sheer amount of injured in his shop, Kisuke had put calls in to Orihime and Isshin to assist Tessai and Yoruichi in dealing with them all, while he worked to gather any information possible for them.

Hearing the crunch of dirt at the base of the ladder, everyone's heads swivelled towards the newcomers, the expressions of shock really beginning to frustrate Ichigo as they gaped at him.

"We could use some help here," he growled at them, gesturing to his arms and the two behind him. Moving to closer to the group, he tried to set Michiru down on one of the rickety beds, but found his gi in a death grip as she took in everyone around them. Then again he couldn't really blame her, especially with Komamura, Mayuri and Kenpachi staring at them so intently, the former out of surprise, while the latter two radiated insanity. Giving up on freeing himself, he fell back onto the bed, watching as Isane went to tend to Rukia and Renji, while Orihime approached the two of them.

Hearing Orihime gasp out loud, several of the treated soul reapers made their way over to check on Ichigo's condition, wincing as they took in his injured back. While Ichigo was fully aware of the cuts to his face and thigh, he was woefully ignorant to the charred and blackened skin across his back, evidence of a poorly controlled kido.

"You've regained your powers Kurosaki," Byakuya stated in his emotionless tone, moving in front of the former substitute as Orihime's shield enveloped the two of them.

Giving the stoic Captain of the Sixth Division a look that said, _'And your next observation would be water is wet?'_ Ichigo grabbed Michiru's outstretched fingers as they were reaching to touch the glowing orange shield. "You don't want to do that," he said in a gentle tone. "From experience I can tell you that while it may be healing you, it will hurt you to keep you in here."

"How did you regain your powers Ichigo Kurosaki?" Sui-Feng asked brusquely, her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. Frowning as he contemplated telling them about his bond with Kyoka Suigetsu, he was spared the ordeal as Kisuke popped down the ladder and rushed over to them.

"We have a problem," he said quietly, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Whoever sent those…_people_ after you, they've somehow managed to seal off all access to the Precipice World from the Living World."

"Impossible, only the technicians at the SRI (Soul Reaper Research Institute) have the knowledge and technology to control the Precipice World," Mayuri hissed at the shopkeeper.

"Then someone within your Division is working against you," Ichigo said quietly, drawing everyone's attention yet again. "It's either that or the technology is not as exclusive as you thought it was."

"Yes well…" Kisuke continued, giving the former substitute a knowing smile, "you're all stranded here until Mayuri and I can figure out a way around this barrier."

Speaking of barriers, Ichigo was relieved when the barrier disappeared from around the two of them. "Thanks for that Inoue, despite how much I appreciate the healing, I do not like sitting in the bubble," he said with a smile and was relieved when Michiru made to stand on her own two feet. She still stayed very much attached to his arm though and hid behind his body from their prying eyes.

"So you've gone and gotten yourself a girlfriend eh Ichigo?" Kenpachi said with a smirk, causing some of the others to chuckle, while Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku frowned.

Seeing Michiru blush and bury her face in his overcoat, Ichigo growled and focussed a bit of his reiatsu in front of him, silencing their chuckles. "Enough Kenpachi, she's a friend that almost lost her life tonight. She doesn't need any more stress piled on top of her."

Whilst the reiatsu Ichigo was giving off was potent and filled the majority of the Lieutenants with fear and the Captains with curiosity, the battle loving Captain of the Eleventh Division merely grinned and raised his reiatsu to match and overwhelm Ichigo.

Gritting his teeth as the situation escalated, Ichigo began to raise his own even higher, fighting to shroud Michiru from the overwhelming blood thirst that Kenpachi radiated. Stepping in between then, Kisuke whipped out his fan and rapped them both on their skulls.

"Now, now Ichigo, don't forget that your girlfriend is still here," he said chidingly, earning himself a jarring fist to his nose, breaking the appendage.

"Shut it Urahara," he ground out, leading Michiru towards the exit. Before he was out of ear-shot though, Rangiku's voice rang out through the air.

"Would it be alright if I stayed at your place while we're here Ichigo?" she asked, sending a seductive wink at the boy.

"Sorry Rangiku-san, but I'm afraid that we're already full up," he replied, stopping at the ladder to look back at her.

"Aww really?" she purred at him, her breasts jiggling slightly as she leaned forward, causing Omaeda, Renji and Tetsuzaemon to blush and pinch the bridge of their noses to suppress the blood flow.

Smirking at her antics, he gave her a roguish grin that sent shivers down her spine. "Strip completely if you want Rangiku-san…it's not like you have something that I haven't already seen before," he said with a smile, completely unfazed by her reaction. Seeing the women blush crimson at his words while Omaeda, Renji and Tetsuzaemon fell over in shock, Ichigo waved back to them and disappeared after scooping Michiru up.

Feeling the temperature fall rapidly, the dazed soul reapers turned to the pint-sized Tenth Division Captain, his reiatsu billowing about him as he gritted his teeth. "Rangiku…" he ground out, turning to glare at her. "What exactly have you been doing?!"

XXX

Speeding through the air after getting Michiru's address from her, Ichigo glanced down at the young girl who clutched tightly to his overcoat with her eyes closed. "Shutting your eyes makes the trip even more disorientating," he said quietly, noticing her glance up at him with wide eyes. Seeing that she was at least looking around a bit, he slowed down slightly so that she could take in the scenery. Stopping above her home, he slowly descended to her window, carrying her inside.

Setting her down on her bed, he glanced around briefly, inwardly chuckling at the chibi-penguin headboard. Feeling her push past him, he blushed and looked away as she hurried to put away her unmentionables.

"Sorry that you got dragged into that tonight," he said softly, causing her to still in her frantic clean-up. "It was careless of me to not realise that we had moved into a residential area and because of that, you almost lost your life. I promise that if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, I'll gladly do it." Making his way towards the window to leave, he stopped when she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"W-Would you…" she started to say, falling silent as she began to hyper-ventilate, worrying him. Hearing Kyoka squeal in delight from within his inner world, his face morphed from worried to confused. "I-I mean if y-you're not b-busy this Saturday, w-would you l-like to go out with m-me?" she asked timidly, her face completely crimson.

"**I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" **Kyoka shouted within his inner world, jumping up and down with reckless abandon, while he stood there gaping like a fish. **"Stop acting like a fish and say yes! She's actually managed to pluck up the courage to ask you out, the least you could do is accept,**" she told him, appearing in the real world and looking at him with pleading eyes.

'_I shouldn't,'_ he replied, closing his mouth and slipping on a thoughtful mask. _'She almost died today from being an innocent bystander. Getting any closer to me will just place her in even greater danger.'_

"**And if you turn her down now, probably the first boy that has shown any interest in helping her, she'll be hurt even more," **she replied in a sad tone, her eyes mirroring Michiru's own as they gazed at him in hope. **"She knows what she's getting into after today Ichigo and Kami knows that you'll tear the heavens apart to protect her if needed. You did your part for the soul reapers today, let them handle whatever mess they've ended up in."**

Thinking it over, he had to admit that she had made some valid points. Yes he would probably tear through heaven or hell just to protect the girl in front of him, even if he hadn't known her at all. Yes, he had already helped the Gotei 13 out by defeating his clone, but no, he would not leave this mess in their hands, not when it was his town they were fighting in. Conscious of the young woman still in front of him, he smiled at her, causing her heart beat to rise rapidly.

"Sure Michiru, I'd love to, but I have plans on Saturday already. How about Sunday?" he asked gently as he wrapped her in a light hug. Feeling her nod her head, he loosened his grip on her and stared down into her wide brown eyes. "I'll pick you up here at say one? We'll grab something to eat and then figure out what we want to do." Seeing her nod her head again, he placed a tender kiss to her cheek, before heading out the window with Kyoka following after him.

"**My little Ichigo has a date," **she squealed, skipping around him in glee and making him chuckle. **"Oh I am going to have so much fun with this."** Hearing the last part, he stumbled and looked over to her, his expression filled with fear at what she had planned for him. **"Not to mention how crazy the school's going to be when they hear this. Then again she is an awfully private person. Hmm…"**

Seeing the gears in her mind turning, he groaned and buried his head in his hands, praying that his sanity was still intact after Sunday.

XXX

Back in the Seireitei, within Kageroza's secret laboratory, the scientist grimaced as his clone army shuffled into the room. While the majority of them had only minor injuries to their person, his supposed pinnacle of technology was breathing shallowly, its skin charred and blistered.

"What happened?" he growled, watching as Rukia's clone stepped forward and bowed.

"We ran into the individual that was defeating the hollows sent after Ichigo Kurosaki," she explained, seeing him nod in understanding. "The problem is…it was Ichigo Kurosaki himself."

"And he did this?" Kageroza growled in anger, indicating the prone form that was being attended to.

"Yes."

Growling at this new obstacle in his path, Kageroza fumed and retreated into his private chambers. _'If the substitute was able to defeat him at this level, I merely need to alter the mix again. The danger will come in introducing that much more hollow reiatsu into his system. Regardless of the consequences, I cannot, I will not fail now!'_ he thought, sinking into his computer chair and beginning to work, the room filling with nothing but the sound of his keystrokes.

XXX

A short and sweet chapter, I think it's a nice way to get back into the swing of things. I know some readers were concerned that this would not be a fair fight, but let's consider a few things.

1 – The copy will not fight fair.

2 – Ichigo is not one to resort to trickery and needs to be eased into that role.

3 – In canon, they fought over Karakura Town several times…where was the collateral damage?!

4 – What level is Ichigo's clone really at? And really what are Zangetsu's weaknesses? His greatest ability, in my view, was simply making his wielder a stronger and faster fighter.

Anyway that's enough of the fight. As for the pairing and all the ship-teasing (Is that even a term, informal or otherwise?) I've been doing. How often does someone actually end up with the first person they dated? Can't say that, that holds true for me personally, but I have seen it once or twice in real life. Still most stories deal with falling in love with that one person, or persons in a harem. Why not have it as a complete unknown with several healthy or unhealthy relationships until I reveal the final pairing.

Or it could be that I just like torturing my readers. DON'T HIT ME! *Cringes away.*

Till next time, hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you liked, loved or what you would like to see improved.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Protector's Temptation.**

And we're back. Wait…what am I doing here?! Oh well, going to have to write this chapter out before I can escape again. Did you know that this is now my story with the most Favourites? Four ahead of 'The Red Sun Sets' at the time of writing this. Yet it's just over half its length. My personal guess is that one, this idea is far more entertaining than it and two, my writing has improved, however minuscule the improvement is. So read on and enjoy as always.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 12:**

Finally arriving home in the early hours of the morning, Ichigo slipped in through his window, landing silently on his bedroom floor. Looking around it, he smiled as he saw Nozomi curled under the covers, the blanket rising gently with each breath she took. Over on his desk, Nova slumbered away soundlessly with his shell rocking ever so slightly now and then. Entering his body as quietly as possible, he slipped under the covers to try and get as much sleep as possible. Despite his hopes though, he felt the ground give way underneath him, feeling the familiar drop into his inner world. Sighing and righting himself as he fell, he was unprepared for the gut-wrenching kick that landed on his ribs. Crashing into the ground and sending a spray of water flying upwards, he groaned and cracked his eyes open a fraction. Walking towards him with a blank expression on her face was his own zanpakuto. Watching as she vanished from view, his eyes widened in surprise as she reappeared next to him, her foot aimed to crush his sternum.

"What the hell Kyoka!" he yelled, catching her foot a few inches above his chest, his arms shaking as he tried to hold her back. Reeling as she wrenched her foot back, he was unable to block her second kick that sent him skidding back across the floor with a shower of water following after him.

"**I gave you the power to fight again Ichigo," **she said emotionlessly as she tried to crush him under her foot again. **"I offered you the chance to protect those close to you,**" she continued, slamming her foot into the ground as he dodged out of the way. **"So why didn't you even use me until after I begged you?"**

"I fought with you though!" he yelled back at her, struggling to a seated position and shaking his head to clear it.

"**WRONG!"** she yelled at him, charging at him again and catching him across his jaw with a right cross. **"You relied on your strength and speed. You supplemented your attacks with kido, similar to how you would have, if you used a Getsuga Tensho. YOU TREATED ME LIKE ZANGETSU!"** Wincing at her shouts, he could see the distinct hurt and anger in her eyes now. **"He was at the mercy of my illusions…a single opponent not requiring much thought on how to trap and destroy him and yet you didn't use me to do even that. Even if I remained sealed, a simple bakudo would have rendered this an easy win, yet you still reverted back to your old fighting style."**

Hanging his head in shame at her words, he stayed on the ground, unable to meet her eye. Feeling her slender fingers cup his chin, he looked up into her startling green eyes, seeing tears pooled in the corner of them.

"**I don't want you to get hurt Ichigo," **she said gently, resting her forehead against his own. **"So please…don't make me sit here and watch you get hurt. Don't make me sit here and watch you fight like a fool. Don't make me sit here and think that I wasn't good enough for you." **Seeing her tears begin to flow freely down her cheeks, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I was an idiot today Kyoka," he began slowly, hearing her choked laughter at his words. "But I promise you…this is the last time that I'll be a fool like that again." As they sat there in silence, lost in the simple embrace, Ichigo began chuckling softly, prompting Kyoka to look up at him in confusion. "It's just weird," he said offhandedly at her look, "but Zangetsu had to drive a similar point home. Your methods are quite similar too," he said with a grimace, rubbing his bruised ribs.

"**Well you needed a harsh lesson,"** she said without a hint of remorse and escaping his arms. **"Now you need to get some rest, it's been a trying day for both of us." **With a last lingering smile, she disappeared from in front of him and reappeared in front of the little cottage she called home, while he felt himself falling backwards again.

XXX

Scant hours later, the shrill tones of his alarm clock rang out in the peaceful morning, shattering his rest and causing him to grumble. Slamming his hand down on it, he glanced over at Nozomi, finding the violet-eyed enigma staring back at him curiously.

"You made it back," she said softly, her eyes roaming his body as if to see if he was injured at all.

"Yeah, but I would've liked to have known what I would be facing before I left last night," he grumbled, getting out of his futon and grabbing his jogging gear. "I know you don't want to explain yourself just yet," he said, noticing her flinch and turn away from him, "but sooner or later you're going to have to let someone in and tell them what you're running from." Leaving the room, he quickly headed to the bathroom to change, before heading outside and going for his hour long run with Tatsuki.

XXX

An hour and a half later, Ichigo, Nozomi and Tatsuki were making their way to Karakura High, the two girls trailing behind the substitute as they walked. Rounding the corner to the entrance though, they found Michiru surrounded by three upperclassmen, her face a mixture of reluctance and revulsion. Seeing Tatsuki picking up her pace, he moved with her just in case things got too out of hand.

"**Wait Ichigo,"** Kyoka called out to him, causing him to slow down slightly. **"I'm all for violence when it's needed, but I'm sure you can find a more permanent solution without having to resort to violence," **she finished with a chuckle.

'_What exactly do you want me to do?' _he asked her, noting that the upperclassmen were becoming slightly more insistent.

"**Well…"** she trailed off with a smirk on her face, quickly running through her plan with him.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he held out his hand to stop Tatsuki and gave her an almost imperceptible shake of his head, before walking towards Michiru again.

"Aww come on Michiru-chan, can't you at least think it over," one of the idiots with brown hair pleaded, his fellow idiots nodding in agreement.

"Sorry, but I have plans for the day already," she said in a voice just above a whisper. Looking past the three of them, she sighed inwardly in relief as she saw Ichigo approaching.

"These idiots aren't bothering you are they Michiru," he said in a condescending tone, pushing past the three of them and slipping his arm around the surprised girl's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"N-No Ichigo-kun," she squeaked out, her mind in disbelief while almost everyone in the area, including Tatsuki, had their jaws on the ground in shock at Ichigo's actions.

"Hmm, if you say so," he said, giving her a tender look, before turning and glaring at the three guys and sending them scurrying away in fear. "See you in class," he said softly, releasing her from his grip and placing a kiss to the back of her hand. Blushing crimson at his affectionate actions, she mumbled a hasty goodbye and headed onto the school grounds, ignoring the jealous looks from most of the female population and the looks of surprise from the males.

Meanwhile Ichigo was smirking at the look on Tatsuki's face, Nozomi keeping her blank expression as she didn't understand the significance of his actions. "Something wrong Tatsuki?" he asked nonchalantly, brushing past the martial artist onto the school grounds.

"Something…wrong…" she choked out, her face quickly growing flustered at his attitude. "Just what in the hell was that Ichigo!" she hissed, making him chuckle again.

"What? Can't a guy defend his date without being interrogated?" he said with a smirk and starting to walk off again.

As he got closer and closer to the school building, his words finally registered with his long-time friend. "Wait…date? What are you…ICHIGO!" she shouted sending the nearby birds flying away in panic, while the students winced and covered their ears.

XXX

As the day wore on, the Karakura High rumour mill worked overtime and soon the entire school had it somewhere in their minds that the Ichigo Kurosaki and Michiru Ogawa were indeed seeing each other. For most it was simply unfathomable that the former delinquent, turned martial arts prodigy would be together with the girl some considered to even be scared of her own shadow. In fact the only thing that spared her any form of questioning from the majority of the student population was the death glare that Ichigo would send in their direction if Michiru seemed too overwhelmed. Of course this didn't stop her closest friends from dragging her off at lunch, intent on getting the full story from her.

"Sooo…you and Ichigo," Mahana asked, in her ever so blunt way once they were all seated under the shade of their favourite tree.

"Mhmm," Michiru answered back quietly, nibbling on her sandwich, her eyes downcast as she feared the possible expressions on Orihime and Tatsuki's faces.

"Well I guess this means that you're not intimidated by him anymore," Ryo commented from behind her book, her eyes just barely visible over the top of it. "It does seem awfully sudden though. When did he ask you?"

"He…he didn't ask me out," she replied. "I…bumped into him last night and I just…asked." As everyone remembered the shiver of fear that ran down their spines last night, it wasn't hard to understand what Michiru meant when she said she bumped into him.

"Why are you asking her this though?" Nozomi asked, drawing their attention off of the timid girl. "It seems like there are a few of you that would have liked to go out with Ichigo, but none of you took the initiative to act upon it. Can you really blame her when she acted upon her feelings and followed through with them?" she questioned, her emotionless tone, sweeping through their emotional shields with brutal efficiency. Returning to her own bento, she ignored the almost stifling silence she had caused.

"So what are you planning on wearing?" Mahana piped up again after a few minutes, her personality brushing off the seriousness of the conversation and returning to more light-hearted topics.

Meanwhile Ichigo was still in the classroom, scowling at the recent 'transfer students' stood in front of him. Rukia and Renji shifted uncomfortably on their feet, while Rangiku was unable to meet his eye, a hint of a blush on her face from their last meeting.

"So is this about actually finding out how I've been, or is this, another cry for help?" he asked with a hint of bitterness in his tone. "Don't bother answering," he said as he held up his hand, silencing Rukia and Renji as they opened their mouths to speak. "I know what Urahara-san said and the fact that you're trapped here for the moment. That doesn't change the fact that Soul Society brought another war down on Karakura Town and I'm going to do my best to stop it. Whatever's happening in Soul Society is still your problem though, so don't expect me to jump up and help you." Standing from his seat, he started to make his way towards the door, only to feel a slim hand grab onto his wrist.

"What's happened to make you hate us Ichigo?" Rukia asked quietly, her face downcast as she spoke, her tone tinged with hurt.

"Hate? I don't hate you Rukia," he said emotionlessly, "but I was hurt when none of you bothered to even say hi while you were here. I saw you several times Rukia, watching over me from afar, but never actually coming up to me."

"How was I supposed to know that you got your powers back?!" she shouted at him, glaring at him in return.

"You could've asked," he answered her, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "And if I remember correctly, the gigai you're wearing right now can be seen by non-spiritually aware humans." Seeing her look away from him again, he continued, "Byakuya told me this back in Hueco Mundo while we were fighting Yammy, _"Don't think too highly of yourself Ichigo Kurosaki. One such as yourself does not possess the skill to be of use to Captains of the Gotei 13."_ I guess we'll see how true that is now won't we?" Slamming the door after him, he stalked off down the hallway, splitting the crowd of students easily.

XXX

Thankfully the rest of the day passed without incident for Ichigo, well except for the fact that Kyoka was silent for the rest of the day and night and the following morning. Without her almost daily quips and teasing, he found the life seemed to be a lot more boring than before. Thus it was with slightly heavy feet that he dragged himself towards the dojo on a dreary Saturday morning. Thinking about his talk with Rukia and the others yesterday only served to worsen it, as it left him feeling conflicted inside. On the one hand he didn't regret what he had said to them, but he did feel a twinge of unease at their downtrodden expressions. Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, he instead turned his gaze on the scowling teen next to him.

Whilst she agreed that it was wrong to hold the date against Michiru, that didn't stop Tatsuki from giving him the cold shoulder. He of course had his suspicions as to why, but he'd rather she just come and say it. Who knows, maybe she'll get frustrated enough to do just that today.

XXX

Just like he expected, the minute they were divided up to spar, she launched herself at him, scowl firmly on her face and lashing out without restraint. Blocking blow after blow from her, he grew agitated at how everyone seemed to have their own opinion about how his life should be lived. Whether it was the soul reapers thinking that they could simply fit back into his life, or that he needed his friend's approval for how he lived his life, it just didn't matter anymore. Sidestepping her next blow, he caught her with a knuckle punch to her left shoulder, sending her off-balance and stumbling back into a sweeping kick that knocked her onto her back, gasping for breath.

"Want to tell me what's got you so mad?" he muttered, his foot keeping her pinned down momentarily. Off to the side, their sensei had noticed Tatsuki's more, 'spirited' attacks and guessed that the two had something to resolve with one another, that being the sole reason he had decided to not intervene with their bout.

"I'm not mad," she grunted, grabbing his foot and tossing it to the side. Standing up, she took her stance again and charged at him, still intent on pummelling him.

"Sure you're not mad," he grunted, ducking underneath a jab aimed at his head. "After all only someone with some sort of anger would be blindly attacking me like this. Only a weak pathetic, bully would let their anger get the better of them." Grabbing her outstretched arm, he twisted his torso and tossed her over his head. "So, ready to talk to me yet?" he asked, keeping her pinned face down with his knee on the back of her shoulder. Struggling for a few seconds under his pin, she huffed and released a deep breath. "Look Tatsuki if this is about me going out with Michiru," he tried to say, only to be cut off.

"This has nothing to do with Michiru," she spat out, struggling to push him off of her again.

"Then what is this about?" he growled at her, letting go of her and letting their bout begin yet again. Taking a fist to the jaw unfazed, he swung back to face her, rubbing the sore spot with the back of his fist. "Feeling better now?"

Panting heavily on the spot, she winced at his words and looked towards the ground. "Why her?" she whispered, eyes still downcast and her entire body trembling. "Orihime's done everything short of throw herself naked at you…so why her?" she asked again, her eyes pleading with him for an answer.

"Because I don't like Orihime in that way," he replied with a sigh, running a hand over his face. Turning to face her, his face returned to its blank emotionless mask. "First I was so wrapped up in protecting people and after that I lost my powers and slipped into a rut. Orihime may hold feelings like that for me, but I've never been able to feel something similar for her. If she had asked me outright…I doubt I would have gone out with her anyway. As for why I accepted Michiru's offer, I guess that she was the first one to ask and well…why not go out with her? She's someone that hasn't had to get involved in the mess I call my life too often and even after seeing what it's like, she still asked me out."

"**Sounds to me like she's more jealous than anything else?"** Kyoka commented from within his inner world, causing him to jerk up in surprise at hearing her voice.

'_You've been quite these last two days. Are you still mad at me over that fight?' _he asked hesitantly, filing away her words on jealousy for later.

"**Nope, but I was working on a special project since then," **she said with a grin, scaring him as to what her project could possibly be. **"Oh don't worry…you'll find out later tonight."**

"I…I guess you're right Ichigo," she mumbled in a slightly hurt tone, though he couldn't tell if that was because of his rejection of Orihime, or for a more 'personal' reason.

"Come on, the class is over and we both have places to be," he said, gesturing around them at the empty dojo and heading towards the changing rooms.

XXX

Not long after Ichigo had left for his morning practice, Nozomi found herself being dragged away from the front of TV by an energetic Yuzu, the young girl insisting that she do something more than just stay cooped inside all the time. Finding it almost impossible to argue with the doe-eyed twin, she relented and followed her towards the grocery store.

Once they had gotten everything they needed and a gentle reminder that she needed to be back before Ichigo got home, the pair of them paid for their purchases and made to leave. As they were exiting the store though, Nozomi's senses detected a minor blip ahead of them, before she crashed directly into a daydreaming Rukia, sending them both to the ground.

"Ah Rukia-chan!" Yuzu cried out, helping the dazed soul reaper to her feet after Nozomi. "Sorry, but we didn't see you there."

"It's no problem Yuzu," the petite soul reaper replied with a good-natured smile, rubbing the front of her head and looking up at the Kurosaki twin. When she noticed Nozomi though, her eyes widened in surprise and she turned to greet the youngest Kurosaki. "It's nice to see you again Yuzu, but who's your friend?"

"Ah forgive me, this is Nozomi Kujo," Yuzu replied ecstatically. "She's a transfer student that's staying with us for a while."

"I see," Rukia replied, her eyes giving the girl a once over. Seeing her scowl and turn away from her, she narrowed her eyes at her and filed it away for later. "Well I need to get going now, enjoy the rest of your day!" Waving at the pair of them, she disappeared around the corner, her hand on her chin in contemplation. _'Just what exactly are you hiding Ichigo?'_

XXX

Several hours later and Ichigo was waving goodbye yet again to Mahana and her little sister Kaya. Despite being a bundle of energy, Kaya at least proved to be easily entertained and relaxed somewhat quietly when she had Ichigo's hair within reach. He proved to be an excellent perch as well, easily towering over the rest of Mahana's family with ease, making the young girl giggle with glee.

Now as he lay back on his own bed once again, he groaned as he felt himself being pulled into his inner world for the second time in three days. Looking around at his surroundings, he found himself in the familiar classroom from his theoretical kido lessons, Kyoka leaning against her desk in her same provocative outfit.

"**I've been going through your memories these last two days Ichigo," **she began with a crisp tone, very much like a lecturer would to their student, **"and what I found shows me that you have no experience with girls whatsoever. In fact I'm surprised that a guy could be this dense in the first place."**

"I had better things to do at times," he grumbled under his breath, resting his head on his hand as he stared back at her with a bored expression on her face.

"**That is why I'm going to teach you everything I know about the fairer sex. Welcome Ichigo…to Romance 101!"** she said with a mischievous grin, causing him to groan out loud.

XXX

Not much action this chapter since I needed to get some of the personal stuff out of the way, but some more interesting bits next chapter. Let me know what you liked, loved or would like to see improved. Till next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Protector's Temptation.**

Welcome back once again dear readers. I'm happy to know that the vast majority of you still enjoy this story and to those that have their grievances and put it them forth in a smart, sensible way, I'm sorry that parts of it annoy you. Anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and what I'm going to be trying is addressing some of the reviews at the end, just to offer some insight where it's needed. Anyway read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 13:**

As Sunday dawned over the Karakura Town, the Captains of the Gotei 13 stranded in the World of the Living, made their way down into the basement of the Urahara Shop for their daily briefing. Little of consequence was truly discussed other than patrol rosters in case the clone's attacked again, or quips at how slow Kisuke and Mayuri were being at unlocking the Dangai. Today though, Toshiro noticed something disturbing about the soul reapers assembled in front of him, or rather something lacking.

"Where are Matsumoto, Lieutenant Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Kusajishi and Captain Sui-Feng?" he asked, looking around the room with narrowed eyes, his gaze falling on Renji and Omaeda.

"Uh well the Captain said that she had something to do when she left early this morning," Omaeda answered, stuffing his face with rice crackers and causing Toshiro to scowl as he tried to understand the man.

"I don't really know where Rukia and Rangiku disappeared too, but they probably went to go visit Orihime," Renji said with a shrug. "As for Captain Zaraki…he said something about going and finding Ichigo and testing his powers again."

While Momo and Isane seemed worried for the former substitute and Byakuya and Komamura seemed unconcerned about it, Toshiro had to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to alleviate the oncoming headache that he could feel coming on. _'Please just tell me that Kurosaki can stay away from Zaraki today…I really don't want to explain why the town was demolished in a brawl. But more importantly…why would Sui-Feng leave now? As far as I know Yoruichi Shihoin is still in the shop, so she's not obsessing over the former Captain. What is she up to then?'_

XXX

While the Captains were still puzzling out where their missing task force members were, a pensive Tatsuki and Orihime sat nursing steaming cups of tea in the healer's apartment. They had barely spoken to one another ever since they found out about Ichigo and his date with Michiru and the stifling atmosphere was beginning to weigh on Tatsuki's shoulders. She truly didn't want to break her friend's heart by telling her what Ichigo had told her yesterday, but seeing her friend like this tore at her heart. What worried her most though, was that there was a tiny sliver in the back of her mind that secretly rejoiced that Orihime didn't have a chance with her long-time friend. Squashing down that part of her, she set her cup down and cleared her throat, getting the healer's attention.

"You know he didn't mean to hurt you in anyway," she said softly, seeing the girl nod her head in agreement. "And he's not the kind of guy to just randomly pick up a girl and take her out," she continued, seeing the same nod again. "And he seems happy about this, so we should be too right?" Seeing the same annoying nod again, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, a habit of Ichigo's that she found herself emulating. "You know it is okay for you to be mad about this Orihime," she said, finally drawing a reaction out of the girl, who stared at her with wide eyes.

"But…but how can I be mad at Kurosaki-kun or Michiru-san," she said with a hint of a whimper. "They deserve to be happy."

"No one's saying you have to be mad about it, just that you don't have to pretend that you're okay with it," she said gently, clasping her friend on her shoulder. "It's perfectly fine to feel jealous over this and well, maybe it's time that you looked for guys other than Ichigo?" she asked tentatively, seeing the same stupid nod again and causing her to scream inwardly. Before she could continue though, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she got up and made her way over to the door, opening it to find Rukia and Rangiku in front of her in their gigais.

"Oh hey Rukia," she said, stepping aside and letting the pair of them in. Feeling a niggling at the back of her mind related to the strawberry blonde woman next to her, her eyes widened in surprise as she recognised her as being the soul reaper that had appeared between her and Aizen.

Rangiku though was focussed on the melancholic expression on Orihime's face. "So it's true then," she said as she took a seat next to the girl she saw as a younger sister. "How are you doing?" she asked gently, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Okay I guess," Orihime mumbled, resting her head against Rangiku's shoulder. "Still hurts though."

"It will for a while, but it won't last long," Rangiku said with a smile. "In fact I know the perfect activity to get your mind off this."

"W-What would that be?" Orihime asked timidly, afraid of what the buxom lieutenant of the Tenth Division would suggest.

"Why shopping of course," she said with glee, her eyes alight with joy, while Rukia and Tatsuki shuddered at the sight. "Now get up and get ready so we can go. There are so many stores and we have such little time."

Fifteen minutes later and Rangiku dragged the other three along with her, babbling away about everything they should do while they were out. Rukia and Tatsuki could only smile though, for it seemed like she had at least revitalised Orihime, causing the girl to smile again, even if it was only a small one.

XXX

As for Michiru though, she was fidgeting with the bottom of her skirt nervously as she waited with her parents in front of the TV. Knowing that they wouldn't be doing anything too physical, since he would be coming after his practice, she had gone with a pale pink blouse with white lace trim around the neck and bottom edge, a faded black pleated skirt and black flats. Even now she felt slightly self-conscious about wearing something like this out.

"Calm down Michiru-chan," her mother said soothingly, smoothing down some of her hair. "You look fine and from what you and your father have told me, this boy seems to be the perfect gentleman."

"I can't help it kaa-san," she replied, jumping up when she heard the doorbell. Leaving her parents in front of the TV, she slowly made her way towards the door, bracing herself for whatever lay beyond it. Opening it, she felt her face rapidly turn crimson and all thought came to a grinding halt.

Smiling down at her with a serene expression on his face, was Ichigo clad in a pair of black and blue sneakers, blue faded jeans, a light black jacket over a white t-shirt with red stripes over each of his shoulders. Hanging idly off his left shoulder was a large backpack that seemed to be struggling to keep its contents within.

"Hey Michiru," he said, his honeyed tones sending a shiver down her spine, "ready to go?"

"J-Just a s-sec Ichigo," she stuttered out. "M-My parents w-would like to see you first."

"Well lead on then," he said with the same devilish smile, taking hold of her hand and dragging her into the house gently. Hearing the sounds of a TV, he made his way towards it, thinking that's where they would be. Spotting them on the couch, he bowed his head to them slightly. "Mr & Mrs Ogawa, a pleasure to meet you," he said smoothly.

"And you too Kurosaki-san," her mother replied with a smile, turning away from him to face her again. "Such a polite boy indeed, have fun now Michiru-chan."

Feeling Ichigo tug on her hand slightly, she quickly uttered a hasty goodbye, before heading out the door with him. Allowing herself to be led, she silently revelled on the feeling of her hand in his.

"Your parents seem nice," he said idly, turning to smile down at her again. "I was half-expecting your dad to interrogate me and warn me not to do anything too…intimate with you."

"They're kind of expecting you to be the perfect gentleman, so I guess that's why," she said shyly, looking down at her feet. Feeling him cup her chin and lift her head up to look at him, she lost herself in his eyes again, barely registering his words.

"And they're right. Anything that you don't want to happen, won't," he said with bold determination, stroking her cheek with a slim finger. "Now stop looking so down, it's not a bad thing to be seen with me is it?" Seeing her smile at his attempt to lighten the mood, he could almost see Kyoka smiling at him.

"**Point Ichigo," **she said from within his inner world, crossing out the word 'Introductions' on her clipboard.

"I heard that there was going to be a play by the Botanical Gardens, so I thought we'd have a picnic while we watch and then we can head to the new amusement park," he said as they continued to walk, heading in the direction of the Karakura Botanical Gardens.

"I think I'll like it," she said with a smile, squeezing his hand as they continued.

"**Second point to Ichigo," **Kyoka said again, crossing off the line 'Attend to her needs'.

As they got closer and closer to their destination though, he became aware of a slight presence trailing after them. Scowling inwardly, he reached out with his senses and identified it as the Second Division Captain Sui-Feng. While she was barely detectable as she followed him, a larger flare of power caused his eyes to widen a fraction as Kenpachi followed not too far behind her. _'Should've known that they'd decide to follow me on today off all days,' _he grumbled, spying a busy outdoor market between them and the Gardens. _'Then again…this I can use,'_ he finished with a smirk.

As they walked through the crowd, he clamped down on any hint of his reiatsu, effectively hiding himself among the throngs of people. Stopping at a random stall that sold various necklaces and bracelets, he pulled a reluctant Michiru closer and began to hold various ones up to her skin, occasionally asking her and the proprietor for their opinion. Despite her protests though, he ended up paying for a bracelet with several pink and black gemstones on it, but only after he had felt the Captains disappear off in opposite directions from him.

"You didn't need too Ichigo," she said softly, running a finger over the cool stone that was resting on her left wrist.

"Correct I didn't need to, but I wanted to," he told her, finally entering the Gardens and following the path towards the main area.

"**Distraction and Gifts? Impressive Ichigo, two points for effort," **she commented idly, adding one line and crossing off both of them.

Seeing that they were still setting up, he led her over to a tree on the far left side, pulling out a picnic blanket from within his bag and setting it down. Afterwards he pulled out a large platter, filled with tuna onigiri, chicken karaage and vegetable tempura. Pulling out a chilled flask of juice, he watched her taking in the platter with wide eyes, while he poured them each a glass.

"Did you make all this?" she said with slight awe, accepting her glass from him.

"The karaage and tempura yeah, but for the life of me I cannot make onigiri so Yuzu helped out with that," he said with a smile, offering her the platter and watching her take an onigiri. Seeing her take a bite and close her eyes as she savoured it, he couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"Sorry, but it's good," she mumbled, pouting and turning away from him.

"Don't worry, Yuzu's cooking will ensnare anyone," he said nonchalantly, plucking a piece of karaage and popping it into his mouth, chewing slowly on the spicy morsel.

"**Pleasant conversation and dining, check. Maybe I should channel Unohana more often after all,"** she commented idly, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Not too long after they started eating, the actors took their places and the play began. From what he saw, it was basically about a guy going away to war for his country, leaving behind the love of his life, before being sent back due to a debilitating injury and then having to overcome it so that he could live the life he wanted with his beloved. In other words, it was another cheesy war romance.

Despite his annoyance with it though, he had to admit that the actors at least did their best with what was shoddy script and at least made him feel that they deserved their happy ending. Seeing that Michiru was enjoying it though, he kept silent and endured it. Thankfully there was an unplanned interruption, as the ducks that inhabited the nearby pond, jumped in on the act of marching soldiers, following them to and fro much to the audience's amusement.

As the play wore on, he leant back against the trunk of the tree they were under, stiffening slightly when she unconsciously leaned into his right side, resting her head on his shoulder. Placing his right arm on her back, he felt her tense momentarily, before she relaxed again. Running his fingers gently over her back, he managed to keep himself amused as he traced several random letters with his fingers.

"**Tender caresses, five points,"** Kyoka mumbled to herself through a mouthful of popcorn, crossing out another line on her clipboard and relaxing back into her arm chair.

When the performance finished two hours later, Ichigo packed up their picnic and led her towards the amusement park. Going on some of the less extreme rides, Ichigo laughed without restraint, while Michiru huddled into his side on several occasions. Walking past a photo booth, he noticed her eyes flicker to it briefly.

"You want a reminder of this right?" he said softly, seeing her nod her head. "Well let's get one then," he said, but led them away from the small booth. Finding what he was looking for, he led her over to a stall with a photographer, paying for a larger picture. Ignoring her protests, he dragged her into the small studio and sat down in the chair in the middle of the room, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just relax and go with it," he whispered into her ear, causing her to freeze up in shock, before she practically melted in his arms. Smiling at her, he rested his head on her shoulder, nodding to the man to take the shot.

Walking away with the glossy print in her hands, he led her to their last ride for the day, the Ferris wheel. "Do you like it?" he asked as they got in the queue for it, prodding his date with a finger as she still stared transfixed at the photo.

"Th-thank you for this Ichigo," she whispered, his ears straining to hear her.

"You're welcome Michiru," he whispered back to her, wrapping an around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "Come on, one last ride." Climbing into the cart, they sat back and strapped themselves in, Ichigo's arm still around her shoulder. As the wheel spun bit by bit, filling with other patrons, the pair of them found themselves stopped at the pinnacle of the ride, staring out at the town as the sun set.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, her head resting on his chest. Feeling the warmth of his body through his clothing, she peered up at him, seeing his orange, spiky hair flutter in the gentle breeze, while he smiled out at the sun set.

"Yeah it is," he replied, turning his head down to face her. As they continued to stare at one another, entranced completely by the other, their faces began to inch towards one another slowly. Closing her eyes as his warm breath washed over her, she moaned slightly as his lips captured her own, his hand cupping her cheek.

Despite the fact that she had been about to cross of 'Sealing the Deal' on her list, Kyoka stiffened and snapped the pen in her hands, feeling a hint of unease run down her spine. **"Shit,"** she murmured quietly to herself, sinking into her arm chair and wishing for it to swallow her whole.

Feeling the strangest feeling wash over her from his lips, she felt her entire body heat up, the feeling of bliss overpowering each and every thought of restraint she had. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, until she was straddling him. Lost in the moment, she didn't feel the need to stop herself as she nipped at his lips, nor when she slipped her hand down his shirt, caressing the chiselled muscles beneath it. That is, until she felt him pull away from her.

"Let's not get too carried away," he whispered in her ear, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh…oh my god," she muttered to herself, slightly horrified at what she had done. "Ichigo I…" she tried to say, only to be cut off as he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Shh I know you didn't mean for it to happen," he said soothingly as he hugged her lightly, resting her head against his shoulder. "It's okay to have a bit of fun, but I don't think you'd be comfortable taking it any further."

As the ride started to move again, she swung her leg off of him and took her seat next to him, staring down at her feet. Feeling his fingers running through her hair, she sighed and relaxed a bit, not trusting herself to relax completely. Just before their cart got to the bottom though, a sudden gust of wind ripped across the ground, forcing them to shield their eyes from the onslaught of dirt and debris.

Cracking his eyes open, Ichigo paled as he saw a cloud of dust several hundred feet away from them, along with several spikes of reiatsu. As another blast of air tore past them, their cart finally reached the ground and they leapt out of it. Hearing the dull boom of an explosion, he narrowed his eyes and turned back to the cloud of dust, noting the plumes of flame near it. As the crowd began to panic and run away from the explosions, he grabbed Michiru and dragged her towards a deserted alley. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed Nova's pill and swallowed it, ejecting his soul from his body.

"Her house is on the opposite side of the fighting, so take her back to my place and keep her, Nozomi and my sisters safe please," he said to Nova, watching the mod soul nod his head in understanding. Turning back to Michiru, he gave her a sad smile. "Sorry that this had to happen today, but I need to go deal with this," he apologised as he pecked her on her cheek, before he turned on the spot and flash stepped away, leaving the two of them alone.

"I didn't get a chance to thank him," she whispered quietly with her hands clenched tightly around one another, "what if he doesn't come back?"

"He will…because that's just the type of guy that he is," Nova said equally quietly in a sincere tone. "We need to leave now," he said as he grabbed her wrist and started to head towards the Kurosaki clinic.

Looking over her shoulder, Michiru could see even more plumes of flame appearing over the town, accompanied by the sound of sirens heading towards them. _'Be safe Ichigo,'_ she thought, before turning back to concentrate on running.

XXX

"I told you it was a bad idea to bring him," the Reigai-Rukia said as she shook her head and stared down at the devastated area below them. Ever since Kenpachi and his clone had encountered one another, they had fought unrestrained, leading to the collateral damage around them. Turning to look at Reigai-Ichigo, she could see him scanning the horizon with narrowed eyes, his face turning morphing from blank to scowling.

"They're here," he muttered to her, just as the Karakura task force, with the exception of Rangiku, Rukia, Mayuri and Nemu, flash stepped into view. Feeling his instincts flare, he grabbed his blade and brought it up above his head, blocking the vicious slice as it threatened to split him in two. Staring up at the original with a smirk, he spun away from the blow, forcing Ichigo to go flying past him. Charging after him with glee, he brought Zangetsu down on Kyoka Suigetsu, sparks grating off their blades as they strove against one another.

"I thought I killed you," Ichigo growled at him, sliding his blade down his opponents and lashing out with a lightning quick riposte that left a shallow cut on his clone's cheek.

"Of all the people here, you should know that we have the bad habit of not staying dead," his clone grinned back at him, responding with a heavy handed blow that sent him skidding back several feet. "And this time…I'm the one walking away," he said with cold finality, while his body was engulfed in a tower of azure reiatsu.

XXX

Hmm I wonder why Michiru was so OOC at the end there, I mean for such a shy girl, she was awfully bold. Thankfully Ichigo is still a gentleman. And what's Ichigo's clone doing back so soon and how will this go down this time?

Right I said I was going to do a few review responses, but then they took up quite a bit of space and I thought I'd rather just address the concepts people brought up.

Ichigo and the Gotei 13:

Yeah I really don't like how everything was just okay after they gave him his powers back. If my friends ignored me for over 17months, 11 in my fic, there'd be hell to pay, especially since letters, e-mail and phones exist.

Michiru:

Someone referred to her as a 'Moe' I think it was and until I watched 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' I had no clue what they were talking about, now I at least have some idea. Nevertheless I just get the feeling that she's the type of girl you'd give a hug to and tell her that everything's going to be okay, even if it won't. Hang on…shouldn't guys do that to their significant others already?

Kyoka Suigetsu and her powers:

It would be strange if the first time he really fights with her, he uses her like a pro. So of course I needed to have him act like an idiot in a way. I feel like kicking myself for making her cry though.

Nozomi:

Another character that I haven't seen involved in many fictions that some readers like. I'll be honest; I'm struggling to bring her out into the story. I mean she gets portrayed as cold to the world, so how do I write that? It's honestly not something I know how to do so let's hope I don't screw up too badly.

Romance 101:

Sadly ladies and gentleman, spots are given out at Kyoka's discretion. Not even I got on that list *Cries in a corner*

Anyway till next time guys and girls. I'm going away from the 26-31 October so no updates for you over that period. Hopefully this chapter will keep you sated for now.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Protector's Temptation.**

The worst part of going away…the drive there and back, it's just so boring. So here we are yet again and thanks to everyone that read, or reviewed the last chapter. Some insight or answers will be at the end of the chapter, so read on and enjoy as usual.

PS. I realise that it's a bit harder to follow since we're a few chapters in, but here's a list of Captains and Lieutenants present in Karakura Town.

2 – Sui-Feng and Omaeda

4 – Isane

5 – Momo

6 – Byakuya and Renji

7 – Komamura and Tetsuzaemon

10 – Toshiro and Rangiku

11 – Kenpachi and Yachiru

12 – Mayuri and Nemu

13 – Rukia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 14:**

Ignoring Ichigo and his clone for a moment, Toshiro grimaced as he felt Kenpachi and his clone's reiatsu spike even higher, indicating that they were really beginning to lay into one another. Turning back to the ones in front of him, he kept his expression neutral, despite the fact that they were outnumbered by them. Without Rangiku and Rukia they were already two people down and since it would be unwise to risk Isane, since she was their sole healer, he would just have to hope that the others stayed out of it, or the Captains were able to disable them soon. They were at least lucky that Mayuri and Nemu's doubles were not present, so they wouldn't be completely overwhelmed by such a force.

"The protection of civilians is our main priority," he announced out loud, drawing the lieutenants attention to him. "Draw your opposite out to the remote areas before you engage. Lieutenant Kotetsu, fall back to the Urahara Shop and see if Urahara and Yoruichi are willing to assist us, or at the very least evacuate the civilians." Seeing the silver haired healer nod and flash away, he noticed the others disappearing with their opponents. Feeling his childhood friend's reiatsu spike, he scowled and pushed his worry away, leading his copy away. _'Stay safe Hinamori.'_

Finding themselves alone, Rukia, Rangiku and Isane's clones stared around, wondering which battle to influence. "The master was quite clear that Kurosaki was to be kept busy, it would be best if we assisted him then," Rukia spoke evenly, turning to face the skirmish between the two.

"Then I guess we wait until he needs our help," Rangiku said with a devilish smirk. "He's having a little too much fun for me to even want to think of stepping into that."

XXX

Parrying a blow that would have sliced into his eye, Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he retaliated and was pushed back by raw strength once again. _'If anything, he's gotten even stronger since our last fight,'_ he thought grimly, weaving around a web of steel as his clone attacked him relentlessly. _'What's more his reiatsu feels even more tainted that it was before. Whoever created him…they obviously suppressed the part that made me a hollow and are only allowing a bit of it to augment his powers. Does that mean that he is prone to the same conflict I had with my inner hollow, or is he simply exempt from its influence?'_ Locking their blades together, he scowled at his clone's smirk.

"Getting tired already?" his clone taunted him, pressing even harder and forcing Ichigo's arms back slightly. "Or are these powers of yours nothing but a cheap imitation of his?"

"You talk too much," Ichigo growled at him, pushing back again and regaining his lost ground. "I'm just thinking, something you're clearly not doing. _Bakudo no. 63, Sajo Sabaku!"_ he chanted, holding his hand out and firing several golden chains from behind him. Watching as they wrapped around his clone, he delivered a crushing hammer-blow to his skull, sending him crashing into the ground below. Rushing after his bound foe, he brought his blade down to cleave his head from his shoulders, only to blink in surprise as Rukia and Rangiku's clones blocked his blade with their own, crossing them together to fully stop the blow. Standing behind them with her arms held out in front of her, Isane sent a powerful Byakurai at his head, forcing him to tilt his head to the side to avoid it. "I have absolutely nothing against killing you, you do realise that right?" he asked, breaking away from their blade lock and catching Rukia with a spinning heel kick to her head, sending her barrelling along the ground into a small convenience store. Blocking a sweeping slice from Rangiku, he batted her blade aside and grabbed her by her throat, slamming her into the ground with enough force to create a small crater. Holding his palm out to Isane, he muttered a quick Sokatsui and sent her flying into the air, her body landing with a thunderous crash moments later.

"_BANKAI!" _he heard his clone shout behind him, flash stepping away as his kido was shattered and a pitch black blade sliced through the air, where his head used to be.

"Bankai again? The more I think about it, the more I hate how reliant I was on my bankai," he said in exasperation, blocking another stab at his ribs. '_This time, I'm not going to disappoint her.' "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu,"_ he whispered, feeling her power flow through him once again.

Feeling the original's energy spike, Reigai-Ichigo grimaced and charged forward with Tensa Zangetsu drawn, aiming for his opponent's blade-arm. Seeing his blade slice into soft flesh and straight through bone, he smirked at the original's expression of shock as he stared at the bleeding stump that was left behind. His smug expression was short lived though, as he gasped and felt a crippling flash of pain rip across his back. Spinning on his heel, he could see Ichigo staring back at him, emotionlessly, whole and unharmed.

"You were stupid enough to call her a 'cheap imitation'," he growled at his clone, slowly slicing through the air with his blade. "She really didn't like that." Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a wall of blue flame flying at him at great speed. Holding his hand out to it, he caused it to come to a dead stop, not reacting at all as it struggled against him, before with a flick of his wrist, he sent it skywards to dissipate harmlessly above them. Seeing Rukia's look of shock, he vanished from view and reappeared right in front of her. "I told you…I won't hesitate to kill you," he murmured, bringing his blade down to cleave her in two and finding himself blocked yet again.

Grunting as his back flared with pain, Ichigo's clone glared up at the former substitute, feeling his anger rise as he still had that damnable emotionless mask on his face. "How much have you changed that you'd go for the kill and not care about who you're actually fighting?!" he shouted up at him, pushing his blade up and forcing Ichigo to back away. "Are you really so willing to kill now?"

Instead of answering him immediately, Ichigo waved his hand at the destruction around them and the clouds of dust that rose above Kenpachi's fight. "I know that you're not the real ones and I know that you're putting this town in danger, a town that I promised on my very soul to protect. Why are you so surprised that I would try and kill you then? Don't worry though. I'm not going to kill you just yet. Like I said…you pissed her off."

XXX

Meanwhile, Nova and Michiru had finally rounded the corner onto Ichigo's street. Seeing as several people had stumbled into the clinic with minor injuries to be treated, they were both able to sneak past Ichigo's family and make it to the relative sanctuary of his room. On entering the room though, Nova felt his eyes widen in shock as he saw Nozomi perched on the windowsill, prepared to jump.

"What are you…?" he tried to say, falling silent as she leapt from the window and landed on the ground in a crouch. Running over to the window, he watched her run down the street, heading further and further away from the conflict that raged across Karakura. Ducking his head back into the room, he ripped open a pocket dimension and extracted his gigai from it.

"Michiru-san, I need you to listen very carefully and follow my instructions to the letter," he spoke quickly, rummaging around for the soul removal glove. "I need you to wear this and press it to the back of my head. When the pill pops out of my mouth, I need you to then place it in this body," he explained, demonstrating each action as he went.

Seeing her nod her head in understanding, he turned away from her and felt her hand press to the back of his head, along with the feeling of his pill form shooting out of his mouth. Gingerly picking up the little green pill, Michiru popped it into his gigai's mouth, falling back as he jolted upright.

"Thank you Michiru-san," the mod soul said quickly heading towards the window himself. "The man that runs the clinic will be able to protect you while you're here, so please stay here until the situation has been resolved." Not bothering to hear her answer, he leapt from the window himself and sprinted after Nozomi, tracking her faint presence with his advanced sensors.

XXX

Panting as she hurtled down the streets of Karakura Town, Nozomi glanced around fearfully, her pursuer's presence ever so faint. Ducking into an empty construction site, she gasped and came to a grinding halt.

"This was a futile game of cat and mouse Nozomi," Kageroza Inaba said as he emerged from the shadows. As the light struck him, it revealed him in all his twisted glory. His yellow overcoat matched half his hair, while the other half was green in colour. As he walked towards her slowly, his thin silver cane gave off a dull clack on the dry ground with each step he took.

Backing away slowly, she cried out in pain as he struck out with his cane, catching her in her gut and sending her to the ground, gasping for breath. "You've delayed my plans long enough; thankfully I was able to find the faintest trace of your power in this place. Come now, it's time we return to the Soul Society." As he reached out to pick her up though, his eyes widened in surprise as she disappeared into a wormhole. Turning to look over his shoulder, he could see Nozomi curled up in Nova's arms, the normally calm mod soul gazing back at him with undeniable anger.

"That's an interesting power for a mod soul to have," Kageroza spoke nonchalantly, as if he was simply talking about the weather and not the ability to rip the fabric of space apart, "but I'm afraid that it is not very impressive when compared with my own."

"Your...own?" Nova asked haltingly, his eyes narrowing as he watched Kageroza even more warily now.

"Forgive me it seems that I am rambling here, it doesn't matter whether you know or not," Kageroza replied condescendingly. "But I digress, please hand over Nozomi to me. To kill you and take her from you will not bother me."

"…No," Nova said softly, leaping back as a Byakurai exploded at his feet. Tightening his grip around Nozomi, he reached over his shoulder with one hand and grabbed his shield, bringing it out just in time to swallow another Byakurai fired at him. Ripping open a wormhole behind Kageroza, he watched the pale blue bolt fly out of it, missing him completely as he flash stepped away.

"I told you it was useless," he muttered from behind Nova, before firing a Shakkaho point blank at the mod soul and sending him crashing to the ground below.

Twisting on his side, Nova grunted in pain as his already injured back struck the ground, his arms still wrapped around Nozomi's form. Releasing her and feeling her roll off of him, he struggled to his feet, swaying as he stood.

"Nova…" Nozomi whispered her vision blurry as she tried to take in her surroundings.

Focussing on his opponent, Nova brought his shield up yet again, absorbing another Shakkaho and forcing Kageroza into the sky again. Before he could flash step over to Nova though, he tilted his head to the side as a bright blue arrow flew past him, barely missing his skull. "It seems we have company," he mumbled to himself, watching as Uryu and Chad appeared on the ground below him, while Orihime rushed over to support Nova.

"Sorry we're late Nova," Chad spoke quietly in his deep baritone, glancing at the mod soul out of the corner of his eye.

"It's…no problem," he replied, his eyes showing that he was at least relieved by their arrival.

"A Quincy and two humans…how strange for such a group to come to the aid of a mod soul," Kageroza rambled on, drawing everyone's attention once again. Seeing them ready their weapons against him, he sighed and adopted a blank expression. "Forgive me, but my time is limited, _Go Mad, Raiku,"_ he murmured, causing his cane to emit a dazzling flash yellowish green light and morph into a double-bladed voulge with a yellow shaft and three red markings along the top of each blade.

Watching him warily as he spun the blade anti-clockwise, Uryu and Chad suddenly doubled over in pain, their cries muffled as their backs were carved open. Gasping in surprise, Orihime's eyes widened in shock, while Nova looked on calculatingly, his mind racing as he tried to understand what Kageroza had done.

"I will not ask again, hand over Nozomi Kujo or perish," Kageroza repeated, his expression blank. Before he could take another step towards them though, he flash stepped away, his pole-arm parrying the blow aimed at his neck. Looking over his shoulder at his attacker, his expression morphed into surprise as he could see the demented Captain of the Twelfth Division grinning back at him.

"_Nake, Benihime!"_ came a second voice, followed by the high pitched whine of a crimson energy wave that forced Kageroza back even further.

"You really managed to pull quite an elaborate prank for a petty underling," Mayuri chided him, his demented smile still on his face. "Thanks to you I've been trapped here away from all my wonderful experiments back home. However shall I punish you for this transgression...?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi how nice to see you again, things have been quiet without you at the division," Kageroza replied with a smirk.

"Quiet you! I still haven't decided on whether I simply want to kill you or take you apart piece by piece to study," Mayuri spat back, raising his blade again.

"Sadly I find that neither of those things will happen today Captain. It seems that it is time I take my leave of you," Kageroza spoke, vanishing on the spot, while Mayuri hissed in anger.

"Cursed underlings and their over ambitious…" he mumbled to himself, turning to face the others. While Orihime was trying to heal Chad, Uryu and Nova, his eyes drifted onto Nozomi, his eyes glinting with malice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Captain Kurotsuchi," Kisuke said as he appeared next to his former subordinate. "She has a protector that wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you harmed her.

"Tch, now that we've helped these simpletons, I want to get back to finding a way to break the barrier we have been sealed under," the clown-faced Captain replied, flash stepping back to the shop, while Kisuke chuckled and looked down on the teenagers, before walking over to assist them.

XXX

Back with Ichigo, he stared down at his clone's bleeding body, noticing the shallow rise and fall of his chest, despite the fact that his entire body was riddled with cuts. Early on he had mangled the clone's left arm, slicing straight down to the bone and severing the ligaments and tendons that allowed it to function.

Looking over to his left, he watched as Rukia, Rangiku and Isane's clones breathed their last breath, their bodies turning to dust and being dispersed in the breeze. Honestly what did they expect attacking a Captain-class fighter with the power to fool their minds with ease? Despite the ease with which he had dealt with these four, he could still feel the other soul reapers locked in a stalemate with their opponents. _'Looks like I need to finish up here and go bail them out,'_ he thought with a hint of bitterness. Turning back to his clone, he walked over to its head, placing Kyoka Suigetsu on its neck.

"You called me a cheap imitation and yet here and now, despite your bankai and your 'friends' help, you're still lying in a pool of your own blood," he said coldly, pressing his blade ever so slightly into his throat.

"Go ahead and kill me then you bastard," his clone growled up at him, raising himself ever so slightly off the ground.

"No, not until you tell me why you came here and what you want," Ichigo replied, forcing his clone back down with his foot.

"I'm afraid that the only one who truly knows the answer is myself substitute soul reaper," a voice said from behind Ichigo, moments before he ducked and felt a blade whistle through the air above his head. Lashing out at the cheap shot, Kyoka Suigetsu clashed against Raiku, sparks grating off the contact.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked as he glared at Kageroza, forcing the man backwards with ease and surprising Kageroza with his power.

"Ah forgive me Ichigo Kurosaki," Kageroza replied in a condescending tone. "My name is Kageroza Inaba and I am the man that is hunting for Nozomi."

"Why would you tell me that?" Ichigo asked through narrowed eyes. "If anything you'd be better off leaving me in the dark with regard to your motives."

"Correct, to some it would be best for me not to reveal such details, but there is a specific reason for me revealing this to you." Watching as the man gestured at the devastation caused to the town around them, Ichigo grit his teeth in anger as he spoke, "It seems such a shame that this town suffered such damage, but it will keep happening so long as Nozomi Kujo remains here."

"If that's the case…then I should just kill you and stop this from happening at all," Ichigo growled at him, feeling the other Captains and Lieutenants appear behind him, their opponents standing behind Kageroza.

"But can you kill us all Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kageroza asked with a smirk, while Ichigo seethed with anger. Sealing his blade, his mind raced frantically as he debated releasing it there in front of them all. His decision was made for him though when a senkaimon opened up behind Kageroza and his army and they began to slowly enter it.

"Remember my words Ichigo Kurosaki, the longer you shelter Nozomi Kujo, the longer this town will remain under siege," he spoke, before disappearing into the senkaimon.

Feeling a hint of unease run down his spine, he ignored the questioning looks from the soul reapers present and flash stepped towards his home. Just as he arrived, he was surprised to see Chad, Uryu and Orihime in his room with a worried looking Michiru. Looking over at his bed, he could see Nozomi asleep under the covers with Nova in his doll form sitting on his desk watching her. Slipping into his body, he held up his hand to stall their inevitable questions.

"I know you guys want answers, but now isn't the time for it," he said quietly. "The others are probably waiting for me to explain this at the Urahara Shop, so I guess you guys could go and wait there for me." Watching them leave, he turned to Nova and removed his pill form from his doll form and pocketed it, before turning back to Michiru. "Come on I'll walk you home," he said with a small smile, holding his hand out to her.

XXX

Still feeling conflicted over Kageroza's words, the pair of them walked in silence as Ichigo slipped into deep thought. Along the way he tried to ignore the sirens from the rescue vehicles, or the shouts of orders from the people themselves, but nothing could stop him from noticing the half-dozen body bags lying on the edge of the roped off area.

"Ichigo…" Michiru murmured softly next to him, tugging on his hang gently to draw his attention away from the morbid scene. Nodding at her and giving her hand a slight squeeze in thanks, they moved on again, arriving at her home just as the sun had set.

"Well that's not how I planned the day to go," Ichigo said with a sigh as he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Then again I guess most guys wouldn't have to deal with spiritual super soldiers from another dimension either." Feeling her arms wrap around his waist, he opened his eyes to see her nuzzling into his chest.

"But most guys would've taken advantage of the situation in ways that you wouldn't," she said softly, releasing her hold on him and smiling up at him. "Despite what happened today, I had a lot of fun and I wouldn't mind doing it again either." Leaning up towards him, she placed a quick peck on his cheek, before turning and heading towards her front door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked with a smile, seeing her return his smile with a slight nod of her head before she disappeared. His mood took a downturn though when he felt Kyoka appear next to him.

"**Well that went well," **she said with a small smile, frowning as she saw him scowl and turn away from her. **"Is there a problem Ichigo?" **she asked with a sigh, her expression downcast and gloomy.

"She's right in that I didn't take advantage of her today, but…" he spoke haltingly, coming to a stop, "…I can't help but think that you had something to do with what happened on the Ferris wheel."

"**You were the one that took the initiative there Ichigo," **she answered, seeing his scowl deepen.

"I know I did, but what I didn't do was channel any of my reiatsu into her, so why is it that I felt a hint of your presence flowing between the two of us?" he asked, his tone filled with equal amounts of curiosity and anger.

"**I…"** she began to say, only to stiffen as she and Ichigo felt a new presence appear close to them. **"We'll talk later Ichigo and I promise that I'll give you the answers you want, let's just not do it here."**

"What's wrong Kyoka? What can't you tell me?" he tried to ask, only to feel her retreat back into his inner world and distance herself from him. Looking over his shoulder at who had arrived, he could see Rukia staring at him curiously. "What do you want Rukia?"

"The Captains are growing anxious Ichigo, they asked me to retrieve you and bring you back to the Urahara Shop," she said, hearing him scoff.

"Retrieve me? The way you say that, it's as if they think that I'm some sort of object and not a person," he said, seeing her wince. "But even if they hadn't sent you to 'retrieve' me, I was on my way there anyway." Brushing past her, they began the walk to the Urahara Shop in silence.

"So where were you today when all the fighting was going on?" he asked curiously after a few minutes, seeing her flinch again. "Would you stop that, it's not like I'm interrogating you or anything!"

"Matsumoto and I were with Orihime and Tatsuki," she answered him. "She thought that Orihime was taking your new…life, a bit harder than most and thought she could use some cheering up."

'_Oh here we go again. You'd think that there was a betting pool on my life with how often people bring it up,'_ he thought with a grimace, tuning out the rest of her explanation. Finally reaching the store, he slid the door open and descended the ladder to the underground basement. As his foot crunched down on the dirt floor, the Gotei 13 task force and his friend's eyes turned towards him.

"You're late," Sui-Feng said brusquely, causing Ichigo to direct his blank emotionless mask at her. "What took you so long?"

"I don't recall answering to anyone here Captain Sui-Feng. Besides you should know where I've been, especially since you tried following me earlier today. Standards must be slipping if the Stealth Forces Commander-in-Chief can be given the slip by a mere human, not to mention the fact that I noticed you following me in the first place," he said in a condescending tone, drawing a heated glare from the Second Division Captain and curious looks from some of the others.

"You were following Kurosaki around Captain Sui-Feng?" Toshiro asked, seeing her switch her glare to him, before she gave him a sharp nod.

"Under orders from the Captain Commander, I was given a secondary objective to identify and if necessary eliminate the unknown force that has been cleansing hollows in the area," she replied, switching her glare to Ichigo again. "In light of the evidence presented to us, I believed this unknown force to be the former substitute Ichigo Kurosaki and began an investigation into his activities."

"My activities? So you decided it was better to follow me rather than simply ask me?" Ichigo asked her, scoffing in her direction.

"My methods do not have to meet with your approval Kurosaki," she hissed at him. "Too much about you is still unknown for me to take your word for it. I wouldn't expect a mere substitute to understand such a thing."

"A mere substitute? Harsh words coming from a seemingly infallible military that has proven to be incredibly incompetent time and time again Captain. I distinctly remember your Stealth Forces having trouble apprehending a group of four teenagers a few months ago," he quipped back, causing her to seethe and clench her fists together until they bled.

Before their stunned eyes, they watched as Ichigo ejected his soul from his body, just as Sui-Feng launched herself at him, a fist aimed at his jaw. Batting her fist away like it was nothing; he placed the palm of his hand on her bust, enraging her even further, before he bound her with a quick Rikujokoro. Watching as she stood there, struggling to break free of his kido, he flared his reiatsu, focussing it all on her and causing her eyes to widen in fear and surprise as she was forced to her knees.

"This substitute beat the man that beat you into a carpet stain Captain," he spat, his body acquiring a slight purple glow as he spoke. "And unless you've forgotten, I really don't care about Soul Society's rules and procedures." Feeling a heavy hand rest on his shoulder, he glanced back to see Komamura with a grim expression on his face.

"You've made your point Ichigo Kurosaki, now please, let her go," the Captain said as neutrally as possible, while Ichigo continued to give him a blank expressionless look.

"Of course Komamura-san," Ichigo replied, dispelling his bakudo and reining his power in again.

Sending a look of disapproval at his fellow Captain, Komamura turned his attention back to Ichigo. "Would you please explain to us now how you have your powers once again Kurosaki-san?"

"I regained them on the 15th of July while a group of hollows were trying to decide who got to devour me," he said in a slightly bitter tone, while Rukia and the others looked away.

"And what was your reason for not reporting this?" Komamura asked again, seeing Ichigo's eyes narrow in anger.

"Why should I? Evidently I was being left alone to live my life and I saw no reason to announce my return to anyone," Ichigo shot back.

"That's beside the point Kurosaki," Toshiro interjected. "With raw power like your own, left unchecked it would have disastrous…"

"If you haven't already noticed, I've gotten a hold on my power and it's not a danger to those around me," he added, interrupting the white-haired prodigy. "Even after I regained my powers, my reiatsu signature has remained low enough that your systems haven't even picked it up. So that begs the question…are you really concerned over what my powers could do, or are you more concerned with the fact that I'm not under your 'control'."

While the Komamura, Byakuya, Mayuri and Kenpachi showed no reaction to his accusations, Sui-Feng and Toshiro scowled at the former substitute, while the Lieutenants fidgeted uncomfortably in the background.

"I'm not going to answer any more questions on my power, so we may as well get back to the reason you guys are here," Ichigo said with a sigh.

"An issue that comes straight back to you Kurosaki," Mayuri said with a demented smirk. "As it seems that you are harbouring the very person that seems responsible for this mess."

"I do believe that the man belongs to your division though Captain Kurotsuchi," Kisuke added, while Ichigo wasn't surprised that the man was part of the Gotei 13.

"A traitor in the Gotei 13, you don't see one of those very often," Ichigo commented, drawing several glares from the Captains once again. "Regardless of where he's from though, he is after a girl we found unconscious on the street. Since she has no intention of going with him and I'm not about to hand her over to him…I believe we should just move on and plan how we're going to stop him."

"The easiest way would be to interrogate Ms Kujo and find out what she knows and then use her as bait," Mayuri explained. Everyone present could see that this wouldn't go over well, especially since Ichigo was now glaring directly at the Twelfth Division Captain.

"It may be a bit early to decide to lay a trap for this Kageroza Inaba, but at the very least we need to talk to Ms Kujo and find out what she knows about this new enemy," Komamura added, trying to defuse a potentially volatile situation.

"I can have several members of the Stealth Force retrieve her for questioning now then…" Sui-Feng began as she moved towards the ladder, only to pause as Ichigo appeared in front of her, his reiatsu clearly projecting his displeasure and the consequences of following through with her actions.

"She's currently resting after the ordeal she has been through Captain Sui-Feng," he said in a low venomous tone. "As such you can wait until she has recovered and I bring her here of her own will before you can think about asking her any questions."

"We can wait for now Kurosaki, but sooner or later we will need answers from her and I would prefer to have your cooperation on this matter," Toshiro said, watching Ichigo scowl and turn on his heel, disappearing up the ladder with Nova. Turning to the eccentric shopkeeper, Toshiro sent a glare in his direction. "You couldn't have informed us of this situation earlier Urahara? And why did you train him in kido?"

"Now Captain Hitsugaya, why would I do that, especially since I am still considered an exile by the Central 46?" Kisuke asked with a smile, his fan hiding his face. "Kurosaki-kun has proven to be responsible enough with his power to not abuse it and you could have found that out at any time had you chosen to stay in contact with him, but you didn't. And don't blame me for his skill in kido, the boy has a monstrous growth curve and would master some of the simpler spells with ease on his own. I myself am curious about who taught him, but I trust him enough to tell me when he's ready. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some customers to attend to," he said with a wave of his hand, heading out of the underground chamber.

"As annoyed as I am that Kurosaki kept his powers a secret from me," Uryu began, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "you antagonising him isn't helping to make him any friendlier. If you push him too hard, too quickly, I won't be surprised or sympathetic when he turns his back on you," the Quincy said, adding his personal touch as Orihime nodded her head and Chad grunted in agreement.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ichigo had finally arrived home and had sunk into a meditative position on his bedroom floor, willing himself into his inner world. Landing nimbly on his feet, he could see Kyoka standing in front of him with a sad smile on her face.

"**Welcome back Ichigo,"** she said in a melancholic tone. **"You've come for answers and I promise I will give them to you…I only hope you do not hate me when this is all over…"**

XXX

And I'm going to end it on that torturous note. Sorry but I really, really want to cover the next bit in detail and this chapter was simply growing too large.

Anyway here's some insight or comments on reviews from the last chapter.

Ichigo's reactions to the Gotei 13: Yes if this was canon then I can see him accepting them again with no questions, but part of the change is because Ichigo got his powers back on his own, without their help. Now this is partly my fault since I realise that I haven't shown any interaction between Ichigo and Kyoka Suigetsu with regard to the Gotei 13 and I'll add some background to this in the next chapter probably to properly explain my changes.

Kyoka's 'Influence': Stay tuned for the next chapter! Evil aren't I?

Personalities: They are affecting one another a bit, but nope. Wait and see what I have planned for the next chapter.

Michiru: Again some people like her and some don't. No offense but didn't I say that I didn't believe in 'Love-at-first-sight'. While it's unlikely that she will be the final pairing, I want to see these lesser known characters used a bit more.

PS. Her as a dominatrix…now that makes me shudder, can't I just have a scary Unohana instead? Having a perpetual fear of shy looking girls seems worse than fear of older women with scary smiles.

Kyoka Suigetsu: I still want to do so much more with her though. Hearing that people love how she's turned out is quite heart-warming especially since I don't like creating OC's to fulfil a major role, but I have to say I like her so far. (I know Kyoka Suigetsu is a canon zanpakuto, but the spirit is completely unknown.)

Again thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Protector's Temptation**

I would say something, but I've delayed you enough. Go on and read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 15:**

Still reeling over her words, Ichigo looked at Kyoka Suigetsu in confusion. "What do you mean Kyoka? Why would I hate you at all?" he asked her, seeing her shake her head.

"**The 'influence' that you have had on people since we bonded, however slight, is a result of an aspect of my power Ichigo," **she said with a sombre expression on her face. **"It is one of the reasons I pushed for you to learn control so quickly, for left unchecked, my 'influence' would have spread like wildfire over Karakura Town."**

"And what exactly is this 'influence'?" he asked through narrowed eyes. "Why is it so dangerous and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"**I didn't tell you, simply because I cannot reveal it to you,"** she answered him, walking towards him until she was barely inches from his face. **"The only way for you to find out and control it…is for you to undertake its trial. If you don't, it will stay in a semi-dormant state, affecting those around you should you merely come into contact with them, or if you allow your reiatsu to roam freely."** Seeing his eyes widen at the implications of leaving it unchecked, she held up a hand to stall his questions. **"This is not without its risks though Ichigo. If you take too long to complete it…you will die."**

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" he shouted at her, seeing her step away from him and shaking her head at him once again. Realising that he wasn't going to get an answer, he sighed and looked up at the sky, noticing that the normally clear night sky was overcast and cloudy. "You know that I'm willing to go to the ends of the Earth to protect others Kyoka, even if it's against me that they need protection from."

Before he realised it, he blinked and tried to take a step back as she appeared right in front of him, her hand hovering over his face, before her slim fingers grabbed him and slammed him head-first into the ground, knocking him out. **"Good luck Ichigo…"** she whispered into his ear, before vanishing into thin air.

XXX

Groaning as he rubbed his head to alleviate some of the pain he was feeling, Ichigo cracked an eye open and immediately shut it again as he stared up at the blinding light above him. Gingerly opening his eyes again, he pushed himself up off his back and looked around, finding himself in a black suit with a white shirt and blue tie, and sitting just outside Karakura High. Getting to his feet and dusting his clothing off, he walked towards the front gate, peering inside and seeing the rest of his friends and classmates also dressed formally, for what reason he still didn't know.

"**It's your graduation day Ichigo,"** he heard a voice whisper to him, worrying him as it sounded nothing like Kyoka Suigetsu. **"Do you want to join them? I'm sure that they would love to celebrate this day with you."** Before he could answer the owner of the voice though, he felt compelled to join his friends, to be a part of the celebration that was this day.

Walking through the crowd, he wasn't surprised to see that Uryu was taking the top honours for their year, while Orihime was third. What was surprising to him was that he was apparently tenth in their year. Before he could find out anything else though, he heard the tell-tale ripping sound of a Garganta and spun on his heels to see the tear in the fabric of space. Feeling a sudden rush, he glanced down to find himself dressed in his shihakusho with his zanpakuto at his side. Not bothering to give it a second thought, he kicked off the ground, cutting through the air with ease and slamming into the first wave of bestial hollows and dispatching them with ease.

As the battle continued to rage on, he kept an eye on the events below him, seeing that those with some spiritual awareness were glancing up at him with worry in their eyes every now and then, while subtly nudging the others to leave the area. Dodging a lunge from a snake-like hollow, he grit his teeth and flash stepped back, holding his palms out in front of him. _"Hado no. 73, Soren Sokatsui,"_ he chanted sending the twin wave of blue flame charging forward at the swarm of hollows, reducing them all to ash as it blew through them, before entering the Garganta and exploding within it. Seeing the rip collapse in on itself, he turned back to join his friends again, but felt suddenly light-headed and pitched forward, falling to the ground unconscious.

"**He did well there,"** Kyoka murmured, raising her head slightly. **"He's put our training to good use."**

"**He still hasn't passed yet and that was a pitiful display. Honestly he should be embarrassed with how he handled that," **the strange voice muttered, her tone indicating her displeasure.

XXX

Moments later found Ichigo mumbling incoherently as he started to wake up again. Instead of lying face down in the dirt though, he found himself under the covers of a warm comfortable bed. As his mind finally caught up though, he stiffened as he felt his arm wrapped around another warm body. Opening his eyes slowly, he could see a woman in her mid-twenties with her back pressed against his chest, her arms wrapped around a four year old girl that was cuddling into her chest. The strangest thing about them though, was that their features were constantly shifting. Everything from her hair colour to the shape of her cheekbones, simply nothing remained the same as he watched her hair change from auburn, to black to a startling blood red that reminded him strongly of blood.

Shaking his head to clear it off such thoughts, he heard the disembodied voice yet again. **"Will you wake them up? I'm sure that they'd love to wake up and see the most important man in their life."** Yet again he felt the strange compulsion to follow through with the voice's suggestion and placed a tender kiss to each of their foreheads, chuckling as the woman he assumed to be his wife smiled and peered up at him with sleepy aquamarine eyes, while the little girl that was their daughter yawned cutely and snuggled back into her mother's side.

The peaceful scene was destroyed though as the wall of their room was blown to pieces, showering them in rubble. Shielding them with his body, Ichigo barely registered his wife's gasp of surprise, or their daughter's wails of confusion. His attention was instead concentrated on the battle that raged outside the destroyed wall, soul reapers and hollows alike locked in a raging conflict with kido and ceros flying about destroying the area without care.

"Quite gawking and get moving Ichigo!" a voice shouted at him, causing him to turn in surprise and see Renji standing there with a grimace on his face, his zanpakuto drawn and Ichigo's in his hand. Tossing the blade over to him, he disappeared out the hole in the wall and leapt into the melee.

Not bothering to think any further, Ichigo spared his family one last glance, before he charged out the hole with his blade in hand, solidifying a platform for him to stand on and look out over the raging battle in front of him. Feeling his instincts screaming at him to duck, he brought his blade up and parried away the deathblow to his neck, slicing into the offending hollow and sending it crashing to the ground below him. As he continued to fight, he caught glimpses of several members of the Gotei 13, as well as others like his father, Uryu, Chad and Kisuke.

Duelling against an arrancar with a rat-faced mask and twin daggers that inflicted several minor nicks to his arms and torso, he feinted to the side and rammed it up through its chin and out its skull in a small crimson spray. Catching his breath during a lull in combat, he felt his blood run cold as a piercing cry of "Otou-san!" echoed across the battlefield from the ruins of his home. Turning towards it, he felt rage and fear take hold of him as an arrancar stalked towards his family, its bladed tail and claws grating against each other as it grinned at them with malice.

Abandoning any hint at restraint, he vanished from view, reappearing between them and giving the smirking arrancar a cold glare. Blocking the bladed claws as the hollow lunged at him; he caught the tail aiming to impale him from behind.

"You'll never live to see the light of day again hollow," he hissed, whipping Kyoka Suigetsu through the air and piercing the arrancar's skull, right between its eyes, a small trickled of blood running down the wound.

Before the arrancar disappeared though, he heard it mumble softly, "Your strength was enough this time…but will it always be enough?"

Confused at its last words, he turned around to see their stricken faces. Looking away grimly, he walked over to them, picking them up in his arms.

"Tou-san!" he heard his daughter scream one last time, before darkness seemed to claim him and he knew no more.

"**He desires a family to call his own. Surely you can't fault him for that?"** Kyoka asked, sighing as the stranger shook her head.

"**He gave in again, I refuse to accept such weakness,"** she growled, turning away from her and disappearing.

XXX

As his eyes snapped open, Ichigo growled and leapt to his feet, looking about in confusion at the fact that there was no battle raging around him. Instead he found himself in the middle of a dense forest, the soothing sound of the birds and wind causing him to relax ever so slightly. Hearing a faint giggling coming from his right, he headed towards it, brushing low hanging branches out of his way as he walked.

Finally finding the clearing, his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared at his sisters and father having a picnic on the grass, their smiles wider than he had ever seen them before. What captured his attention though, was the woman in her early thirties with long wavy brown hair and kind eyes that glinted with humour. "Kaa…san," he whispered to himself, his mind racing to catch up with what he was seeing.

"**They look happy don't they?" **the same annoying voice said as it joined him once again. **"Your family whole once again, isn't that what you've always wanted? Why do you hesitate now to go and join them?"**

"I…I don't know," he muttered, feeling his heart clench as Yuzu wrapped their mother in a tight hug, the two of them laughing at something, while Karin and Isshin chuckled and shook their heads at the pair.

"**Well go on then…no one's going to hand you a Golden Invitation after all,"** the voice said, egging him on, to which he just nodded and headed out into the clearing.

As he snapped a branch as he walked forwards, his family turned and looked up at him. Seeing his mother smile and stand up, he froze as she slowly made her way over to him.

"You made it," she said gently, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "How's my little boy been doing these last few years?"

"Kaa-san…I…" he tried to say, stiffening as she gave him another squeeze.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you want to tell me how your life has been?" she asked again with a smile.

"It's not that," he quickly mumbled out. "It's just…" he tried to say once again, but was interrupted by a cero exploding close to them, sending them into a panic, while Ichigo growled and looked around for the source. Looking up into the air, he frowned as he watched Grimmjow howl with demented laughter, the Sixth Espada already released and waiting for him it seemed. Flash stepping towards the panther-like arrancar, Ichigo brought his blade down on his armoured hide, sparks showering the two of them from the contact.

"Been a while eh soul reaper?" Grimmjow smirked, spinning on the spot and slipping past Ichigo and slamming his foot into his lower back. "It seems that you're even weaker now though."

Grunting as the blow connected, Ichigo looked back grimly at the aspect of destruction. It wasn't that he was weaker; it just seemed that Grimmjow was infinitely stronger than the last time they battled.

"Guess I need to properly motivate you then," Grimmjow said in a blank tone, cocking his elbow at his family below and firing off several off his devastating darts at them. To Ichigo's horror, their increased speed far outstripped him and they pierced each of his family's bodies, causing them to explode in a shower of gore. Clutching his head as pain lanced through his head and heart, he threw his head back and screamed, his eyes filling with rage at the arrancar.

Catching a kick on his right forearm and grabbing a clawed fist with his left, he glared into the arrancar's eyes, his body acquiring a light purple glow as he forced his power to its limit, before almost effortlessly slicing off each of his opponent's limbs, leaving him nothing more than a head and torso. Hearing the limbless body chuckle, he scowled down at his defeated opponent.

"Still don't get it do you Kurosaki? Heh, guess you're in need of further education then," Grimmjow said with smirk, before Ichigo felt his head flare in pain once again and he blacked out.

XXX

Waking up yet again in the forest, Ichigo frowned and charged off towards the direction of the clearing yet again. Sighing in relief at the fact that his family was whole once again, he looked around to see if there was any sign of Grimmjow.

'_If this is a second chance to pass this trial…then why isn't he here yet?'_ he wondered, guessing that the same amount of time had passed by now.

"**Is that really what you think this is? A second chance?"** the stranger asked him.

'_If it isn't…then what is it?'_ Ichigo shot back, seeing his sisters notice him in the trees and hurry over to him. As they approached the halfway mark though, several soul reapers flash stepped into view between them.

"Guys?" Ichigo asked curiously, seeing Yamamoto, Byakuya, Sui-Feng, Mayuri, Kenpachi and over two dozen Stealth Forces members in front of him.

"Stay out of this Kurosaki," Byakuya said sternly, his eyes narrowed as he addressed the teen. "By order of Central 46, they are all wanted for questioning and are to come with us."

"What are you talking about Byakuya?" Ichigo growled at him, flash stepping past them and placing himself in front of his family, a hand on his zanpakuto. "What do you mean they're wanted for questioning?"

"The why is irrelevant Kurosaki, what matters is that we have our orders," Sui-Feng said emotionlessly as she glared at him. "Arrest them!" she ordered, causing the Stealth Forces troops to charge in and try to apprehend them all. Before they could take more than a few steps though, an immense amount of force slammed down on them as Ichigo's considerable reiatsu choked the life out of them, causing each of them to drop to the ground unconscious.

"I won't warn you again…" he hissed out through gritted teeth, drawing his blade and holding it levelled out in front of him. Seeing the Captain Commander give an almost imperceptible nod, Ichigo tensed as three of the Captains disappeared, while Kenpachi charged straight at him with glee. _"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu," _he whispered ignoring their glares as he released his zanpakuto, vanishing from the spot along with his family. To his dismay though a flaming wall sprang up in front of him and surrounded the entire area, trapping them within it.

"What will you do when your strength is not enough Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked as he appeared within the prison with them, his eyes cracked open and revealing the flaming red irises they held.

"I'll fight on regardless of it," he answered back, wincing as the flames seemed to roar even higher.

"But why must everything, be solved by fighting?" Yamamoto asked with a sigh, before vanishing from the prison and drawing the flames in closer and closer.

Feeling the pain from before return tenfold, Ichigo clutched his head as it felt like a ten tonne weight was pressing down on it and screamed and rolled around as his family was turned to ash, before the flames dissipated and he was left alone, haggard and whimpering.

"What's the point of this?!" he screamed at the sky as the pain continued to intensify. "What is it that you want me to do?! Am I just supposed to ignore them and let them die?!"

"**That is for you to decide,"** the voice answered him, before he could feel a slim fingers brush over his forehead gently. **"This is your last chance Ichigo…you fail now and I won't be able to save you again."**

XXX

Opening his eyes to the bright sun, Ichigo found himself in the damned forest for the third time that day. _'So if I go charging off someone will come for them and I'll try to save them and fail and eventually kill myself simply due to the pain of seeing them die…just great,'_ he thought with a sigh, walking slowly towards some heavily shrouded bushes. Staring at the peaceful scene, he felt the strange presence appear at his shoulder.

"**You're not going to try and join them again?" **she asked in surprise, nudging him forward.

"No, not this time," he said sternly, taking a step back and making sure that he was completely hidden. "Each time that I've listened to you today…others have had their life placed in danger. The school, that room and finally here, each time that I've tried to make myself a part of it, something bad has inevitably happened. At first I thought that you wanted me to simply overcome whatever the threat was…but that's not what you wanted is it?"

Waiting for an answer, he pressed on regardless. "There was also the fact that each time, you've used something I wanted, something I desired to have and you compelled me to take it. What you're asking is for me to see that they're happy without me and be happy for that. You want me to deny myself the opportunity to share in that happiness and just leave them be."

"**I do not want you to always deny yourself these pleasure Ichigo, but I had to see that you could see past yourself. I have nothing more to say for now…we'll see each other eventually Ichigo. Try to survive until then," **the voice said one last time, before disappearing and thrusting him back into a world of darkness.

XXX

Groaning as his head throbbed with agony again; Ichigo could feel his head resting on something warm and silky, while cold droplets fell onto his face. Opening his eyes slightly, he found his head in Kyoka's lap, her fingers running through his hair, while tears poured from her eyes and down onto his face.

"**Welcome back Ichigo," **she whispered, wiping the tears away from her face and smiling down at him.

"Kyoka…you…" he mumbled, still reeling from the mental torture that he had gone through and fell silent as she placed a finger to his lips.

"**I'm so, so sorry that you had to go through that Ichigo,"** she said gently, **"but I couldn't be happier that you did."**

"Kyoka…what are you really?" he spoke slowly and haltingly, his expression confused more than anything else.

"**Haven't you figured that out yet Ichigo? I offer everything and nothing. I am both your friend and enemy. I am your desire, your temptation. Your heart is an open book to me and your mind is my playground,"** she answered him, growing more and more sombre as she spoke.

"But how?" he asked, trying to prop himself up, but finding that he lacked the strength to do so and collapsed into her lap again.

"**My Complete Hypnosis is merely a means to an end Ichigo. In order to influence their senses, I need to enter their mind. Once there, I am privy to all their deepest and most heartfelt desires. Using that information, I can use it to nurture or break them. Taking you for example, your friends have always been an integral part of your life, with you laying your life on the line if needed," **she explained, drawing his mind back to the first scene that he appeared in. **"Using that I could trap you within a never ending cycle of hurt and hate, destroying your trust in them." **Seeing him scowl at her example, she tried to lighten the mood.

"**Though I must admit that I was surprised that your desire for a family of your own is so strong at your age, is there something you're not telling me Ichigo?"** she said with a mischievous smirk.

"That's…that's private!" he shouted at her, blushing slightly at her question. "Wait, who was that woman that was in there with me?" he asked, his mind flashing back to the strange voice that had accompanied him and saw Kyoka shift uncomfortably.

"**You will meet her again one day, that is all I can say for now,"** Kyoka explained to him.

"I see," he mumbled, running a hand over his tired face. "Is that why some women have had that reaction to me, because your power convinces them that I am their greatest desire?"

"**Well…chocolate is another big desire, but in terms of men, you're pretty much every girl's dream guy. That is if you decide to affect them. Normal contact should be fine, but anything more…intimate and don't be surprised when they consider you Kami's gift to women everywhere," **she said with a smirk, patting him on his cheek.

"Great just what I needed…more attention," he said with a sigh as he closed his eyes to try and alleviate the future headaches he could feel coming on. "How does it affect me though?" he asked her, looking up when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"**Do you remember the first time we met in my home?" **she asked slowly, seeing him blush slightly and nod his head in response. **"Do you remember what you felt at the time?"**

"Well embarrassment and shame for one," he mumbled, his mind recalling a vivid image of her nude form as she bathed "And after that frustration at how much work we needed to do. Is that it?" he asked, seeing her shake her, causing him to think over it again. "Well the only other thing I remember was…" he trailed off, his eyes widening, before he looked up at her sombre expression.

"**You felt an attraction that you passed off as a boyish fancy for a beautiful woman," **she said a smile, **"but the truth is…I am what you desire most," **she said with a sultry whisper, leaning over and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, his mind going blank with lust and desire, before he groaned as darkness claimed him for the final time that day.

XXX

So…what do you think? Kyoka using a person's greatest desire and temptation against them through her complete hypnosis. She is of course the reason why this is called the Protector's Temptation and explains my desire to give her more than just complete hypnosis.

I know that she could do that already if he knew the person quite well, but to be able to go up against a complete stranger and use their greatest desires against them…that scares me.

And a small hint at the future of Kyoka and Ichigo's relationship. I still get to torture you about how it ends, even if the beginning has come.

As for the strange female voice that was there with him for his trials, she'll show up sooner or later.

Right time for our insight corner:

Ichigo's 'conversation' with the Gotei Task Force: Yup it's time for Ichigo to man up and speak his mind to them, not to mention some of those flaws are just so…glaringly obvious.

Komamura: Not one of my favourites by any means, but I just get the feeling that he is at least one of the most respectable Captains, but gets the short end of the stick so many times, whether in humour or in battle.

Don't think there's anything else I want to mention for now so thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I look forward to hearing from you again.

PS. Almost 500 reviews, 700 favourites and 600 alerts. I don't normally get too excited by these things, but thanks to everyone that contributed to make this happen.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Protector's Temptation**

Welcome back guys and girls, thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and as always I hope you enjoy this one.

I'm going to answer some of the reviews at the end, but these two points stuck out for me and I want to address them now.

Kyoka's comment: Now I've basically explained in the last chapter that her power, if Ichigo chooses to use it, causes him to influence the minds of those around him into thinking that he is what they want, what they need. As an example, for a woman this could mean the ideal husband, lover, father etc. while if I applied it to a man, he would be the ideal worker, friend etc.

Now since she is the source of this power, she is what men would want in a mother, wife, lover etc. As such she is what he would want from whoever he was to end up with. More on this as the story develops.

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises: I won't lie to you, I have the chapters outlined all the way to the end, the various key scenes I want planned out and little fun scenes too, but I simply cannot find the motivation to write for it at this moment in time. I have pretty much scrapped the last three versions of Chapter 22 since they just didn't fit with what I wanted to do for it. I know that people love it and I do too, but I simply can't find my muse for it.

What I have at the moment is a small 500 word piece that I keep adding to little by little and hopefully it will eventually become a full chapter that I can feel good about posting. Till then guys and girls, please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 16:**

Blinking wearily as he opened his eyes to the bright morning sun, Ichigo groaned as his body ached from sleeping upright the entire evening. Cracking his joints and stretching as he stood up, he glanced over at his bed to find it empty and made.

"**Good morning Ichigo,"** Kyoka purred in his ear, causing him to freeze up, before turning slowly to his left. Finding her ethereal visage inches away from his own, he relaxed slightly and took her in with a critical eye. As his eyes roamed over her lithe figure, he felt the similar pull from their first meeting as she brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"Kyoka…" he murmured softly, trying to wrap his fingers around her slim hand. Feeling it slip through his fingers though, he sighed and gave up on it and instead turned serious as he remembered her words from last night. "What exactly did you mean that you were my greatest desire?"

"**I mean exactly what I said Ichigo," **she said with a smile, removing her hand from his cheek and rapping him on the top of his head. **"I embody everything you desire from a woman. Believe it or not, but the majority of my physical appearance is determined by my wielder, in this case you."**

"But I didn't particularly ask for a silver-haired green eyed vixen now did I?" he said with a smirk, feeling the ghost of her hand swat him on his arm.

"**There are some things about me that will never change Ichigo, but for others…" **and here she twirled on the spot, her silk robe fluttering dangerously high and causing him to blush, **"…it is only what you desired most."**

Shaking his head to clear it of Kon-worthy thoughts, he scowled slightly as he thought about her explanation. "Wait, so if you're my…ideal woman as it were, what does that mean for my other desires?"

"**We will always be together Ichigo, because we are in fact bound closer than any two beings can ever be,"** she explained as she placed a finger to his chest, just over his heart.** "But I am not against sharing you so that you might have what is an equally great desire to your heart. We simply need to approve of the same girl that will be your Living lover."**

"Approve?" he sputtered in surprise, seeing her nod her head.

"**Of course. If the embodiment of your desires does not like her Ichigo…what are the chances that you will?" **she asked innocently with a pout.

"Okay, okay I get it," he said with a sigh, grumbling about how his love life was already complicated enough without this new development. "So what do you think of some of my friends already, Michiru in particular?"

"**Well…"** she trailed off with a mischievous smirk, sending a shiver of fear down his spine.

XXX

A few minutes later, Nova walked into Ichigo's room to find said teen seated on his bed with his head in his hands, his face flushed for some reason. "Ichigo?" the mod soul spoke slowly, watching the teens head snap up to look at him.

"Oh Nova it's just you," the teen sighed in relief, puzzling the mod soul. "I've been meaning to ask you, what happened to you and Nozomi last night? I assume you ran into this Kageroza Inaba."

Nodding his head, Nova quickly explained everything that had happened from the time he had seen Nozomi leap from Ichigo's windowsill, to the timely arrival of Mayuri and Kisuke.

"I see…" Ichigo said quietly, running a hand through his hair as he contemplated this new information. "So since when have you had a crush on our young guest?" he asked with a smirk, watching Nova's eyes widen in surprise and shock, before he quickly retracted his limbs into his shell and spun around comically on the ground. "Oh come on Nova I'm sorry for that, but it was just too tempting," Ichigo said as he chuckled at the mod soul's reaction.

"I…I…" the mod soul tried to say as he slowly exited his shell, stopping as he couldn't string two words together. Taking a deep breath, he fixed Ichigo with a neutral expression. "I have no outwardly romantic feelings for Ms Kujo," the mod soul stated calmly, feeling a current of unease as Ichigo smirked at him again.

"So does that you still feel something within?" he asked, poking Nova's chest with his finger and laughing as the mod soul again retreated within his shell. Dropping his casual and carefree demeanour, Ichigo quickly adopted a grim demeanour. "How would you describe Kageroza's powers Nova? From what you've told me, he seems to think that you are both quite similar."

"He…he seems to be able to rip open the fabric of space and then travel through it," the little mod soul explained, his own analytical mind running through possible scenarios. "The greatest danger I see him posing though, is that he also manages to 'stop' time as it were and allow himself to travel between two points almost instantly. Even if you know flash step, I doubt you could evade him as you are frozen in time, while he is not."

"And he's at least as strong as a high level lieutenant. Why is it that the enemy always seems to have the most annoying and unfair abilities to use?" he grumbled, standing up and heading for the door. "I need to go see Urahara today; I'll take your Gigai with me to get it repaired."

XXX

Walking downstairs, he found his sisters and Nozomi huddled on the couch, watching the news.

"Morning Onii-chan," Yuzu greeted him as she saw him appear. "All the schools have closed early for the holidays after the attack yesterday. So it looks like we're all going on holiday early."

"I'm sure the vast majority of students are jumping up and down for joy right now," he said as he walked over to the dining room and grabbed a plate of food and began to eat. "Thank god that our exams were finished at least," he mumbled. Glancing at Nozomi out of the corner of his eye, he could see that her posture was slightly rigid, almost as if she was expecting him to interrogate her at any time. Watching as she got up and made her way up to his room, he quickly finished off his breakfast and headed up after her.

Knocking at his door, he slowly entered and found Nova staring at Nozomi with some concern from his spot on the desk, while said girl was lying in on his bed in the foetal position facing the window. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently rubbed her back slowly, feeling her tense up.

"You're worried that I'm going to hand you over to save the town aren't you?" he asked, watching her shoulders begin to shake. "Haven't you observed my behaviour long enough to know that I would never give in and allow someone to be taken against their will?"

"I am a stranger in your home though," she whispered, almost too softly for him to catch. "Furthermore the longer I stay here the longer your town and the people in it will be in danger."

"Those are reasons for you to not stay…but what do you want though?" he asked her, hearing her sob softly.

"I came here to disappear…to make sure that he would never be able to find me and go through with his plans," she said through choked sobs. "But you wouldn't let me escape, no matter how much I wanted too. You made me feel like I wanted to stay here forever."

"And that's exactly why I won't hand you over or let Kageroza take you away from here," he said quietly, continuing to rub small circles on her back. "Because you chose to stay here and I will do anything in my power to make sure of it. Now come on, dry those tears up, Nova's getting awfully worried here," he said with a smirk, unable to resist teasing the shy mod soul again. To his surprise though, both Nozomi and Nova blushed and buried their faces away in embarrassment. Feeling the reiatsu signatures of Toshiro and Komamura appear above the house, he sighed and stood up. "Get some rest, there's no point doing anything right now since school's cancelled." Heading for the door, he quietly closed it behind him and headed downstairs, sliding the back door open and stepping out. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting to Captains?" he asked, watching the pair of them drop to the ground from their position in the sky.

"You left rather abruptly yesterday and we thought that we should share some of the information that we have gleaned from our battles with you," Toshiro replied in an icy tone, making Ichigo wonder if he was irritated more at his actions or simply the tension between him and some of the other Captains.

"Well go on then," he said with a gesture, prompting the Tenth Division Captain to continue.

"During our battles with our doubles, we have discovered that while they appear to mirror our personalities, faults and all, they tend to be even more bloodthirsty than we are," he explained. "They also seem to have an iron-clad reason for following Kageroza Inaba, a reason that would make them turn against everything the Gotei 13 stands for." Thinking back to how his clone had cited his weakness at protecting Hinamori as the reason for allying himself with Kageroza, Toshiro ignored Ichigo's expression of surprise and slipped into a thoughtful silence, ignoring the world around him and causing Komamura to step up.

"Urahara and Captain Kurotsuchi have also managed to devise a way to pierce through the barrier keeping us trapped within the World of the Living," the canine-like Captain explained, drawing Ichigo's attention back to the matter at hand. "As such the other Captains and I believe that it is time that we return to the Soul Society and take the fight to Kageroza, as well as re-establishing contact with the other Captains. We were hoping that you would accompany us and assist us once again."

Thinking it over for a moment, Ichigo came across a glaring problem with this plan. "And who would remain to defend Karakura Town?" he asked, noticing the Captain's eyes flicker slightly. "Who would protect Nozomi from Kageroza as we find ourselves locked in battle with our doubles, unable to assist should he attempt to kidnap her again?"

"It is a risk…" Komamura answered slowly, "…but the other Captains and I feel that it is a risk that we have to take in order to make any progress in this war. If our attack is successful, then he will not have the time or resources available to make any attempt on her life or well-being."

"Your plan is too hope for the best?" Ichigo asked in shock. "That's the biggest load of shit I've heard in a while from you guys and honestly I can't say I'm surprised." Seeing that Komamura was about to speak again, Ichigo held up a hand to silence him. "Look Komamura-san, you're right you guys do need to get back, but I will not be going with you, not this time. In the event that you're wrong, this town, my home, will be left at his mercy and as grateful and proud as I am of my friends, they were beaten easily by the man himself last time. So go and head back to Soul Society, I'm going to protect this town in the event that you're wrong…or that you fail."

Shaken out of his reverie by Ichigo's strong words, Toshiro almost growled in exasperation. "Be reasonable Kurosaki, your double is as much your problem as it is ours, what would you have us do if it shows up on the field again?"

"What do I expect you to do?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "Why fight of course. As Captains of the Gotei 13, you are the pinnacle of what it means to be a soul reaper. Against a powerhouse that has, admittedly impressive reiatsu and a deadly Bankai, you are at the very least far more skilled and experienced than him and I would hope that the majority of you spent these last ten months training and not resting on your laurels. I'm sorry Toshiro, but this is my final decision and I will not change it."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya dammit," the shortest Captain of the Gotei 13 grumbled under his breath, before he and Komamura watched as Ichigo disappeared into the house yet again.

XXX

Stepping out of a steaming shower a few minutes later, Ichigo walked towards his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his still damp hair onto his torso and running down to his feet. Stepping into his room, he found himself faced with Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu and Chad waiting for him with Nozomi. After what seemed like hours in his mind, he coughed and made his way over to his cupboard, grabbing what he needed from it.

"So…you have questions, but do you think it could wait for later?" he asked, watching a beet faced Tatsuki, Nozomi and Orihime rush out of the room, followed by a grimacing Uryu and stoic Chad. "What were they so embarrassed about? I've lost my shirt in a fight plenty of times before," he asked incredulously, scratching the back of his head.

"**You know…I don't like that they got to see you like that," **Kyoka said with a pout, appearing in his room and sitting down on his bed. **"I mean the only one who should see you like this is myself and our…'partner'."**

"Um Kyoka?" he tried to interrupt, waving his hand in front of her as she continued to rant.

"**I mean I like Tatsuki and I'd love to have her body writhing under me…hey do you think she's as physical in bed as she is in life?" **she continued on, ignoring his attempts to get her attention and the light blush on his face. **"And then there's Orihime…kind, sweet, lovable and absolutely dense at times. I mean sure you didn't deny her affections outright, but come on…if a guy hasn't returned your affections for so long, just move on and be done with it. She just seems so…urgh,"** she finished with a sigh, falling back on his bed.

"Kyoka!" he finally said a little more forcefully, seeing her sit up and give him her full attention.

"**What?"** she asked in exasperation, kicking her feet in the air as she spoke.

"I just managed to get them to leave, do you think you can too please?" he asked as nicely as possible, seeing her pout and cross her arms again.

"**But it's nothing I haven't already seen before," **she said in a huff, that quickly changed to a mischievous smirk. **"Or I could strip down as well to make you feel better about this situation."**

"No!" he shouted at her, trying desperately not to be too loud in case the others were right outside the door.

"**Aww, why not though? I mean…"** she tried to say, only to find that he had already stomped out of his room, heading back towards the bathroom with his clothing in hand. **"I can just slip back into your inner world you know," **she said as she disappeared from his room and appeared on the couch in her little home, flicking the TV on to see what he was seeing. **"Of course it's nothing like seeing it live though."**

XXX

Meeting up with his friends after he changed, he quickly explained to them what he had learned from Nozomi and what he knew about the forces attacking them from the Soul Society and ending with what both he and the Gotei 13 planned to do.

"So once again we find ourselves in the middle of the Soul Society's war," Uryu said in his neutral tone, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Just like old times eh Ishida?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, seeing the Quincy glare at him briefly.

"A word if you would Kurosaki," the archer said, nodding his head over to the door and leading the pair outside.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Ishida?" Ichigo asked a confused expression on his face as he was met with yet another glare.

"Let's start with why I'm the only one other than the soul reapers that seems surprised that you have your powers back," he replied with a hint of venom, narrowing his eyes as Ichigo smirked at him.

"You know considering all the times you said I sucked at sensing reiatsu, I just wanted to see how long it would take for your amazing detection skills to finally find me. Sadly it seems that they failed the course," Ichigo answered, causing the archer to scowl at him.

"I may not have noticed it at first Ichigo…but that doesn't mean that I haven't sensed anything. I know that something's different about your powers, there's something different about you too. What I don't know yet is what exactly is different," Uryu explained, noticing that the former substitute wouldn't meet his gaze at the accusation.

"You're thinking a little too hard about this Ishida," Ichigo began. "I'm still using my powers to protect others. So what if they're a little different, I'm still the same person that I used to be. Now stop worrying so much, hell I think you'll go just as grey as your old man if you keep overthinking shit like this," he called out over his shoulder and heading back to the others.

'_That's exactly the problem though Ichigo…you're not the same person anymore,'_ Uryu thought as he followed Ichigo back into the house.

XXX

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, Ichigo's clone was clenching his fist in anger, scowling down at the shaking limb. Having a healer of Unohana's calibre meant that even if his original had beaten him, he was already at fighting fitness again within a day. But what good did that do when he had proven to be defeated easily time and time again. It probably would be a lot easier if his opposite didn't have that damn hypnosis on his side, but there was nothing he could do about that now. Hell even his attempts to get his original to sacrifice himself, like he would, ended in failure due to the sheer difference in power between the two of them. Cursing to himself, he got up from the chair in their shelter and made his way towards the master's lab. If anyone could help him with this problem, his master should be able to.

Hearing a knock at the door to his private chambers, Kageroza paused in his work and looked towards it, calling for the person to enter. When he noticed the tell-tale orange hair, he sighed as he mused at how…disappointing his ace-in-the-hole had turned out. Despite copious amounts of training from the veteran Captains and his own scientific ingenuity in sealing away the hollow half of him, the boy still couldn't provide the needed edge to his army. Then again this plan had relied on the original's swift demise, a plan that had yet to come to fruition.

"Kurosaki, what can I do for you?" he asked as his servant bowed to him briefly.

"Master I…I have a request if you will grant it," the clone said purposefully, causing Kageroza to raise a brow at this attitude. "I would like to request that you completely remove the seal, sealing me off from the powers that my hollow half possesses."

Frowning at the request, Kageroza cleared his throat before he began. "You do understand that allowing you access to these powers places you in greater danger of losing yourself to that 'beast' don't you. If it is unleashed we will have no option but to eliminate you completely."

"I do master, but my original has proven to be far more of a challenge than I could have ever anticipated and I believe that with the increased power and some of my hollow's instincts, I will be able to overcome him," the clone explained, while Kageroza drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his chair.

"Very well, come back in a few hours and I will assist you in removing the block. Now leave me, I am putting the final touches on the newest member of our family," he ordered, turning back to his work.

"Forgive me master, but is she really…" the clone trailed off, seeing Kageroza nod his head slightly.

"Regardless of whether I break the seal on your powers are not, I believe that she will be the sword to your shield," Kageroza commented, his fingers rapidly punching away at the keys in front of him and triggering a stream of solution to flow into the chamber that housed a slim humanoid figure, while Ichigo's clone looked on apprehensively.

XXX

You know, while the wait for finding out who this mysterious new player may seem like agony for you, it's an even greater agony for me since I can't just blurt it out or rush it into the story. Now I know that I'm going to get asked who she is, but you're just going to have to wait.

Anyway insight corner time, actually wait. Hmm there's not much to talk about really since the big point was at the start. And I'm not about to give away any more hints about who the mysterious voice from the trials is.

Till next time guys and girls, enjoy and have fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Protector's Temptation**

Welcome back one and all, too tired to say much this time, but thanks for your continued support for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 17:**

Yawning as he stretched outside his house that morning, Ichigo's eyes drooped a little lower as he waited for Tatsuki to come round the corner for their morning jog. Supressing yet another yawn, he heard Kyoka stir within his inner world.

"**You know…you really wouldn't be this tired if you just took a break now and then,"** she huffed at him, while Ichigo could just imagine her burying her head into her pillow and scowling at him, the image making him chuckle slightly.

'_Maybe, but I need to keep up my training. Especially if the Captains return to the Soul Society and leave Karakura Town to me,'_ he replied, seeing Tatsuki round the corner and fell into step next to her.

"**Maybe, but even the greatest masters still took breaks from training,"** she shot back at him. **"All you've done these last few days is attend practice, go for your morning run and then drill for hours on end trying to master new kendo forms, kido or try and feel out people's desires with my powers. Can't you at least spend today having a bit of fun and resting your body before the next battle? You're not going to be able to help anyone if you're dead on your feet."**

Uttering a quick reply to Tatsuki's question, Ichigo frowned and mulled over Kyoka's words. True he was a bit sore and stiff after his extensive training, but he had gone through worse in the past and still came out ahead. Not to mention the fact that staying at home at least kept the Gotei 13 out of his hair.

Speaking of the Gotei 13, he still thought back to the day that Nozomi had answered their questions as far as she was willing too, which was not much more than she had told Ichigo. Under his watchful gaze though, they didn't press her much further. Armed with what little information they had, they started to make preparations to leave and probably would be gone by this afternoon or evening, leaving the town to recover. Despite the fact that Mayuri had mentioned that the Gotei 13 would be able to repair the damage they caused to the town once they returned to the Seireitei, that still didn't help the lives that were lost or the families that were left behind.

'_I guess I should at least see them off and then decide what to do from there,' _he thought as they turned a corner, the sound of their feet pounding on the sidewalk being the only sound this early in the morning.

"**And it better not be more training," **Kyoka muttered from within his mind, **"or else I'm bringing back a few 'friends' for you to see,"** she finished in a mischievous tone, worrying him slightly.

XXX

"You have your orders then," Toshiro said with a tired sigh as he stood with the other Captains addressing the Lieutenants in front of them. "While we return and attempt to re-establish control, you are to stay here and ensure that there is no reprisal against this town."

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenants answered him, some of them nodding their heads in understanding. Hearing a crunch of dirt near the ladder, they all turned their heads towards it, surprised to see Ichigo visiting them of his own accord.

"So you're leaving behind a rear guard as it were," he commented idly, stopping a few feet away from them with a smirk on his face. "What happens then when you're outnumbered by Kageroza and his army of fakes?"

"Do you really have so little faith in us Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked in a bitter tone, the rest grumbling slightly at the shot to their abilities.

"Believe me _Captain Hitsugaya_ I know that each of you are more than capable of handling a few Lieutenant class enemies," Ichigo replied back, causing Toshiro to wince ever so slightly as his title was now used, but in an almost bitter tone. "But I think you need to remember that even a King can be killed by the most lowly peasant," he said cryptically, while some of the soul reapers stared at him curiously.

"Tch, save your warnings for those that actually need it Ichigo," Kenpachi said with a scoff. "If any of us were weak enough to get our asses handed to us by a bunch of weaklings, then we deserve every little bit of the humiliation that death and defeat will bring us."

"Maybe you're right Kenpachi," Ichigo continued as he watched Mayuri and Kisuke begin to open the gate, "but we all know the impact that a few words can have on a person's will to fight. Consider it a parting shot of wisdom…or contempt, whatever makes you sleep easier at night," he finished with a smirk, while the insane Captain of the Eleventh Division gave him a demented grin.

"You've been talking awfully big lately Ichigo, maybe after I sort out this mess I should come back and see if you can still back it up," he said as he licked his lips, obviously raring for a fight.

"Sadly Kenpachi, after the damage that you inflicted on the town the last time you fought here, I'm afraid that I might just kill you for it," Ichigo replied, his answer not the best possible thing he could've said at the time. Thankfully their verbal sparring was brought to an end as Kisuke clapped his hands together, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Now, now everyone we've just finished the last minute preparations on the senkaimon and we're ready to get a move on," the shopkeeper explained. Watching the Captains step forward, he lowered his head slightly and placed a hand on his hat. "Whilst Mayuri and I managed to pierce through the barrier sealing us off from the Precipice World, I'm afraid that we've only able to keep it open for four minutes at most. After that it's possible that you will either be trapped in the Precipice World for the rest of eternity, or you will be expelled right back into Karakura Town." Seeing their grim expressions, he stepped to the side and looked out at them from under the brim of his hat. "Time's a wasting Captains." Without another word the six Captains leapt into the portal, vanishing with a flash of light.

"Guess we're on our own now then," Ichigo whispered to himself, watching as Rukia walked over to him.

"So what are your plans now Ichigo?" she asked innocently, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared up at him. "I wouldn't mind seeing how you've improved if you're willing?"

Before he could answer her though, a brilliant white loin cloth floated down between them, startling Ichigo. Seeing that she completely ignored it, he could only guess it was an illusion and considering what happened the last time he saw this particular garment, he kept his gaze fixed downwards at her.

"Sorry Rukia, maybe some other time," he uttered quickly, noticing the garment disappear. "I've been training quite a bit these last few days, so maybe I'll take a break today and rest up a bit," he said as he walked over to the ladder and began to climb back up, the petite soul reaper following after him.

"Really? Because the Ichigo I remember would rather train until he collapsed than take a break," she said with a smirk, seeing him turn to scowl at her.

'_It's not like I even have a choice here,'_ he grumbled to himself, about to snap at her, until he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hello?" he asked as he took it out and answered it, his expression brightening slightly. "I've got nothing planned for tonight so…oh…yeah of course I'll come. See you then," he said with a smile, snapping his phone shut and slipping it back into his pocket. Seeing her smirking at him, he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just that I've never seen you actually smile after receiving a call that's all," she almost sung. "So…someone's obviously going to be having some fun tonight. You're visiting Michiru aren't you?" Almost immediately she regretted asking that question as his expression darkened slightly and his brow furrowed.

"That's private information Lieutenant Kuchiki," he replied in an even tone, missing the slight sag in her shoulders. "Regardless of whom it was, please stay out of it." Walking out of the store, he headed down the street, just as Renji reached the top of the ladder and saw Rukia's forlorn expression.

"Did he brush you off again?" he asked as he stood next to his childhood friend and stared out at the former substitute, seeing her shake her head from the corner of his eye.

"I was Rukia for a few minutes Renji," she answered in a sombre tone, "but the minute I tried to dig into his private life I became Lieutenant Kuchiki." Sighing to herself, she turned back to the ladder and headed down, debating destroying part of the grounds as a form of stress relief.

XXX

Later that day, Michiru was roused from her position on the couch by the doorbell. Pausing the movie she was watching, she made her way over to it at a sedate pace, a smile spreading across her face as she found Ichigo waiting outside in a pair of black jeans and a light blue tee. She felt her face heat up slightly as his eyes roamed over her body, lingering on her exposed shoulder from her grey oversized shirt and red short-shorts.

"I'm glad you made it," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, reaching up and pecking him on his cheek.

"I said I'd come, so here I am," he replied with another smile, wrapping his arms around her in return. "Could we get inside before we give your neighbours a show though?" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, before she nodded and lead him into the house. "Where are your parents?" he asked as the house was eerily silent, his muted footfalls echoing through it.

"They took some time off to go and celebrate their 25th anniversary," she explained as they reached the lounge and sunk into the large sofa. "They had been planning it for a while before the accident and my mother absolutely refused to let her injuries keep them from celebrating it."

"I see, good for them then, but does that mean you're staying here alone?" he asked, while she nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's part of the reason I asked you to come over," she explained as she resumed the movie again. "Well that and I did want to spend some time with you again. Plus I get to treat you to dinner now," she finished with a smile, cuddling up into his side, while he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Heh, happy to be of service then," he replied, placing a quick kiss on her forehead, before his fingers wandered over to her shoulder and danced across her exposed skin.

XXX

Within the Kageroza's secret laboratory, the mad scientist was disturbed from his thoughts by Reigai-Ichigo rushing into the room.

"Forgive the intrusion master, but the Captains have returned to the Soul Society," the clone quickly explained, while his master's brow furrowed.

"Do we know who has returned?" he asked curiously.

"Only the Captains master. It seems that the Lieutenants have been ordered to stay back and defend the town."

"Very well then," Kageroza said as he stood and started towards the door. "Tell your brothers and sisters to deal with the Captains. Meanwhile we will head to Karakura Town and capture Nozomi."

"Of course master right away," the clone responded, vanishing with a whisper as he flash stepped away.

XXX

The hours passed in a blur for Ichigo as he and Michiru entertained themselves. After the movie, she had made her way over to the kitchen, proving beyond a doubt that while she may not be as skilled as Yuzu, she did have a better grasp of gastronomy than he did and wowed him with her own salmon creation. From the first bite, his tongue was teased with equal bits of sweet and spicy, making his eyes almost widen and pop out of his head.

"Is it alright?" she asked after watching his reaction, eagerly awaiting his opinion.

"I think that despite me helping Yuzu out at times, you are hands down a better cook than me," he said with a smile, watching her beam back at him.

After they had both eaten, they had retreated back to the couch to watch another movie, an entertaining comedy that had just hit DVD recently. To make sure they were a little more…comfortable, he helped her unfold the seats of the sofa, turning it into more of a lounger than a couch. Sinking into the soft surface, his fatigue from the last few days, coupled with a meal in his stomach made it difficult for Ichigo to even keep awake. After the second movie finished and he was seriously considering making his way home, she had already started a third movie, some sappy romance about a guy that failed to see the kind and compassionate girl next to him and instead focussed on the drop dead gorgeous bitch that continually brushed him off and treated him with scorn.

Hearing a faint rumble come from his chest, Michiru lifted her head from his chest and stared back at him, chuckling slightly as she could see him dozing with his head resting on the back of the couch. Pursing her lips, she debated whether to wake him up or leave him be. Seeing the peaceful look on his face and relishing the feeling she got resting against him, she gently got up and retrieved the spare blankets from the closet and covered them both with it, snuggling back into his side to watch the rest of the movie and feeling his arm wrap around her small frame unconsciously. _'It could be worse,'_ she thought to herself as the film reached its end and the credits began to roll. _'He could be a pig and snore.'_

XXX

Hearing the faint sounds of sizzling near him, Ichigo jolted awake and looked around sleepily, trying to recall where he was. Seeing the blanket on top of him and the lounger he had slept on, his mind rapidly recalled what he remembered from last night. Groaning at how rude it must've seemed to Michiru, he groggily got to his feet and made his way towards the sound of frying and found said girl putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

"Morning Ichigo," she greeted him with a smile, splitting the food between two plates. "Sleep well?"

"Decently enough," he mumbled, sinking into a chair at the table. "Michiru about last night…" he tried to say, finding himself silenced as she placed a finger to his lips and set a plate in front of him.

"You don't have to explain, I could see that you were exhausted," she said as she took a seat next to him. "I'm just glad that I didn't have to spend the night alone."

"Regardless I shouldn't have done it and…" he tried to say again, only to fall silent on his own and rapidly pale. Fumbling in his pockets for his phone, he looked around wildly when he couldn't find it.

"It's over there on the counter," she pointed out to him, gesturing with her fork at the counter where his phone sat. "Your father called last night to check where you were and I explained it to him as best I could," she said as her face acquired a light blush, while his mind fixated on the part where she spoke to his dad.

"So…what did he say exactly?" he asked hesitantly, groaning inwardly as she blushed, an even deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry for whatever he might've said to you. He's just a bit…eccentric at times."

"I-it's no problem really," she mumbled softly, beginning to calm down somewhat. Hearing his phone ring again, he sighed and made his way over to it, stiffening as he felt several strong signatures appear over Karakura Town. Seeing the caller ID was his home, he answered it with some urgency. "Hello? Yeah I just felt it. What? No Nova just stay put for now. I'm…Nova? Nova?! Shit!" he exclaimed, pulling the phone away from his ear and rapidly redialling the number. Receiving nothing but an engaged tone, he cursed and reached into his pocket for the glove.

"Michiru I know that you know how to use this and I'm going to need you to do it again," he said urgently, dashing back into the dining room and handing her the soul removal glove. Feeling his soul form being ejected from his body, he caught his physical body and laid it out on the couch. "I'm sorry, but it looks like they really have a knack for choosing the worst possible time to attack," he said with a wry smile, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "Just stay here and you'll be safe okay? I'll make sure that they're far away from the town before the fighting actually starts." Pecking her on her lips quickly, he made a mad dash for the door, ripping it open and disappearing in a flash before her mind had even caught up.

XXX

Grunting as the cleaver-like zanpakuto skimmed past him by a hair's breath, Nova rolled backwards and brought up his shield, blocking the follow-up.

"You're pretty impressive for a mod-soul Nova," Reigai-Ichigo commented as he calmly held his zanpakuto in one hand, batting away the mod-soul with ease.

Coughing as he struck the ground, Nova staggered slightly as he stood, rubbing his bruised ribs. When they had felt Kageroza arrive, they had fled the Kurosaki clinic, reluctant to put Ichigo's sisters at risk. Just as they managed to reach a deserted part of the town, they were ambushed by Ichigo's clone. Despite the fact that Nova was adept at redirecting his opponent's attacks back at them, he was only really able to redirect ranged attacks. As such against a melee fighter like Ichigo, he was forced on the defensive constantly.

"Nova!" he heard Nozomi scream at him, vanishing from the spot just as Zangetsu came down on the spot he was standing on.

"_Hado no. 33, Sokatsui"_ Nozomi chanted, trying desperately to aid Nova in any way she could. To her dismay though, Ichigo's clone simply cut through her attack like it was nothing and reappeared in front of her, smashing his knee into her gut.

"Kageroza needs you alive and whole…so stay down and I won't hurt you any more than is necessary," he muttered, growling as she vanished into a wormhole. As his gaze darted around, he found the pair of them recovering on a nearby rooftop and sighed as he leapt up to it. "Stop making this harder than it needs to be!" he shouted at them as he brought his blade down on the building, forcing Nova to teleport them away again. "You're only delaying the inevitable," he growled, flash stepping away and appearing at their location yet again. Slamming his fist into Nova's jaw, he sent the mod soul flying backwards into the nearby wall, his gigai leaving a deep impression in the concrete.

'_Dammit, left gasping on the floor after only one attack again,'_ Nozomi thought to herself, watching as Reigai-Ichigo started to make his way over to Nova. _'Every time they come for me…everything I do to help is useless. I can't bear to tell them who I am and I can't even fight back to help them. Why? Why am I so weak?' _Seeing the clone lift Nova by his throat, she shut her eyes and felt tears pool in the corner of them. _'Nova's gotten hurt every time he's tried to help me. Ichigo hides it, but he drives himself to the point of exhaustion to shield me away from both Kageroza and the Gotei 13. What have I done to thank them? What have I done to deserve their help?'_ Hearing Nova grunt again in pain, she looked up fearfully to see the mod-soul knocked back into the impression he had left earlier, while the clone poised Zangetsu to stab him. _'All I want to do is help them. PLEASE JUST LET ME HELP THEM!'_ she shouted in her mind, feeling a sudden rush of energy flow through her body, propelling her body forward. Her instincts screaming at her to draw her blade, she dropped her hand to her hip and pulled, causing a blinding explosion of violet light to shroud her from view and forcing Nova and Reigai-Ichigo to turn and face her.

"Oh what now?" the clone grumbled, jolting in surprise as the light slammed into his blade, forcing him backwards slightly. As the light died away, his and Nova's eyes widened considerably as Nozomi stood in front of them completely transformed. Gone was her red dress, cream cardigan and brown flats and in its place was a short shihakusho that stopped several inches above her knees and a pair of knee high white boots. The most notable item though, was the sleek silver katana with a guard in the shape of a cross and a maroon hilt in her hands.

"Leave him alone," she spat at him, forcing him back a bit, before she placed a palm to his stomach and whispered under her breath. Caught unaware, Reigai-Ichigo was thrown back as a point-blank Sokatsui exploded against him, his shihakusho the only part of him that was marked.

"Irritating brat," he growled, flash stepping back to her and bringing his blade down on hers with both hands. "Don't you dare think for one moment that I'm going to be beaten by you. Someone that doesn't even know the name of their zanpakuto…doesn't stand a chance against me!" he shouted at her, grabbing her blade with his bare hand and pulling her towards him and delivering a devastating head-butt to her skull. Clutching her blade as she clung to it desperately and swayed on her feet, he ripped the blade free of her hands and tossed it to the side. "Just because you have a zanpakuto doesn't mean you know how to use it. Now it's time we leave," he said with finality as he reached to pick her up. To his utter surprise though, she disappeared before his very eyes without a trace. Turning to see if Nova was responsible, he found the mod-soul missing as well.

"You won't find them any time soon," a voice said quietly behind him, causing him to spin on the spot, zanpakuto screaming through the air. As his blade crashed against another, he scowled as his original stared back at him with a blank expression. "No matter what you do now, you will not find them."

"Wrong, I just need to kill you first," his clone said with a smirk, leaping backwards as Kyoka Suigetsu sailed through the air, cutting away a few fine strands of his hair.

"You can barely dodge my attacks and you think you're going to kill me?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. "Every time we speak to each other, I can't help but feel that you're even worse than the stupid, brash, impulsive, brat I was all those months ago." Catching his clone's blade on his own, he cartwheeled back, breaking the blade lock and slamming his foot into his clone's jaw, sending the copy flying up. Rushing at his off-balance opponent, Ichigo was forced to tilt his head to the side as Zangetsu gave him a narrow cut to his cheek.

"I'm not as weak as you say I am!" his clone shouted back at him, attacking him again and delivering another minor cut to his forearm. Looking into his clone's eyes, Ichigo's own widened in shock at the hint of black creeping into them.

'_He does have a hollow within him and it's finally been let loose,'_ he thought as he blocked a straight thrust and retaliated with a slice that cut into his clone's chest. _'But why is it that he's growing stronger and not weaker? Is his hollow side really aiding him rather than hindering him?'_

"What could be so important that you're zoning out at a time like this?!" his clone yelled at him, slashing at his ribs and forcing Ichigo back as he parried the blow. "What's more important than the next stroke in this fight?" Charging his reiatsu into his blade, he flash stepped up to Ichigo and tried to cleave him in two. As their blades connected, he released the Getsuga Tensho he had been building up in it, causing Ichigo to be engulfed in a blue flaming tornado. As his eyes rapidly scanned the cloud of smoke and fire for his original, he jerked back as Ichigo charged at him unscathed after his attack, gritting his teeth and pushing back as they strove for dominance with one another.

"I'm trying to understand why you follow that mad man," Ichigo shouted at his clone. "I'm trying to understand why you would attack the town we swore on our soul to defend. I'm trying to understand what could honestly be worth it to put our friends and family's lives in danger? And you know what I'm coming up with? NOTHING!" he yelled, throwing his clone back and slamming his heel into his head, sending him crashing into the ground. "Nothing that mad man promised you could possibly be worth breaking our promise to our soul to always protect everything precious to us."

"Are you sure about that Ichigo?" he heard Kageroza ask him, causing him to jerk to a halt as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Turning his gaze skyward, he could see Kageroza standing in an open senkaimon, smirking down at him with a contemptuous gaze, but what bothered him most was the woman holding his hand. From her wavy brown hair to her tear-filled brown eyes and the light purple yukata that reminded him of the clothing worn by Rukongai citizens, he felt his limbs begin to shake uncontrollably. Standing there looking at him with a look of fear and disappointment on her face, was Masaki Kurosaki.

XXX

So, my big surprise isn't really a surprise for most of you. You know I think I gave away too many hints this time. Next time I'll make it harder. Anyway we're finally getting down to the action again and I should have the next update out quicker than this one (at least that's the hope). Till we meet again guys and girls, enjoy and have fun.

Insight corner: Nothing today really.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Protector's Temptation**

Hey again guys and gals, lords and ladies and any other title I can think of for you all. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. The normal insight corner is at the end, but one point's beginning to annoy me slightly.

Kyoka Suigetsu's illusions and how they make a fight damn near impossible to lose:

Yes I completely agree with you that Ichigo should have no problem going up against anyone if they're trapped within his illusions, but here lies the problem…he only has them trapped in an illusion. While he can influence their senses, they still retain their control over their powers. Let's go through a practical example.

Ichigo is battling several enemies and is fooling them all into attacking an illusion, but any ranged attack that strikes that illusion will either pass through it and go on to destroy part of the surrounding area, or will force Ichigo to enter its path to deflect it away safely.

This is, I believe, the major difference between Ichigo's use of Kyoka Suigetsu and Aizen's use of her. Fighting in tight quarters in Karakura Town where a stray attack can cause horrific damage, Ichigo is limited in how he can use his illusions. Yes he could fool them and try to dispatch them as quickly as possible, but the more opponents he faces, the greater the likelihood that he cannot stop such an attack.

I know I've ranted a bit and some of you will find holes in my logic, but there's so much more to speak of on this subject alone. Anyway get on with the story guys, because the action is finally picking up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 18:**

Ducking under her clone's blade, both Rukia and her clone stiffened as they felt Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuate from pure unadulterated rage and fury, before rapidly switching to cold indifference almost a second later. Taking advantage of their momentary lapse in concentration, she lashed out and watched her doppelganger roll away from her. _'Now's not the time to worry about him,'_ she thought grimly, sending a Hakuren at her opponent. _'Beat her now, worry about him later.'_ As she tried to follow her advice though, a small piece of her heart and mind kept thinking back to what had caused his distress and the consequences of the instigators actions.

XXX

"I told you I could handle this!" Reigai-Ichigo shouted up at Kageroza, brushing the rubble off with ease as he stood to his full height. "There was no reason for you to bring her here!"

"I beg to differ, my dear creation," Kageroza replied with a condescending smirk. "You have failed to eliminate him each and every time you have met him and even now he is making a fool of you. No, now it's time I step in and deal with him."

As Kageroza spoke, Ichigo watched through narrowed eyes as his _'mother'_ let go of Kageroza's arm and descended towards his clone. When she finally reached him, she held a glowing green palm to his chest and he watched as the minor bruises and cuts he inflicted were healed in seconds.

"**That settles it then Ichigo, she is not your mother," **Kyoka muttered from within his inner world with vicious scorn. **"How would the woman you remember even possess these powers? If this was truly her, she would have been found by the Gotei 13 already."**

'_That may be Kyoka, but how can we truly be sure?' _he asked her, not allowing his body to relax in the midst of the people around him.

"**Then just take her out of the fight without killing her. You and I both know you can do it."**

'_I know and I will, but part of me feels…torn. Real or not, it will hurt to raise my hand to her,'_ he replied sombrely, steeling his resolve and staring at the pair of them with cold dead eyes and raising his blade out in front of him. Seeing her shudder slightly and turn away from him, he couldn't mistake the fear that seemed to wrap itself around her. Feeling his clone release his Bankai, he turned his attention to the more pressing matter at hand. Sidestepping the straight charge with ease, he tried to bring his blade down on his clone's now unprotected back; only to meet nothing as his clone disappeared at the last second.

Vanishing from his spot, Ichigo looked down at his clone with a grim expression on his face. Seeing Kageroza heading for Nozomi and Nova out of the corner of his eye, he flash stepped towards the man, his blade whistling through the air as he halted the mad scientist.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ichigo growled at him as he appeared on the roof between them, the tip of Kyoka Suigetsu cutting through the floor as he viciously slashed at him, connecting with Kageroza's own blade. Kicking the man straight in his chest, he sent him flying backwards through the walls of the neighbouring building, grimacing as part of it crumbled down on top of him. Spinning on the spot, he brought his blade up to block his clone's attack as it tried to take advantage of the opening, their eyes locking as they glared coldly at one another.

Unlike their previous battles though, his clone's eyes weren't filled with arrogance, anger or false bravado, but were now filled with fear and apprehension. Catching him sending worried glances at the woman who resembled their mother, he allowed his clone to slide past him, slamming his heel into his lower back and sending him crashing into the ground below. Diving towards the staggered fighter, he raised his blade for the deathblow, only to find that the unknown Masaki had finally made her move and blocked his attack with a slender nodachi, clutched tightly in her hands.

"I don't want to fight you," she whispered out in a timid tone, looking up at him with shaken eyes. "But I can't stand to see the two of you fight!" she shouted at him, gaining some steel in her eyes and surprising him as she forced him back. "Please just listen to us and hear our side of the story," she implored him.

"What do you mean your side?" he asked through narrowed eyes, lowering his blade a tiny fraction.

Unknown to the three of them, Kageroza had worked his way out of the pile of rubble Ichigo had buried him under. Growling as he listened to their conversation, he reached into his coat and pulled out a nondescript remote from within it. Smirking at them, he calmly pressed the lone button on the remote.

When it looked like his mother's look alike was about to speak again, Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as the woman suddenly dropped her blade and clutched her head, screaming in agony.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san what's wrong?! Speak to me please!" Reigai-Ichigo implored her as he flash stepped next to her, clutching her shoulders as he tried to get through to her. Minutes later when her screaming finally stopped and her arms dropped limp to her side, Ichigo and his clone flinched as they stared into her brown lifeless eyes. "Kaa-san?" Reigai-Ichigo asked hesitantly, falling back on his ass in shock as his mother shook of his grip and grabbed her blade again.

Only years of his father's sneak attacks and fighting inhuman beings from another dimension saved Ichigo from the thrust at his head, his eyes almost popping out of his skull as several orange strands of hair fell away from him. Cursing his inattention, he quickly looked forward again, panicking when he failed to see her in front of him. Dropping to the ground, he paled as he narrowly avoided another fatal slash aimed at his head, his mother's eyes still utterly lifeless as she attacked him with single-minded determination. Bringing Kyoka up to block her as she tried to cut him while he was down, he grimaced and tapped even deeper into his reiatsu, the force of it destroying the ground below him as he forced her into the air.

Despite his increased power and speed though, she calmly evaded his blows and sped back at him even faster than before, driving him back into the ground.

"Dammit, _Shatter Kyo…" _he tried to say, only to find her hand clutched tightly around his throat, silencing him. _'I can't…speak,'_ he thought as his mind began to panic as he felt her hand begin to crush his trachea. As his eyes began to droop though, he found himself thrown back, gasping and coughing for breath as he flew through the air.

"_Shatter…"_ he tried to say again, only for her to appear above him, her fist drawn back and connecting with his jaw with a thunderous crack, sending him crashing into the ground and creating an immense crater within it.

'_She almost broke my jaw with that blow,'_ he thought grimly as he massaged his jaw, already seeing the massive bruise he would have. _'What's worse is that she's fast enough to stop me from even releasing my zanpakuto.'_ Shaken from his thoughts at the bright blue glow above him, he cursed and leapt from his position on the ground, just as a Soren Sokatsui struck, digging the hole even deeper and exposing the sewers than ran below the city. Feeling her appear behind him, he brought his blade up to block her own, deflecting it to his side and launching his knee at her and catching her on her chin. Dazed and staggered, she was unable to block the fist to her gut, doubling her over and leaving her vulnerable to a heel kick to her skull.

"Kaa-san!" a suddenly fearful clone shouted as he broke out of his stupor and charged at Ichigo, slamming the original into the side of a building as he dived after his mother.

"That's not our mother!" Ichigo growled at him, head-butting him away and slashing at his torso. "With the way she is now…it would be better to put her down than see her memory tarnished like this!"

"You're wrong!" his clone shouted back at him, locking their blades together, while Ichigo grit his teeth in frustration. "I can bring her back; you just need to stay out of my way!" Charging his reiatsu into his blade, Reigai-Ichigo unleashed a silent Getsuga Tensho, sending Ichigo flying back as he was forced to contend with the energy wave.

Shattering it with his blade, he found his mother's clone in front of him with her blade raised. _'I won't make it,'_ he thought in horror as he tried in vain to raise his blade, while hers screamed through the air towards him and leaving a long shallow cut from his forehead, down between his nose and eye and ending at the edge of his mouth. Glaring up at her as the wound bled profusely, he could see her freeze in her follow up attack, a hint of life returning to her eyes.

"What…what did I… no. NO!" she screamed in horror, clutching her head in her hands as she fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. When she was about halfway to the ground, Ichigo's clone caught her and began to slowly descend, crouching down as his feet finally hit the ground.

"It's okay now Kaa-san, you don't need to fight anymore," he whispered in her ear, her face buried in his shoulder as she continued to cry. Staring at the scene below him in unease, Ichigo landed near them.

'_This…isn't right,' _he thought grimly. _'Even if she's a clone, she didn't deserve to have her free-will taken away from her.'_

"**Then blame it on the one responsible for this whole mess," **Kyoka said soothingly. **"Kageroza is responsible for all this and who knows what he's done to the others to force them to follow him. We kill him…we end all this and maybe, just maybe they can have peace."**

'_Peace…'_ he repeated to himself, staring at the scene again and feeling a tinge of jealousy towards his clone.

Gritting his teeth in frustration again, Kageroza growled from where he stood overlooking the fight. "Why can't creations simply follow their master's orders the first time," he spat out, hitting the button yet again.

Screaming in pain as her mind received yet another control shock, Reigai-Masaki thrashed about within her cloned son's grip, her mind flashing between images of him and the original Ichigo.

"Kaa-san just hold on please," the clone pleaded with her, frantically thinking of any way in which he could help her, while Ichigo looked on with pity. To Masaki though, images of the two of them flashed across her mind, the clone looking at her with love and kindness, while the original glared at her with cold emotionless eyes, blood pouring down his face. Under the strain of this mental indecision and the control chip forcing her to stand and fight, her mind suddenly blanked and she stopped moving completely.

'_Oh here we go again,'_ Ichigo thought with a sigh as he felt a sense of déjà vu from the scene. To his surprise though, his clone was sent flying backwards by a blue fireball, crashing against the wall of a building and gasping in pain. Staring back at the clone of his mother, he was shocked to see her on her feet, her arms outstretched and her palms aimed at his clone. Watching as bluish-white energy began to gather at her palms, he stiffened as he recognised her chanting the incantation to Hado 88 under her breath. Debating whether he should intervene on his clone's behalf, he felt a shiver of fear run down his spine as he felt several faint presences in the firing line behind the building.

"**What are you doing just standing there?!" **Kyoka shouted at him. **"Enemy or not, if she fires that at him, it's your town that pays the price!"**

'_Dammit I know that,'_ he growled, charging straight at his mother's clone from behind, the incantation drawing even closer to an end.

"_Hado no. 88, Hiryu…"_ was as far as she got, before she and Ichigo's clone looked on in shock as Kyoka's blood stained blade burst from her chest in a crimson spray. As her head turned jerkily around to look over her shoulder, she could see Ichigo's saddened expression as he stared back at her.

"Sorry," he murmured under his breath, ripping his blade free of her chest and spinning it around to decapitate her, causing the energy she had gathered into her hands into dissipate.

"No. No! Nooooo!" Reigai-Ichigo screamed out loud as he watched his mother's head roll towards him, while her body dropped to her knees, before crashing to the ground and crumbling to dust. Slightly disturbed at how his actions must have looked, Ichigo turned away from his clone with a saddened expression on his face.

"Do you even know how she was created?" Ichigo heard his clone say, raising his head slightly to turn and look at him. "Do you even know how pained her existence was? She may have looked like our mother, since she was given her appearance by memories we possessed. She kept her kind and loving personality, but Kageroza ripped that away from her when he implanted someone else's combat abilities into her. She was torn between being the loving mother we knew and the weapon Kageroza wanted…all because I couldn't beat you. All because you wouldn't just give up that girl," he sobbed in a pained tone, tears pouring from his eyes.

"I tried. I tried so hard to beat you, so that he wouldn't need to use her, so that she wouldn't have to fight. I even subjected myself to listening to that voice and thinking about giving up my soul just so that we could beat you. But you were always too strong, too willing to protect them." At this point he looked up at Ichigo, his tear-filled eyes containing a swirling mass of grief, anger, rage. Reaching for his blade, his fists clenched tightly around the pitch black blade and he struggled to his feet. "I was too weak to protect her again and there are so many of us to blame for making her suffer, but for now…for now I JUST WANT TO KILL YOU!" he roared, charging at Ichigo.

As their blades connected, a shockwave of force rippled across the area, shattering window panes and crumbling the ground around them. "It's my fault for being too weak to beat you!" his clone shouted as he slashed at him again as Ichigo calmly blocked the fury driven attack. "It's Kageroza's fault for forcing that power on her!" Leaping back to dodge the blow that levelled the ground below him, Ichigo grimaced as a bone-white mask began to slowly form around his opponent's face. "But most of all…it's your fault for being so stubborn! It's your fault for forcing Kageroza's hand, time and time again! It's your fault for being too weak in the past!" As he spoke that last comment, Reigai-Ichigo found his blade stopped inches from Ichigo's face, his wrist in Ichigo's unyielding grip.

"My fault?" he asked in a low tone, his eyes shadowed by his hair as he stared down at the ground. "I can sympathise with your situation, but each time you and I have fought, you were laying waste to this town or were about to hurt someone precious to me. Do I regret stopping you each and every time? No. Do I regret killing her like that? A bit, but if I didn't, how many more lives would be lost?" Grunting as his double kicked him in his gut; he growled and looked up at him. "You decided to go along with Kageroza and his plan; it's your own fault for everything that happened to her and you!"

"Shut up!" Reigai-Ichigo shouted back at him, bringing his blade around to cleave Ichigo at his waist. "You don't know what it was like to have to wear that mask and pretend to agree with everything he did," he continued, their blades clashing time and time again in a shower of sparks. "To pretend that everything was fine on the surface, while trying in vain to find some way to escape." Feinting to his left, he slashed at Ichigo's sword arm, failing to hinder him as Kyoka Suigetsu blocked him at the last second.

"You think I haven't worn a mask these last few months? You think I haven't felt like screaming in frustration as I was left powerless around everyone around me?" Ichigo retorted in a venomous tone, nicking his clone on his cheek. "I still wear a goddamn mask even now, purely because I don't know how they will react to my new power! But you know what…I still fight with everything I have to change my fate, to make sure that they and everyone I care about is safe and sound!" Ducking under a wild swing, he slashed at his opponent's exposed back, cutting open his skin from left hip to right shoulder. Hearing his clone's anguished cry, he ruthlessly crushed any remorse he felt for his actions and held his hand out in front of him. _"Bakudo no. 63, Sajo Sabaku,"_ he whispered, sending several golden chains to wrap around his clone and watching as he feebly fell to the ground, crashing into it in a cloud of dust.

Struggling against the chains that held him and fighting to stay awake despite the searing pain that numbed his mind, Reigai-Ichigo's thrashing soon lost its former energy and he merely twitched slightly on the ground, his breathing ragged and shallow.

Stumbling slightly as he watched the scene, Ichigo shook his head to try and clear the light-headedness he was feeling. _'Head wounds always did bleed like crazy and right now I feel like my face is on fire,'_ he thought as he reached out with his senses to see how everyone else's fight was going._ 'So they finally pulled their heads out their asses and won,'_ he chuckled as he clearly felt that the signatures from the Gotei 13 were stronger than their counterparts. _'About damn time too. Now I just have to deal with Kageroza.'_

Turning away from his fallen opponent, Ichigo stumbled a few steps and was about to leap into the air, until he was frozen in place as a colossal wave of reiatsu crashed down on him. Turning his head fearfully over his shoulder, he could see his clone covered in a black and red reiatsu, standing upright as the chains around him eroded into dust. Before his shocked eyes a white liquid poured out from a hole in his chest, completely enveloping his skin. His once short spiky orange hair rapidly grew down to his waist, while red tufts of hair grew around his wrist and ankles with a larger red mane around his collarbone. When his hollowfied clone turned to face him though, his mask warped and twisted from the simple human skull to a demonic visage with two horns, similar to a bull's, attached to it.

Staring back at him now was a form he had only heard Tensa Zangetsu mention to him, his complete hollowfication that he had always been too afraid to achieve. Watching it hold its hand out and literally call Tensa Zangetsu to it, he raised his Kyoka just in time to block the blow, cursing as he was thrown back with ease. _'You know what…just fuck my life right now.'_

XXX

I must say, I think I did okay with the opening act and now we get to see the main attraction in the next chapter. Now then couple of things before you PM, or leave a review.

1 – Reigai-Masaki is based off Masaki's appearance and the traits Ichigo remembers about her. Her powers though are completely artificial and it is easy to see who Kageroza took them from.

2 – Ichigo tried to release Kyoka several times to place Reigai-Masaki under hypnosis, but she prevented him from doing it at each turn. In order to silently release your zanpakuto, you need to have achieved its Bankai, something Ichigo has not done yet.

3 – The brutal way Ichigo killed Reigai-Masaki, simply to prevent any lingering chance she had off firing her attack.

4 – A bleeding wound if left untreated does lead to dizziness and loss of consciousness, so a large cut to his face like that would push even the toughest fighter in my opinion.

5 – I know that in the anime when Ichigo hollowfied it was only to that lizard form, but I decided to go with the one that kicked Ulquiorra's ass, simply because I feel that one is too weak to give Ichigo a challenge.

Right think that settles most of what I was thinking, now onto our little insight corner.

Using Ichigo's mother: Yes I know the way I portrayed him means that he should win this easy, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems is it? And I'm not that evil for choosing to do this am I? Then again being evil is so much more fun than being good.

Kageroza's fate: Let's just say that I have something…_special_ planned for him.

Ichigo's hatred for the Gotei 13? I did mention that he's not hating them per se, but more infuriated with them. He's willing to talk to them about matters relating to them, but now his private life is off-limits as it were.

A larger AN than usual, but I hope this settles some concerns and answers some questions. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it guys and girls.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Protector's Temptation**

I HAVE BEEN STRUCK WITH INSPIRATION…oh wait…it's gone now...damn! Been a while since I've said this, but thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this addition.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal Speech"

'_Inner Speech/Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

"_**Hollow Speech"**_

XXX

**Chapter 19:**

All across Karakura Town, the battle between the Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 and their Reigai counterparts came to a complete halt as they felt the malevolent wave of reiatsu crash down onto them, appearing to their senses like a blazing beacon in the dead of night.

Shivering under its oppressive weight, Orihime looked uncertainly towards Uryu, the Quincy's eyes narrowed as he looked off into the distance. "Ishida-kun," she said softly, drawing his gaze to her.

"I know Inoue-san," he said calmly, lowering his bow and dispelling it. "Come on, he'll need our help."

XXX

Not far from them, Rukia and Renji felt the change in the air, followed by Orihime and Uryu's signatures moving towards it. _'It's just like before,'_ Rukia thought as she recalled the feeling from Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra on the roof of Las Noches. "Renji!" she shouted, speeding off in the direction of Ichigo and the others, whilst the Sixth Division Lieutenant looked confused at her sudden departure, but nevertheless followed after her.

Watching their counterparts rush off, Reigai-Rukia grimaced and looked past them, scanning the horizon.

"What should we do now?" Reigai-Renji asked as he walked up to her.

"The master would want us to support him if he ends up outnumbered," she answered emotionlessly. "Our place is at his side." Despite her words though, she made no move to leave and join him, but instead continued to get a feel for the battle from a distance.

"You're afraid though," he said, his words more statement than accusation, while she nodded her head slightly.

"The last time we interfered in their fight, we were cut down with ease…I don't relish getting killed again." Nodding his head in agreement with her, he blinked twice as she suddenly sped off in a flash step, before speeding off after her with a sigh and shake of his head.

XXX

Back with Ichigo and his clone, the former substitute flash stepped behind his opponent, leaving an illusion in his place as the mindless berserker swung wildly at it. As the illusion shattered into countless sharp shards and charged at the hollowfied clone, they failed to inflict any real damage as its hierro protected it from harm. Using the distraction to his advantage though, Ichigo swung down at his clone's unprotected neck, watching as Kyoka Suigetsu sliced through the iron skin. To his everlasting frustration though, the clone managed to avoid the fatal blow and retaliated with unnerving accuracy, leaving a shallow cut across Ichigo's ribs.

'_Stupid Kageroza, stupid hollowfication,'_ he muttered to himself as he cradled his wound, groaning as he watched the wound he inflicted heal without a mark. _'And stupid high-speed regeneration,' _he added as a final thought, before ducking under another wild swing.

"_Hado no. 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho,"_ he whispered, placing his hand just over his opponent's stomach and firing the deadly wave of lightning point-blank and triggering a devastating explosion in the sky over Karakura Town. As the shockwave of the explosion roared across the town, kicking up bits of debris, bending trees over and rattling cars where they stood, Ichigo was forced to raise his arm to shield his eyes as he peered into the ball of flames. _'Is it over?'_

As if to answer him, he flinched at the sudden burst of reiatsu from within the flames and leapt to the side as a crimson beam tore through the wall of flames. Feeling his skin burn from the intensity of the attack, Ichigo watched in horror as it continued to soar past him, before finally striking the ground and detonating. What followed could only be described as cataclysmic, as the area was engulfed in a dome of crimson energy, swallowing building after building with an insatiable hunger as it spread out from the epicentre. Where Ichigo's attack merely shook trees and parked cars, his clone now uprooted them both and sent them flying as the shockwave spread out, cracking the very brick that held up buildings not caught in the blast. Even being half a mile away from the blast was not enough to spare the soul reapers and clones alike, as they were hurled away like rag dolls and smashed into their surroundings.

As the roar died away to a dull boom in his ears, Ichigo could finally remove his arms from his eyes and look out at the damage inflicted on his town. As he looked out, his hands dropped to his side and he gave an anguished cry at the smoking ruin in the distance. A portion of the once sprawling metropolis; was now reduced to its very foundations by the energies unleashed upon it, while the area surrounding it was battered and broken. Searching frantically for any sign of life, he cried out again as he could feel nothing but the chaotic energies of the cero and his opponent blanketed over the area.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene, he glared back at his clone, seeing its hollowfied form standing still on the air, none the worse for wear with its head bowed forward as if to charge. Gathering his reiatsu to him, it exploded outward in wave after wave of violet energy, while his opponent responded with its own cloak of pitch black energy, tinted with red. Charging forward at it, he disregarded the scream from Kyoka to wait and began to tear into the monster before him, unheeding of the fact that his control over his illusions had slipped.

XXX

As Ichigo's friends recovered from their impromptu flight, Orihime cried out and tears started to pour from her eyes at the damage the attack had dealt. The once quiet town was eerily silent once again, until the shrieking of sirens was heard as the emergency services rushed to ground zero. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, she flung her arms around the tall thin body in front of her and sobbed into their chest, barely registering their words of comfort.

In his own mind, Uryu was cursing the fact that the soul reapers had ever come to Karakura Town and now after numerous attacks, it had finally suffered its most crushing loss to date. Steeling himself though, he summoned his hirenkyaku to him, carrying the pair of them towards the battle. As they arrived, he noticed Rukia and Renji arrive at the same time, while the other Lieutenants lagged behind. Tossing their welfare to the back of his mind, he looked up into the sky, his senses pushed to their limits as he searched for Ichigo and his opponent. Finding the pair of them, he watched as they collided time and time again, a violet all of energy clashing with an obsidian orb. Grimacing as he beheld Ichigo's blood spattered visage, he winced as his rival barely dodged a stab aimed at his head.

"The horns Ichigo! Cut off the horns!" the archer shouted desperately, while Ichigo seemed to be shocked out of his blind rage at the sound of his voice.

"Ishida?!" Ichigo muttered in disbelief, his eyes zeroing in on where the archer supported Orihime in his arms. Chancing another brief look around, he found his friends and allies signatures around them, however faint they might be. Sighing in slight relief, he cried out as he had stayed still a little too long and his clone had stabbed him in his shoulder.

Pulling himself off the obsidian blade, he finally calmed down enough to realise that his illusions had melted away long ago and had left him vulnerable.

"**Finally you return to your senses!"** Kyoka screamed at him, her anger, worry and frustration radiating over to him as he slowed his ragged breathing.

'_I'll apologise later!'_ he shouted at her, withdrawing behind the safety of his illusions, while a plan quickly formed in his mind.

XXX

Feeling Rukia and Renji appear next to him, Uryu gave them the briefest of nods before turning back to watch Ichigo's battle, seeing that the Reigai were content to do much the same.

"So that's the form he took back in Las Noches," Rukia murmured softly. "I…had forgotten the feeling of helplessness it evoked."

"Why hasn't the bastard released his Bankai then? Is he trying to prove that he's stronger than us unreleased, even as his town burns down around him," Renji growled in anger.

"That's not it," Orihime whispered from Uryu's chest, raising her head a little so that she could watch the battle. "The only reason why Kurosaki-kun would not release his Bankai…is if he didn't have one."

"What are you talking about Inoue? He does have one, but we haven't seen him use it since he's gotten his powers back," Rukia said sharply, raising an eyebrow in confusion as she saw the healer shake her head.

"I've never seen his blade outside of a fight Kuchiki-san and for that reason I think that's why we were fooled for so long, but does that even look like Kurosaki-kun's sword?"

Even more confused now, the four of them looked up at the sky where Ichigo and his clone were mere blurs to their keen eyes, until their blades locked together and brought them to a grinding halt. As the two strove against one another, Ichigo with both hands straining against the brute force of his hollowfied counterpart, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared barely a moment later with his blade raised to slice clean through the mask. As his blade made the cut though, he doubled over and gasped, blood pouring from his mouth and his arms shaking violently. As his clone's mask broke away and his unconscious body fell to the ground though, they could see the black blade of Tensa Zangetsu stabbed straight through Ichigo's gut. As his body began to fall, all hell broke loose with the Reigai renewing their assault and the soul reapers scrambling to respond.

Smirking at the chaos in front of him, Kageroza quickly appeared in front of Nova and Nozomi, batting away the injured mod soul with ease and knocking the girl out with a blow to her head. Hefting her up onto his shoulder, he looked up in surprise as Reigai-Ichigo appeared before him, cradling his head and staggering slightly.

"You've done well my creation. Now come, carry the girl and we will head back to the Seireitei and complete my plans. Don't think that I have forgotten the sacrifice you had to make and rest assured that you will be properly rewarded for it," he said in a falsely appreciative tone, while handing over Nozomi's unconscious form to Ichigo. With all the fighting going on around them, nobody noticed as a senkaimon opened and closed with a sibilant hiss.

XXX

As Orihime and Rukia arrived at Ichigo's prone form, the petite soul reaper grunted and tore the blade from his stomach and tossed it aside, while Orihime quickly summoned her Soten Kisshun to begin healing his wounds. To their utter disbelief though, her powers seemed to have no effect on the wound and he continued to bleed out. As the seconds ticked by though, the pair of them let out a small shriek as Ichigo's body seemed to simply melt away into nothingness.

"What…but…HOW?!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling a hand grab her shoulder. Jerking back from the contact, she spun around to find herself faced with a grim looking Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"I think you need to hurry to the Seireitei and quickly Kuchiki-san," he said with a gesture as the Reigai retreated and the others started to gather around them. "You will find your answers there in the end."

Working her jaw in an attempt to say something, she watched dumbstruck as the pair of them vanished, leaving her and the other Lieutenants behind.

"Whatever's happening here, we need to get back to the Seireitei and help the Captains," Rangiku said, cutting into their thoughts. "If Urahara can get us there, then we need to leave now."

Hearing the others murmur their agreement, Rukia and Orihime felt themselves guided away by Renji and Uryu, their eyes straying back to where Ichigo's body seemed to just…disappear.

XXX

As they appeared within the Seireitei, Kageroza looked around and felt the on-going battles between his Invasion Army and the Captains of the Gotei 13. Hearing the first of the Lieutenants appear, he turned around to face them. "Gather your comrades and assist the Captains," he barked at them. "Ensure that no one follows me! Come now Kurosaki. I'll need your help to complete the process."

Nodding at his master, the pair of them disappeared underground, walking quickly towards Kageroza's private lab. Entering a dimly lit room with several computer consoles and several human-sized cylinders, Kageroza approached one of them and began to rapidly type in commands.

"Place her in that unit!" Kageroza shouted, gesturing to an opening in one of the cylinders. Once Reigai-Ichigo had done so, he stepped back and watched as the tube filled with liquid and Nozomi began to float within it. "Good, now it's only a matter of time," Kageroza mumbled to himself, while a door hissed open and Nemu entered the area. "Good Kurotsuchi you're here, I need you to…" he started to say, only to stop as the entire lab was rocked by a jarring earthquake. "What is going on up there?" he thought irritably as the area shook again. "Nemu continue to prepare the subject. Kurosaki, come with me," he barked out, rushing to the door with his cane in hand. As he left though, he was completely unaware of the faint drip of blood striking the floor, followed by Reigai-Nemu's lifeless corpse. Walking over to the cylinder again, Ichigo slashed at the container, shattering it and spraying the pink liquid all over the ground and catching a sputtering Nozomi.

"Ichigo?!" Nozomi said as she choked out some of the liquid, "But I…we," she tried to say, only to find Ichigo's hand on her mouth, silencing her.

"Later," he whispered, before stalking off towards the door after Kageroza.

XXX

As Kageroza stepped out of the underground passageway, he grunted as he was forced back by a gust of wind, the intense heat causing him to break out into sweat. Puzzled at the sudden rise in temperature, he peered around through narrowed eyes as he attempted to pierce the haze of heat. As his surroundings finally came into view, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the scene in front of him. All around him the Seireitei was ablaze, its immense towers crumbled down to their bases. The sprawling grounds of each division nothing more than flaming ruins, with the bodies of dead soul reapers littered across the carnage. Hearing the crumbling of rock behind him, he spun around to find his Invasion Army wounded, but victorious.

"How did this happen?" he whispered in surprise, his mind trying to reconcile the world he remembered entering just moments ago, with this world of devastation.

"It is all thanks to you…my son," a hoarse male voice said, causing Kageroza to spin around again to face the newcomer.

Ambling towards him was a thin, gaunt figure with pale skin and dull green hair, clothed in a faded white yukata. As the stranger stumbled, Kageroza leapt forward and caught him, supporting his meagre weight with ease.

"Otou-san…but…this cannot be true. You…your mind was broken, your body left to waste away," he said with equal parts fear and absolute joy in his tone, wondering whether he was in a dream or nightmare as his creator Oko Yushima stood before him.

"But don't you want me to be here son? Don't you want me to thank you for fulfilling my dream and taking revenge on the Soul Society for what they did to me? After so many years spent unable to live, would you send me back to that hell?" Oko asked him, his eyes drooping lower as he spoke.

"No! Of course not tou-san, I'm just…this is so…" he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his creator in a tight hug. "My army completed their mission without my help and now all that is left is to complete the fusion with Nozomi. Then we can finally have peace."

"Peace you say," Oko Yushima said, except now his voice was clear and stern, worrying Kageroza at its change. "I'm afraid that now… now you've become expendable my son, you and your army."

"Tou-san, w-what are you saying?" Kageroza stuttered out in fear, crying out as he felt a gut-wrenching pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he was stunned to find a blade that looked like Sumitsukigasa impaled through his body. On inspection of the reiatsu though, he knew the blade to be a fake. Looking up into his father's face, his eyes widened in horror as his visage seemed to fade away and was instead replaced with the cold, blood-spattered image of Ichigo Kurosaki. "Kurosaki?! When did you KEARGH!" he tried to say, only to cry out in pain as Kyoka Suigetsu cut down through his torso, his blood pouring out of him without restraint.

"When did I get here? Oh I've been here since you got back. It's strange how blind we become when we have what we want in our hands," Ichigo answered in his emotionless tone, pulling his blade free from Kageroza's torso.

"But the Seireitei…my army…Otou-san," Kageroza mumbled, falling to his knees as he tried to understand once again what was happening. As he looked around though, his army seemed to shatter into glass and the once raging flames around them seemed to disappear. Whilst there was damage here and there…there were no destroyed barracks or mountains of corpses and from the feel of things as they were…his army would soon be dead too.

"I'd tell you how this all happened…but it seems we have company now," Ichigo said softly, while several Captains appeared around them. Feeling a small pulse behind him, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at his friends as they arrived.

"Ichigo…you're…alive," Rukia said in disbelief, as tears poured from both hers and Orihime's eyes, while Renji and the others merely stared at him as if he was a ghost.

"Well of course he's alive, he's standing right here in front of us," Sui-Feng spat, nursing a large cut to stomach. As Rukia made to speak again, she was cut off by Ichigo silencing her with a brief shake of his head. "What do you plan to do with him Kurosaki?" Sui-Feng asked, her tone bordering on angry and frustrated.

As if to make his decision for him, the Kageroza's body turned to dust and faded away, leaving behind a simple red pill, similar to a gikongan. Picking it up in his hands, Ichigo watched dispassionately as it turned into blue reishi and was blown away. "Satisfied?" he asked with a glare, dusting his hand off on his shihakusho.

Turning his back on the Captains, Ichigo began to walk away, but stumbled and fell to one knee. Feeling someone drape his arm over their shoulders, he looked down to see Nozomi supporting him, a glowing green palm held to his chest. Feeling his wounds begin to heal ever so slowly, he rose back to his feet and started towards the senkaimon. "I'll see you guys later then," he said with a wave over his shoulder, while Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad and Uryu followed after him.

"Why were you all so surprised to see Ichigo Kurosaki alive?" Captain Commander Yamamoto asked with a stern tone as he levelled his gaze towards the Lieutenants that had been left behind.

Fidgeting on the spot, Rangiku shared a look with Momo and Isane, before clearing her throat. "Well you see…"

XXX

As the group stumbled out of the senkaimon, they were welcomed by a jovial Kisuke and smirking Yoruichi.

"I trust everything went well then Kurosaki-kun?" he asked as he waved his fan casually in front of his face.

"I'm bleeding from more wounds than I've had in over a year. My head feels like I have a dozen Gillian stomping around in there and I just blew off the Gotei 13 again…what do you think Urahara?" Ichigo growled as they made their way up the ladder to the shop.

Snapping his fan shut with a loud snap, Kisuke caused them all to jump near a foot in the air. "Excellent! Now since I'm feeling so charitable, why don't you all stay and have your wounds tended to. I'm sure you'd like to rest before you need to tell your story to the others Kurosaki-san."

Looking over his shoulder at his friends, Ichigo could see the pleading look in their eyes and gave a weary sigh as he nodded his head briefly at the shopkeeper. Leading Nozomi who was still supporting him, Kisuke led them to one of the spare rooms in the shop, before leading the others away. A few hours later after being healed by Orihime and left alone to gather his thoughts, Ichigo was disturbed by a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called out in a tired voice, seeing Kisuke slip into the room and walk over to him, before removing his hat and setting it to his side. From this simple act alone, Ichigo was instantly alert, his mentor only showing this level of seriousness when something was terribly wrong.

"The first reports of casualties have come in and I thought I'd tell you now before you hear it from someone else," Kisuke said in a sad tone, running a hand over his tired face. "Now I want you to remember Kurosaki-san, in war there are always casualties and no matter how strong we are, there will always be those that don't make it."

"Urahara-san…please just tell me and stop prolonging my misery," Ichigo groaned as he rested his head in his hands, dreading the number he was about to be told.

"Initial reports suggest that just over 1500 people have lost their lives with double that being injured in the shockwave," Kisuke began, seeing Ichigo's shoulder slump. "But…that's not what I wanted to tell you Kurosaki-san. During the battle…one of the victims was…Michiru Ogawa," he finished, while Ichigo's head shot up at his final words. "It seems the shockwave…Kurosaki-san?! Wait, where are you going?!" Kisuke shouted after him, seeing the teen bolting from the room and rushing down the corridor.

"Hang on Ichigo where are you…HEY!" Yoruichi shouted after him as he bowled her over in his mad dash to the door, not even bothering to apologise to her. "What's gotten into him?" she asked as Kisuke appeared a moment later, helping her to her feet.

"I told him about Ms Ogawa," Kisuke said with a sigh. "Can you keep the others here? I'll go get him."

"No wait, you keep the others busy. I'm sorry Kisuke, but if you've already sent him into a panic like this, then you're the last person that should go after him," she said sternly, while he pouted at her.

"Fine, fine. I guess you're right," he relented, dropping his head in acceptance, seeing the Flash Goddess rush after the distraught teenager.

XXX

Flash stepping through the air above Karakura Town, Ichigo barely paid attention to the sirens or cries of mourning as he ran. His mind was currently racing to deny what Kisuke had told, trying with all its might to deny that he had allowed a friend to die. Appearing just outside her home, he felt a flash of hope as the house was completely untouched on the outside and he slowly made his way up to Michiru's window and slid in. Seeing no one, but his prone body on the bed, his hope began to fade, until it was finally shattered by the sound of sobbing downstairs. Making his way slowly towards the stairs, he winced at the pool of blood drying at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. There huddled together with one another were her parents, crying their eyes out as they clung to one another.

Tearing his eyes away from their grief, he spotted movement in the corner of his eye. Afraid of what he might find, he slowly turned his head in its direction and felt his fears confirmed. Huddled on the floor with her head buried in her arms and her knees drawn up to her chest, was the ghostly form of Michiru, still wearing her grey shirt and red short-shorts.

"Michiru-chan," he whispered softly, seeing her head shoot up to stare at him. As she struggled to her feet, he glimpsed a broken chain attached to her chest. Overcome by his grief, he collapsed on his knees in front of her, flinching as she tackled him in a desperate hug, his own arms wrapping around her reflexively.

"Ichigo…they…they can't see me," she cried into his shoulder, ghostly tears pouring from her eyes. "Why? Why can't they hear me Ichigo?"

Falling back into a seated position with her in his lap, Ichigo tried to find the words to explain it to her, but found himself stubbornly mute. Feeling tears begin to pool in his eyes, he ruthlessly suppressed them and buried his face in her neck, clutching her all the more tightly. "I'm so, so sorry Michiru. This…this is all my fault." As his hand began to slowly stroke the back of her head, he felt a cold sticky substance stick to it. Raising it to eye level, he bit back the urge to flinch as it was covered in blood, indicating that she had probably fallen down the stairs and hit her head, because of the shockwave. Feeling her pull away from him, he looked down, desperately trying to avoid staring her in the eye.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" she asked in a choked tone. Cupping his face with her hands, she lifted his head up until he was staring back into her eyes. What she found was the anguish and pain of a boy that had, had his heart twisted and crushed and she couldn't help but sob and embrace him again. "You fought as hard as you could though right? There was nothing more you could do right?"

"He…he couldn't move and was bleeding to death. I…I thought he'd die and that'd be it," Ichigo choked out. "If only I had…" he tried to say, only to find her fingers pressed to his lips, silencing him.

"The Ichigo that I know, would not kill a man that couldn't fight back," she said soothingly, resting her forehead against his own. Hearing her parents sobs quieten, she looked over her shoulder to see her mother had passed out, her head resting on her father's shoulder. "Ichigo…could you do me a favour please?" she asked, while he looked up at her curiously. "It's nothing too big, but could you just tell them that I…" she paused to let out a choked sob, "that I loved them and miss them more than they could ever imagine." Seeing him nod his head, she went back to resting her head against his shoulder, giving off the odd sniffle or sob now and then. "You know…it's not fair. I mean we only got to go out once and last night was the first and last time I got to sleep with a guy," she said with a light blush on her face.

"Life is a cruel mistress sometimes," he murmured softly in her ear. "I'm just sorry that we didn't have more time with one another."

They continued to sit, wrapped in one another's embrace, until finally Michiru lifted her head up and stared up at him. "What happens to me now Ichigo?"

"Well…I guess I have to send you to Soul Society," he mumbled, less than pleased about sending her there now than he was before. "From there…I really don't know. If you have enough reiatsu, you might join the Shino Academy for soul reapers, or you'll live your afterlife in the Rukongai."

"Is there a chance that I'll see you again?"

"There's always a chance Michiru, but…there's a chance that you won't even remember me."

"You mean I could lose all of my memories?" she asked in shocked horror, while Ichigo tried to calm her down by rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's possible," he said quietly. "I'm not an expert, but some people do retain their memories of their past lives. Even if you don't remember this life though, you'll be able to start over again and who knows, maybe you'll find a guy that's a bit more normal," he said with a smirk, hearing her chuckle slightly. As the minutes continued to tick by with neither of them making a move to get up, Ichigo felt Yoruichi slip into Michiru's room and remove his body, removing one problem from his mind at the moment. Adjusting his arms so that he could carry her, he slowly rose to his feet, drawing a puzzled look from her. "Is there anything you want to see or do before I help you pass over?" he asked gently, watching as she acquired a thoughtful look. Setting her down as she attempted to climb out of his arms, he watched as she walked over to her parents and kissed them both on their brows, before walking back to him again with a sad smile on her face. Drawing his blade slowly and pressing the hilt of it to her forehead, watching impassively as she started to disappear feet first.

"Remember Ichigo, you're not allowed to blame yourself for all this. Even if we had never met, I might have died anyway. At least this way I had a lot of fun in the days leading up to this." Giving her a stiff nod to show that he had at least heard her, he gave her one last smile as her head disappeared and a hell-butterfly fluttered in her place, heading towards the open window.

"**She was a smart girl Ichigo; make sure you remember her words okay?" **Kyoka whispered in his ear, her slim arms wrapping around his neck as she nuzzled into him. **"Now come on, the others are probably forming all sorts of theories about you and its time you revealed me to them."**

Sighing at the potential interrogation he would face soon, he spared Michiru's parents one last glance, before heading to the window and climbing out of it.

XXX

And we come to the end of the Invasion Army Arc and what a sudden end it was. Right now I really need to address some of the reviews the last chapter got. Please bear with me and well, that's all I can ask really.

Sparing his opponents: To be honest, I have no idea where this came from. His first fight with his clone, he kills him. Second fight, Kageroza intervenes. His last fight, he leaves him paralysed and bleeding out.

Lack of illusions: Well I'd say the events in today's chapter just served as the catalyst to ensure that he's never without an illusion near him.

Clone's survivability: For those of you that didn't watch anime, the clones can be resurrected any number of times, provided their pill form isn't destroyed. Whenever Ichigo or the others killed one, they simply destroyed the body they were in.

Reigai-Ichigo blaming Ichigo: Remember Kageroza was working from the shadows. To Reigai-Ichigo it simply seemed like Masaki's 'attacks' were caused by his close proximity.

Visored Ichigo: I dealt with this a while back if I remember correctly, but he's not a Visored. There is only a taint left to his soul as it were.

Ichigo not releasing his Shikai at the first possible moment: Two reasons really. One, Ichigo's been trying to hide his powers from the others and calling out his release doesn't exactly help with that. Two, arrogance. He hasn't been even remotely challenged during his last few encounters what with how effective kido can be etc.

Hmm, a bit longer than average but I think I addressed the reviews that brought up some interesting points. And for those asking for his Bankai…well you're just going to have to wait and see won't you?

Anyway guys thanks for the support for this story. I know that we disagree with one another at times and by no means is this perfect, but I've loved every minute of it, the good, the bad and the downright "DUDE WTF DID YOU JUST DO?!" Till next time, read, review and enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Protector's Temptation**

Welcome to a coffee break (props to those of you that get the reference). Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy today's installation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal Speech"

'_Inner Speech/Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

"_**Hollow Speech"**_

XXX

**Chapter 20:**

Making his way back to the Urahara shop, Ichigo's mind was wondering over what he would say to his friends. Everything from spilling the whole truth, to completely ignoring them came to mind, but each idea was quickly abandoned. Hearing the pleas of the souls of the attack below him though, his mind was soon distracted by the task of helping them pass on and his dilemma soon slipped into the back of his mind. Thus when he stepped into the shop intent on getting his body back later that evening, he was surprised to find everyone, with the exception of Nozomi and Nova, seated around the dining room table, their expressions ranging from annoyed to concerned.

"You shouldn't just disappear like that Kurosaki," Uryu said stiffly as he narrowed his eyes to stare at the former substitute, "especially after you've just been healed. You wouldn't want Inoue-san's efforts to be wasted now would you?"

"I'm fine," he growled back in irritation. "Besides…the dead took priority," he mumbled as he sat down, seeing looks of sympathy from Kisuke and Yoruichi, while everyone else looked confused. "Michiru was one of the victims of today's attack," he said with a sigh, the news of her death having the desired effect as Orihime gasped and the other's eyes widened in shock. "I had to see it for myself and got caught up with other souls along the way back."

"I see…my condolences for your loss," Rukia said with her head bowed, while Ichigo merely nodded his head at her. Seeing Orihime fidget and purse her lips, while sneaking glances at him, he felt a brief flash of irritation with her.

"I'm gonna go grab my body and head back then," he muttered as he started to stand.

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia burst out, making him turn to stare at her. "Your zanpakuto," she said pointing at the blade hidden under the folds of his overcoat, "where did you get it?"

"It? That's quite rude of you Rukia. After all you should know how a zanpakuto feels if it is treated like a tool," Ichigo replied with a blank look. "Besides I told you that my private life was not up for discussion with the Gotei 13 and my zanpakuto falls into that category." As he took another step though, he was stopped by a pair of arms grabbing him from behind. Looking over his shoulder he could see Renji keeping his arms immobile while Rukia got up and made her way over to him. Lifting his coat away, a startled gasp fought its way out of her throat as she stared at his zanpakuto. Finding that he had, had enough of being held, he took advantage of Renji's slackened grip and wrenched his arms free, glaring at the two of them in anger. "Next time you do something like that Lieutenant Abarai, I'm not going to just take it quietly," he hissed.

"Ichigo…do you have any idea what you've done," Rukia said in a stern tone, like she was lecturing a child, drawing Ichigo's glare to her.

"What I've done Lieutenant Kuchiki is none of your concern," he shot back with a hint of venom.

"That's Aizen's zanpakuto Kurosaki!" Uryu interjected, slamming his fists into the table and rising to his feet. "The fact that you've kept that a secret from us is a cause for concern. We thought you died today Kurosaki, only to be left in utter confusion as to why your body vanished into thin air!"

"And are you surprised that I didn't tell you earlier? Look at how you're reacting now and tell me that you wouldn't have reacted the exact same way if I had told you on my own." As they remained silent, staring at the ground, he felt his reservations confirmed and sighed out loud. "See, you wouldn't even be able to handle it calmly under better circumstances."

"And for good reason Kurosaki!" Renji shouted at him. "Surely you remember all the things that 'thing' did in Aizen's hands. It nearly killed Captain Hitsugaya and Hinamori. It nearly killed you and me! How can you continue to use it so calmly, after knowing all that?!"

"So what you're saying is that I should I blame Zabimaru for nearly killing me too Lieutenant? What about Senbonzakura and Shinso? Should I blame the zanpakutos that nearly killed me and ignore the person wielding it? What kind of bullshit reasoning is that?!" Ichigo shouted at him, while Renji shook his head in agitation.

"That's different Kurosaki! We eventually became allies, brothers-in-arms! Are you telling me that you're planning on offering to be Aizen's friend now too?" Falling silent at the realisation of what he had just said, Renji looked aghast, while the others stiffened in shock.

Instead of reacting in anger as he would have done in the past, Ichigo searched within himself for Kyoka's feelings on the matter and found her withdrawn and sombre at the direction the conversation had taken.

"Ichigo…he didn't mean it like that," Rukia said gently, breaking into his thoughts, "but how could you give up Zangetsu for it?"

"Don't make it sound like I simply exchanged one for the other Kuchiki! And stop calling her 'it'! If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't even be able to argue about this right now." Seeing them flinch at his shouting, he took a deep breath to try and clam down. "It's coming back now isn't it? Yeah I chose her power to save my life. I gave up on a chance to be reunited with Zangetsu, because I wanted to live." Rounding on the two stunned soul reapers he continued, "Do you find it strange that it was a traitor's zanpakuto that came to my aid? That his zanpakuto has done more to help me with my powers in this last month than the Gotei 13 did in the six months we knew one another?"

"But she could just be using you! What if all she's interested in, is freeing Aizen and being reunited with him?!" Rukia shouted at him, while Kyoka winced from that accusation.

"I highly doubt that Lieutenant. The majority of the time he's brought up, it's because I broached the subject. She's shown that she would like nothing more for him to remain confined in whatever hole you've put him in. Do you really think that I wouldn't be able to spot a ruse, especially when it's my own soul? If I die, she dies with me. Freeing Aizen wouldn't exactly help with keeping us alive."

"So how long have we been under your illusion then? How long have you been using her power to fool us?" Renji chipped in.

"Today was the first time I used her powers on you and only because you had the misfortune to see her release. Don't blame me for your blindness," Ichigo shot back, earning a growl from the red-haired soul reaper.

"And what are you going to do when the Captains find out about this? The other Lieutenants have probably already discussed what they saw with them and they will be debating a course of action as we speak," Rukia interjected, trying to distance the two as she muscled in between them.

"The Captains will take whatever course of action they deem necessary and I will respond appropriately to their decision," he answered her calmly, but drew worried gazes at the possible implications of what he deemed appropriate. They weren't given a chance to question him any further as he turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Wait Ichigo we're not done yet!" Rukia shouted at him somewhat desperately.

"Well I'm done with you. Tell the Captains what you want about me Rukia, but I'm done talking to you for now," he called back over his shoulder and disappeared.

Stunned at his abrupt departure, the group continued to sit in silence, until finally Chad rose to his feet and started to make his way to the door.

"Sado?" Rukia asked curiously, causing the silent giant to pause at the door.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki, but I promised to have Ichigo's back no matter what. This doesn't change that," he said in his calm baritone and exited the shop. He was soon followed by Uryu.

"Don't even try and convince me Kuchiki-san. I may not agree with Kurosaki, but I understand his point of view and grudgingly accept that he might, I repeat might be right. As it stands, the Gotei 13 continues to cost our town far more than any damage we can possibly do to it and I won't stay here and continue to ignore that," the archer said with in a stiff tone.

Seeing her two friends depart, Orihime pursed her lips and fidgeted nervously in her seat, before standing up and bolting for the door, not even bothering to say anything.

Left alone with Renji, Urahara and Yoruichi, Rukia sighed deeply and buried her head in her hands. "What can we do Urahara? This entire situation is spinning out of control and I can't help but blame that blade. Is there any way we can separate it from Ichigo?"

"Sure all you have to do is use senka on Kurosaki-san and problem solved," the shopkeeper answered in a jovial tone. "Your brother's an expert with it so you could even get him to do it. Of course there is the risk that even if he is slightly off he could very well kill Ichigo. Or you could have Mayuri-kun use one of his experiments that he keeps locked away. Then again that could result in countless horrifying mutations so perhaps that's not the best choice."

"Dammit Urahara I'm asking if you know any ways to do it without killing him!" Rukia shouted at him in anger. "Surely you have something that could help us?"

"And why would I help you Kuchiki-san?" Kisuke answered in a calm tone that sent shivers down her spine. "You've known Kurosaki-san longer than I have, but I still know that he won't abuse his powers or even try and bring harm to the Gotei 13. He's matured enough to take responsibility for his own actions and has taken steps to ensure that he's not a danger to himself or anyone around him. So I ask again Kuchiki-san…why should I help you?" Opening her mouth several times in an attempt to say something, Rukia fell silent as she could find no concrete reason to get Kisuke to help them.

"You've seen it already Kuchiki-san, but Kurosaki-san has allies despite the changes he's gone through. Several people owe him their lives and I believe that if you were to harm him in any way, he could call on those allies and the Gotei 13 would be thrown into a war they cannot afford. You're not thinking clearly of that I'm certain Kuchiki-san; otherwise you wouldn't have even bothered to ask such stupid questions, or to doubt the man that saved you and the Soul Society several times. Now then off you go, you have a report to file after all."

XXX

Meanwhile in a deserted park on the other side of town, Nozomi leaned back against a tree trunk in her dress and cardigan, her knees drawn up to her chest. Hearing a branch snap, her head looked up curiously at the noise. Staring down at her was Nova in his gigai, his earlier wounds healed.

"You shouldn't disappear like that Nozomi-san," he said gently, taking a seat next to her.

"It's easier to think when you're alone. There's not as much around to distract you," she mumbled under her breath drawing her arms tightening around her knees.

"Then what were you thinking about?" Hearing some garbled mumbling, he frowned and looked down at her. "Sorry could you repeat that?"

"I said I should be dead," she said with slightly more conviction, glaring up at him.

"Ah…I see," he mumbled, shying away from her glare. "Why?"

"Because if I had just disappeared, or been captured, none of this would have happened," she muttered, slipping back into her brooding and resting her chin on her knees.

"…I see."

"Is that all you're going to say?" she asked him in irritation, seeing him shrug his shoulders.

"Is there a reason for these thoughts?" he asked in a curious tone.

"It's just…if I wasn't...people shouldn't have to get hurt to protect me. Not you, not Ichigo, not the people of this town."

"The loss of life is tragic…but why shouldn't I or Ichigo protect you? What makes you unworthy of having someone fight to protect you?"

"It's just…never mind. It's complicated," she mumbled, turning away from him.

"Is it because you are a mod soul?" he asked, seeing her head shoot up to stare at him in shock.

"How did…?!"

"How did I know? I was curious about your strange reiatsu when I first met you and after a while I figured out that it was in some ways similar to my own," he answered her nonchalantly.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone? Why did you continue to protect me when you knew that I wasn't even a real person?!" she shouted at him, leaping to her feet.

"Because it was not my secret to share and it would not have changed Ichigo's decision. If he would protect Kon, another mod soul, then why wouldn't he protect you?" Seeing her struggle to answer the question, he decided to help her. "Choice. He chose to protect you, because he wanted to. The same could be said of me and the others."

"That sounds like the reasoning of a fool," she mumbled to herself as she sat back down.

"Some would agree with you, but it seems that being a fool is a prerequisite to being friends with Ichigo," Nova replied. Feeling a warm weight lean against him, he acquired a light blush to his cheeks and stared down at a blushing Nozomi as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"T-thanks Nova," she whispered, looking up to meet his flustered gaze.

"N-no p-problem," he stuttered out, raising a shaking hand to zip his hood closed.

"H-hey, what do you think you're doing?!" she sputtered in outrage as he hid behind his hood. "This was equally embarrassing for me, but you don't see me hiding away! Nova?! Argh, I give up!" she shouted as she threw her hands up into the air and leaned back against the tree trunk again with a pout.

XXX

When Ichigo had finally made his way home after helping the remaining souls after that day's attack, Ichigo found himself assaulted by what seemed like two pint-sized rockets, but which were revealed to be his sisters. After assuring them over and over again that he was fine, he looked up to see his father with a grim expression on his face. Jerking his head over his shoulder, Ichigo quickly pried himself free of his sister's grip and followed after him with his head bowed. Stepping into his father's office, he could see him running a hand over his tired face.

"I heard about Michiru," he said in a serious tone. "Her parents called to say that her funeral would be held in three days and they were wondering if you were going to be there. I assumed that you would want to go, if only to pay your respects in public."

"Yeah, she asked me to pass on a message to her parents. I still don't know how I'm going to do that though," he said as he took a seat across from him.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something, you normally do. But that's not why I called you in here Ichigo. This fighting…will it end soon?"

"It's over for now dad," Ichigo said with a sigh. "I ended up finishing it in the Soul Society, but it's over for now."

"Good. Tatsuki dropped off a letter from your sensei," he said as he tossed a letter across the desk at Ichigo. "It's an invitation to a martial arts exhibition in Tokyo. It's been organised to give talent scouts a chance to scour the schools for budding martial artists and Kami knows that there'll be some big universities there looking. He only got two invites so he decided to take you and Tatsuki. If you want to go, it's set for the next weekend, Friday to Monday.

Reading through the letter quickly, Ichigo was stunned at what they were being offered. While they would have to pay for room and board, their fares were already being heavily discounted by sponsors for the event. And all he'd need to do was compete once a day. Seeing Ichigo's eyes alight with anticipation, Isshin chuckled softly.

"If you want to go I'll happily pay for it, but do an old man a favour and do more than just bash some skulls in okay?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Tch, always got to sully the moment with a perverted comment hey dad," Ichigo muttered to himself, but nevertheless chuckled along with him.

XXX

The following morning, Nozomi yelped as she was hurled out of bed and landed on the floor rather painfully. Glaring up at the cause, she paled at the emotionless look Ichigo was giving her.

"Get up and get dressed," he said coldly, turning on the spot and heading out the door. Hastily dressing herself, she quickly cast a look around the room for Nova and felt a shiver of apprehension run down her spine at the mod soul's absence. _'Was he mistaken about Ichigo not being mad? Did they argue over it and he lost?'_ she thought to herself, trooping down the stairs to find Ichigo waiting at the door for her. Leading the way in silence, Nozomi's stress levels began to steadily rise, until they finally reached the Urahara Shop. Knocking at the door, they were soon led to the familiar training area underneath the shop.

"Ichigo, what is this about?" she asked uncertainly, while he merely popped a green pill into his mouth, ejecting his soul from his body.

"Nova, ensure that we're not disturbed please," he ordered the mod soul, who after a brief look of confusion, nodded his head and took a few steps back. "Come on Nozomi, bring out your zanpakuto."

"Why? And what are we doing here in the first place?" Instead of answering her though, she yelped and leapt back as the ground at her feet exploded, covering her in dust.

"Hurry up and draw your zanpakuto Nozomi, I don't have time to waste repeating myself today," he growled at her, his index finger rippling with light blue lightning.

"Just do it Nozomi, I promise you'll be fine!" Nova shouted at them from his position a few meters away. Still apprehensive, she nevertheless drew her blade and held it at the ready.

"About time," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "Now then, let's begin," he said with a demented grin, charging at her with Kyoka Suigetsu drawn and gleaming in the artificial light.

XXX

Hearing Nozomi cry out in pain as she was thrown back into a pillar, Nova grit his teeth and clenched his fists, warring with himself whether to interfere and call for a break, or to trust Ichigo's judgement and wait. Feeling a hand settle on his shoulder, he glimpsed over his shoulder to see Kisuke standing there with a carefree expression on his face.

"No luck yet?" he queried, looking up as the pillar Nozomi was resting against, was abruptly sliced clean through at its base, sending her scurrying again.

"No, nothing yet," Nova replied back tersely, flinching as they watched another pillar explode in the distance.

"My, my Kurosaki-san is really going at it. I'm guessing he learnt from his own experience with me that you need to show real intent at harming their master in order to wake up a zanpakuto. It's both a joyous and sad feeling at the same time." Not hearing Nova reply, he sighed and tightened his grip on his shoulder. "Kurosaki-san wouldn't put her through this if he didn't think she was ready Nova. Just be patient a little longer."

XXX

Collapsing against a small outcrop, Nozomi gulped in lungful's of air greedily, her shihakusho clinging to her sweat covered body uncomfortably, while her hands were clenched tightly around her zanpakuto. Feeling a shadow fall over her, she dodged to her right just as Kyoka Suigetsu cut clean through the rock and buried itself in the ground, right where she used to be sitting. Charging at him while he was vulnerable, she yelled as she swung her blade at his exposed neck.

"_Byakurai,"_ Ichigo whispered under his breath, his index finger pointed in her direction, firing the slim beam of blue lightning almost point-blank. Catching the spell on her blade, she grit her teeth in effort and dug her boots into the ground, feeling the spell push her back several meters. Spinning to her side to allow it to pass, she grunted as it tore past her and destroyed a nearby pillar. Feeling a slight tingle though, she looked down at her blade to see a thin line had opened up along the length of it. Starting at the hilt, the line was suddenly filled with a bright pink light that flowed up until about a third of the way up her blade.

"Impressive Nozomi," Ichigo said from a few feet away, staring at her blade curiously. "It absorbed a fraction of my attack's energy and stored it within your own. It looks like it can't stop an attack fully though, unless it's because of the gap in our powers. Hmm I wonder what would happen if you fought a Lieutenant or lower."

"Doesn't matter since I'm fighting you at the moment!" she shouted at him, charging forward again, but at greater speeds than before. Bringing his blade up to block her, his eyes widened a fraction at the force behind the blow.

'_She's stronger and faster now for some reason. Could it be that the energy stored within her blade is used to fuel her own body along with her own power?'_ As he watched her continue to struggle against his blade, he watched the line of energy within the hilt erode ever so slightly. _'It seems so, then just one more push should do it,'_ he thought, tapping into his reserves even further and gathering it in his palm. _"Hado no. 33, Sokatsui,"_ he chanted, sending a relatively weaker version of the spell at her and watching it strike her blade dead on.

Struggling against the attack, her expression suddenly morphed into fear as her back struck rock and refused to budge. Unable to resist any longer, she shut her eyes tightly as the spell engulfed her in an explosion, levelling the pillar behind her and sending a plume of smoke and flame into the air.

XXX

"Nozomi!" Nova yelled, shaking Kisuke's hand off his shoulder and rushing towards the area. As he crossed the halfway mark though, Ichigo appeared next to him, halting him with a hand on his chest.

"It's almost done now, just a few more seconds," he whispered, just as Nova was forced to his knees by six rods of light. Looking up into the smoke, his eyes widened in shock as he felt Nozomi's reiatsu spike higher than it had before and a pillar of pale green light erupted from the cloud.

Grinning as the energy washed over him, Ichigo held his blade out in front of him, missing Nozomi's grim glare.

"_Rain without end, Arazome Shigure!"_ she yelled, transforming the once slim blade into a black broadsword with a cross at the tip of it and firing an immense pink wave of reiatsu at Ichigo. _'Did I get him?'_ she thought as the attack exploded, just as her energy seemed to desert her and she began to fall. Before she could collapse though, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her back and knees and lifting her up. Cracking a bleary eye open, she could see Ichigo, unscathed, smiling down at her.

"Well done Nozomi. You've done enough for today and I think Nova's anxious to see your wounds tended to," he said as he flash stepped over to the immobile mod soul and dispelled the binding.

Looking down at her body, she winced at the angry red burns on her arms and legs, wincing as she was transferred into Nova's arms.

"Get some rest Nozomi," Ichigo said, his voice cutting through her reflection. "After you recover, Chad's agreed to spar with you when you need the practice and maybe I will too later in the future. I have to say, that's a scary zanpakuto you have there." Nodding his head at Nova, he watched the pair of mod souls disappear towards the ladder, leaving him alone underground. Walking over to a relatively flat rock, he settled into the Jinzen position and entered his inner world.

Falling just few feet away from the entrance to Kyoka's home, he got up and walked over to it, knocking once before he entered.

"**I wasn't expecting you today Ichigo,"** Kyoka said from the living room, her nose buried in a book. **"I remember you thinking of helping Nozomi get her shikai as an extra protection while you're away, but I was expecting it to take much, much longer than half a day."**

"I need to talk to you Kyoka," he said calmly, drawing her gaze from her book when he sat down next to her.

"**What is it Ichigo?"** she asked seriously, her expression becoming surprised when he grasped her hands tightly in his own. **"What are you…?" **she trailed off, feeling herself being yanked and spun about, before her feet landed on solid ground. Peering around in confusion, she looked startled to find herself in Urahara's training ground.

"It's time Kyoka," Ichigo said out loud, his blade held out to the side as he stared at her calmly.

"**If this is what you want Ichigo,"** she replied, a hint of sadness in her tone, while summoning her own blade to her hand.

XXX

Standing near the trap door to his underground training area, Kisuke helped Nova and Nozomi out, before turning back to the door with an emotionless look. Mumbling an incantation under his breath, he held a glowing white palm over the door, feeling the seals lock into place as he slid the door shut. _'I hope you know what you're doing Kurosaki-san.'_

XXX

"We should capture him and bring him back to the Seireitei for interrogation!" came Sui-Feng's shrill voice as it cut through the relative peace of the Captain's Meeting Room. It had been less than a day since the situation with Kageroza had been resolved and already the reports filed by both Rukia and Rangiku, about the former substitute's powers, were being debated by the Captains.

"And that would only serve to estrange the boy further from us than he already his Captain Sui-Feng," Ukitake added, cutting into her impending tirade. "If we were to take such an action against him now, immediately after he defeated the traitor in our midst, we would invariably create the enemy we wished to avoid."

"Did you fail to read the part where he potentially already considers us enemies Captain Ukitake," Sui-Feng shot back. "Open defiance in matters related to the Gotei 13, as well as threatening and assault of one of our members…"

"It was my understanding that you were the first to react in a hostile way Captain Sui-Feng," Kyoraku interrupted her, his head tilting up to peer at her from under the brim of his hat. "And as for threatening Captain Zaraki, after the damage inflicted by our comrade on his town, it would seem that we were at fault for not being able to control our own combatants. As for his breach of protocol…well…Ichigo-kun has always done things his way after all." Shaking in silent outrage, Sui-Feng was about to retort again, until Komamura's voice cut through the din.

"Captain Commander if I may," the Seventh Division Captain spoke up, earning a nod from Yamamoto. "From a relatively neutral perspective, having rarely interacted with the former substitute before, I believe that if we are to ascertain Ichigo Kurosaki's loyalties, we need to send a Captain with no prior history to question him."

"And who would you recommend for this task Captain?" Yamamoto asked in his grave tone.

"I would like to volunteer myself for this Captain Commander. I believe that his behaviour towards me recently shows that we will be able to discuss this cordially."

As the minutes passed by in silence, Yamamoto finally cleared his throat. "Granted Captain Komamura. You will leave for the Living World to establish the extent of Ichigo Kurosaki's newfound powers and to evaluate whether he truly constitutes a threat to Soul Society."

XXX

And I think we'll cut if off here for now. You know, this is not even half the stuff I wanted to cover this chapter, but I thought it worked better this way than skipping on details elsewhere.

A note on Nozomi's powers.

In the anime, she had the ability to absorb any attack no matter how powerful it was, with the exception of the combined attack of Ichigo and Yamamoto, and to me that seemed simply excessive. Now she can only absorb the attack if it is fired by someone weaker than herself, otherwise she can only absorb a fraction of it and needs to dodge the majority of it.

Also while the energy is stored in her blade, she gains a boost to her own abilities, until she releases it in a burst. This will be a heavy drain on her stamina at the start. More on her powers as the story develops.

Anyway Insight Corner time:

Michiru's death: You can't say that you didn't see this coming guys and girls. Past experience has shown that I have absolutely no conscience when it comes to the brutal slaughter of lovable characters. Is this the end for her though? Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Wow not much to cover today. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Till next time, bye-bye (channelling my inner Gin at the moment).


	21. Chapter 21

**The Protector's Temptation**

EDIT: Changed some parts to fit with the new arc starting in Chapter 22. If you don't want to re-read the entire chapter, I've posted what I changed at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal Speech"

'_Inner Speech/Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

"_**Hollow Speech"**_

XXX

**Chapter 21:**

It was raining again today. Typical really, he thought as he stood there watching as the casket was loaded into the hearse and the people began to disperse. Ichigo stood alone under the eaves of the building, dressed in a black suit, white shirt, black tie and black dress shoes, watching as the last few mourners paid their respects to the family and left. Hearing shuffling to his left, he glimpsed some of his friends also dressed in the colour of mourning, staring at him with baleful eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said softly, walking up to him and placing a hand on his arm. Scoffing inwardly, he looked down at her bloodshot eyes, before looking up again and staring at nothing in particular.

"She's right Kurosaki…after all, it's not your fault that you weren't strong enough," Uryu commented, his even tone cutting Ichigo to his core

"I'm not weak," he growled at the archer, clenching his fists at his sides and glaring back at him.

"Then why didn't you save her Ichigo? Was it to make your life easier? Was it because you truly didn't care for her?" Rukia asked as she appeared above him, dressed in her shihakusho.

"Not care for her?" he sputtered in outrage. "What…how…how could you even think that?!"

"Then why didn't you protect me Ichigo-kun?" Michiru asked as her ghostly form appeared in front of him, the chain attached to her chest tinkling softly.

"No…NO! I sent you to the Soul Society! You shouldn't be here! This isn't real!" he yelled out, clutching his head in agony as they all closed in around him, asking him over and over again if he was weak or heartless.

XXX

Bolting upright with a strangled yell, Ichigo gasped for breath, his hand clutching at his bandaged chest as he felt a dull pain over his heart. _'Another nightmare…and they're happening more frequently now without something to occupy my mind,' _he thought with a sigh, running a hand through his hair and staring at the clock next to his bedside. In the pale light of the early morning he could just make out the clock hands showing that it was just past 5am. _'The pain though, that's new and it's different from injuries I got from Kyoka. I don't get it though, mom's death hurt, but it was never this physical pain,' _he thought with a grimace, tossing the covers from his body and climbing out of bed.

Grabbing his jogging clothes, he changed quickly before slipping down the stairs and out the door. Starting off at a brisk pace, his feet pounded down the concrete walkway, the steady beat allowing his mind to become blank as he focussed on his breathing and footwork. As he crossed the bridge over the river, he paused to catch his breath and stared out over the pristine waters. Unfortunately, the disruption to his rhythm caused the pain, both physical and mental to return with a vengeance, tormenting him once more.

'_I have the power now and the will to use that power. No more hesitation, no more playing around. I've been an idiot, almost like Aizen, thinking that I've crushed my opponent, but never finishing him off, but all that will change.' _Images of Yamamoto, Byakuya and Renji flitted across his mind, while he rested his palms on the rail in front of him. _'They're too blinded by their laws…their pride…their emotions to understand. If their reactions are anything to go by, they'll come visit me again soon and come hell or high water I won't back down from them. I don't need them; Kyoka's all I need and all I want right now.'_ Pushing himself off the railing, he started to head home to get ready for the real funeral.

XXX

Within his inner world, Kyoka Suigetsu sighed at the direction Ichigo's thoughts had taken. From the distress he felt in his nightmare, to the frigid coldness in his declaration, it was a far cry from the warmth and joy he had known mere days ago.

"**And he takes yet another step closer to being the man I wanted him to be,"** a cold voice said, breaking into her reverie.

"**Well maybe he shouldn't have to be the man you want him to be!" **she shouted back, her anger rising at the being's return. **"His love for others made him what I wanted and here you are trying to destroy that! Will you not content yourself with having driven Sosuke to madness?! Are you so bent on your own selfish desires that you will destroy another soul to achieve them?!"**

*SMACK!* The tell-tale sound of flesh impacting on flesh echoed through the world and Kyoka's expression flashed between shock, anger and loathing as she held a palm to her stinging cheek.

"**Your love for him has blinded you Kyoka,"** the being chided her. **"I care not for his petty attachments to this world or the next. All that matters to me and all that should matter to you is that soon he will be ours…and ours alone!"**

XXX

The weather was considerably better for the actual funeral than it had been in his dream, but the atmosphere was just as depressing as he had imagined it. Listening to the priest recite a sutra with half an ear, he glanced at the girls seated in the row next to him. Mahana, Ryo and Chizuru were sniffling softly, tears in the corners of their eyes, while Orihime rested her head on Tatsuki's shoulder, while said girl rubbed soothing circles on her friend's back. Hearing the priest fall silent, Ichigo turned back to the front, an impassive mask upon his face as he watched people stand. The first people to make any move were her parents, her mother being guided over by her father as they tearfully placed a single flower each around her head, before making their way down the aisle to wait by the door. As each row moved to place a flower around Michiru's head, Ichigo soon found himself leading the procession of girls, pausing only briefly at the casket to deliver his offering.

When he reached the door to offer his condolences to her parents though, he was half-dragged, half-led away by Michiru's mother, leaving her father alone to bid farewell to the mourners.

"Thank you for coming today Ichigo-kun," she said softly, causing his ears to strain to hear her words. "I had many dreams for my daughter. To cry tears of joy on her wedding day, on the birth of her first child…on so many different occasions," she finished with a sob. "But that will never happen now. I want to thank you though…because even if it was only a fleeting romance…I want to thank you for putting that smile on my daughter's face. Her smile these last few days…it reminds me of moments my husband and I shared and it eases my pain to know that she at least knew the joy we knew as husband and wife." Wiping away some of the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes, Ichigo watched as she reached into her bag and withdrew a medium sized package. "Here, this is for you. You deserve it more than we do after all," she explained as she pressed it into his hand.

Sliding his finger under the seal, Ichigo tore it away and peered into the envelope, his eyes widening as he pulled out a framed photo. Looking at the photo though, he could see that it was the one they had taken on their first date, his head resting on her shoulder as she leaned back into him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her mother starting to walk away.

"Mrs Ogawa…thanks," he said with actual gratitude in his tone, dropping his mask for a moment for her to see it. "I…I know it won't make it any easier, but Michiru was so relieved that you would make it. She…she confessed that she never really knew how much she would miss you and that she saw each moment spent with you as a treasure. I…I can't describe the love she held for the both of you, but I can say that she loved you two more than anything else in this world."

"Thank you for your words Ichigo-kun…I need to get back now. Keep safe, no parent should have to bury their child," she murmured, walking away from him with hunched shoulders.

As Ichigo stared at the photo, lost in his own thoughts, his mind was abruptly pulled back to reality by a subtle flare of reiatsu. Narrowing his eyes in the direction of the nearest high-rise building, he slipped over to a nearby tree and popped a little green pill into his mouth. "Stay here and mingle for a bit. If everyone leaves before I get back, head back home and I'll meet you there," he ordered the mod soul, before disappearing in a flash step to arrive at his destination.

XXX

Standing atop a nearby building, observing the few dozen people that milled about below him, Komamura didn't have to wait long for Ichigo to come to meet him.

"Komamura-san," Ichigo said curtly with a stiff nod as he landed on the roof and walked over to the canine-like Captain.

"Kurosaki-san," Komamura replied, inclining his head politely. "My apologies for disturbing you at this time, but it is a matter of grave importance to the Gotei 13 and Soul Society in general."

"When is it not," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "So what is it about this time?"

"The Captains and I are…concerned Kurosaki-san. We paid little attention to the return of your powers as you say, but with newfound knowledge that you are using Kyoka Suigetsu, some of the Captains feel that Aizen's zanpakuto may be controlling you." As Komamura waited patiently for Ichigo to answer, he was unprepared for the former substitute's response.

"You know…we always feared Aizen because of Kyoka Suigetsu, but do you ever think we feared Aizen simply because of who he really was? In fact, wasn't that what led to so many of our mistakes? That we focussed so much on stopping an almost unstoppable power that we ignored the fact that even without his blade Aizen was more powerful than any of us could imagine. And here we are again, concentrating so much on the fact that it's Kyoka Suigetsu and ignoring her wielder completely. Komamura-san…do I look like a threat to you? Is it in my character to be a threat to the Gotei 13 or Soul Society?"

Glancing over at the Captain, Ichigo could see his brows furrowed in though, mulling over his words.

"I'm not the threat here Komamura-san, but I can tell you who is," he trailed off cryptically, causing the Captain's ears to perk up slightly. "The true threat here…is the Gotei 13 itself," he said with such a sense of finality that Komamura was left floored. Growling and about to utter a retort, he was silenced by Ichigo's glare.

"Think of every threat the Gotei 13 has faced these last two years Komamura-san and tell me what they all have in common. Aizen, the Bount, Muramasa, Kageroza, each and every single one of them was a former member of the Gotei 13, but through a combination of negligence, greed, fear and arrogance, each of them strove to rise up and destroy the Soul Society for the slights they received. Look at the damage to my town…to my life…all this would have made any of them swear on their souls to destroy the Gotei 13 and Soul Society. I won't though, because I've come to understand that despite its flaws, the Gotei 13 is a necessary evil and I will not stand against them…unless provoked. Even now you have Mayuri Kurotsuchi as a Captain. Just take a look at all the 'heroic' things he's done and tell me that I'm wrong."

Taking a breath and turning back to the funeral procession in the distance, Ichigo could see the hearse pulling away and decided to finish his conversation. "I said that I wouldn't stand against you Komamura-san, but I'm afraid that I can no longer stand with you either. The Gotei 13 has pushed me away constantly and now I'm pushing back." Taking the substitute badge out of his shihakusho, he tossed it over at the canine Captain, watching him catch it with ease. "Tell Ukitake-san that I was grateful for it, but I won't have the Gotei 13 watching over me any longer." Walking over to the ledge, he paused as he felt Komamura's heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Kurosaki…wait. Let's at least…KUROSAKI!" he shouted in surprise as Ichigo shrugged his arm off his shoulder and flash stepped a couple of feet away.

"Annoying isn't it when people don't try and listen to you isn't it? Forgive me Komamura-san but I don't have time to waste with you and nothing you say will make me change my mind. Good day to you Captain Komamura," he finished with a bow of his head and vanished with a dull buzz.

Sighing as he stared at the empty sky in front of him, Komamura looked down at the former substitute's badge forlornly, before pocketing it and drawing his zanpakuto. Stabbing it into mid-air, he twisted it counter-clockwise and opened a senkaimon back to the Soul Society, a small black butterfly floating in front of him.

XXX

Hours later in the Seireitei, a dull thud echoed repeatedly through the halls of the Thirteenth Division, its source being the Captain's office, where the recently promoted Rukia Kuchiki repeatedly banged her head against her desk as the newly promoted Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. Hitting her head against the desk one last time, she sat with her forehead pressed against her desk as she thought back to her reaction to Ichigo's use of Kyoka Suigetsu and once again cursed herself. While it was to be expected that they would all react with some form of fear to the knowledge, she cursed her fear for clouding her senses when it came to Ichigo's character. He had put his life on the line for her and others so many times, but the one time she really needed to listen to him and she couldn't even do that, because of her pointless fear.

Even now her Captain was in an emergency meeting to discuss Captain Komamura's conversation with Ichigo and judging from the Captain's expression on his return, it had not gone nearly as well as she hoped. Hearing the sliding door to their office open, her head shot up and she bolted to her feet as her Captain returned.

"Welcome back Captain Ukitake," she said with a bow, causing Ukitake to sigh at her rigid formality.

"Come now Rukia, Kaien and I were never this formal with one another," he said tiredly, seating himself behind his desk.

"My apologies Captain," she replied sheepishly. Standing in front of his desk, she fidgeted with her sleeves as he organised his paperwork. "Captain forgive me, but has a decision been made about Ichigo?"

Looking up at her from the sheaf of papers in his hand, Ukitake sighed and set them down again, looking her straight in her eyes. "Ichigo-kun…has come to the conclusion that we are not an organisation worth allying himself with and as such he has decided to go his separate way." Reaching into his shihakusho, he withdrew the destroyed combat pass and placed it on his desk, watching as Rukia's eyes shot open in surprise and she collapsed into the chair across from him. "The Captain Commander has come to a decision regarding his fate though. The boy we knew in the Winter War lost his powers in it and has not regained them. That is the official story." Gaining a melancholic expression, Ukitake stood and moved around to place a hand on her shoulder. "No further action will be taken Rukia, so he is safe for now. I believe that sensei has granted him, his request for neutrality as a means of at least offering some form of compensation for all the troubles we have caused him."

"Thank you Captain," she whispered, her mind still digesting what neutrality meant to her and everyone as a whole. A stray thought flitted across her mind though, causing her eyes to shoot back to her Captain, her expression fearful. "Captain Ukitake, what about Central 46 though, they will never allow for Kyoka Suigetsu to be in the hands of another!"

"Ah yes about that," Ukitake said somewhat sheepishly as he reached into his shihakusho once again. "It seems as if the report detailing Ichigo-kun's zanpakuto seemingly went missing while en route to the Central 46 archives," he said as he withdrew a set of papers. "A shame wouldn't you say Rukia?" he finished with a smile, while Rukia's jaw hit the ground.

XXX

EDIT: Okay so I've chopped out the mini-arc I had planned and toned down Ichigo's talk with Komamura a bit.. After writing it out, I just found that while nice, it was pointless. Maybe in the future I'll do some sort of omake or one-shot with what happened, but for now it is completely scrapped.

**Insight Corner**

Not much at all I want to talk about guys, since a lot of what you asked was explained in this chapter, or will be explained soon. I will at least confirm that he went for Bankai and the fight I wrote fell flat on its face, but I will add snippets of it from time to time since I found them to be nice as standalone pieces.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Protector's Temptation**

So…yeah…sorry that this has been delayed, but life goes on and here we have the newest chapter. Also I've edited Chapter 21 to fit with the new direction I'm taking. Please take a moment to at least read the note so you're not confused.

My thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, believe me the PM's to your questions will be coming soon and a special thanks to Bunny153539 for picking up on a mistake I made. Anyway enough about that; get on with the story.

PS: The poll was not to determine what alignment this Ichigo should be, but rather what alignment your own Ichigo would be. My thanks to everyone that voted and as for my personal choice…Chaotic Evil Ichigo hands down. I just wish there were more stories with Ichigo as the villain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal Speech"

'_Inner Speech/Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

"_**Hollow Speech"**_

XXX

**Chapter 22:**

Deep within the bowels of the underground prison Muken, Sosuke Aizen sat bound to a chair, alone and isolated from the rest of the spiritual world. Unknown to the former overlord or the soul reapers above him though, a small tear seemed to form in thin air, expanding inch, by inch, until at long last a pale hand shot through the breach, vanishing almost immediately as it was swallowed by the oppressive darkness of the prison cell. As the figure stepped fully into the cell, Aizen's ears pricked up slightly at the sound of the stranger's footsteps, each one echoing within the confines of his empty cell and radiating the confidence with which the individual walked. Feeling a slim finger gently pry at the black fabric that bound his face, he breathed deeply as his mouth was freed for the first time in over sixteen months.

"To whom do I owe my thanks for at least granting me the chance to breathe easy, even if it is still only the cold, stale air of my prison?" he asked, his head tilting up slightly to where he assumed his visitor's face was.

"A man seeking a particular item," the stranger replied his voice smooth and even, completely at ease despite the deeds committed by the man in front of him.

"And how would I help you in acquiring this item? I am…as you can see…quite indisposed at the moment," Aizen retorted, while he thought about the Hogyoku still embedded in his chest.

"My source led me to believe that you are in possession of this item, Aizen-san," the stranger replied with a hint of humour, his finger trailing down to where the Hogyoku sat embedded in Aizen's chest, but never touching it. "I do not wish for this trinket within you though, but rather the item borne of your own soul."

Surprise flitted across Aizen's mind and face for a moment, before vanishing almost instantly, replaced with a certain smugness that he held countless times in the past. "I'm afraid that your source is rather unreliable…sir," he said with a smirk. "For even if I wanted to give you her, she was destroyed, erased from existence shortly before my defeat."

As he spoke these words, Aizen could almost see the smile vanish from the figures face, see his features tighten in agitation; while their mind fought to deny the truth they had just been told.

"You…lie…" the figure said sternly in irritation, each syllable enunciated in such a way that Aizen almost crowed with joy at the fact that he was still able to find his way under people's skin and push their oh so precious buttons.

"Lie? I do not believe that you are in a position to judge the truth of this matter. Hope and pray that my words are false, but nowhere in my soul will you find the power you seek. It was…shattered as it were, by this trinket as you chose to call it," he finished with a chuckle.

As he was about to continue to taunt his visitor though, the same hand from earlier left his chest and grabbed a fistful of his hair, twisting it in a somewhat painful manor, while lifting the overlord, chair and all, off of the ground with ease.

"Do you think you can simply beat the answer you want out of me? I feel absolutely nothing from you, you insignificant worm! To believe that you would be able to harm a God such as myself, with nothing but the strength of your arms and legs…don't make me laugh!" he shouted high and loud, his voice thundering throughout the empty cell.

"You believe yourself a God, despite your captivity. How…amusing," the figure said with a small smirk. "It is true that I do not possess the powers of a soul reaper Aizen-san…but I do possess something that should cause you to be equally fearful." As he spoke, Aizen could feel a most peculiar sensation within himself. It seemed to spread from where the stranger held him by his hair, making its way ever so slowly down to his lowest extremities.

"You see…there are such things that are beyond your realm of understanding Aizen-san, things that can only be understood after thousands of years of study and experimentation," the stranger continued, just as Aizen's limbs began to wither away, much to his shock. "Immortality is one such quandary, one I am intimately familiar with and one that I simply don't have the time to explain to you now.

As he tried to snap back at his tormentor, Aizen uttered a feeble groan as he felt his bones begin to snap and crumble, his muscles shrivelling up into nothing, while his entire body gave up on him. _'It seems…that we're about to take part in an adventure Hogyoku. I only wish…I held the reigns this time,'_ he thought, as his body finally crumbled into dust and his wrappings and chair dropped to the cold floor with a dull thud.

Staring at the cloud of reishi and the Hogyoku in front of him, the stranger held his palm out towards it, watching thin-lipped as it fell into his hands like a pile of dust. "He was telling the truth it seems," the stranger mused, watching as the reishi was absorbed into his skin. "There is however always two sides to a story. If the loser cannot give me what I want…then perhaps the victor can." Extending his hand out in front of him, the stranger seemed to split the fabric of time and space with his finger, before stepping into the breach and vanishing the exact same way he arrived.

XXX

As the morning sun dawned on Karakura Town, it found one teen far too reluctant to leave the warmth of his bed. As luck would have it, Ichigo was deprived any further sleep by his overly loud family as they got ready mere rooms away. Grumbling under his breath as he swung his feet over the side of his bed, he yawned tiredly and scratched the back of his head, noting Nova's absent perch as he got up and made his way over to his closet for his school uniform.

Yawning widely once again on his way to the bathroom, his thoughts strayed back to his break from school and the ups and downs it had given him. The exhibition for the University scouts had largely been a huge waste of time for him, but that was mostly due to the fact that he simply too much for a simple human to handle and even his most skilled opponents found themselves overwhelmed by his sheer speed and power. Nevertheless he was sure that he and Tatsuki had put in a good show at it and he was pretty sure they would both be getting a small bursary, if not a full one at the very least.

As for Soul Society, he hadn't heard a thing from them ever since his talk with Komamura. In a way, he was glad that they were listening to him and backing off, but just because they backed off, that didn't mean that the hollows completely ignored Karakura Town. He wasn't overly concerned though, because even if Imoyama-san couldn't handle it, he was sure that either he, Nozomi, Chad, Orihime or Uryu could deal with it.

What was more pressing in his mind though was the recent strain on his relationship with Kyoka. Ever since he had challenged her for her Bankai, the zanpakuto spirit had seemingly been avoiding or ignoring him and even when he got in a moment to actually visit her and ask her about it, she instead focussed on their training, either physical or mental, causing him to grumble as she pushed both of them to their limit over and over again.

Speaking of the green-haired mod soul, he mumbled a greeting as she walked passed him, fully-dressed and ready for school, Nova perched on her shoulder as he was most of the time these days. It may have seemed strange to anyone else that two artificially created souls would fall for one another, but the fact that they felt emotions just as much as anyone else, he could not begrudge them for finding happiness with one another.

It could not be denied that they were good for one another, especially with their recent shifts in personality. While Nova was always a hard worker, he always seemed to find some hidden reserve of energy when it came to her requests and while Nozomi was still somewhat reclusive and shied away from meeting others, she would come out of her shell more around him.

Though there was one thing that puzzled him about their relationship. Where the hell were the two of them going to stay in the future, since she stayed with him under the pretence that she was his cousin from another city and he was his body's caretaker at times?

His musing was brought to a halt as his head collided painfully with the door of the bathroom, his half-asleep mind neglecting to notice this one detail. Grumbling as he entered the bathroom, he swiftly stripped down, before stepping into the shower and disappearing in a cloud of steam.

XXX

Meanwhile in his inner world, Kyoka was tossing and turning in her sleep, her expression pained as sweat beaded her brow.

"**You cannot supress me forever Kyoka…eventually I will have my time with him. You only delay the inevitable with your resistance," **the stern voice chided her, applying even more pressure to her mind.

"**And I've told you that I will not allow you to twist him into a monster. He deserves to live his life the way he chooses, not the way we believe he should!"**

"**You said much the same when it came to Sosuke too, but we all know how that turned out,"** the voice whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. **"Come along now, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I need to."**

"**Never…"** Kyoka spat out, her teeth gritted in agony.

"***Sigh*…Very well then,"** it murmured and the pain seemed to intensify a hundred fold.

As it seemed that she would finally reach her breaking point, Kyoka bolted upright, clutching her head in agony and tossed her sweat-soaked covers away. **"I won't let you get anywhere near him…not while I am still in control,"** she hissed seemingly to herself, her vibrant green eyes full of fury.

XXX

"Ta da! How do I look?" Yuzu said in jubilation, a sparkle in her eyes as she spun on the spot, showing off her uniform to Ichigo and her family.

"You look…amazing Yuzu-chan," Nozomi said with a smile from her spot at the table. Looking over at Ichigo's disinterested expression though, her smile slipped away, replaced with a scowl reminiscent of said teenager.

"Oh yeah today's your entrance ceremony isn't it?" he asked nonchalantly, sinking into his chair at the table. "Pass the soy sauce would you Karin." As the bottle was slammed in front of him, shaking the table slightly with the force behind it, he looked up to see Yuzu glaring at him, her entire body cloaked in a dark aura. "Was it something I said?" he asked, his question completely ignored by Karin, while Nozomi and Nova shook their heads at him.

"She was hoping for a little more than that Ichigo," Nozomi said pointedly, returning to her bowl of food. "As it stands, you're acting as if you haven't even seen what she's wearing."

Sighing as he could almost hear Kyoka chiding him about the exact same thing, he sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Yuzu. "You look great Yuzu, but you'll be giving several guys a show if you keep walking around with your skirt unzipped."

The effect of his words was almost instantaneous as Yuzu shrieked in embarrassment, Nozomi acquired a light blush to her cheeks and Nova turned a bright, crimson red and retreated into his shell.

"Oi Ichigo you ready?" Tatsuki called out to him, as she opened the front door to his house, dropping her bag and shoes off at the door and made her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah just need to eat and then we can go," he mumbled, before shovelling food into his mouth again. As his father finally joined the chaos that was a normal morning these days, he sighed and tuned out the girl's chatter, his father's sobs and the ever present mumbles from their spiritual residents. To be honest though, he couldn't imagine it any other way at the moment. Setting his empty bowl down, he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Come on, we don't want to be late on the first day of our last year after all."

XXX

Walking onto the school grounds fifteen minutes later, Ichigo scowled as an eerie silence settled on the crowd of students, accompanied by several faint whispers. Then again it was the first time that most of them had seen him since school closed for the holidays and his relationship with Michiru wasn't exactly a secret, so of course there were bound to be whispers about how he was coping.

"Come on Ichigo, let's get out of here," Tatsuki muttered next to him, ushering him along through the crowd of students and into the main building.

As they started to climb the stairs to get to their class though, they were stopped by a loud shout of "Kurosaki-san!" Peering over the heads of his peers, Ichigo spotted the principal's secretary walking towards him at a brisk pace, her straight black hair billowing behind her. "Excuse me Kurosaki-san, but the principal would like to see you before you head to class."

Nodding his head in understanding, he briefly waved to Tatsuki and Nozomi, before running off after the woman as she hurried off again. When they finally reached the polished oak door to the principal's office, Ichigo found himself practically shoved through the door, much to his annoyance.

"Ah Kurosaki-san, thank you for coming so quickly," an old man in his late forties, with a balding crown and thin brown hair said, taking his glasses off as he gestured for Ichigo to sit down.

Examining the office briefly, Ichigo could see a set of fairly old, but quite well maintained, mahogany display shelves lined up along the side wall, showcasing everything from some of the school's crown achievements, to photos of the entire staff, to finally volume upon volume of various educational books. The desk his principal sat behind was clearly newer than the shelves, but was piled under a computer, several manila folders and several metal trays filled with even more documents.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Ichigo asked as he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Yes, as I am sure you are aware, we received notification from Ogawa-san's parents informing us that she had passed away and would no longer be attending this institution." Seeing Ichigo's features harden slightly, he pressed on quickly. "I know that you and Michiru were close and I would just like to remind you that if you feel the need to talk to anyone, the school counsellor, or any of the teachers are available to help you should you need it."

"My thanks for your generous offer Sir, but I have already talked with someone as it were," Ichigo replied back evenly, his voice unwavering as his eyes remained emotionless.

"Of course, of course, I merely wanted to let you know in case you found need of the service. Ah yes and there is one other thing I wish to discuss with you. Tetsuo Momohara and his family have also relocated and it has left us in a bit of a bind since the boy's karate team is now without a captain. After consulting with the coach, we believe that you are the most qualified for the position, if you are willing of course."

Narrowing his eyes at the offer, Ichigo thought about it in silence for a moment, before bowing his head slightly. "Thank you for the offer Sir, I would be honoured to accept."

"Excellent, most excellent," the man exclaimed happily as he reached into his desk and pulled out a gold-plated Captain's badge from within it. "Wear it proudly Kurosaki-san, you'll only have it for a year at most," he said as he stood up from his desk and walked around to pin it to Ichigo's blazer. "Now then off to class with you," he remarked as he finished, clapping Ichigo on his back and ushered him out of the door.

Left alone in the now empty corridor, Ichigo looked at the badge and scowled slightly. _'It's only to look good on an application…It's only to look good on an application,'_ he thought to himself repeatedly, walking to his homeroom class with his hands in his pockets.

XXX

"Sorry I'm late," Ichigo said apologetically as he knocked on his homeroom door and entered the classroom, his teacher's eyes lingering on him for a second before she nodded and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Of course Kurosaki, the principal did inform me that he would be speaking to you this morning. Now if only our new student would arrive," she said with a shake of her head and returned to the register in her hands.

'_New student?'_ Ichigo thought with a frown, pausing for a moment in the doorway.

"Ah excuse me, is this class 4-A?" a timid voice said from behind him, drawing both his and everyone else's attention, as they turned to face the newcomer. Standing in front of him was a slender young girl, with short, straight black hair that framed her slightly angular face.

As she smiled and walked passed him to greet the teacher, he continued to stare at her, taking note of her rounded chin, shallow cheekbones and delicate lips that seemed to shimmer slightly. That or it was Kyoka playing tricks on him again. While most of the guys seemed captivated by her perky breasts and heart-shaped rear, he found himself entranced by her eyes. From just one glance they entranced him, a curious mix of dark blue with flecks of silver in them that gave her both a playful, yet seductive look when she batted her eyelids at him.

Scowling as he tore his eyes away from her, he heard her honeyed words wash over him, soothing his irritated mood slightly; before it returned almost full force at the way she seemed to entrance him. Reaching out with his senses, he frowned when he couldn't actually detect anything amiss with her, but slowly walked over to his desk as she stood there smiling back at him in particular.

"Class…I'd like you to meet Katsumi Saito, she and her family just recently moved to Karakura Town and I want you to make her feel welcome," their teacher said sternly and was greeted with several spirited "Yes Ma'am's!" from some of the guys, much to Katsumi's amusement.

Listening to her introduction with half an ear as he tried to figure out whether the girl in front of him was as abnormal as she seemed, Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced around for any available desks. As his eye landed on a desk directly behind him, he groaned and let his head hit the desk, just as she walked past him with a chuckle, the sound reminding him of a succubus that was teasing her prey.

'_You know…I think I was happier without any powers,'_ he grumbled as the class finally began conscious of the new girl's eyes boring into the back of his head.

XXX

As they broke for lunch later that day, Ichigo found himself alone on the roof, staring down intently at Orihime and her group of friends, along with their newest addition…Katsumi. He really shouldn't have been surprised that the bubbly, naïve girl had invited her along to join them, but for he hoped it was because she felt there was something off about her too and not out of simple kindness.

"She bothers you too, doesn't she?" Nozomi said from next to him, startling him slightly as she snuck up on him. "She doesn't look like a normal human, but all indications are that she is." Hearing him grunt in disbelief, she turned to look up at him. "Average reiatsu levels, nothing…unknown according to both mine and Nova's senses and as far as we know, no significant actions that would suggest taking this up with Urahara-san."

"There's something off about her though," he mumbled back, his eyes fixed on Katsumi again. "In the classroom…I felt like I would jump if she merely suggested the idea that she'd like me to jump." Catching her raise an eyebrow at him out of the corner of his eye, he growled and fixed her with a glare. "I'm serious dammit!"

"Ichigo…from what I've seen, most guys would be willing to jump at her command…I think it's just a guy thing. You're probably just eager to please."

"I just…I don't feel like that's it," he said with a sigh, brushing a hand through his hair in frustration. Seeing her accept a single flower from another guy though, he frowned when she accepted it and told him something that led to him hopping up and down in an almost maniacal way. "Still, keep an eye on her will you? Just in case?"

"Fine…just cause I don't want her running off with Nova," she said with a sigh, pouting at the idea, while he rolled his eyes at her.

XXX

When the school day finally ended, Katsumi sighed in relief and walked towards the gates of the school, the flower from earlier threaded through her hair as she walked. As she reached the gates though, she smiled at the tall, imposing man standing near a black BMW 750i. To most the sight of a man dressed in a black suit, with a white collared shirt, black sleeveless vest and bowtie would make them think of a high-class butler, this man was her body-guard, friend and unofficial uncle in her own eyes. As the wind ruffled his shoulder length brown hair, she caught sight of his grey eyes alight with an almost insatiable curiosity as he eyed the addition to her ensemble.

"Afternoon Junichi!" she greeted him pleasantly, wrapping an arm around his waist as she hugged him tightly.

"A good afternoon to you to Katsumi-chan," he replied stiffly, seemingly somewhat embarrassed by their close contact. "Your father arrived earlier today and is anxious to meet you."

At the mention of her father, Katsumi's eyes brightened considerably and she hurriedly crawled into the car, leaning back into her seat as Junichi closed her door and hurried around to the driver's side. As they drove home, her mind wandered to her father, wondering what kind of mood he was in after his business trip earlier that week.

They drove for almost twenty minutes in silence, until finally they arrived at a massive set of wrought iron gates that swung open smoothly at the push of a button, ushering the sedan onto the estate. As the tyres crunched along the gravel pathway, lined sakura trees in full bloom, their manor became visible through the swirl of blossoms. Its walls were a light brown, that contrasted starkly with the brilliant white gravel path below them and the vibrant green of the grass around them.

As the tyres crunched to a halt, she swung the door open, not waiting for Junichi to make his way around to open the door for her and rushed to the cherry red doors, bursting through them and skidding to a halt in the large entrance hall. Hearing the soft hum of classical music in her ears, she hurtled down the passage to her right, her shoes clacking on the hard wood floor as she made her way towards her father's study.

Pausing briefly outside another pair of cherry wood doors, she smoothed her hair into place and tried to get rid of the wrinkles on her skirt, before knocking confidently on the door.

"Enter," spoke a low voice that reverberated throughout her entire being as she slowly reached out and twisted the handle to open the door.

As his daughter entered the room, Kohaku Saito looked up from the book in his arms, a single baby-blue eye peeking out from his curtain of black tresses to zero in on his little girl's figure. "It's been a while Katsumi-chan," he said with a beatific smile as he set down his book and held his hand out to her. "I trust you were well behaved in my absence?"

"Of course father," she said with a bow of her head. "I listened to Junichi…whenever possible and even managed to perfect my piece with his help."

"Really now? I look forward to hearing it tonight, but I'm sure that you have homework to complete first." Spying the white tulip in her hair, he frowned and plucked it out of her midnight tresses. "And what's this?"

"Oh just a gift from a boy at school," she said nonchalantly. "He was so easy to lead on that I almost felt sorry for him," she finished with a chuckle.

"I see…well then you have homework to do don't you. Off you go!"

"Of course father, I'll see you later tonight," she said as she bowed slightly to him, before she headed back out of the office, brushing past Junichi as she walked.

Frowning at the flower in his hands, Kohaku looked up as Junichi closed the double doors and stood in front of him. "Do you have anything to report Nakamura?" he said in a commanding tone that reverberated throughout the other man's being.

"I saw Ichigo Kurosaki at Katsumi-chan's school today; it is exactly as you expected Saito-sama. He seems to be suspicious of her at the moment, but at the very least he does not consider her a threat."

"I see," Kohaku replied, frowning as he twirled the flower in his hand absently. As he brought its spin to a stop, he began to slowly squeeze it, causing it to crumble and wither away, leaving nothing but pollen and dust behind. "Keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn't try anything with Katsumi, but make sure that nothing interferes with her mission."

"Of course Saito-sama," Junichi replied with a deep formal bow. "Will there be anything else?"

"Yes…watch over Katsumi tonight. I'm feeling a slight hunger pang that I wish to get rid of," he muttered, idly tracing his finger through the air in front of him and opening a pitch black portal.

XXX

So…what do you think? I know that some of you don't like OC's much, but they are needed to advance the story along. Anyway till next time boys and girls.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Protector's Temptation**

Welcome back one and all. A reviewer pointed out that my updates have dried up quite considerably from when I first started on this site. I will try and update a little more regularly in the future, hopefully at least once a week, but work is devouring my time as it is, leaving little time to do anything but eat and sleep. I hope you guys enjoy today's chapter.

PS. Enjoy your school/college/university life boys and girls, you only get one chance to live that life of innocence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal Speech"

'_Inner Speech/Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

"_**Hollow Speech"**_

XXX

**Chapter 23:**

As a frigid wind howled through the ruined halls of Las Noches, it hid the laboured breathing and frantic footsteps of two arrancar as they hurried to escape their pursuer.

Skidding around a pile of debris, Loly Aivirrne continued to run despite the burning in her lungs as her body was starved for oxygen, her mind solely focussed on the raw terror she felt hovering over her and her long-time friend, Menoly Mallia.

The two of them had recovered slowly after the Winter War, their wounds from their encounter with Yammy plaguing them as they roamed Hueco Mundo's endless plains in search of some sort of stability. As luck would have it though, on their return to the deserted fortress, they came across a strange man, a thick black cloak cast around him to hide his features from them, standing in quiet fascination at the destruction wrought upon the throne room.

"Who the hell are you?!" Loly snapped at the man, her face twisted in rage at the audacity this stranger had to defile this sacred chamber. As the stranger turned towards them though, they felt a shiver run down their spines at the brilliant white smile that he gave them, before he started to walk towards them at a sedate pace.

"I asked you a question jackass!" she growled, hurling a volley of Bala at the man, but stiffened as he blurred out of sight, reappearing in front of her, his teeth bared in a sadistic grin as she sputtered incomprehensibly.

"Loly!" Menoly cried out in alarm, lashing out with her zanpakuto, only to gasp as the stranger calmly caught her blade in his hand.

"You shouldn't play with knives Menoly, they're only for adults after all," he chuckled, snapping the blade at the hilt with seemingly no effort and dropping it to the ground. Shaking in terror, they turned tail and bolted down the passageway, praying that they at least held the advantage in terms of knowing the fortress better than the stranger.

As they neared the exit out into the sands of Hueco Mundo though, Loly skidded to a halt as she heard Menoly cry out in pain. Looking back, she watched as an arm was pulled back into the shadows slowly, while the blonde arrancar lay flat on her back, hacking and coughing violently after she was clotheslined.

"Now, now Menoly, Loly, it wasn't very nice of you to run away after greeting me like that," the stranger chuckled softly, stepping out of the shadows between the two girls, his cloak flaring slightly around him. Hearing Menoly gagging, his eyes acquired a glint of amusement and he ambled over to her. Stooping down, he grabbed the blonde arrancar by her neck and hoisted her up into the air, her legs kicking out desperately as his grip aggravated her already bruised neck. "Having a little trouble breathing are we?" he taunted her, his eyes acquiring a demented gleam to them as the young arrancar female whimpered in his grip. "Sorry what was that, I couldn't understand you through your grunts and gags? You know what…it's probably a…" he tried to say; only to pause as the wristwatch hidden under his sleeve began to beep shrilly.

"Is it that time already?" he murmured in surprise. "I'm terribly sorry to have to cut this short girls, but I came here for a reason and I am not leaving without having sated it," he uttered in a low tone while his eyes acquired a bright yellow glow to them.

Widening her eyes in fear, Menoly frantically resumed her thrashing as she tried to escape, vaguely aware of a soothing feeling spreading from where the man held her throat. As the feeling spread though, her movements lost their energy and she only twitched occasionally in his grip, her eyes rolling up into her head.

"Menoly!" Loly screamed in outrage, tears in the corner of her eyes as she watched her friend's skin begin to shrivel up and wither away. "Poison, Escolopendra!" she screamed, her body being engulfed in a cloud of white smoke as she unleashed her resurreccion.

Glancing over at her as she transformed, the stranger's eyes lost their bright yellow glow and were hidden under the hood of his cloak once again. "Well this should be interesting," he whispered to himself, just as a pale white appendage shot out of the smoke, intent on piercing his head.

As the sickening squelch of flesh being torn apart was heard, Loly peered through the lingering smoke of her resurreccion and almost lost her stomach at the sight in front of her. Instead of seeing the stranger's head impaled on one of her centipede like appendages, dissolving into a puddle of goo, she was horrified to find Menoly's head in its place, the stranger having moved her in front of him to take the fatal blow.

As her friend's body felt to the ground with a muffled thud and began to slowly dissolve due to the acid in her limbs, she looked around desperately, searching with her limited senses for the stranger's presence.

"Over here," she heard a faint voice whisper in her ear, before she cried out in pain as she was sent flying back into the wall of the hallway, several of her bones breaking under the force of the hit. Struggling to look up at the man that had caused her to finish off her best friend, she heard him sigh and shake his head as he took in Menoly's remains.

"That wasn't the smartest move you could've made," he said with a hint of agitation in his tone. "And I wasn't even done with her yet. In all the months that I've been here, never before has anyone given me as annoying a headache as you have tonight... You'd best hope that you have enough power left in that body to satiate me," he stated as he walked over to her.

"Never…" she coughed out feebly, fumbling with her lead-like limbs as she stood up on shaky feet.

"I've bested you with a single blow little girl…what do you honestly think you can do against me in that state?" he asked haughtily as he slowly stalked around her.

Sparing Menoly's remains one last look, Loly finally allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. "Sorry Menoly," she whispered to herself, before driving her limbs into the floor underneath her, dissolving it with ease and causing her to fall into the black abyss below.

Staring down at the hole she created, the stranger watched in slight shock as Loly cancelled her resurreccion and tore open a garganta, fleeing to who knows where. _'And on a night where I'm already running late,'_ he thought with a sigh, before falling forward after her and seeking out the faint traces of her reiatsu to follow.

XXX

Meanwhile the moon reached its zenith over Karakura Town, its pale light highlighting Ichigo as he tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep, his eyes fluttering rapidly under his eyelids.

"_No Ichigo don't!" his mother shouted at him, the brown fur and grotesque white mask of Grand Fisher rising up behind her, before she was brutally impaled on a tendril of fur._

"**Foolish…" **the voice from his trials spoke, her tone taunting and belittling him.

"_Just stay there and don't move," Rukia whispered faintly, the sky darkening even further as the clouds gathered above them. "Just stay still and live for as long as you can," she continued, turning to face him, her expression pained as tears gathered in her eyes, while Byakuya stood silently behind her, his expression stern and cold._

"**Weak…"**

"_KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime screamed as she bent over his broken corpse, his heart obliterated by Ulquiorra's cero, while said arrancar clutched Orihime by her throat with his tail._

"**Trash…"**

"_Ichigo-kun…" Michiru whimpered, her hair matted with blood as she stared at him imploringly, her hand reaching out to him, before it was abruptly snatched back by his own twisted, hollowfied form, the glow of the beast's sinister yellow eyes the only thing visible as it dragged her back into the darkness._

"**Unworthy…"**

"NOOO!" Ichigo screamed as he woke up, his body covered in cold sweat, while his head was wracked with a blinding headache. Gulping in great lungful's of air; he tried to get his ragged breathing under control, only to stiffen as he felt a new presence alight on his bed next to him.

"**Shh…it was just a nightmare Ichigo," **Kyoka murmured softly, her form shimmering into existence next to him.

"I know…I know, but they're getting worse. I swear I'm hearing that voice again…I just wish I knew why," he said with a hint of fear as he laid back down at her insistence. "I mean what more can I do? I train and train, growing stronger each time, but there's always someone stronger than me waiting to take their shot. And no matter what I do…there's always someone that gets hurt."

"**You're trying, that's all that matters to your friends, all that matters to me and all that should matter to you Ichigo," **she said soothingly, running her hand through his orange lochs and sending a spark of relief down his spine. **"You can't let these nightmares make you think otherwise. The past is just that…the past. Learn from it, better yourself because of it, but do not let it consume you."**

"Just like your past with Aizen right, move on and learn what to and not to do right," he muttered, catching a small smile on her face.

"**Yes, just like that," **she said with a hint of amusement as she continued to stroke his hair. Catching a slight flicker out of the corner of her eye, she supressed her urge to gasp and quickly pulled her hand away, hiding it behind her back.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting up in concern at the sudden shift in her mood.

"**It…it's nothing," **she muttered hastily as she disappeared back into his inner world before he could say, or see anything else.

"Dammit Kyoka! What's…" he tried to say, only to stiffen as he felt an arrancar's presence appear over Karakura Town. "Of all the times for one to appear," he griped, popping Nova's pill into his mouth and disappearing out the window, his robes billowing about him as he sped away.

XXX

Within his inner world, Kyoka glared down at her left hand, the seemingly normal looking appendage that appeared no different than normal, except for the violet coloured sleeve that covered it.

"**You can no longer stop me speaking to him and now your own body betrays you. How much longer do you think you can keep me away from him before I finally overpower you and reveal myself fully to him?"**

"**For as long as I need to if your sole reason for speaking to him is to torture his already tortured mind! What do you hope to gain out of this?! He's of no use to you if he's a broken man!"** she shouted, her limbs shaking due to her fury.

"**He's of no use to me if he's unable to see that his power is still not quite what it should be, that his almost limitless potential has barely been reached! And if I need to break him so that we might reach the very stars themselves, then so be it…"** she shot back, elation in her tone as she spoke of her dreams.

"**He'll prove to be stronger than you could ever imagine without your help! Sosuke made that mistake and you will too!"**

"**We'll see Kyoka-chan…we'll see," **her voice whispered, fading away as she sank back into the darkness of Ichigo's soul.

XXX

As Ichigo tore across the night sky, he mulled over Kyoka's reluctance to let him see what was bothering her. _'My soul was wholly my own after I lost my powers, so it can't be my hollow. Does that mean that it's my soul that's causing her some kind of distress? Is this why she's been avoiding me? Is our bond beginning to affect her in ways that she doesn't want it too?'_ he thought, until his thoughts came to a grind halt as he came upon the area where he felt the garganta open.

"Now where are you?" he muttered, feeling out for the traces of power that had been left behind. Finding that the trail lead to the streets below him, he dropped to the ground landing with a muffled thud, before heading off into a nearby alley that reeked of hollow-like reiatsu. Silently striding through it, he paused briefly at a pile of old, decaying boxes and thrust his hand into them, his quarry letting out a shrill shriek as he grabbed her. "Who are you and what do you want here?" he growled out, walking over to a nearby street light so he could get a better look at his captive.

As the light revealed the arrancar's features, his eyes narrowed slightly as he recognised the arrancar as the girl that had tormented Orihime during his fight with Ulquiorra.

"Let go of me you fucking soul reaper!" Loly hissed out, kicking and clawing at every part of him she could reach, but barely scratching his skin. Dropping her to the ground, he watched her leap to her feet and sprint off in the opposite direction. Holding his finger out in front of him, he channelled a small burst of reiatsu through them, forcing Loly's arms behind her back and sending her skidding face first along the ground.

Struggling on the ground, Loly protested loudly against her binding, ignorant of his slow, purposeful footsteps drawing ever closer to her. When he finally came to a stop at her head, she stopped squirming and looked up, stiffening at the look of rage etched on his face.

"You're the one that tortured Orihime…have you come back to finish the job," he spat, his hand dropping to the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"W-What?! No…GOD NO!" she screamed up at him. "I never want to see that bitch again if I can help it! Why the hell would I actively seek her out?!"

"Watch your tongue arrancar…you're insulting a friend of mine," he growled, drawing his zanpakuto an inch out of its sheath. "So if you're not here for her…why are you here?"

As she opened her mouth to answer him, their eyes both widened in shock as she was whisked away in a flash of emerald green light.

"My apologies that she disturbed you this evening soul reaper," an even voice spoke from above him, causing Ichigo's eyes to dart to the edge of the roof above him. Staring back down at him, he found the Loly struggling with renewed effort as she was held effortlessly by a stranger in a long pitch black overcoat that hid his features from prying eyes.

"What…the hell?" Ichigo muttered to himself, his brow furrowed as he tried to get a read on the stranger's power. He was positive that what he felt was not reiatsu and it was certainly not a high speed movement, but it still left him at a loss as to what it really was. "Who are you and what do you want with her?" he called up, seeing the stranger tilt his head to the side slightly as he stared down at him.

"Ichigo…Kurosaki…why this is a pleasant surprise!" the stranger replied in a pleased tone. "I was told that your powers were exhausted…that you were left a pitiful human being. I've never been so glad to hear that my sources were wrong."

"How do you know who I am?" Ichigo asked cautiously, hiding Kyoka underneath his overcoat, away from the stranger's prying eyes.

"Oh you'd be surprised what I know about you Ichigo-san…but that is a story for another day and I believe that you still have school in the morning. Once again, my apologies that she disturbed you this evening."

"Hey, hey, you can't just…!" Ichigo shouted, only to cut himself off when he disappeared with Loly in a blinding green flash of light once again. "ARGH! What is with people and cutting me off today?!" he screamed up at the heavens as he slammed his fist into the wall next to him. Taking several deep, calming breaths, he leapt to the top of the roof and briefly analysed the traces of reiatsu left behind. To his disappointment, he found nothing but the arrancar's signature left. "Tch…you'd think that I was a tyrant in a past life with how much shit life keeps throwing at me," he grumbled to himself, disappearing in a whisper of wind back to his home and the headache that was sure to return now.

XXX

"Well I must say, that went better than I expected," Kohaku muttered to himself as he appeared in his office with a slight skip to his step, sinking into his office chair and tossing his cloak onto the rack nearby. "It seems that Loly's escape yielded most unexpected information. Now…how do we adapt to it accordingly?" Hearing a knock at his door, he frowned and glanced at it. "Come in."

"Welcome home Kaito-sama. Katsumi-chan has retired for the evening and bade me to bid you good night," Junichi said as he walked into the room, collecting his master's cloak from where it lay.

"I've learned a startling piece of news Nakamura, it seems that Katsumi's mission will need to change," he said as he reclined back in his armchair, propping his feet up on a stool.

"That is…alarming news, may I ask what her new mission is and what brought this on?" Junichi asked curiously, a hint of concern colouring his tone.

"It seems that Ichigo Kurosaki has recovered his powers and as such is a greater person of interest than his friends. He will prove to be a greater asset than the others for our future plans."

"As you wish Kaito-sama, but…do you think Kurosaki will be receptive to your way of thinking? Initial reports indicate he has an almost fanatical loyalty towards his friends."

"Do you doubt that she will be able to convince him, Nakamura, that he will prove stronger than my little girl?" he asked, his tone chilling his servant to the bone, while the lights in the room dimmed slightly.

"I…I am merely concerned for her wellbeing," Junichi stuttered back, sweat beading his forehead. "If Kurosaki becomes aware of our intentions, his anger might be directed towards her."

"Well that's why I have you watching her Nakamura…to make sure that nothing does happen to her," Kohaku replied, the lights returning to their normal state. "That and making sure that nothing interferes with her mission of course."

"Of course Kaito-sama, whatever you wish," Junichi replied, bowing one last time before he swiftly left the room, leaving his master alone with his thoughts.

"We're finally drawing nearer to the culmination of my efforts in this world…and I refuse to allow a boy like him to ruin my plans," Kohaku muttered darkly to himself, as he stood up and strode over to the window, the pale moonlight casting an eerie light on his pale skin, "Or anyone else in this world…"

XXX

As their feet pounded down the deserted streets the following morning, Tatsuki peered at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, picking up on the irritated scowl he wore this morning. In fact he seemed to have gone straight back into the fearsome scowl that she remembered little over two years ago. Biting her lip, she contemplated bringing it up with him, before throwing almost all caution to the wind and bumping into him slightly.

"What's up with you today Ichigo? I'm beginning to miss the non-scowling version of you we had for a few months," she said slightly breathlessly, as he turned to glare at her, before his expression softened a moment later.

"It's nothing Tatsuki; I've just got some things on my mind…" he murmured, his head bent low.

"Oh. Is it about Michiru, you know you've kind of grown a bit distant towards us again. You know we're always here if you want to talk right?"

'_If only it really was just her death on my mind,'_ he thought with a sigh. _'Between Kyoka, the new girl and now that new guy…issues like my grief just seem so inconsequential.'_

"**Then why not make them all trivial?" **the same voice that tormented him the previous night spoke, causing him to stumble as his mind came to a screeching halt.

'_Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?!'_ he shouted into the recesses of his mind, unaware that he had come to a grinding halt, startling Tatsuki next to him.

"**You will know who I am soon enough Ichigo…and when I do finally show myself to you…I will make all your problems crumble in the face of what I have to offer…" **she replied ominously, causing a shiver to run down his spine at the double meaning of her words.

'_What do you mean by that?'_ he asked again, his question going unanswered much to his frustration.

"Oi baka!" Tatsuki's voice came, finally breaking through the mental block he had placed around himself. "What the hell caused you to zone out like that?!" she demanded.

"N-Nothing Tatsuki…let's just finish this and get going, otherwise we're going to be late," he answered, breaking into a run again and leaving Tatsuki staring bewilderedly after him.

"BUT YOUR HOUSE IS DOWN THIS WAY BAKA!" she shouted at him, but growled as her words seemed to shoot over his head once again. "Stupid Strawberry, what have you gotten yourself into this time," she whispered to herself, starting after his retreating form.

XXX

Unfortunately for Ichigo, Tatsuki was not the only to notice how distracted he was that day. To almost all of them it simply seemed like he was haunted by Michiru's death and, to his friends at least, his partial role in it. As her silvery blue eyes watched him, Katsumi sighed in slight annoyance at the back of Ichigo's head. First her father wanted her to stay away from him, while getting closer to his friends. Now she was supposed to do the exact opposite and get closer to him instead and practically ignore the others. _'It would be so much easier if he just made up his mind,'_ she grumbled internally as she turned back to the teacher. _'And what's with the useless drivel he's spouting? Who honestly cares what 'X' is in the end?'_

She felt like jumping for joy moments later as the bell finally rung signalling the end of the school day and everyone began to pack up amidst their teacher's shouts to remember their homework. Watching Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, she watched him brush past Orihime and the others she knew to be his friends and rapidly disappear out the door.

Frowning at his attitude, she quickly reached into her bag and snatched out a folded piece of paper, before snagging one of the last boys as he passed her, making sure to bat her eyes as she pouted at him. "Sorry, but do you know where I can find the boy that sits in front of me? I think he might have left this behind and I don't think he wanted to lose it."

"Ah y-you sit b-behind Kurosaki r-right?" the guy stuttered, his mouth hanging open slightly as she ensnared his mind. "If I remember he just got made karate Captain recently and they have practice today. That or he's headed to the dojo on the other side of town."

"That's quite helpful, thank you," she said with a smile, the silver in her eyes beginning to glow slightly. "Now tell me…what else do you know about him?"

"I don't really know much about him, other than the fact that he used to be a big time delinquent until recently. You know the whole getting into fights, skipping classes and running out of them. That and he has done pretty well academically," the boy replied in a monotonous, his eyes blank as he stared mesmerised into her eyes. "Although the main topic about him at the moment is the death of his girlfriend Michiru Ogawa."

"Oh? I wasn't told about that…what happened to her?" Katsumi asked, her eyes glowing even brighter as she forced the knowledge from the boy.

"She was killed in the recent terrorist attacks that gripped Karakura. She was timid and shy around everyone that I know of and didn't stand out. She was friends with Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Mahana Natsui and Chizuru Honsho. That's all I know."

"Well that certainly does make things difficult. I was hoping that he wouldn't have some tragic past to get around," Katsumi said with yet another sigh, running a hand through her short black hair, ruffling it. Seeing the boy standing dazed in front of her, she yawned and walked past him, the glow in her eyes dying out. Moments later her hapless victim finally gasped and collapsed unconscious in the classroom, his breaths coming in short, frantic bursts.

As she made her way over to Junichi, she spied him watching Ichigo and another man talking to one another down the street. Seeing Ichigo's casual dismissal of the man, she frowned and turned back to her butler, a curious look on her face.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Katsumi-chan, Ichigo-san simply returned some lost property to him," Junichi said with a slight bow, holding her door open for her.

"I see…and his friends?" she asked, slipping into the back seat and stretching out along its length.

"They departed shortly before the incident. He appears to be avoiding them."

"I guess we can work with that, but first…" she trailed off, a devilish smirk forming on her face that worried her servant. "I want ice-cream!" she screamed in jubilation, causing Junichi to sigh and give her a small smile.

"Of course Katsumi-chan. We'll get anything you want."

XXX

The big reveal is coming boys and girls and I wonder how Ichigo will survive in the face of it. Between unknown and secretive Inner Spirits, grief from the death of a loved one and now an unknown group with an interest in him…I really wouldn't envy his life. Till next time everyone.


End file.
